


Teenage Troubles

by dereknstiles



Series: The Joys Of Family Life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Original Alpha Children, Original Omega Children, Past Mpreg, Pseudo-Incest, Teenagers, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 84,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereknstiles/pseuds/dereknstiles
Summary: Derek and Stiles are much older now. They are parents too, by the way. So basically, they face some typical problems every parent raising a teenager faces. Oh, and they have four. Two hotheaded Alpha Boys, aged 18 and 14 and two gorgeous Omega Boys aged 16. Life was just dandy!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work is totally inspired by this very awesome and cute story I recently read known as "The Planners become the Planees" written by Mickeyhale. (I hope they're ok with it.)
> 
> Everyone in this story is a werewolf and they are either Alphas, Betas or Omegas. I just have the main characters outlined as of now. I really hope it's catchy enough. Oh! And I'm a little obsessed with twin boys because my brother has a set and I'm head over heels for them. They are my true inspiration when it comes to kid fics and anyone who has read my previous works will understand the same.

 

**Prologue**

The Hales were an extremely profound and well-known family in Beacon Hills. The Hale pack was the largest and the most respected pack in the state of California. Derek Hale, the head of the family and the Supreme Alpha of the Hale pack was a renowned Criminal Lawyer who owned his very own law firm, the Triskelion. His mate, Omega Stiles Hale was an established child’s Novelist, Author, and Illustrator. Together they both had four children and it didn’t matter that they were the leaders of one of the most celebrated packs in the country; they still had a tough time raising teenage children. Regular problems of parents with teenagers.

 

Their oldest was 18-year-old Brandon Hale. The moment he came into the world, was the moment Derek declared him as the Alpha heir of the Hale pack. The day of his birth was extremely celebrated and the pack was simply ecstatic. Brandon soon became the most adored next gen pack member because he was the oldest among them all and was also the cub of their Alpha. But truth to be told, Brandon had his very own charm. He was extremely adventurous and brave as a child, a trait that was passed on to him from his Alpha parent and he was extremely witty like his Omega father. Brandon also had a cocky side to him that was at most times not acceptable for Stiles. Derek, however, rejoiced that trait of his son. He explained to his mate that he was showing signs of being a true Alpha in nature. Of course, being an Omega, Stiles found his husband’s cocky side quite intolerable as well.

 

Brandon loved basketball and knew everything about the sport like the back of his hand. He was very respectful towards people who were not of his orientation, especially Omegas because they were naturally weaker than the others and also because his birth father and two of his younger siblings were also Omegas. He was a very tall, muscular and a fine looking young man who had potential lovers drooling at his feet. He was an over ambitious older brother to his Alpha sibling and an over caring shield to his younger Omega siblings. All said and done, Brandon was growing up to be a handsome, fine, young man and his parents were immensely proud of him.

 

Their second borns were their precious set of Omega twins Lenore and Caerys who were 16 years old. Derek wouldn’t lie if he ever admitted that he adored his little omega boys more than his other kids. Adored being the key word, Derek loved all his children alike and that wouldn’t ever change. But he was that typical Alpha dad to his Omega sons. According to him, no one could be more beautiful than his Omega angels, who were just a Nanometer behind his beautiful mate. Needless to say, he was extremely overprotective of them and Brandon soon caught on to that as well. Stiles found that both frustrating and epically hilarious. But he was more concerned about teaching his little boys how to survive the world that was Alpha dominant with pure wit and intelligence. So basically, Lenore and Caerys were extremely smart, simple, sweet, and sensational. Both Lenore and Caerys were slim, slender, and extremely eye appealing. They had the most perfect features that a typical Omega male could.

Lenore, the older twin, was a color enthusiast. He loved to paint like he loved his parents. He looked exactly like his twin, besides his greener eyes and his slightly darker hair. Lenore spent hours in his room painting when he wasn’t busy doing other work. He generally didn’t notice a lot of Alphas, mostly because of his Alpha father and brothers. He was the calmer twin and was less prone to trouble.

 

Caerys, the younger twin, was a cook extraordinaire. He absolutely adored cooking and was looking forward to taking it up as a profession. His eyes had more gold in them and his hair was lighter than his older twin's. Caerys was also the more outspoken twin, and also had a penchant for taking up a good adventure every now and then. He was also slightly Alpha deprived in his life, thanks to the Alphas at home.

 

The youngest Hale child was 14-year-old Tristan Hale. Tristan was also an Alpha and was the apple of Stiles’ eye, mainly also because he was the youngest, and Derek was busier training his first born to be the next Alpha and was always smothering the twins. Tristan was that Hale kid who was always free-spirited as a child and still was. Because of his youngest ranking as a Hale child, Tristan always was by himself or his huge bunch of friends, who he had a lot of fun creating trouble with. Things automatically came to him because he was the youngest as well. Tristan and Derek had a rather care-free relationship. Derek always knew at the back of his mind that he wasn’t giving as much time to his youngest as he was to his oldest. So he generally let things slide with his littlest boy and made sure to give him whatever he wanted. So Stiles was always left to set the balance there.

 

Tristan, despite his extremely large social circle, was actually a closeted introvert. He loved reading and learning about new things. Tristan was that boy who was super fascinated by things he wasn’t aware of. His Omega brothers called him a knowledge gobbler. Tristan, just like his oldest brother, was an exceptionally charming looking young Alpha. He treated people right and was also protective of his older Omega brothers. Tristan was slowly growing out of his gawky phase and was becoming a handsome Alpha just like his brother.

 

So to conclude the descriptions, the Hales of the mighty Hale pack were truly the epitome of what one can define as the perfect family. But really, they had their own weak, embarrassing, frustrating, and silly moments.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a personal reason why I don't involve myself in writing stories with daughters in them. And I personally enjoy a father-son relationship a lot. 
> 
> I am truly sorry if any of the characters in this story (other than the teen wolf ones) resemble characters created by other writers on AO3 or any other fiction writing platform. All the characters belong to the makers and creators of TEEN WOLF. Except for the ones I made up, of course.
> 
> Please let me know if I should continue. I may need some help plotting this one up. So I'm very open to ideas. You can always suggest how I should mould the characters of Derek and Stiles' kids and give me plotlines, love interests, name suggestions and so on. I am actually a little lost but extremely motivated to write something. I will always give credit to whoever decides to help me.
> 
> OH! And all characters are Gay. I just really like it that way. I mean no offense whatsoever to anyone.
> 
> And because many have been asking me what the kids actually look like...
> 
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/c3ba7b1fe9c95bd7ef8c461cf4ba3f45/tumblr_omyn7fF33t1rd6qqbo1_500.gif THIS IS TRISTAN! Thank you rainyrin!! <3 <3 
> 
> http://66.media.tumblr.com/1e741314b6c8b5ae0e9081b246c3c884/tumblr_o1e1qgMQKz1qcp76lo1_1280.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/aa1dcded356932e574f04d9031053463/tumblr_nvi3tlXgvM1qmszouo1_1280.jpg
> 
> The first pic would be my Lenore and Caerys and the second Avery. And this would be Brandon
> 
> https://www.picsofcelebrities.com/celebrity/matthew-daddario/pictures/large/matthew-daddario-photos.jpg  
> http://s11.postimg.org/a93pp0sgj/Nick_140424_03_400x530.jpg this would be Nate. I don't know his name!!!!
> 
> http://imgsrv2.pxdrive.com/pics/norm/239907.jpg this is Nick. He's Marlon Teixeira
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/67/a3/96/67a396747e5ad00ca567472e26682627.jpg this would be my Jared!! sooo hot god!!!
> 
> AND this is Hayden https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3e/68/4b/3e684b1f83ba4ec4f4dcc5465885a972.jpg
> 
> I think he is utterly perfect! Thank you soo much dennygurl88 for the suggestion <3


	2. We Do What We Do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all those people who have appreciated the Prologue and have left kudos or have even simply read it. I've already gotten some fantastic ideas from some of you and I'm very grateful for that, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. This chapter will include a request made my the sweet Henny8hell. I really hope they like it and so will the rest of you. I'm still very open to ideas. <3

 

 

“Daddy, say hypothetically this really handsome Alpha guy approaches me, and he’s a smoker. Do you think he’s worth it?” Caerys asked Stiles from the changing room while the Omega father waited outside for him to get finished.

 

“Unless you’re into constant bad breath, I’d say no.” Stiles answered, and heard Caerys hum as if contemplating the situation.

 

“Why exactly are we having hypothetical conversations? And where did your brother go?”” He asked his son as he walked out wearing a pair of white skinny jeans.

 

“I’m just curious as to what type of an Alpha would be perfect in your mind. And Len is in the Heat section, he was thinking of trying out those new heat pads this month.” Caerys replied as he checked himself in the mirror.

 

“Do these look decent enough?” he enquired his father and Stiles looked at his son for a moment and nodded.

 

“Yep, looks cute. And your father is the perfect Alpha for me.” He added to the statement and Caerys rolled his eyes.

 

“Of course papa is the perfect Alpha for you, dad, I’m just trying to figure out what is the idea of a perfect Alpha in your mind. Everyone has their flaws, I get that.” Caerys pointed out, as he got back inside the changing room.

 

“Oh that way, I guess after living with your papa for so long, I just consider him to be the ideal Alpha. That’s what relationships are all about, you just start accepting the flaws of your partner and eventually embrace them. And I’ve been with your father so long, I just find the idea of a hypothetically perfect Alpha very silly.” Stiles explained and Caerys came out again and nodded.

 

“You don’t have to think so much about Alphas now. You’re just 16 and your papa will have an aneurysm if he hears this conversation. Let’s go find your brother.”

 

\----------

 

“Find anything useful?” Stiles asked as soon as he spotted his other son. Lenore was holding two heat pads in each of his hands and examining them.

 

“Nope, what did you guys get?” he asked, looking at the bags in Caerys’ hands.

 

“I got us a few new pairs of jeans and some t-shirts. Dad didn’t like anything.” He told his brother and Stiles took both the heat pads from his son and looked at them.

 

“Baby, are your cramps really getting that bad? Maybe we should just visit your doctor again instead of buying all of this.” Stiles looked worried as he eyed his son. “Or do you want to wait this heat out? I’ll ask Deaton to brew you some herbal medicine so that you don’t have to use these. I don’t trust them.” Stiles stated, grimacing at the heat pads as he set them back on the counter. He constantly worried about Lenore’s heats because they were always painful and full of discomfort. Stiles never let either of his Omega kids attend school during heats for obvious reasons, but there were times when he had to ask Caerys to stay back for Lenore during the latter’s heats. And he hated using electronic things on his children for medical purposes.

 

“I think dad’s right Len, and besides they look really hopeless.” Caerys agreed as the older twin nodded.

 

“I’ll sit this one out dad, I think Doc can come up with some magic like always.” Lenore accepted and Stiles smiled at his son. But the worry settled deep in his stomach.

 

“Ok this is the third time papa called, I think he’s getting angsty at home.” Caerys sighed as Stiles’ phone began vibrating (again). The three Omegas rolled their eyes. So much for a fun, Omega only weekend.

 

\---------- 

 

“God, can’t you answer your phone when I call? I was worried sick here.” Derek leaped from the couch as soon as he heard his mate and kids enter the house.

 

“Calm down Derek, we just grabbed some smoothies on our way home.” Stiles petted his husband’s cheek as he kissed him in greeting. He then proceeded to walk into their kitchen and set the smoothies on the counter.

 

“I bought the two of you phones for a reason.” Derek eyed his sons as he grabbed their bags for them. And Lenore and Caerys really understood why their papa worried so much. The world they were living in was an Alpha Dominant bitch and people didn’t take kindly to three Omegas walking in malls, unsupervised by an Alpha. And honestly, Stiles was very thankful Derek actually didn’t make a fuss about it when he told him he was heading out to the mall with their Omega sons for an Omegas Only time. He did, however, expect the worry.

 

“Sorry papa, we were just looking at heat pads for Lenore.” And Caerys knew it was a low blow. Derek got extremely uncomfortable when they mentioned anything about their orientations’ weakness (which they used as a strength when it came to the Alphas at home). But Derek always tried to be an open Alpha father to his little Omega boys. Despite his reluctance and awkwardness, he knew it was necessary for him to be broad minded for his children. He wanted his sons to trust him with any problem in the future if his mate wasn’t around for some reason.

 

“Oh O-Ok, are your heats still hurting pumpkin?” he asked Lenore awkwardly and the young Omega smiled at his adorable father and planted a tight kiss on his cheek.

 

“Yes papa, but daddy was planning to ask Doc to get me some herbal medicine, so I guess things will get better.” He shrugged and Derek smiled at his son and kissed his forehead.

 

“Ok go freshen up for lunch then, Bran and Tris are manning the BBQ.” Derek smirked and Stiles almost dropped his drink of water.

“They are WHAT!” he asked, eyes flashing angrily as he marched out of the house, clearly worried and very very clearly fuming at Derek.

 

“What did I do?” Derek mumbled worriedly as he looked at Caerys and Lenore frantically.

 

“Papa, Tris almost made Bran bald last time.” Caerys answered, giggling at his father’s face.

 

“When was this?” Derek asked, as he fearfully trailed after his sons to the backyard.

 

\---------- 

 

“GET AWAY FROM THAT FIRE THIS INSTANT TRISTAN JONATHAN HALE!” Stiles barked at his youngest son as soon as he entered the backyard. Tristan and Brandon looked bum-puzzled as they saw their _really_ angry Omega father. Tristan immediately backed away from the barbecue and Stiles rushed to him in an instant.

 

“I swear to GOD Derek, I told you letting Tristan anywhere near a fire was a physical hazard! Are you hurt? Is any of you hurt?” he asked, thoroughly checking his son to find any bruises. There weren’t any.

 

“Geez, talk about Drama.” Brandon snickered as he looked at his dad and soon looked at his feet when Stiles shot him a vicious glare.

 

“Seriously babe, his hair would grow back anyway.” Derek shrugged.

 

“PAPA!” Brandon looked affronted. Lenore, Caerys, and Tristan burst out laughing while Stiles did not look amused.

 

“It’s not funny Derek, Tristan does not do well with fire. He could have hurt himself and Brandon. Do not patronize me in front of my children.” Stiles was angry and Derek caught on. The kids immediately calmed down.

 

“We’ll ugh, just go and talk to Hayden about our new jeans.” Lenore stated, grabbing Caerys’ hand and walked out of the backyard hastily.

 

“Stiles hon, I wasn’t trying to patronize you, I was just stating that it is ok for them to roughen up a bit. They’re Alphas after all.” Derek explained and Stiles scoffed.

 

“What would you do if Len or Cas were in their place?” Stiles asked, folding his arms around his chest.

 

“Now you’re just being unreasonable. You know very well they wouldn’t heal like Brandon or Tristan would. And they were both doing just fine before you barged in here and screamed at them for nothing.” Derek raised his voice and the Alpha boys took it as a cue to leave as well.

 

“But they’re all my kids Derek, I will feel the same pain irrespective of how fast they heal!” Stiles yelled, taking over the BBQ.

 

“Don’t even start with this ok Stiles. They are my children too and I love them just as much as you do. And just like you share a special bond with Len and Cas, I share a bond with Bran and Tris. Just like that’s an Omega thing for you guys, this is an Alpha thing for me. I want my boys to be tough, I want them to grow up strong. If they ever felt wrong about my approach towards them, I’m pretty sure they’d come up to me and tell me about it. If anyone’s patronizing anyone here, its you.” And with that Derek stormed out of the backyard and out of the house. Stiles, needless to say had angry tears in his eyes.

 

So much for a Family weekend.

 

\----------

 

“Papa came back home looking so angry. Did you see how they were avoiding each other during dinner?” Tristan mumbled as he laid back against Lenore. The older brother wrapped his arms around the youngest Hale child and snuggled him closer. Tristan joined the twins after he couldn’t sleep. It always took a toll on him when Derek and Stiles fought.

 

“Well, parents fight all the time Tris. They are different people after all.” Lenore explained to his brother calmly and Tristan groaned and pouted.

 

“Still makes you feel awful, however. That can’t be helped.” Caerys whispered, hugging himself tight.

 

“Hey, what are you idiots doing in here?” Brandon asked, walking into the room. Lenore and Caerys had joined their beds and Tristan was holding onto Lenore like a limpet.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re still sulking over the stupid fight. Parents fight, end of story. Now shut up and go to sleep.” Brandon snapped, clearly irritated.

 

“You can get out, no one asked for your opinion.” Tristan snapped back and Brandon grit his teeth.

 

“It feels really strange when we are the reason they fight you know.” Caerys grumbled and Lenore nodded, agreeing. Brandon clenched his fists as he eyed his brother. He sighed and decided he could shed his tough exterior once in a while.

 

“Yeah, well it does suck.” He breathed out heavily and pushed Caerys and sat down behind him. Caerys gave his brother a pout and a glare but immediately snuggled into his chest. Brandon looked at his other two siblings and nudged Lenore’s shoulder.

 

“Hey come on, this is papa and dad we’re talking about. They’ll be back to normal before breakfast tomorrow.” He tried to cheer them up and Lenore hummed in agreement.

 

“Can we just all sleep here tonight. I don’t like that I was the reason they actually fought.” Tristan mumbled again and Caerys smiled at his brother.

“Yeah, just don’t kick Bran in the balls like last time.”

 

\---------- 

 

“Der?” Stiles murmured into their dark bedroom. Derek wasn’t in bed next to him and Stiles wasn’t very surprised. He sighed and walked out of the room, looking for his husband. He smiled when he saw Derek fiddle with his thumbs downstairs on the couch.

 

“Der?” he asked again and Derek shot up like a rocket and looked at Stiles.

 

“Baby I’m sorry I got mad.” Derek mumbled quick apologies and Stiles giggled and pulled his husband into a fierce hug.

 

“I’m very sorry too.” And just like that, they kissed. It was fine. That was how Derek and Stiles always made up. They’ve been through so much shit together, even before they became mates, that, these silly fights couldn’t keep them apart for long.

 

“I guess it’s just one of those things we’ll never agree on and will always fight about.” Derek reasoned and Stiles laughed.

 

“I agree. I think we should go check on the kids. I heard Tris sneak out of his room.” Stiles said, looking up where their kids were. Derek kissed him again and took his hand and led him upstairs.

 

“Aww will you look at that?” Stiles whispered as soon as he opened the door to the twins’ room, knowing very well that’s where all his kids would be.

 

“Sentimental fools really.” Derek muttered good-naturedly and Stiles snorted and pecked him again.

 

Caerys and Tristan were glued to each other, while Lenore gracefully kept his back to them. Brandon had an arm around his siblings. Derek and Stiles melted at the sight. And if the next morning Brandon’s theories came to be true, then the kids didn’t say anything. They all just smiled really wide behind their toasts while their parents happily kissed each other.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a Werewolf Universe, people are more tactile in my story. I hope the affection between the parents and the children will not be in taken any other way. Werewolves, according to me, are just simply touchy feely and that's how it always was and will be. And I can't help but draw parallels between humans and werewolves. I feel a parent will be a parent and a child will be a child, no matter what species :)


	3. There's Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get introduced to more characters. Thanks again to all those who showed this story some love! Dear lovelyhater, I know the Alpha isn't very shy, but he is part Boyd, so he'll be a gentleman:) :) :)

 

 

“Chris Argent moved back." Derek said as he sat down next to Stiles on the couch. They were waiting for the kids to arrive so that they could watch a movie.

 

“How’s Allison?” Stiles immediately asked, worried for his pack member. Ever since Allison decided to marry Malia and join the Hale pack, Chris cut all ties with her. Allison was so done with her father that she didn’t even point out to him that he remarried and had another kid without even telling her about it. She gladly let her father go and built a happy life with her new mate. Chris never looked back as well, even when Allison gave birth to their triplets.

 

“She’s pissed off. But that was expected. I’ll drop by their house later.” Derek sighed and Stiles hummed thinking about the situation.

 

“How old is his son now? Avery right, he was a beautiful little Omega boy when I first met him. Of course, Chris was being an asshole about people looking at his son. His mate, however, seemed friendly enough. I wonder if they’ll be a problem.” Stiles spoke out, mostly to himself and Derek looked at his mate and pulled him closer.

 

“His mate died, that’s why he’s moving back.” Derek replied softly and Stiles gasped, looking at his husband wide-eyed.

 

“What! When was this?” Stiles enquired, hands covering his mouth in shock.

 

“A month ago, he was in a rouge accident and he lost a lot of blood. No one could do anything about it.” Derek said, staring blankly at the television and Stiles was just shocked.

 

“The boy? Derek, I can’t even imagine.” Stiles whimpered, thinking about the Omega boy.

 

“I heard Chris was planning to put him in BHHS. I want to go and welcome him properly and put all of this behind us, Stiles. Chris Argent went through as much shit as I did. He lost all his family like I did and I just want this to end. I want his cub to feel safe. I just want to give the man a break. I don’t give a fuck if he’s an Argent anymore.” Derek said and Stiles nodded understandingly.

 

“I get it baby, and I think you’re going to do the right thing. But I can’t stop thinking about the boy Derek.” Stiles mumbled.

 

“Well Beacon Hills is ours and we’ll make sure the kid is welcomed with enough love and care ok.” Derek smiled at his upset mate and kissed him gently on the lips.

 

“Ugh Gross.” Brandon grimaced as soon as he entered the living room, the others trailing behind him.

 

“What took you younglings so long?” Stiles grinned at his oldest, nudging his cheek as the young Alpha sat down at his dad’s feet on the pillows Stiles already set up. Caerys looked lazy as he squished himself between the arm of the couch and Derek and snuggled into his father’s chest. Derek smiled at his son and kissed his head lovingly.

 

“Papa I wanna pick the movie.” Tristan piped in, settling down next to Stiles and grabbing the remote.

 

“I think not. You already did last time. It’s my turn now.” Lenore eyed his baby brother and snatched the remote from him. Brandon groaned while Tristan stuck his tongue out at his brother petulantly.

 

“Please don’t pick some mushy Omegean romance. I’m so fucking sick of them.” Brandon complained and yelped when Stiles poked his back.

 

“Language.”

 

“Shut up. Papa, ask him to shut up.” Lenore retorted as he and Brandon began pushing each other back and forth on the ground. Derek sighed looking at the ceiling, silently asking God why this was his life.

 

Stiles was righting Tristan’s hair while the latter kept swatting his arm away. Caerys was already snoring softly against Derek’s chest and Derek laid a comforting arm around his son while he finally eyed his children on the floor. Brandon, by mistake, elbowed Lenore’s side and the Omega crouched low, doubled over in pain.

 

“Shit Len, I’m so sorry!” Brandon gasped and Derek’s tolerance snapped in a second. He carefully laid his other son back against the couch and got down on the floor. Stiles calculated the situation. Lenore was hurt because of Brandon so Derek was going to lose his shit. He immediately laid a hand on Brandon’s shoulder, knowing his husband was going to yell.

 

“Brandon. How many times do I have to tell you to be careful around your brothers?” He said sharply and his oldest immediately recoiled. Tristan looked worried as he looked at Lenore.

 

“Derek it was an accident. They are both equally responsible.” Stiles reasoned softly but he knew it reached deaf ears. He squeezed Brandon’s shoulder tightly and the oldest Hale child understood immediately it was better if he shut his mouth. Derek was wretched when it came to the twins.

 

“Len, sweetheart, get up.” Derek said, gently helping his son sit up. Stiles got down as well and pushed his son’s sweater upwards a little to reveal a nasty red bruise. It was healing, but very slowly. Derek glared at his oldest but Stiles didn’t back down and threw the glare right back at Derek.

 

“Baby are you ok? Do you need ice?” Stiles inquired, brushing Lenore’s strands out of his face. Tristan was up in a second to go and fetch some.

 

“Derek sit back on the couch please, Cas’ neck is hanging dangerously.” Stiles mentioned, pointing at their other Omega son who managed to sleep through the storm. Derek cursed when he realized Stiles was right and immediately rushed to right his son’s position.

 

“Honey bear, Bran’s going to leech the pain out now okay? Brace yourself.” Stiles warned his son and Lenore just nodded. Stiles could imagine the pain his son was feeling. An Alpha hit could be deadly and based on the bruise, Brandon managed to lend quite a hard blow.

 

“Len I’m so sorry. Sorry sorry sorry.” Brandon pleaded as he hastily took his dad’s place and rested his hand on his brother’s bruise. Lenore yelled the minute the hand touched the bruise but relaxed in a second when black lines began appearing on Brandon’s forearm.

 

“Will you look at that? Look at how much—

 

“Der please hon.” Stiles pleaded and Derek frowned and tucked his nose in Caerys’ hair and tried to tune the others out. Tristan came back with the ice, but it seemed like Brandon needed it more than Lenore, considering the Omega’s waist was back to being its normal pale pink complexion while Brandon’s arm looked sore and red.

 

“Here you go Bran.” Tristan mumbled, setting the cold pack on his older brother’s arm.

 

“No, I’m ok.” Brandon muttered and was about to push the pack away when Lenore stopped him.

 

“Keep it on, please.” He said and held his brother’s arm in his lap and made sure the arm was relaxed. Stiles smiled at his kids. Brandon’s arm would go back to being normal in less than a few seconds but he didn’t point that out. Instead, he let his sons make up. He looked at his mate who was moping on the other end of the couch. He poked his cheek and grinned at the big goofball.

 

“I guess I’ll just select the movie then.” Tristan shrugged and grabbed the remote.

 

\---------- 

 

“Babe, I’m going to go to Chris’ after dropping Tristan off at school.” Derek called out as he checked to make sure he had everything.

 

“You’re not going to work today?” Stiles asked, coming out of his library and Derek shrugged.

 

“I’m the boss, I can go whenever I want.” He smirked and Stiles rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t answer my question.” He said and Derek pecked him real quick and smiled.

 

“I’ll go to work after I meet Chris. And don’t mention about this meeting to Brandon, he’ll pester me to take him next time and I really don’t want him around when I’m dealing with an Argent and when the said Argent has a vulnerable teenage Omega at home.” Derek said and looked up the stairs. And Stiles understood.

 

“Have you contacted Chris? Should I come with you?” Stiles asked, looking a little worried and Derek shook his head a no and kissed his forehead.

 

“Scott and Boyd are coming with me. And something tells me Argent won’t create a scene, so we should be fine.” Derek said, checking his watch and then looking up the stairs.

 

“Did the kids leave for school? TRISTAN BUDDY, WE’RE GETTING LATE.” Derek called out to his youngest.

 

“Yeah, they left a few minutes ago, something about meeting up with Jared early so Len and Cas had to go early too.” Stiles replied and Derek nodded. Tristan finally made an appearance and Derek grinned proudly when his son skipped the stairs altogether and jumped them down. Stiles threw the father-son duo a very nasty glare and send them off ignoring their identical snickers.

 

Ugh, he was living with a bunch of idiots!

 

\----------

 

“Brandon, over here man!” came a shout as soon as the trio got out of Brandon’s car. Brandon looked at Jared Boyd and grinned, jogging up to his friend. Lenore couldn’t help but roll his eyes and smile when he saw how stiff his twin became next to him.

 

“Don’t you wanna go say hi?” he grinned at the younger twin teasingly and Caerys smacked his brother’s shoulder and immediately dragged him away. He turned around to see that Jared’s eyes were glued to him and Caerys blushed scarlet and hurried away with a giggling Lenore at his toe.

 

“What are you staring at?” Brandon questioned, an eyebrow raised as he glared after what Jared was looking at and the other boy shrugged, leaning back against his car.

 

“I always wonder why Caerys avoids me so much. I guess the fact that my dad and yours don’t exactly get along rubbed off on him.” Jared said looking back to where the twins were a few seconds ago.

 

“Dad and Uncle Jackson share a love-hate relationship. I highly doubt Cas feels the same way about you considering how he scurries away every time he sees you. You have that cocky attitude dude.” Brandon told his friend and Jared grinned.

 

“Hey if I wasn’t so doubtful, I’d say your brother has a thing for me.” Jared smirked and Brandon’s smile immediately faded.

 

“I don’t think so. He’s too young.” Brandon dismissed the notion and Jared laughed as they began walking inside.

 

“I find him pretty cute you know.” Jared teased and Brandon glared at his best friend.

 

“Shut up about my baby brother asshole.” And that made Jared laugh louder as they reached their lockers. They worked in silence for a few seconds before Jared broke the topic.

“Pops was telling me Chris Argent was back in town.” Jared said as they fished out books for their first period.

 

“Argent.” Brandon’s eyes shone red. And it really wasn’t his fault. Brandon, Lenore, Caerys and Tristan all knew about the ever ongoing feud between both the werewolf clans. Hales and Argents were arch rivals and the kids knew very well that their father lost all of his family to a fire because of an Argent. They don’t talk much about it at home, but for the kids, there sure was an underlying distaste for the other pack and its members. They started hating the Argents, even more, when Allison abandoned her family name and joined the Hales. And with Brandon being next in line to become the Head Alpha, he had an inbuilt hatred for the Argents.

 

He was about to gather more information about the situation when a voice interrupted them. Brandon looked at the new person next to him and he swore to God he never saw anyone that pretty in his life. Definitely an Omega.

 

“Umm, could you please move? I have to get to my locker.” The kid stated pointing to the locker Brandon was blocking. Brandon immediately cleared his throat and moved away, making way for the boy to get his things. Jared dragged him across the other end of the hallway, away from the kid while Brandon kept staring at him. He was wearing an oversized sweater that was two sizes too big for him and black leggings. Brandon was smitten.

 

“Dude stop staring at him!” Jared hissed and Brandon scoffed, feeling a little flustered.

 

“Who’s that, is he new?” he enquired peeking a look at the Omega again.

 

“Dude, that’s Avery Argent.”

 

“What!” Brandon gaped, looking at the pretty new Omega.

 

Life was such an asshole.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh! Whatever will Brandon do?


	4. To Remember Me By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many new characters!! We get to see a side of protective big bro Brandon here, so Joo_rin I hope this is satisfying enough :) I'm so happy this story is getting love <3

 

Derek took a deep breath as he eyed the Argent mansion. He wasn’t really sure how he was going to approach Chris with the matter or the proposal, but he knew he had to. No, he wanted to. All he could think of, when he thought about Chris, was the latter’s son. Werewolves were extremely family oriented. Derek knew what it felt like to lose family. He couldn’t bare to think of what the young Omega must be going though, losing an Omega parent at such a crucial age. He had his own Omega children. He didn’t want to go out of the way to help Argent either. He was pretty sure Argent could manage to take care of himself and his son very well. But, he did want to give Argent some assurance. Assurance that no one would ever trouble him anymore because of his family name and that he was welcome to stay in his territory for as long as he wanted. Derek was just doing his duty as a Supreme Alpha, that’s all and he wasn’t going to comprehend who was on the receiving end of his support. He was just going to lend it as an objective leader.

 

“Der, it will be just fine.” A strong hand grasped his shoulder and Derek nodded. Sometimes he just derived all of his strength from his pack. He knew Boyd and Scott would always be there for him, no matter what.

 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Scott muttered. Derek knew Scott had a sore spot in his heart for the Argents. Most of the members of the Hale pack did. But not everyone was open about it like Scott was. He held a grudge against Argent for what he did to Allison. They did have a history after all.                      

 

“Yeah let’s go.” Derek said, squaring his shoulders as they knocked on the front door. A few seconds later, Chris Argent opened the door and he wasn’t very surprised to see them. Probably because he could scent them.

 

“Hale, what can I do for you?” Chris greeted; not very kindly; but close to it, as he eyed the three of them.

 

“May we come in?” Derek sighed and Chris looked at them for an extra second and nodded, moving aside to let them in.

 

\----------

 

“I have this weird feeling that you’re going to produce a live-action Romeo Juliet in the coming few months.” Jared smirked, as he and Brandon sat down at their regular lunch table. Brandon ignored his best friend and opened his lunch to see what Caerys packed for him. He frowned seeing crackers. He hated them.

 

“This can’t be right. I never eat crackers.” Brandon scowled and looked at his brothers who were seated at their own table, laughing along with their friend. He got up and marched over to them and waited for Caerys to acknowledge his presence.

 

“Well hello, Brandon.” Hayden; Lydia and Erica’s Omega boy and only child; smiled at the older Alpha mockingly. Hayden was Lenore’s best friend and Brandon cursed the day his dad met Aunt Lydia. Hayden was a serious pain in the ass who thought all Alphas were useless and unnecessary. Brandon hated the little squib, but Lenore always defended Hayden, explaining that he was like that because he never had an Alpha figure at home, considering Erica was a Beta and Lydia was an Omega. Brandon, needless to say, didn’t give a shit. So he ignored the annoying Omega and waited for his brother to talk.

 

“What is it, Bran?” Caerys rolled his eyes as he looked up at his brother. Brandon held his bag out to Caerys and asked him to look inside it without using any words.

 

“Damn! I must have mixed up yours with Tris’. Here you can have mine.” Caerys said, shoving his lunch into his brother’s hands and swatting him off. Brandon looked inside and gave his brother a ‘you’re shitting me’ look.

 

“Who packs a salad to school?” he questioned his brother and Caerys grinned at his brother cheekily. Brandon looked at Lenore.

 

“I got a salad too. What, I’m nearing my heat and Doc said I should cut down the meat a little, it causes the heat in the body to simmer down a bit.” Lenore explained when his brother gave him the disbelieving look.

 

“And Caerys; because he’s such an amazing twin, is keeping his brother company.” Hayden explained, batting his eyelashes at Brandon, just to piss him off further. Brandon gritted his teeth and gave Caerys back his lunch.

 

“There is absolutely no need for you to explain to me exactly how close my brothers are. I know them better than you do.” Brandon snapped and Hayden just huffed, shrugging Brandon off like he always did. Brandon walked away muttering he’d just buy something from the cafeteria. Things were nice and calm for a few seconds before the moment got destroyed.

 

“Guys! Did you hear? Chris Argent is back in Beacon Hills and from what my dad told me, Uncle Derek, Uncle Boyd and he are going to meet him today.” Nick McCall said hurriedly as he sat down at the table next to Lenore.

 

“What seriously?” Lenore asked, wide eyed as he and Caerys shared a look.

 

“How come dad or papa never mentioned this to us?” Caerys mumbled to himself when he felt someone sit next to him.

 

“And from what I know and saw, his Omega kid goes to our school.” Jared said, digging into his pudding, as he sat sideways next to Caerys, blatantly facing him. The Omega turned a beautiful shade of pink as he scooted closer to Hayden. Jared just smiled at the younger male’s reaction. It was fascinating how _not_ close they were, considering Jared shared a really good friendship with all of the other Hale kids, and also the fact that their parents were practically family.

 

“Nicholas, dad told you to keep it to yourself.” Nate McCall, Nick McCall’s older brother scolded him, as he joined them all along with Jared. Nate and Nick were a year apart and they were both Alphas and the sons of Alpha Scott McCall and Omega Isaac Lahey. Nate was the same age as Brandon and Jared and the three of them were the best of friends. However, Nate didn’t share the same love for basketball as the other two. He was the Lacrosse Captain of their school. Nick, on the other hand, was an avid basketball player. Nate and Nick were tight as brothers. They shared a healthy competition when it came to general things and loved being at each other’s throats at all times. The only real problem they had, was that they had an interest in the same Omega. And that very fortunate Omega was Lenore Hale. Things were very pedestrian and pathetic for the three of them at the moment. As in, Nate and Nick walked over each other to woo the Omega and Lenore didn’t give them even a second of his day.

 

“I know Nathaniel, but considering Bran and that Avery kid already had their very first moment, I guess it would be of no use hiding the matter anymore.” Nick glared at his brother, who took Lenore’s other side. And while they squabbled over his head, Lenore slowly got up and squished himself next to Caerys and Hayden.

 

“What do you mean Brandon had a moment, and who’s Avery?” Lenore questioned them. Nate and Nick realized Lenore was no longer next to them and pouted like children.

 

“Brandon drooled over Chris Argent’s son this morning. And please don’t tell him I said that.” Jared immediately corrected his statement as he stole some of Caerys’ cherry tomatoes. The Omega resolutely looked away as he looped an arm around his twins’.

 

“Ugh, that is such a pig headed Alpha thing to do. Why am I not shocked?” Hayden tsked, popping a carrot stick into his mouth.

 

“Didn’t realize his Highness was here, Oh wait! I guess that’s because no one cares about you.” Nick smiled syrupy sweetly at Hayden and the Omega threw a carrot stick at his head.

 

“And I don’t care what any Alpha thinks about me either.” Hayden started and the others groaned. It was an everyday show, the Hayden and Nick Show.

 

“No Alpha thinks about you dude, you’re too stuck up to be given so much importance.” Nick stated and Hayden’s throat constricted.

 

“Nick!” Lenore rebuked, and Hayden got up and just trudged away.

 

“God, you can be such an asshole!” Lenore muttered angrily as he hurriedly followed his best friend. Nick frowned, feeling embarrassed while Nate snickered next to him. Caerys had the sudden realization that he was the only Omega left among a table full of Alphas and, for a millisecond there, he felt extremely awkward, not even considering the fact that he practically grew up with all of them. He felt naked without Lenore next to him and he squirmed in his seat, realizing exactly how dependent he was on his twin.

 

“What the fuck are you guys doing here?” Brandon’s voice sneered above them all and Caerys mentally sighed in relief when his older brother took a seat next to him, munching a, what looked like an extremely meaty sandwich. He instinctually stuck his side to his brothers’ and Brandon frowned looking down at him.

 

“You ok Cas? And why the hell are you sitting at the Omega table?” Brandon snapped at his friends and they all rolled their eyes. Brandon was such a typical older Alpha brother. Caerys didn’t realize how anxious he was until Brandon smoothened the grip he had on the older Alpha’s thigh.

 

“Cas seriously, what is happening to you?” Brandon stated worried, as he put his sandwich down. The rest of the Alphas on the table frowned as well seeing the youngest Hale Omega.

 

“I-I don’t know.” Caerys stuttered and Brandon took his brother’s hands and they were trembling.

 

“Cas, hon, breathe.” Brandon murmured softly, as he gently made his little brother face him and carefully held his shoulders. Brandon then proceeded to nuzzle Caerys’ forehead and the Omega relaxed a little bit as his body familiarized with his older brother’s scent. Caerys didn’t understand what was happening to him, but his heart was beating as fast as a bullet train and he was feeling extremely anxious and hot.

 

“I’m tired, Bran.” Caerys whispered dropping his head against his brother’s shoulder and Brandon immediately nodded, getting up and taking a hold of his brother’s waist.

 

“Jar, can you please help me. Guys, tell Len I’m taking Cas to the nurse.” Brandon told Nate and Nick. The McCall brothers instantly agreed. “Dude, make sure he’s ok.” Nate said as he nervously looked at Caerys’ rapidly wilting form.

 

Jared was already up and was about to support Caerys while Brandon gathered their things when the Omega buckled completely. Jared straightaway caught him before he could hit the floor and Brandon looked on, freaked shitless.

 

“Shit CAS!” He yelled and grabbed his baby brother from his best friend in bridal carry and rushed out of the lunch room. Jared and the others dashed after them.

 

\----------

 

 

“What happened?” Derek growled as he marched into the school hallways, Brandon and Nate at his toes.

 

“I dunno Uncle Derek, he was doing absolutely fine when Lenore and Hayden were on the table, but then Nick and Hay got into an argument and Hayden walked away and Lenore followed him. Cas started getting anxious just about then and Bran walked up to us.” Nate explained as the younger Alphas tried to match up Derek’s angry and worried strides.

 

“Papa the nurse was telling me that Cas had a panic attack and that he was also going into heat.” Brandon filled in after Nate and Derek didn’t say a word until he entered the nurse’s office.

 

“Alpha Hale.” The nurse bowed politely.

 

Derek looked at Caerys and he was doing fine, Lenore was at his side; hugging his twin close to him; while Jared, Hayden, and Nick waited outside.

 

“What happened to my son?” Derek inquired again, he needed to be sure.

 

“Well sir, Caerys had a slight panic attack and that triggered his heat. Did he have any panic attacks before this?” The nurse asked and Derek shook his head a no.

 

“My mate used to get them. I didn’t think they could be passed on.” Derek said, walking up to Caerys and taking his hand. His son was warm and his fever had started.

 

“There are chances sir, but panic attacks are also personal. They can also be based on an individual’s self-analysis. So I guess taking him to a doctor after his heat would be better.” She suggested and Derek nodded.

 

“How are you feeling pumpkin?” Derek asked his son, and Caerys nodded slightly, he was drowsy.

 

“You ok?” he asked his other son, “I got scared.” Lenore gulped and Derek pursed his lips.

 

“I’m taking him home. Do you want to come too?” Derek asked his son, and Lenore shook his head a no.

 

“Alright, Bran will be here ok.” He assured the older twin and gently lifted Caerys.

 

“Papa?” Caerys mumbled against his father’s shoulder.

 

“Yes sweetheart, you’re going into heat Cas, we’re going home ok.” He gently petted his son’s hair as Caerys latched onto him like a baby Koala.

 

“Take care of Len, and come home straight after school, just for today alright?” Derek told his oldest, as he patted his shoulder with one hand and held Caerys with the other. Brandon agreed and watched as their father walked out of the school, carefully holding Caerys in his arms.

 

“He’ll be fine right?” Lenore asked as he joined his brother and stared after the fading forms of their father and brother. Brandon looked at him and pulled him in a side hug.

 

“Of course.”

 

“What happened to him?” an outside voice asked and all of them stared at Avery Argent, a little surprised by his presence. Brandon’s mouth formed into a thin line as he glowered at the young Omega.

 

“None of your business.” And with that being said, he dragged his brother away while the rest of his friends followed, leaving a very confused and flustered Omega behind.

 

\---------- 

 

“Jared, what are you doing here hon?” Stiles asked as he opened the door to find the young Alpha awkwardly holding flowers in his hands. Stiles looked amused as he walked out and closed the door behind him. Derek was extremely strict about non-family Alphas entering the house when either of their sons were in heat. And everyone in the Hale pack was aware of that so they generally avoided the Hales for those three days. It was really brave of Jared to actually make an effort.

 

“I just wanted to give these to Cas, I’m pretty sure Nate, Nick, and I are somewhat responsible for his problem today.” He explained, scratching his head and Stiles looked up at the young Boyd, charmed.

 

“And that’s why you got him flowers?” he smiled, pointing at the daisies in Jared’s hands.

 

“Ah, yeah. Can you please give them to him and tell him we’re sorry?” Jared said holding the flowers out for Stiles to take. The older Omega looked at Jared for a solid three seconds before taking the flowers from him.

 

“Sure, do you want me to get Bran?” he asked him and Jared shook his head.

 

“No Uncle Stiles, dad wants me to help him clean the attic today.” Jared replied and Stiles raised an eyebrow.

 

“Really, since when did Jackson start cleaning?” Stiles asked looking questioningly at the young Alpha. Jackson was the snootiest Omega in the world. Hayden should have been his son in Stiles’ view.

 

“I’m sure I’ll end up doing most if it.” Jared chuckled and Stiles followed suit.

 

“Ok then, thanks for the flowers Jared. I’m sure Cas will love them, daisies are his favorite you know.” He grinned, looking at the flowers and Jared smiled.

 

“I know.” And with that Jared left, while Stiles stared after him, a knowing smirk etched on his gorgeous face. He walked back inside the house and was about to make his way upstairs when Derek blocked his way.

 

“What are those?” the Alpha asked, eying the flowers like they personally offended him.

 

“They are flowers, Derek.” Stiles rolled his eyes and Derek clenched his fists.

 

“Why do you have them?” Derek asked, looking restless.

 

“Derek, do you seriously want me to believe you weren’t eavesdropping our conversation back there?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow and Derek sighed as his shoulders sagged.

 

“Are my sons really going to get flowers from suitors now?” Derek grunted, eying the daisies forlornly. Stiles couldn’t help it, he kissed his husband passionately and pulled his body flush against his. Derek smiled and deepened the kiss. Stiles broke away first and trailed kisses to his stubble.

 

“Why are you so adorable?” he asked, nuzzling his nose and Derek grinned, kissing him again.

 

“I’ll go check on Cas now and leave these in his room. He’ll be happy to see them. And you don’t have to worry about Alphas Derek, you’ll always be their number 1 Alpha.” Stiles smiled, kissing his mate again and going upstairs. Derek couldn’t help but continue to smile.

 

Stiles slowly opened the door to the twins’ room and smiled seeing Caerys and Lenore laughing at some joke Tristan just sprouted on his own. The young Alpha was keeping a respectful distance from his brothers as he sat on a pillow on the carpet. Stiles was sure Brandon told him what happened in school and baby Hale probably wanted to be close to his brother for a while. To calm his own nerves.

 

“Tris, you’re going to have to go out after sometime baby.” Stiles ruffled his youngest son’s hair and went over to drop the daisies in a vase.

 

“Who gave those?” Caerys asked, eyes glued to the flowers. Stiles could hear his son’s heart beating wildly.

 

“Jared dropped by and asked me to give you these. Aren’t they pretty?” Stiles said, joining his kids on the bed. Lenore grinned and nudged Caerys.

 

“They are.” He stated and Caerys blushed sweetly. “They’re ok I guess.” He mumbled and Stiles and Lenore shared a knowing look but didn’t proceed to tease him. Stiles knew his son was exhausted.

 

“Ok you take rest now baby, come on Tris, get up!” Stiles said, and Tristan groaned and followed his dad out.

 

“Why is that bastard giving my brother flowers?” he grumbled and Stiles smacked his shoulder. Like father like sons indeed!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, Brandon don't be mean to Omegas. Jared, you sly dog!


	5. Don't Be a Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is dedicated to Avery. A little bit from his point of view. And I hope everyone who was wanting to see more of Brandon and Avery is satisfied with this :) for now, that is.

 

Avery Argent was a lonely kid. And not just because he had just lost his father. His life was always desolate. His Alpha father belonged to the infamous Argent clan and he knew the man wasn’t very proud of it, taking into consideration all the horrible things the members of his family did. He knew his Alpha father was married before, that he had another Omega child before Avery, and that he had lost his first mate as well. Avery always thought his father was cursed.

 

Avery’s Omega father was gorgeous, and he was 13 years younger than his Alpha. The young Omega never understood why his parents mated, let alone decided to have him, when their marriage was a pure sham. Avery doesn’t remember a single day when his parents touched each other. He never even saw them share a kiss that could be considered intimate. The only thing they ever agreed on was when it came to Avery. He was their marriage’s only driving force and Avery constantly blamed himself because he knew his Omega father was miserable throughout his married life. Avery partly understood why their marriage didn’t work. Losing a mate and immediately procuring another; who was also so much younger, was a joke in the werewolf books. Everyone knew what it was like to lose a mate. So he thought Chris couldn’t really accept his Omega father as a true mate. Avery never understood why his parents took the step they did, though. But when Avery lost his Omega father, he didn’t know why, but he began resenting Chris Argent.

 

Avery felt empty without his Omega father. That was when his mind began spiraling, how did Chris Argent leave his older sister when she had just lost her own parent. Was he really so incompetent. He began losing whatever little trust he had on the man. It rose to such an extent, that he couldn’t even look at his face anymore. And that was exactly what the situation at their house was like.

 

“Ave, you’re back. How was school today?” Chris asked his son as soon as he heard him enter the house. Avery, like usual, ignored him and walked past the older Alpha and up the stairs.

 

“Avery,” Chris tried again, but in vain. His son was already up in his room, with his door slammed shut. Chris sighed, leaning against the counter as he squeezed his eyes tight, not letting the stubborn, ever appearing tears get their way. Avery, however, was more expressive than his dad. He let his tears slip as he laid down in his bed. He never knew when he’d stop feeling so miserable.

 

\----------

 

“So, how did the meeting with Chris go?” Stiles asked as he folded the laundry. Derek was reading a paperback on their bed. All of their kids were asleep, it was an exhausting day for them.

 

“It went quite well actually. Chris was actually relieved I approached him. He told me he wanted to meet us in person, himself. We agreed to put our past behind ourselves. It's actually surreal how easy that was.” Derek chuckled and Stiles sighed in relief, smiling happily, knowing things would slowly fall into place with the Argents.

 

“He wanted your help, though.” Derek started and Stiles looked at his husband. Derek put his book down and sat up on the bed and urged Stiles to sit next to him. His mate willingly agreed as he snuggled up against Derek.

 

“I should have told this to you earlier, but then Cas got sick and I lost focus.” Derek started and Stiles nodded in understanding.

 

“Is this about Avery?” he asked, and Derek nodded.

 

“Yeah, yeah it is. Chris says the boy won’t speak a single word to him or even look at his face. He is extremely worried about him. He’s scared he’ll go into depression or even do something stupid. He was talking about how it would be better if Avery didn’t stay with him for a while. He didn’t exactly say anything, but he mentioned your name right after and I made a conclusion in my head that Chris wants you to meet Avery.” Derek stated and Stiles looked a little dazed at his mate.

 

“Of course, I’ll meet the little Argent.” Stiles spoke up, pulling Derek’s arms around himself. “I can’t wait to take him in my arms and tell him we’re there for him. Whenever I think about him, I can’t help but put our kids in his shoes. I know its terrible, but I feel so helpless. I guess it's an Omega instinct.” Stiles mumbled and Derek nodded in understanding and kissed Stiles’ forehead. He was so glad he had Stiles beside him.

 

\----------

 

Derek was a little disturbed as he witnessed Stiles’ enthusiasm to meet Avery. He tried to dissuade his mate from knocking on the Argent’s door at 6 in the morning, but Stiles had a stringent theory that the sooner he met Avery, the sooner he would be able to help the kid. So when Stiles woke up at 4 in the morning and started baking chocolate chip cookies to bring them to the young Omega, Derek understood his mate was bordering on unstoppable and maybe also a little crazy.

 

“Stiles honey, I don’t think Chris would—

 

“Derek, Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?” Chris asked, his eyes were crusted and Stiles cringed while Derek managed to look apologetic.

 

“I bought cookies Argent, now please move aside.” Stiles scoffed, pushing himself inside the house and Derek was left to profusely apologize to the other Alpha at the doorstep.

 

“So has Avery gotten up yet?” Stiles asked and frowned when Derek and Chris were staring behind him at the stairs. Stiles whipped his head back and winced in pain and almost gasped in surprise as he looked at a young male. He immediately calmed himself down and smiled up at the confused kid.

 

“Well hello, you must be the beautiful Avery I’ve been hearing so much about.” Stiles said, very carefully walking towards the boy. He made sure to keep his sympathy aside, to keep his sadness to himself as he approached him. He just wanted to welcome him for now.

 

“I’m Stiles and this is my mate, Derek. Beacon Hills is our territory and we’re here to welcome you guys into the neighborhood.” Stiles beamed as he gently took one of Avery’s dainty hand in his own slender one, and balanced the cookie box in it. Avery just stood there dumbfounded. He gaped at the older Omega a little and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Stiles was starting to have second thoughts about his genius plan. Ugh, he hated it when Derek was right.

 

“You’re the Hales.” Avery mumbled and Stiles looked up at the kid surprised. He honestly didn’t expect him to speak. Chris looked equally surprised as he eyed his son.

 

“Yeah, yeah, we are! Look I know its really early in the morning, and I’m sorry about that. But I was feeling bad that I didn’t get to meet you. And I’m an early riser.” And Derek had the balls to snort at that and Stiles shot him a glare. When Stiles turned back to look at Avery, his eyes widened seeing that the kid had a small smile on his face.

 

“You’re Brandon Hale’s parents.” Avery pointed out and this time both Derek and Stiles gawked at him. Chris also looked very surprised his son was talking so much, that was probably the most he heard from him in the whole of last month put together.

 

“You know Brandon?” Stiles asked, eyes already twinkling in mirth. Avery nodded. “His locker is close to mine.” He mumbled and thumbed the cookie box. Stiles honestly didn’t know what to say to that. But he was surprised Avery was actually making efforts to make conversations.

 

“How old are you Avery?” Stiles asked, smiling at the kid. He was fascinating, to say the least.

 

“I just turned seventeen.” Avery answered and Stiles nodded.

 

“You know, you should drop by sometime, I have two Omega boys who are your age. I’m sure you’ll be great friends.” Stiles suggested happily. Avery gave the older Omega a tentative nod and looked down at the cookie box.

 

“Thank you for the cookies.” He mumbled, and Stiles wanted to take the kid into his arms and squish him in a bear hug.

 

“Aww, you are welcome sweetheart, always know you have me around if you have any Omega problems or any problem in general.” Stiles hastily stated but internally winced. He probably shouldn’t have said that. That was probably a reminder to the kid that he just lost his Omega parent who wasn’t there to help him around. He heard Derek sigh behind him and Stiles recoiled. Yep, he’s an idiot!

 

“I will, thank you.” And that was the third time Avery surprised him that day. Maybe Chris was being a usual overdramatic Alpha father after all. Stiles was seeing a stronger little Omega than he anticipated, and he felt a surge of pride in his heart for the young thing.

 

“Oh well ok then, we’ll make a move. I hope you make friends with my spawns, they can be a bit overbearing. You’ll probably run into Lenore and Brandon today. Caerys is home sick, he just started his hea—

 

“Stiles.” Derek stopped his rant and the Omega pouted and huffed.

 

“Ok, I’ll shut up. Nice meeting you Avery, I’ll come by once again with another batch of fresh cookies. You drop by the Hale house too. Ok, then, bye now.” Stiles said awkwardly, as he walked out of the door. Derek gave the family yet another apologetic smile as he followed his mate.

 

“You’re an embarrassment.” Derek said as he started the car.

 

“Shut up, I’m awesome.”

 

\----------

 

Avery didn’t know why or maybe he didn’t realize it, but a teeny little smile was etched on his face as he walked into school. Avery somehow thought Stiles was adorable. He wasn’t a fool, the older Omega was trying very hard not to show his sympathy, but he was very thankful for the effort. It wasn’t until the Hale Omega walked up to him with those delicious cookies, that Avery realized that he did want to be taken care of by someone. He was tired of being alone. So he walked towards the main doors of the school with a smile on his face. His smile soon faded when two large figures shadowed him. Avery looked up to see two Alphas, and they were burly.

 

“Aren’t you the new Argent kid?” one of them asked and Avery gulped, ignored the guy, and tried to walk past him.

 

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going Omega?” the other one asked, pulling him back by his elbow. It honestly hurt and Avery’s eyes stung. He came early to school to avoid his father, not many people were around and those who were, weren’t paying any attention. Avery’s eyes widened when the guy who had a grip on his elbow held it tighter and dragged him away from the school, while the other held his mouth shut. Tears sprung in the Omega’s eyes as Avery fought against them.

 

“Damn it Kev, will you look at that ass.” The one who held his arm smirked as he shoved Avery against the nearest wall. Avery glared at the Alphas and tried to make a run for it, but the other Alpha only laughed and caught him around the waist to simply push him back against the wall.

 

“You know Omegas are supposed to be submissive. But I do enjoy a feisty one every once in a while.” The Alpha named Kev stated, holding Avery by his jaw as he tried to kiss him. The Omega turned his head away and cried out when the Alpha’s other hand slid down his waist and grabbed his ass roughly.

 

“You know what we’re going to do, we’re going to stick our dicks up your sweet little hole and cover your mouth so no one will hear you. Or maybe we won’t do that because I’m sure many people would love to see an Argent suffer. What say Max?” the Alpha chuckled, as he slid Avery’s jeans dangerously down his waist. The Omega thrashed against the Alpha and accidently kneed him in the balls.

 

“You bitch!” The Alpha growled and raised his fist to land a punch. Avery screwed his eyes shut.

 

And a punch did land, but on the Alpha’s face instead and by the sound of it, some bones broke.

 

Avery looked on shocked as Brandon Hale grabbed the Alpha by his shirt collar and smashed his nose this time. The Alpha was groaning in pain and Avery noticed that the other Alpha was already fleeing the scene.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” the Alpha was pleading pathetically and Brandon wasn’t hearing any of it. He kicked the kid in his guts and then proceeded to knee the poor bastard’s balls again. The Alpha moaned in pain and Avery gasped, when he saw Brandon was about to kick him again. He rushed to his side and caught hold of his arm and tried with all his might to pull the Alpha away from the other one. It took some solid effort, but Brandon relented.

 

“Get the fuck out of my sight.” Brandon growled lowly and the Alpha agreed instantly as he joined his friend who was probably a hundred miles away already. Avery stared on dumbly as the Alpha limped away and then gazed up with teary eyes at the Alpha who saved him.

 

“Are you fucking out of your mind? Do you know what would have happened if I hadn’t come on time? They would have fucking fucked you, they would have used you as their fucking fuck toy! Are you really that stupid? Didn’t your fucking Omega parent teach you anything about being safe in public? What the fuck were you thin—

 

And Brandon stopped in shock when he felt a slight prick on his cheek. Avery had really angry tears rolling down his eyes as he held his wrist, which looked close to being broken. The Omega in front of him, who barely had an extra leg of muscle in his body, had slapped him as hard as he could on his cheek and he, Brandon, an Alpha, felt the sting.

 

Brandon was so shocked, that when Avery shoved him aside and rushed away, his legs managed to move as he almost tripped over his own feet. He was still shocked when he saw Avery run away, his good hand wiping his tears. The kid was sobbing. He didn’t have a smile on his face anymore.

 

“FUCK!” Brandon growled angrily, kicking the wall before him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN YOU BRANDON!


	6. Get Your Act Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more New Characters and Brandon is in trouble. This is for all of those readers who thought Brandon was being a complete douche bag and absolutely weird!

 

 

“Wow, you’re such a big fucking douchebag.” Brandon heard someone say from behind him and he immediately whipped around and groaned, looking at his little brother and his best friend.

 

“Dude what the hell was that? That was totally uncalled for. Nate has gone after Avery for all the shit you just said.” Jared said, arms crossed over his broad chest as he glared at his friend. Brandon gulped and grabbed his backpack from the ground and stared at them. At his brother to be more precise. He had never seen Lenore or Caerys look at him that way ever before. Hell, even his dad never looked at him that way before.

 

“How much of that did you see?” Brandon mumbled, kicking a stone and Lenore gritted his teeth.

 

“Every fucking thing. What the hell is the matter with you Brandon? Yes, its an awesome thing you saved Avery, yes its an awesome thing you showed the guys their place, and YES, it’s a bloody awesome thing Avery showed you YOUR place.” Lenore started, his voice raising with every word and Brandon opened his mouth to angrily defend himself, when his brother raised his hand and asked him to shut up.

 

“What gives you the right to talk to an Omega that way? What, did you think, that just because you saved him from a bunch of Alphas you suddenly have all the rights to say whatever you want to him? What are you, starting a barter system? I’ll save your ass so in return you listen to all the bullshit that comes out of my mouth. You had no right to shout at Avery like that, you had no right at all Brandon. Did you even for a second think, how shaken he must have been after that assault? Did you even consider how shocked, scared, and humiliated he must have been feeling at that moment? And then you go ahead and talk all of that absolutely filthy stuff, that sounded equally as degrading as what those assholes did.” Lenore said, eyes flashing an angry yellow.

 

“You are just like them Brandon. Fuck off!” Lenore spat and jogged away, not bothering to look behind. Brandon was left shocked for the second time that day. He just got an ass kicking from two Omegas and he was honestly humiliated to say the least.

 

“What’s his problem.” Brandon grumbled, walking over to Jared, and his best friend scoffed, not believing Brandon’s attitude.

 

“This is really not like you dude; I’ve known you since we were in diapers. Nate’ll agree. You are not this trashy Bran.” Jared sighed, patting his friend’s back.

 

“I know, I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me.” Brandon mumbled, and Jared shook his head and looked at Brandon seriously, his arms on his shoulders.

 

“Bran, look, this is serious dude. What you did there was really not right. Dude, Avery, he just lost his Omega dad. I’ll agree in your defense you didn’t know that, but a person can only take so much man. You just crossed some serious lines over there, and not to forget that you were yelling like an Omega in season. What the fuck was that!” Jared said, swatting his friend’s shoulder.

 

“He lost his Omega dad.” Brandon whispered. He felt like a boulder just crashed in his stomach as a dreaded feeling spread across his body, making him feel chilly. “Avery doesn’t have an Omega parent.” Brandon repeated, feeling all kinds of bile rising emotions diffuse through his system. For the first time in life, Brandon felt like an Alpha who failed.

 

\----------

 

“Dad.” Brandon said, shuffling in his place. Stiles was in his study, writing his new book. He knew better than to disturb him at that time, but Brandon really needed his help.

 

“Bran, hon can you come back. I’m really not in the position to lose my focus here.” Stiles answered without looking up from his work.

 

“I think you should listen to him dad.” Lenore called out, passing through the study and muttering ‘douche’ on his way up to his twin. Stiles looked up from his work and gave his son a look. Something was wrong. If Lenore was that angry, then something was definitely wrong.

 

“What did you do?” Stiles asked, saving his work and closing his laptop.

 

“I did some unspeakable things at school today.” Brandon said, rubbing his palms together, a habit he had when he got nervous.

 

“Did it involve a thing or a person?” Stiles asked, and Brandon gulped, his father was doing his judgmental mouth twist.

 

“Person.” Brandon said and Stiles raised an eyebrow.

 

“Is it Avery?” He asked and Brandon let out a whine and Stiles sighed, holding his face in his arms.

 

“Why Brandon? That poor kid is already going through a lot.” Stiles said, as he looked at his son with slight disappointment in his eyes. Brandon whimpered and proceeded to tell his father all the stupid things he did that day.

Stiles looked livid, but he kept his calm. He was going to give his son the talk on how to be a gentleman later. Right now, he had an Omega to take care of.

 

“You are grounded for a month. And you are going to apologize to him for what you did.” Stiles said, eyes angry and Brandon agreed instantly. Stiles began walking out of the door and motioned for Brandon to follow him. He led them up to the twins’ room and Brandon waited outside while Stiles walked in, shutting the door behind him. Brandon understood he was going to have to listen from where he was.

 

“Len, hon, I just heard what happened. Do you know where Avery is right now?” Stiles asked Lenore, who was massaging Caerys’ leg soles for him. The younger twin looked worse for wear, but the worst for the day was done. Stiles spent hours trying to get his son’s fever to mellow down and Caerys had a tough time as usual.

 

“When I called Nate, he told me he had dropped him at his home. I guess he’s home then.” Lenore said and Caerys looked between the two of them.

 

“Where’s Bran?” he croaked and Lenore rolled his eyes but continued to tend to his brother’s feet. Stiles pointed at the shadow outside their door and Caerys couldn’t help but smile a little.

 

“No, don’t smile. He doesn’t deserve it.” Lenore stated angrily and Caerys couldn’t help it, he smiled more. Stiles sighed looking at his children.

 

“Ok so here’s what we’ll do—

 

\----------

 

“Hi, we’re here for Avery, is he here. We wanna hang out.” Tristan said happily as soon as Chris Argent opened the door. The older Alpha looked at the younger Alpha from head to toe and then raised his eyebrow.

 

“You’re Hale’s kids.” He said, looking at Lenore who was standing next to Tristan. The both of them nodded and Chris sighed and pushed the door wide open.

 

“Tell your brother I’ve got a great shooting range and a shelf full of wolfsbane bullets.” Chris said, looking at the two of them.

 

Tristan looked elated, “Will do sir.”

 

“You’ll have to get in the long line of people who want to empty bucket-loads of wolfsbane in my brother right now Mr. Argent.” Lenore muttered as he looked at the house. Chris Argent looked at the kid and couldn’t help but see Stiles.

 

“May we please meet Avery? We really want to see how he’s doing.” he asked and Chris nodded and pointed up the stairs.

 

“Thank you Mr. Argent.” Tristan stated, and followed his older brother. They caught on Avery’s room from the scent and Lenore gently knocked on the door. When no reply came, Tristan just turned the knob and opened the door. Lenore got wide eyed and was about to stop him when Avery came to the door. The Hale boys jerked back and Avery just stood there, a little surprised seeing them.

 

“Hi, I’m Tristan, and this is my brother Lenore. We’re unfortunately, asshole Brandon’s siblings and we’re here to apologize to you for his behavior, not on his behalf, but just on ours, because we also feel resolutely bad we’re related to him at the moment.” Tristan said cheerily as he held his hand out for Avery to shake. The Omega just looked confused and then gently took his hand and shook it.

 

“Avery, would you like to come to our house? I want you to hang out with us and I’ll introduce you to the rest of our friends. It will be fun.” Lenore said, looking hopefully at the other Omega and when Avery fidgeted, “Don’t worry asshole Brandon won’t bother you. My dad is home.” Lenore assured him and Avery then gave him a tentative nod.

 

“Great! Well come on then,” Lenore stated happily as he grabbed the Omega’s hand and took him downstairs. Chris Argent looked at them again, “We’ll bring him home for you Mr. Argent, please don’t worry. And my dad asked us to give you this.” Tristan said, holding out a note that had all the phone numbers of all the major pack members of the Hale Pack.

 

Chris Argent nodded, “My son better be ok when he gets back home.” He warned the young Alpha and Tristan just nodded and walked out after the two older boys.

 

\----------

 

 

“Avery, welcome home! How are you doing now, I really hope you didn’t hurt yourself. I’ll report to the principal tomorrow the first thing. Alphas shouldn’t be allowed to behave that way.” Stiles said, taking Avery’s hands in his own as he looked at the Omega.

 

“I’m fine now Mr. Hale.” Avery said, overwhelmed by how many people were in the house. Jared, Nate, Nick, and Hayden had all piled up in the Hale’s living room. Brandon was nowhere to be seen and from what Avery knew, the other Hale brother, who was also an Omega was in heat.

 

“Hi Ave.” Nate smiled, giving the Omega a small wave and a small smile. Avery smiled back with a wave of his own. Lenore looked at the exchange with wonder eyes, but then let it slide.

 

“Call me Uncle Stiles honey, all of these runts do. Come on, I’ll introduce you to them. The bunch of goofs.” Stiles smiled affectionately. He didn’t leave Avery’s hand for a second.

 

“Well this is Nate, as you must have already met him. And the one sitting next to him is Lenore. Lenore has a twin, his name is Caerys, he’s upstairs right now. And that’s Jared, then we have Tristan, and then Hayden, and finally Nick, he’s Nate’s younger brother. A few of them are missing at the moment.” Stiles smiled and all of them greeted Avery with generally happy and enthusiastic smiles.

 

“So, Ave, I’ll call you Ave yeah, forget about Alphas, they’re all assholes. They don’t see the exact beauty that Omegas are, in every sense of it.” Hayden said, dragging Avery and pushing him next to Nick and himself. Jared, Nate, Tristan and Nick rolled their eyes, knowing it was futile to argue with a Reyes-Marin offspring and Stiles and Lenore chuckled.

 

“Now let’s not jump to conclusions alright, Hayden calm it down love, and please don’t overwhelm him. Len, Tris, I’m leaving this to you. Jared, control them if things get out of hand.” Stiles said smiling as he walked away to make Caerys’ dinner.

 

“But I want that Bwan, pwease lemme ‘ave it!” a little voice shrieked from the kitchen and Avery’s heart sped up, hearing Brandon’s name.

 

“Brandon is on babysitting duty today, it was actually my turn, but Uncle Stiles made him take over as punishment.” Nick said happily, as he sat back on the couch.

 

“Babysitting duty? Who do you guys babysit?” Avery asked as he looked towards the kitchen where a small kid was heard crying.

 

“Oh, the triplets and Flynn. They’re Aunt Allison and Malia’s kids.” Lenore smiled, and Avery’s breath hitched.

 

“You mean my sister’s kids?” Avery said and Lenore nodded encouragingly. “Do you wanna meet them? You are their Uncle after all.” Lenore asked, getting up and heading over to the kitchen.

 

“They’re messy little buggers, really. The triplets are extremely dangerous when you don’t supervise them, and Flynn only ever listens to Bran. They’ve got this weird pact going on. It’s honestly sickeningly cute, because they’re fifteen years apart.” Jared chuckled as three kids rushed out followed by Lenore. The three of them latched themselves onto one of the pack boys and looked at Avery with wide eyes.

 

“Hey, it’s ok Ave,” Hayden assured him, scooting closer to the other Omega and taking a hold of his hand.

 

“Say hi to Avery buggers. He’s your Uncle.” Jared sang, as he took the hands of the boy who was sitting on his lap and waved them in the air. The boy chuckled and leant back against Jared’s chest.

 

“This is Jacob, he’s my little man. Jake, I said say Hiiiii.” Jared said ticking the boy’s side. And Jacob giggled and shrieked out a hi.

 

“This is Karen, she’s the shy one.” Lenore said, pulling the little girl from behind him. Avery just gave the girl an uncertain wave and the girl smiled and hid behind Lenore again.

 

“Hii, I’m Megan, I’m six, are you really my mommy’s little brother?” the last triplet straightaway walked up to him and questioned him, climbing up his body and positioning herself on his lap. Avery was honestly a little scared and stunned. Everything was happening too fast for him and it all seemed so weird.

 

“Meg, what did mommy tell you about getting on people’s lap?” Stiles asked, coming out of the kitchen, wiping his hand with a dishtowel.

 

“That I shouldn’t do it unless I know the person very well. But Uncle Avery is my Uncle!” Megan exclaimed with a pout and Avery looked between Stiles and Megan, perplexed.

 

“I know baby girl, but give him some space. Look you’re scaring him.” Stiles said, pointing to the Omega boy and Megan gasped, looking at him.

 

“Please don’t be scared Uncle Avery, you’re really pretty.” She mumbled, turning in his lap and rubbing his cheek. The others chuckled at the girl while Avery sat there, gobsmacked, but his heart melted. All the tensions of his day flew away with just one innocent gesture from a six-year-old.

 

“I’m, I’m not scared.” Avery shook his head and Megan smiled wide and hugged him tight around his neck. Avery wasn’t used to all of that. He never received hugs from anyone other than his Omega dad and all of a sudden tears welled in his eyes and he began crying. The entire living room went silent and Avery just didn’t care. He cried to his heart’s content and the others just let him. Stiles knew the kid had to get it out. He gently walked up to the boy and carefully picked up the shaken 6-year-old from Avery’s hold. He then took the Omega in his own arms and let him cry all he wanted, while he ran soothing hands down his hair.

 

“What happened?!” An extremely worried voice interrupted their silence. All the kids got up instinctually and looked at their Alpha. Derek looked concerned when the first thing he saw as soon he opened the door to his house, was Argent’s kid sobbing in his mate’s arms.

 

“Hi Der, oh nothing. Avery just met the triplets.” Stiles smiled at his mate and Derek sighed and nodded.

 

“Hey papa, do you know what Bran did today—

 

“Tristan.” Stiles stated firmly and his youngest shut his mouth. Derek looked at him and around to see that his oldest was missing. But Stiles knew the issue wasn’t going to be left out. Derek walked inside the house and asked Tristan to follow him.

 

\----------

 

Lenore, Avery, and Hayden settled down in the Hale’s backyard after the entire scene that unfolded. Stiles whipped up hot chocolate for the kids and sent them off so that they could hang out. He really wanted Avery to get used to their fold. Trusting the oldest kids to take care of the situation if things go out of hand, Stiles decided he’d go and talk to Derek.

 

The Alpha boys were wrestling with the triplets on the lawn.

 

“Hey, do you want to meet Caerys, his fever has gone down for today.” Lenore asked, eyes twinkling, excited for Avery to meet his twin.

 

“Cas is a sweetheart. You’ll love him.” Hayden said and Avery nodded. As the three Omegas made their way up to the twin’s room, Avery realized his phone was not on him.

 

“I’ll just get my phone.” He said and the other two nodded. “We’ll be upstairs, it’s the second door to the left.” Lenore smiled at his new friend and Avery smiled back.

 

On the living room couch was the last person Avery wanted to see. Brandon immediately sprang up the couch and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. A little boy, who was maybe 2 or 3 was playing on the baby mat with blocks. Avery identified him as Flynn.

 

“Bwan, look!” the boy said toothily as he held up a block. Brandon’s eyes were glued to Avery, however. When Flynn realized Brandon wasn’t paying attention to him, he looked up to see who the other person was. Flynn’s eyes lit up as he got up and hurriedly toddled towards Avery, a happy toothless smile on his chubby little face. He hugged the Omega around his legs and then sniffled against his knee like the little wolf he was.

 

Avery chuckled and bowed down to gently hold the boy in his arms. Flynn giggled and pressed his button nose in the Omega’s neck and proceeded to scent him.

 

“I guess you have the same scent as Aunt Allison. He only does that to her.” Brandon stated awkwardly. Avery ignored him and looked at the boy perched in his arms.

 

“He’s almost three years old.” Brandon tried to pick up a conversation, but Avery didn’t pay him any heed.

 

“Avery please, let me just—” the Omega cut him off, carefully handing Flynn back to him, as he walked away, not bothering to look back.

 

He wasn’t going to give Brandon Hale even a fraction of a second of his time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You go, Avery!


	7. Let's Not Foil Dinner Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big things happen! Let us meet the Deucalions.

 

 

Derek was having a nervous breakdown. He was not mentally prepared to meet the Executive Alpha of their state, with just a two-day prior notice. Derek needed more time, but it wasn’t something he could bargain for. Arthur Deucalion had a very altruistic personality, but he also had a variety of weird habits. Deucalion was, however, extremely intelligent and highly educated. He greatly acknowledged the Hale Pack because of its strength and its strength in numbers. Deucalion wrote a formal Email to Derek stating that he’d like to meet up with him and his family as a friendly gesture, that Derek felt was extremely contradicting in itself. Derek had rushed to Stiles and told him what had happened with a lot of worry. Stiles calmed him down and asked him to gently tell Deucalion that the dinner party could not happen at their home because their son that just had his heat and his scent was still lingering around, albeit feebly. Unlike Derek, his children were extremely enthusiastic about the dinner.

 

Brandon was grounded and was punished to tending to Argent’s garden for a whole of three months. Derek thought Stiles was out of his mind for thinking that was a punishment. His son was internally having a ball party. He hated having to smell his own son’s damn arousal at times. Derek had a second mind to not let Brandon come, but then he thought that would be disrespectful to the Deucalions, considering Brandon was next in line to be the Supreme Alpha.

 

Tristan was having a field day; his son’s interest in Werewolf politics was worrying him _and_ making him proud to no end. He did, however, take his son to his study and very gently asked his baby boy to not get too enthusiastic around the Executive Alpha. Tristan looked at tad bit disappointed, but he hugged Derek and told him he would make him proud with his best behavior. That worried Derek a little more, truth to be told. Derek’s twins weren’t someone he needed to worry about. His Omega boys were angels.

 

Derek did get a little fidgety around Stiles, though. His mate was bizarre around huge people. He’d get a moonstruck gaze on his face, despite being extremely famous himself. Derek adored his husband somewhat fiercely and if just by that thought, he took Stiles to their room and ravished him for a quickie, then it wasn’t his fault. It was Stiles’, just thinking about him could make Derek weak in the knees. They were pathetic really, ask his kids.

 

So on the D-Day, the Hales and the McCalls (Because Deucalion wanted Derek’s second and third to be with him as well. Families were also invited as a bonus) gathered at the Boyds’ to prepare for the day.

 

“Tris, please get out of the kitchen if you can’t help.” Caerys pleaded as he prepared the appetizers. His son looked up elegant appetizers and just elegant dishes that could be made for honorable people on the internet and came up with his own dinner menu for the night. Of course, Stiles and Boyd were in the kitchen helping him while Tristan tried.

 

“Aww, but I wanna help.” Tristan groaned and Caerys was having a mini meltdown. Boyd looked at the young Omega and then at Tristan.

 

“Tris come on, go help calm your pop’s nerves and please make sure Scott and Nick are not burning my backyard.” The Alpha said and Tristan pouted but walked away.

 

“Hey, do you guys need any help?” Isaac appeared at the kitchen, rubbing his palms together. “The table is set, Nate is just looking up dinner table measurements, whatever those are.” Isaac rolled his eyes and Stiles chuckled.

 

“Uncle Isaac, could you please keep an eye out on the bread, I’ll do my filling.” Caerys looked up at the older Omega pleadingly and Isaac awed and hugged the kid to his chest.

 

“Sure thing hon, why don’t you take a small break otherwise, get a lemonade and relax for a 15 and come back. I’ll take care of the filling and the bread for you.” Isaac smiled at him. Caerys looked at his father who just nodded.

 

“Yeah, ok, thanks, Uncle Isaac.” Caerys said with a small smile, took off his apron and neatly folded it on the counter end and walked out.

 

“He’s such a good kid.” Boyd nodded, and Stiles couldn’t help but beam.

 

“I wish I had an Omega kid too sometimes, those three just drive me up the wall at home.” Isaac said, buttering the bread and putting it in the oven and then setting the timer.

 

“My boy is good. It’s his dad that’s a menace really.” Boyd pointed out and Isaac and Stiles laughed.

 

“So that’s what you do when I’m not around. You bitch about me.” Jackson glared at his husband as he stepped into the kitchen. Boyd smirked and pulled his mate to him and kissed him full on the lips.

 

“But you’re the best when you’re being you. I wouldn’t ever change a thing.” Boyd winked at him and Stiles made a gagging motion while Isaac just sighed happily at them. Jackson just kissed his husband tighter on the lips and pulled away.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you too boo.”

 

“Oh my God, please shut up.” Jared grimaced as he came by to grab a glass.

 

“See, my good boy.” Boyd said proudly and chuckled when his son ran away from his parent’s grabby hands.

 

\----------

 

“Here you go.”

 

Caerys startled a little when he saw Jared next to him. The tall Alpha was holding out a glass for him so he could pour his lemonade. Caerys looked at the glass and then took it with a small smile and a small blush.

 

“Thanks, aren’t you gonna drink some?” Caerys asked him and Jared just shrugged.

 

“I don’t mind if you wanna share yours.” He smirked and Caerys turned red.

 

“I mind. Very much.” A voice said from behind and Jared paled as a sheet.

 

“Heeey, Uncle Derek, do you want a drink too. I’ll umm, I’ll go get a glass!” and Jared dashed off without looking back even once. Derek smirked and Caerys looked at his father, amusement etched on his face.

 

“What?” Derek asked, looking down at his son.

 

“Nothing papa, it's just, your so cute when you try and get protective.” Caerys smiled, pinching his dad’s cheek.

 

“I knowwww, papa is the cutest Alpha ever!” Lenore shot out of nowhere and hugged his dad tight around the waist. Derek honestly blushed.

 

“I’m not cute you two. Your papa is rugged, he’s roguishly handsome.” Derek corrected his boys and Caerys and Lenore just smiled at him.

 

“Pop Uncle Scott and Nick are bickering in the backyard about grilling options.” Brandon said bored, as he approached them. Derek’s eyes widened, “Those two idiots didn’t start yet?!” Derek exclaimed and Brandon shrugged. Derek sighed, his thoughts were flowing to how he’d probably have to go get Isaac to deal with those two, when he felt a heavy weight on his back.

 

“Papa no one wants my help.” Tristan grumbled, hanging onto his father like a spider monkey. Derek hastily held his youngest son’s legs before he could slip and held him tighter.

 

“Seriously Tris, you’re 14, not 4.” Derek scolded but Tristan just sulked. “Papa no one wants my help, papa!” Tristan whined and his siblings just looked weirdly at him. Derek turned his head and planted a kiss on Tristan’s head.

 

“Dude are you high? What the hell?” Brandon snorted.

 

Stiles, who was about to come and get Caerys looked at his family and almost squealed.

 

“Tris get the hell down! Papa should not have to carry you around. You’re a grown ass boy now!” Stiles scolded his son as soon as he spotted him hanging off his husband’s back like a primate. Derek rolled his eyes at his mate. But Tristan obeyed his dad and gently got down. The Alpha looked at his forlorn kid and ruffled his hair.

 

“Ok, how about we both go and deal with your idiot Uncle Scott and his idiot son. I’m sure they’ll not say no then.” Derek said, snaking his arm around his son’s neck and dragging him away.

 

\----------

 

At 6 pm, the Deucalions entered the Boyd Mansion holding drinks. A tall boy was standing with the Executive Alpha and Derek recognized him as Deucalion’s son Alexander. Derek, despite being the Supreme, allowed Jackson and Boyd to welcome them, while he stood in line to greet the man. Stiles grinned up at his husband with a proud smile.

 

“Welcome Alpha sir, please come inside.” Boyd said and Deucalion smiled when Jared offered to take their coats.

 

“You’ve got a lovely pack here, eh Derek?” Deucalion said happily, as he patted Jared’s back.

 

“Um, yes sir, thank you.” Derek nodded with a polite smile.

 

“This is my Second, Vernon Boyd, he’s our host for tonight.” Derek said, holding Boyd’s shoulder as the men shook hands.

 

“Nice to meet you Boyd, is that your son?” he asked, pointing at Jared who was having a little stare off contest with Alexander Deucalion.

 

“Yes, that’s my son, Jared and this is my mate, Jackson.” Boyd said, holding Jackson by the waist. Deucalion bowed to Jackson and the Omega did the same.

 

“This is Alexander, he’s mine. We’re actually here because of him tonight. Oh, and who might you be?” Deucalion said, looking at Isaac. Everyone stared at the man and Scott cleared his throat, placing a possessive arm around his mate.

 

“Hello, I’m Scott McCall, and this is my mate Isaac, and my sons Nathaniel and Nicholas.” Scott said, a firm smile etched on his face and Derek cleared his throat, “Scott is my third and my mate’s best friend sir.” He explained and Deucalion nodded, his smile never faltering.

 

“Ok now, Hale let me guess your brood. This is the gorgeous Stiles, your mate.” He said, bending politely to bow and Stiles followed suit, “This is Brandon, the next mighty Hale Supreme,” he grinned, squeezing Brandon’s shoulder. “This is Tristan, your youngest and the smartest,” he proceeded to so the same with him. “And these pretty ones are your twins, Lenore and Caerys.” He smiled, and Stiles officially wanted to scoff. Such a stereotypical thing to say.

 

“Caerys and Lenore. That’s Caerys.” Alexander’s voice chipped in from behind his father’s and Deucalion looked back at his son.

 

“Eh?” he questioned and Alexander pointed to the twins again and corrected his father.

 

“You guessed wrong, that’s Caerys and that’s Lenore.” He said and Stiles hid a smile. Derek honestly looked displeased his sons were getting so much attention. Oh, if only he knew…

 

 

“Oh dear God, Mr. Boyd, you cook very well sir.” Deucalion stated, munching on his beef as he looked at Jackson impressed. Everyone who belonged to the Hale pack wanted to just laugh at that comment.

 

“Uh, no, I didn’t make that. Cas, I mean Caerys did. He’s the one who planned the entire dinner tonight.” Jackson said, smiling smugly at the kid and Caerys just felt rosy, feeling overwhelmed. Lenore nudged his twin happily.

 

“My Caerys is an exceptional cook. It’s his passion.” Derek beamed in pride, his chest puffing out. The Deucalions looked on with deep interest. For a while they did some small talk and talked about the kids and what they wanted to become. Tristan tried very hard to share his views on politics but he kept his promise he made to his dad.

 

“So Derek, I guess it’s time we discussed why we’re actually here.” Deucalion stated and Derek nodded, wiping his mouth and putting his napkin back on his lap.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Well then, we’re here to actually make a very friendly proposal Derek. We’d like for the Hale pack to have ties with the Deucalion pack.” He said, looking at the twins. Derek’s hair rose at that little gesture. Stiles too looked a little scared at that point. Boyd and Scott exchanged glances with each other and their mates.

 

“I’m sorry sir, I’m not sure I understand.” Derek stated, looking at the Executive Alpha.

 

“Oh, it’s fairly simple to understand Derek. My son Alexander here is a well-bred 19-year-old Alpha and he has taken a very deep interest in your gorgeous son Caerys. We’re here to make a small commitment about some future matrimonial prospects.” Deucalion smiled happily. Alexander, meanwhile, was looking at Caerys expectantly.

 

Derek’s hackles rose, while Stiles gaped at the man.

 

Brandon and Tristan looked horror stricken while the rest of the Hale Pack looked no less shocked.

 

Lenore clutched his twin’s hand tight in his own, his heart beating out of his chest.

 

Caerys and Jared exchanged a single look, as terror carved onto their faces.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, whatever are the Hales gonna do now! This is also for ANON and Icee who wanted to see some Boyd and Jackson!


	8. Now, Let's Not Get Hasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to all of my lovely readers who have showered immense love over my story. I hope it doesn't disappoint :)

 

 

Deucalion knew his methods were vague and futile. He knew very well that there was no way in hell Derek Hale would agree to any of his proposals. And honestly speaking, Deucalion was scared of that man. He was a political leader who was responsible for governing their state, sure, but Derek Hale was a man who had the power that Deucalion couldn’t even sit to decipher if he should. None of his political strengths could stand up against the Hale Pack if Derek chose to bring them in. They were popular for a reason. Derek Hale was the Supreme Alpha to one of the largest werewolf packs in the world. No political foundation could stand against pack ties, and from what Deucalion knew, Derek Hale was a mass leader. He was just too modest about it. And he cared about family, bonds, and every single member of his pack. And the icing on the cake was, Derek knew how to use his strengths to his fullest advantage. It was his profession after all.

 

His mate, Stiles was a force to be reckoned with. As the Emissary of the Hale Pack, the Omega slithered his way through many other prestigious packs in the country and built formidable ties with them as well. So Deucalion knew one thing. Pissing Derek Hale off meant pissing his pack off. And that meant saying goodbye to his position as the Executive. But Alexander, his son was a raging sociopath. Deucalion at least knew he could talk around with Derek, but his son wasn’t one who usually listened or understood. Once Alexander was put off by something, especially because of his father, he’d make sure the old man would see all types of scandalous things in the newspaper the next day. There were more chances his own son would defame him than Derek Hale.

But judging by the look Derek was giving him, Deucalion knew he was treading on thin ice.

 

“Matrimonial Prospects.” Derek stated blandly, as he stared at him without even blinking his eyes.

 

“Umm, yes, marriage.” Deucalion answered. He felt stupid really.

 

“Sir, you do realize that my son is 16 right? I don’t even let him date, let alone think about getting him married off!” Derek said. His voice was quivering with rage, and Deucalion didn’t even know how the man was controlling himself.

 

“But he does go into heat. That’s a sign he’s ready to, you know,” Alexander said shrugging and Deucalion wanted to face-palm himself.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“What the Fuck dude?”

 

“You Asshole!”

 

“What did you just say?”

 

Stiles, Tristan, Brandon, and Derek had those reactions respectively, in that order and Deucalion’ heart actually skipped a beat when Derek roughly got up from his seat, his chair flying back as he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up his muscular forearms and literally marched up to Alexander. The man’s eyes were flashing red with rage and the next second his son was against the wall, with Hale’s hand on his throat.

 

“You think just because you’re the Executive’s son you’ll talk whatever you want and I won’t do anything?” Derek murmured darkly and Deucalion looked at Stiles, as if asking him to do something. The Omega purposefully didn’t face him, as he ground his teeth and glared at Alexander as well. The said boy’s feet were hanging off the ground and his face was turning purple.

 

“HALE!” Deucalion shouted, yanking the man away. Well he tried, he was internally horrified about how strong the Alpha actually was.

 

“Derek, hon, let him go.” Stiles finally said and Derek did after a second. Alex fell to the ground, coughing violently.

 

“Jared, take the rest of the kids upstairs and stay there. No one comes down until one of us comes and gets you. Is that understood?” Boyd said, nudging his son to move. Brandon gathered a shaken Caerys by the shoulder and immediately led him upstairs. Tristan, who was breathing fire through his nostrils was wordlessly pulled away to follow the others by Lenore. Nate and Nick had to literally drag Jared away, the former Alpha trying his level best to make his friend see some sense and obey his father. Jared looked like he could kill.

 

\----------

 

“Hey, you breathe with me alright, breathe with me Cas.” Brandon murmured, rocking his brother back and forth on his lap. Caerys had tears rolling down his eyes as he panicked. His breathing was erratic and he was trying his best to lug in as much air as he could.

 

After Caerys’ heat passed, Derek and Stiles did take him to Deaton to see what was causing him trouble. Deaton said Caerys was suffering from anxiety. When Derek and Stiles tried to talk to their son, Caerys didn’t know what to tell them, because he didn’t know himself what was bothering him. Stiles freaked out. He felt absolutely guilty and slept in the twins’ room that day. Caerys was doing fine after that.

 

“Cas, please… Hey, look at me. Don’t think about what happened down there. Think about us.” Lenore said, wiping the sweat off his brother’s forehead.

 

“Yeah, remember the time when Brandon accidently lost his balance over a peel of banana and fell into the laundry basket and broke it? We laughed so hard that day. He was a grown ass 17-year-old Alpha and he tripped over discarded banana trash. Until then we were so sure that tripping over banana peels was just overrated comedy.” Tristan said, hugging Caerys from behind so he was sandwiched between both of them. Caerys let out a breathless chuckle and the three siblings sighed in slight relief. They stayed like that for a few more seconds until the Omega could get his breathing back to normal.

Nate eyed his other best friend and Jared looked livid. 

 “I’ll fucking kill him!” Jared growled, but Nate swung a punch to the Alpha’s gut and watched as he fell to the ground and groaned.

 

“Can’t you see that he’s bothered? Don’t make me aim for your balls.” Nate said irritated. Brandon gave his best friend a thankful nod and looked at Caerys as he finally sat up.

 

“You doing ok?” He asked, brushing his brother’s bangs off his forehead. Caerys nodded, and leaned back against Tristan.

 

“Here Cas, drink up.” Nick said, gently making the omega hold the glass of water.

 

“I’m sorry guys, I really don’t know what’s going on with me lately.” Caerys said, apologizing and Tristan squeezed his brother tighter, “Don’t say sorry you idiot. None of this is your fault.” He mumbled.

 

“Yeah, we’re here to help you Cas. I’m here to help you.” Lenore stated.

 

“But seriously, what the hell were they thinking coming up with a marriage proposal like it was some medieval setting?! I hope pops chops his balls off, fucktard!” Brandon said gritting his teeth.

 

“I swear I’ve never seen Uncle Derek get so mad. Did you see how Duke couldn’t even budge him a bit.” Nick said, sitting down next to Tristan.

 

“You weren’t there when Uncle Derek hit Gerard Argent. I swear to God, all it took was one blow and the man was on the ground like a rag doll.” Jared said, snuffling and holding his stomach. Nate smiled apologetically at his friend when he glared at him.

 

“I’m sure the adults will look into the matter. Uncle Derek and Uncle Stiles will not take this thing slightly. I only hope we don’t have to take drastic steps to get rid of them.” Nate reasoned as he settled down on the ground, next to Jared’s bed. Lenore nodded and sat down next to him and laid his head on his shoulder.

 

“I won’t say it wasn’t scary, though. I just keep thinking how that kid even knows Cas.” Lenore said and the others went silent for a moment. That really was something none of them even thought of.

 

“Shit, do you think that asshole could have been stalking Cas all this time and we never even realized?” Tristan said. Nick patted his back and agreed like that was a possibility.

 

“That is extremely fucked up.” Brandon muttered, looking at his brother. Caerys was still looking pretty shaken up.

 

“I don’t even know him guys. What if, what if Deucalion pressures papa and uses his political stand against him. What if papa has no choice?” Caerys suddenly gasped, sitting up. He looked pale.

 

“Hey, no. None of that. Papa will never ever let any of us do anything we don’t like. Dad and Papa love us more than anything else in the world Cas and no one is going to pressure you into doing anything. Stop thinking so much. Papa will gladly give up his entire status, if it means we are safe and happy at the end of the day, understand?” Brandon said firmly to his brother, holding him by the face and looking sternly at him.

 

Caerys nodded and Brandon did the same and let him go.

 

“Good.”

 

\----------

 

 

The kids stayed in the room for more than a nail-biting hour. Jackson finally showed up and looked at the kids tiredly.

 

“Are they gone?” Jared asked and his dad nodded.

 

“Bran, Cas, Len, Tris, your parents want you.” He said, looking at the Hale children. They nodded and piled out of the room, walking towards the Boyds’ living room. Derek and Stiles looked like they were arguing, but then immediately stopped when they saw their kids.

 

“We’re all upstairs Der, sort it out here ok, don’t prolong it.” Boyd said grabbing Jackson by the waist and walking towards the stairs.

 

Scott patted Stiles’ back, “None of us is leaving tonight until this is done. Stay calm.” He told his best friend and Stiles nodded, smiling appreciatively. Isaac held his hand out for Scott to take as they followed the other two.

 

“Ok, I want you three to sit on the couch without moving a muscle or opening your mouth until papa is done talking. Only Cas gets to talk. You’ll all get your chance.” Stiles said pointing to the couch and motioned for the three of them to sit down. He then sat down on the loveseat and ushered Caerys to join him. Caerys started crying, and Stiles honestly felt so miserable.

 

“You’re going to make me go away aren’t you?” he sobbed hugging his dad tightly and Derek’s own eyes welled as he chuckled seeing his baby boy. He couldn’t help but see a 6-year-old Caerys instead. He walked up to his mate and cub and crouched down so he was facing them. He gently wiped his son’s tears away.

 

“Cas, sweetheart, do you really think your daddy and papa will send you away just because some freak came up to us and asked if he could marry you in the future. That’s just ridiculous and out of question. Do you really have such little faith in us?” Derek questioned, running his hands through his son’s hair. Caerys shook his head a no.

 

“This is all your fault you know, they are all competing for Tony Awards because of you and your Stilinski-ness.” Derek complained playfully to his mate and Stiles scoffed and pushed at Derek’s shoulder. He pulled Caerys closer to him and kissed his forehead.

 

“Cas, you’re 16 and you belong to the 21st century where you have the right to live the way you want. And always remember that we, even your own parents, have no right to make decisions for you without your consent. Omitting some things of course.” Stiles explained to his son.

 

“No one is marrying anyone here, ok? But we do have a situation and trust me I fought with all my might to get Deucalion to fuck off, but that man literally fell at my feet and begged me to at least give it a thought. I told him it’s up to my son. So Caerys, even if you are unsure of it just for a tiny bit, you will say no. But remember dad, myself and your siblings and the entire pack is with you in this. No one will lay a finger on you. I swear on your dad on that.” Derek said determinedly and Caerys gulped. The rest of the Hale siblings just sat there impatiently. Derek never swore on Stiles and never not meant it. That was his ultimatum.

 

“What is it papa?” He asked gulping.

 

“Look, Deucalion knew from the start that your dad and I were going to say no. He himself understands how silly the notion is. But, his son has issues. He’s mentally unstable. Deucalion says he has sociopathic tendencies and that he likes to break things apart for merely no reason. With the elections around the corner again, Deucalion explained to me that he had no choice but to indulge his son. He is thinking of sending him off to the ward, but not before the elections. That could be bad for his career. And, Deucalion has pleaded with me to at least let Alexander take you out on one date so that his ego could be stroked. Alexander apparently has the tendency to defame his father when things don’t go his way. And I personally feel that you won’t be very safe either, if we right away refuse. If it’s a date, then Alexander knows you are willing to go with him. If we say no, he may cause you harm at times when none of us is around. And that is one risk I don’t want to take.” Derek explained slowly and Caerys just listened.

 

“Trust me, honey, we would never ever agree if we didn’t have doubts regarding your safety. Your father made Deucalion hand over a written, signed document stating that Alexander would be sent off to get his problems fixed right after the election. Scott taped all of that as proof. And the elections are just a month away, so you will probably have to face him just once. And all of us will be around you when that day comes.” Stiles assured his son, stroking his hair.

 

“I have a very valid, serious question.” Lenore interrupted and the parents sighed, looking at their other twin.

 

“How the hell does Alexander even know Cas?” he asked and his brother nodded in agreement, wanting to know that as well.

 

“Alexander apparently saw Caerys at the book signing two months ago. He was at the same hotel as us. You guys couldn’t come because you two went with papa on that hike and Lenore you wanted to stay back with Hayden when Lydia and Erica were away, remember?” Stiles asked and the kids nodded.

 

“So he’s been stalking Cas ever since? I knew it!” Tristan said, slapping his thigh. Derek agreed. “He was, which is why we are so concerned about his safety now.” He added.

 

“Wel,l I guess I’ll do it then. It's just one date, how bad can it be?” Caerys said, biting his lip. His parents were making a lot of sense, and the bottom line was that he trusted them.

 

“I’m going to be right there the whole time keeping an eye out on you, ok?” Derek guaranteed his son, kissing his forehead.

 

\----------

 

When everything was sorted out, the Boyds and the McCalls came back down and talked about it as well. Exhausted, everyone began heading out to go home.

 

“Hey Cas, wait.” Jared said, holding the Omega’s wrist and gently pulling him back. The McCalls had already left, saying their goodbyes. Derek and Brandon were off to get the cars, and Stiles and Lenore stepped away for a bit, dragging Tristan along, so that the two of them could have their moment.

 

“Look, I don’t care who that asshole is, and I know it's just one date, but I really want you to know that I’m not ok with it.” Jared said, holding both of Caerys’ hands in his and looking at his eyes.

 

“Why?” Caerys breathed out, feeling butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Jared wasn’t sure if he should or shouldn’t, but then Caerys unintentionally wet his lips and eyed Jared’s own. Jared suddenly felt extremely brave. He just hoped he wasn’t reading this the wrong way.

 

“I don’t want to sound like a douche, but it's because you belong to me.”

 

And Jared didn’t care who was watching. He just grabbed Caerys by his waist and planted a kiss right on the Omega’s mouth. Caerys gasped and Jared took that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. He wanted to be thorough and show Caerys exactly how displeased he was about the scenario. Caerys eventually wrapped his own arms around the Alpha’s neck and melted into the kiss.

 

A very loud honk separated them and Brandon was yelling “DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!” from his car. Tristan’s face was sharing his brother’s sentiment while Stiles and Lenore just grinned ear to ear at the new couple.

 

“Ok.” Caerys smiled and kissed Jared again, smiling happily into it. Another honk sounded and this time it was Derek.

 

“Ok, we better get there before papa gets out of the car and here. Now baby.” Stiles chuckled, taking his son’s hand and holding Tristan’s in the other.

 

“Bye.” Jared couldn’t help but steal another kiss and Lenore laughed at Tristan’s face. The elated Lenore and Stiles, a blushing Caerys and an irate Tristan approached the two cars. Tristan grumbled and muttered as he got in Brandon’s car and slammed the door shut. Both the brothers shot identical glares at Jared who was just waving at Caerys, not even bothering with the rest of the world.

 

“When I said you weren’t dating, I meant no one Cas.” Derek grumbled at his son as he got into the back seat. Caerys was absentmindedly waving at Jared and Lenore was giggling. Derek waited until Brandon and Tristan got ahead of them and started driving.

 

“Jared is better than Alexander, Der,” Stiles said kissing his cheek. Derek naturally, scoffed.

 

Back at the Boyds, Jackson was pinching his son’s cheek and trying very hard to kiss it. Boyd clapped his son’s back proudly.

 

“Right in front of Derek, did you see how brave my boy is?” Boyd asked, not believing his kid’s guts.

 

“I want another one!” Jackson said wiggling his eyebrows and Boyd smirked and the two began making out, paying no heed to their mortified son.

 

“You guys are just the worst!” he said stomping away.

 

“Oh, so you can kiss your boyfriend, but we can’t?” Jackson teased him and Jared gagged, making them laugh.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sighs... Jared any day Derek, ANY DAY.
> 
> And Black_diamonds_and_white_gold and dennygurl88, I hope that the last little hint was a happy start to a big news :D And all those who have enjoyed reading about Jared and Caerys, I hope this wasn't too soon :)


	9. A New Turn of Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something much shitter happens. Be warned, everyone. 
> 
> I'm again, very, extremely grateful and thankful for the love this story is getting. Thank you all so much, you're the best ever!!

 

 

 

Derek was in his study, going through a new case he got. Everyone else in the family was asleep, minus Brandon, who was helping Derek sort through his previous work files. They were a mess and neither of them could fall asleep. Brandon was at peace when he was with his father. His moments with Derek, when all they did was work without having to exchange any words, was the time when Brandon felt most at ease. He felt a sense of security around his father. Brandon was always brought up to be the responsible older sibling. It also came very naturally to him to take care of his younger brothers and look out for them. He sometimes had to keep an eye out for his dad too, when they were out in public. But Brandon, for once, relaxed around his papa. And over the years, he only realized how his papa never got time to rest like Brandon did. Derek was always a sentinel for one of them, all the time. And that’s when his dad fit perfectly into the puzzle. He supported his husband’s shoulder as he carried all that weight. Not once did Brandon ever see either of his parents get tired of their responsibilities. Hell, they never even made them feel like it was a responsibility. All Brandon could feel; when Derek and Stiles were there for them, was unconditional love.

 

“Why don’t you go upstairs and get some sleep cub. It was a very exhausting day for all of us.” Derek said, looking at his son from above his reading glasses. Brandon smiled at his father, neatly piling up a few papers and documents and slipping them into a hardbound file.

 

“Nah, pops, I don’t think I can sleep today. I can’t stop thinking about what happened over dinner.” Brandon stated and Derek sighed, agreeing.

 

“I know what you mean bub. And truth to be told, I am still so unsure about the whole plan. You’ll keep an eye out on your brother right?” Derek said, putting his pen down and leaning back against the chair to relax his back.

 

“Of course pops, you don’t even have to ask.” Brandon shrugged him off. Derek smiled at his oldest kid and watched for a few seconds as he did his work. He was so proud of him.

 

“You’re a good son Bran, you’ll make a great Supreme.” Derek said a few beats later and Brandon had the sunniest expression on his face. That’s what made Derek’s day so much better. Derek was never one to hold back his appreciation of his kids, especially his Alpha boys. He knew he smothered Lenore and Caerys, but dealing with their regular problems came under Stiles’ department. Derek felt more responsible for Brandon and Tristan’s actions. Not as a father, but as an Alpha guide. Derek felt he needed his sons to be good; not perfect; but good and respectful. They were teenagers, Derek knew they’d make stupid mistakes, get in trouble, and even cross a few limits. But he was thankful to God, because Brandon and Tristan were a thousand times more well-behaved than he was, when he was their age.

 

Derek was a little concerned about his oldest, though. Lately, Brandon faced some trouble because of his rant towards Avery. Because the problem was dealt with through an Omegean angle, Brandon was getting punished a little more than necessary. If Derek were to deal with it, he’d simply take his son to Argent’s house and make Brandon openly apologize to Avery for being a jerk. Some wounds couldn’t be healed with apologies, but it was always a start. But Derek trusted Stiles’ judgment most of the times. And seeing how his son got excited at the prospect of helping Argents with their garden, both on his face and in his pants; Derek grimaced and knew his mate made the right decision. His husband was a sneaky little shit like that. But Derek understood Brandon was trying his level best at getting in the young Omega’s good books. It was sad really, if one looked at it from Derek’s perspective. He adored his kid.

 

“So, how are things with Avery? Any progress? I know you must have apologized, but how is he taking it?” Derek asked, he wasn’t subtle. He didn’t know how to be. Brandon sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“He’s so stubborn. I only apologized to him like a million times already. He doesn’t even look at my face. I think I really hurt him when I made that comment about his dad.” Brandon said, his lips turning down a little. No, Derek didn’t want to see that face.

 

“Hey, in your defense, you didn’t know about it alright. And you apologized, you listened to your dad and are doing everything you can to make him feel better about you. Don’t lose hope. I think he’s just very hurt, considering his wounds are still so fresh and open. Give him time ok, if you like him, don’t ever lose hope.” Derek said, sneakily sending a smirk his son’s way at the end. Brandon got flustered as he almost tore the paper he was holding in his hand in half.

 

“I don’t like him, papa. I’m just feeling really guilty.” Brandon said, defending himself, albeit weakly in Derek’s opinion. Derek just got up and ruffled his son’s head, “Sure sure, if you say so.” He grinned and then planted a kiss on it. He was about to tease him a little more when he got a fax. Derek raised an eyebrow at it and looked at the time. Who the hell was sending him a fax at 3 am in the morning?

 

He grabbed it and read it. His eyes widened as he looked at his son.

 

“We gotta go Bran, now!” Derek said hastily, grabbing his jacket. Brandon snatched the paper as he ran after his father.

 

\----------

 

“Damn it! This is why I hate them so much. They can never be trusted!” Derek said, angrily smashing his hand against the steering wheel as he drove, breaking all traffic rules. If his late father-in-law was alive, Derek would be getting a speeding ticket right now. Brandon sat next to him feeling mixed emotions. He was angry, down, anxious, and extremely frightened.

 

Derek slammed the door shut, followed by Brandon as they both rushed inside the house. Derek halted to a stop when he saw Chris Argent on the floor. His head had a gaping hole and it was gushing blood.

 

“Shit!” Brandon said shocked and rushed inside the house, frantically looking for Avery.

 

“AVERY!” he yelled, jogging upstairs, letting the Omega know that someone was there in the house. He only hoped he was doing fine. He found the Omega’s scent and sighed in relief as he hastily tried to open the door.

 

“Ave, Avery please open the door.” Brandon said, jerking the knob hard. He started sweating when it wasn’t giving way.

 

“AVERY OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!” Brandon yelled, banging on it as hard as he could. When no response came from inside he kicked the door as hard as he could and it came off from the hinges. The room was dark, but Avery’s scent was persistent. Brandon’s eyes shone red and he finally spotted the Omega at the corner by his bed, his head in his hands. He was shaking from head to toe and was looking absolutely terrified.

 

“Avery…” Brandon whispered and rushed to the Omega on his knees and pulled his hands away from his face. The Omega had tear tracks down his cheek and when Brandon held his palms they were cold as ice.

 

“Ave, Avery, hey, I’m here, you’re ok, hey look at me!” Brandon said through gritted teeth. He was so worried and scared for the Omega.

 

“Avery, baby, please look at me.” Brandon pleaded, unable to control his tongue anymore. Avery’s voice shook as he registered who was in front of him.

 

“Brandon?” he whimpered and Brandon nodded, holding the Omega’s face as gently as he could. Avery let out a loud wail and fell into the Alpha’s arms.

 

“H-He killed h-himself.” Avery sobbed. He was inconsolable and Brandon just sat down completely on the floor and took the Omega in his arms. Brandon was so scared; he didn’t know what to do other than hold him.

 

“Bran take him to the car and just sit there. I’m calling the County. Make sure he doesn’t see the body on your way out. And text your dad, ask him to bring Allison. Don’t just tell them what happened ok.” Derek’s voice said softly so that only his son could hear. Brandon looked behind to see that his father was indeed standing outside the door and was already on his phone.

 

Brandon carefully stood up and shifted his position so that Avery’s legs were around his waist and his hands were around his neck. He made sure Avery’s face was hidden between the crook of his neck and shoulder as he slowly walked downstairs, and outside the house. As soon as he approached the car, he very gently supported Avery against one arm and leaned against the hood to text his dad. After he was done, he hefted himself on to the hood and waited out as Avery continued drenching his shirt.

 

 

 

Minutes later a cruiser appeared with an ambulance, and Jordan Parrish got out with two of his deputies. Derek greeted them at the door and led them inside, while one of the deputies came upto them and looked at Avery.

 

“Is he hurt? Does he need a paramedic?” he inquired and Brandon shook his head a no. Avery’s sobs had quietened down and he was just staring off into space, tears rolling down his eyes as he traced absentminded patterns on Brandon’s shirt. The deputy looked at the Omega for a second and nodded at Brandon and walked back into the house.

 

A few more minutes later Stiles’ car appeared and his dad and brothers got out, looking worried. Stiles gasped seeing the police cruiser. That was also just about the same time the paramedics got Argent’s body out of the house all wrapped up.

 

Lenore had his hands on his mouth and Caerys and Tristan looked on shocked.

 

“Oh my God! What is this?” Stiles asked wide-eyed as he looked at Avery in Brandon’s arms. “Is he hurt?” he added, looking down the Omega’s body for any wounds. Brandon wordlessly delivered a no. Stiles tried to run his hands down Avery’s hair, but the Omega flinched and burrowed himself deeper into Brandon’s chest and started crying again.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Stiles jumped back hastily. He spotted Derek and rushed to him, probably to ask what the fuck happened. Brandon looked tiredly at his siblings as they stood there shell-shocked at the new turn of events. Thankfully, none of them spoke a word about it and just stood next to their older brother and waited for their parents to be finished.

 

\----------

 

Things were horrible after that for the next few hours. All the members of the Hale pack gathered in their house. Aunt Allison was absolutely uncontrollable as she cried. Malia tried her level best to hold her mate and support her. None of them knew how to react to the situation. Scott was sitting at Allison’s feet and let her hold his shoulder. Jackson and Isaac were resting against either of Boyd’s shoulders as the three of them simply stared at their pack mate. Lydia was crying for her best friend while Erica rubbed an arm down her back to soothe her. Derek and Stiles were in the kitchen, making all of them coffee. They sent the young ones upstairs so that Allison and Malia’s kids didn’t have to see their mom cry.

 

“What the hell is happening Der?” Stiles asked, sniffling as he poured the coffee into different sized mugs. Derek gave his mate a sidelong glance and then pulled him into a tight hug, knowing both of them were desperate for it.

 

“I don’t know. The only thing I know now is that we have to take care of Ally and Avery. I’m so fucking pissed off at that bastard.” Derek said and Stiles nodded against his chest.

 

“I really don’t think Avery should be sent to stay with Allison so soon Der. Both of them need to cope from this.” Stiles said as he got back to work.

 

“I agree to that. I was thinking Avery could stay with us for a while. Just until Allison is ready to take his responsibility. With so many kids under the age of ten, and then with the grieving, it's really not the best atmosphere for them to be together in.” Derek reasoned and Stiles nodded.

“I’ll talk to Ally and Malia slowly, you don’t worry about that ok.” Stiles said, pecking Derek’s mouth and walking out with the tray. Derek sighed and ran a hand down his face.

 

Back upstairs, the kids were all in the twins’ room except Avery and Brandon. The Omega wasn’t letting anyone else touch him at the moment. So the others were trying their level best to look after the anxious triplets.

 

“I want to go to mommy.” Jacob said tearfully and Caerys held his arms out so the little beta could crawl into them.

 

“Mommy is a little busy now Jake.” Caerys explained as he gently rocked the boy and kissed his forehead.

 

“You’ll probably get to spend the whole night with me today. You’ve always wanted a sleepover with me right?” Jared smiled at the boy with hopeful eyes and Jacob nodded tentatively from where he was perched in Caerys’ arms. Jacob hero-worshiped Jared. It was adorable.

 

“Great.” Jared said playfully and poked the boy’s nose and wrapped his arms around Caerys to bring them both into his lap. That was one triplet sorted out.

 

Karen was holding on tight to Lenore as she patiently waited for her mothers to come and get her. Lenore was her favorite because both of them loved painting and the Omega sometimes spent time doing exactly that with the beta girl. Nate was gently rubbing her back so that she could fall asleep. They were thankful she wasn’t fussy like her siblings.

 

“Hey Meg, how about monopoly, have you ever played it? It’s awesome!” Tristan said, trying his best to distract the little girl. Megan was the most vocal amongst the triplets and she didn’t shy away from speaking her mind.

 

“I don’t wanna play monopoly, I want her to stop crying.” The little beta pouted with angry tears in her eyes and pointed to the door where her mother was. Tristan scratched his head and looked at Hayden for help. The Omega rolled his eyes and took Megan’s arm and walked towards the twins’ cupboard and pulled out Lenore’s iPad.

 

“Meg, have you ever watched The Little Mermaid?” he asked, pulling the Omega into his lap as he opened the movie. Megan shook her head a no and Hayden mock gasped, “Then you have to watch it! I can’t believe you never saw it. Hey guys, let’s watch Little Mermaid!” Hayden said cheerily as he looked at Jacob and Karen. The two of them eagerly crawled over to the Omega and surrounded him as he wrapped them up together and watched with them as the movie started. Lenore smiled thankfully at his best friend and eyed Nate and Nick who rolled their eyes, but smiled as well.

 

“Hey shift! I wanna watch too!” Nick said, wrestling his way inside the cute cocoon the Omega and the little betas made. Hayden glared at Nick and the Alpha playfully stuck his tongue out at him. He then laid back with his arm propped on his elbow and Hayden had to lean against his chest. Megan and Jacob were squished together in Hayden’s arms while Karen sat behind Nick and hung her little arms over his shoulder. All five of them were staring intensely at the screen a few seconds later. The others couldn’t help but chuckle at them.

 

And the only person left was Flynn, and thankfully, the little Alpha boy was sleeping peacefully in Nate’s arms.

 

 ----------

 

When Derek came upstairs to check on the kids and see what they were doing, he couldn’t help but smile, despite the morose atmosphere.

 

Megan and Jacob were sleeping peacefully next to Hayden, who had an arm around them. Nick was sleeping above the three of them, with Karen perched on his chest as the two of them drooled.

 

Derek chuckled when he saw Tristan between Jared and Caerys. Caerys was holding Tristan close to him as he snored while Jared flung an arm around both of them. He shook his head at his youngest as a grin formed on his face.

 

He, however, raised an eyebrow when he saw both Lenore and Nate stuck close together with Flynn next to Lenore. The Alpha was spooning his son, while the Omega had an arm on Flynn’s soft little belly. Derek sighed and shook his head for a totally different reason this time as he gently shut the door behind him.

 

He then trudged up to Brandon’s room where he and Avery were. Avery was still holding onto his son tight. One of his fists was bunched at the neck of Brandon’s shirt while the other hugged his own body. One of Brandon’s arms was acting as a pillow to the Omega and the other was wrapped around his naked waist, where his sweater had pulled up a little.

 

Derek left the room, ruffled. Turn of events indeed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I'm both happy AND a little sad at the new turn of events. What about you guys?


	10. That's What One Would Call Crazy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to all my readers! <3 I love you guys :) MUAH!!
> 
> Also, some little insignificant twists and turns happen in this one :D

 

 

“You do know it means a lot to me that you’re looking after Avery right?” Allison said as she sipped her ginger tea. It was something she loved drinking whenever she felt low. It helped her when she was pregnant as well. Stiles snorted and waved her off as he cut into his juicy pancakes. They were out to get breakfast, just him and her and it was a nice get away for both of them to talk.

 

“Don’t be silly Ally, we’re pack remember. We look out for each other.” Stiles said taking a large bite. Allison managed a small smile and nodded. It had been five days since Chris Argent’s death, the funeral was happening on the weekend and Allison was holding the ceremony.

 

“Does he, you know, does he ask why I’m not having him over?” Allison asked, looking at Stiles from under her bangs. Stiles looked back at her and halted eating as he gulped.

 

“Ally, Avery is a very smart kid. I’m sure he knows how you and Chris parted ways, including the reason why you did.” Stiles said, wiping his mouth and Allison shook her head.

 

“That’s not what I’m asking.” She mumbled and Stiles sighed.

 

“Honestly, he hasn’t spoken much since that night. Derek tells me he must have witnessed, the… you know, and he’s still pretty shaken up. The first day he just stuck to Bran like he couldn’t trust anyone else. But he’s ok with all the kids now. Off late, he’s been spending a lot of time at the attic staring at Lenore’s paintings. When Len caught him looking at them, he just took out a fresh canvas and started painting a new one. Avery just sat there and watched while Len indulged him. Then just yesterday, he helped Cas make breakfast. He listens to Tris as my kid tells him all his funny cooked up jokes. I believe that I’ve never seen anyone as strong as that boy, ever in my life. He’ll get out of it Ally. And when you’re ready, you can take him. Derek and I are absolutely ok with looking after him until you can.” Stiles told his pack mate, holding her hand in his.

 

Allison nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes, she didn’t even realize were building up. “It’s just, I’m not ready to face him yet. Hell, I didn’t even get a chance to meet my dad after he came back Stiles! I feel so lost. Truth to be told, after listening to you, I feel that Avery is just glad he doesn’t have our dad in his life you know. I know it’s a fucked up thing to say, but I just have this feeling. My dad was a coward Stiles, I don’t know why he did it, but it just implies that they were not happy. Right?” she questioned silently and Stiles didn’t know what to say.

 

He didn’t exactly want to dishonor Chris Argent, the man was dead for God’s sake, but he didn’t want to disagree with Allison’s theory as well. She may have been wrong, but from what Stiles knew about Avery’s behavior towards Argent, maybe it really was a kind of openness for both of them. A type of freedom that both father and son finally achieved. He didn’t mention anything else after that, and nor did Allison. They talked about what they had to.

 

\----------

 

“Tristan stop bugging your brother. You are all going to get late for school.” Derek said turning the page of the newspaper. It was hard babysitting his kids when Stiles wasn’t around. Derek liked them better when they were little, at least their stupidity made sense back then. His little Alpha was doing his best to help Caerys flip the pancakes. Caerys was nice enough not to ask his brother to get lost. Derek knew Caerys had a big soft spot for his little brother and coddled him to no end.

 

“Papa, I’m just trying to help him that’s all. Why does everyone keep shunning me away?” Tristan said angrily, as he crossed his hands over his chest. Another thing Derek grasped lately, was that his youngest got bullied a lot by the others. He understood Tristan genuinely just wanted to lend a hand (even though he wasn’t good at most things).

 

“Maybe if you didn’t butt in everyone’s business all the time, things would have been different.” Lenore said haughtily as he sat on the kitchen counter and munched an apple. Derek gave his son the eye. Lenore on the other hand, was becoming a diva. He didn’t want to judge, the kid was a teenager, but he always felt Hayden could be a bad influence in how his son eventually perceived people. Hayden had unfortunately inherited Lydia’s heiress attitude and Erica’s bitchiness and it always showed.

 

“Lenore.” Derek warned and the Omega pouted. He looked at the Omega and decided he should solve the little matter.

 

“At least he tries, you don’t even do that.” Derek smirked and pointed out to his son and Lenore gasped.

 

“Ha! See, Papa agrees with me. Papa, you get that I just want to help right?” Tristan asked his father holding the head of Derek’s chair and swinging his legs back and forth in the air. Derek had to clench his feet down on the ground. Damn, his son was getting big.

 

“I do cub.” He said, eyes going back to the newspaper. Tristan did a very silly impression of the demon laugh and hugged Derek’s neck and ran away to get dressed for the day. Derek smiled at that gesture. His littlest was so simple at heart, it always made Derek’s own fill with so much love. Tristan was so easy to please for a kid who was the youngest sibling.

 

“Papa that wasn’t fair, I was just pointing out to him that he shouldn’t breathe down people’s necks all the time.” Lenore said huffing.

 

“You could have said that nicely also.” Caerys piped in and Lenore just rolled his eyes at his twin.

 

“Why do you always have to be such a goody two shoes?” he asked his brother and Derek had, had enough of his son’s behavior.

 

“Lenore Hale go upstairs and tell Avery that breakfast is almost done. This discussion is over. Talk to me next time when you learn how to be polite to others.” Derek said, not bothering to look up from the newspaper. Lenore was pretty shocked at that. Derek never spoke to either of the twins that way ever. And Stiles, who had just entered the house, was also pretty surprised at Derek’s tone.

 

“Hey, what’s going on here?” he asked, shrugging off his jacket. Derek didn’t bother with a reply and just kissed Stiles on the lips in greeting when his mate approached him. Lenore stomped out of the kitchen, still very taken aback by his father’s words.

 

“He’s growing an attitude Stiles. You better talk to him.” Derek said looking at his son as walked away. Stiles looked at a flustered Caerys who just shrugged uneasily. Stiles decided he should end the situation there.

 

“Need help baby?” he asked his son, walking over to him.

 

“Almost done dad.” Caerys said, flipping the last pancake.

 

“So I heard Len storm into his room and slam the door.” Brandon said, finally coming down all dressed for the day.

 

“Ignore him.” Derek answered, getting up to get glasses to fill the freshly squeezed juice. Brandon looked at Derek with raised eyebrows as his father got to work.

 

“Wow papa, that’s a start.” Brandon chuckled, grabbing the plates. “Where’s Avery?” he asked looking around.

 

“I asked your brother to go and get him.” Derek said, and Stiles was really getting bothered by Derek’s stoic attitude. He knew the only thing Derek never tolerated in his children was rudeness and disrespect.

 

“I’ll get Avery.” He said, leaving the room.

 

“Tell me Cas, does your brother always talk like that to everyone?” Derek asked his younger twin and Caerys shook his head a no. “Good, because if he keeps up with that attitude, tell him its going to get him in big trouble.” Derek said firmly to Caerys.

 

“It’s actually all Hayden dad. That kid is a mess.” Brandon said.

 

“You both are overreacting! Lenore has been Hayden’s friend since forever and not once did he ever change who he was or get influenced by Hayden. Len is just hormonal papa he’s nearing his heat!” Caerys scolded his father and Derek sighed. These Omega issues always leave him defeated. Caerys walked up the stairs to fetch his brother.

 

\----------

 

Lenore made an excuse after school stating that he and Hayden were going to go to the other Omega’s house for a while. Brandon and Caerys looked at their brother a little suspiciously, but the older twin asked them not to worry, and that he was going to be home in an hour, max. Brandon agreed and grabbed Caerys by the hand and left. Brandon was constantly around the younger twin ever since the incident with Alexander, and if he wasn’t, then Jared was. Caerys somehow felt his twin was doing something outrageous. He could feel it in his gut.

 

Lenore did go to Hayden’s house for a bit, but made an excuse to get out of there as well. A few minutes later, he was knocking on the McCall’s door and Isaac opened it and smiled wide seeing Lenore.

 

“Len, come on in hon.” Isaac said, letting the younger Omega inside.

 

“Is Nate around Uncle Isaac?” Lenore asked, and Isaac grinned and pointed upstairs to the Alpha’s room.

 

“You know where the snacks are.” Isaac said as he walked back to watch his TV show. Lenore just nodded and rushed up the stairs, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He knocked on Nate’s door and it took a while for the Alpha to answer. Nate opened the door shirtless and his eyes widened when he spotted Lenore.

 

“Dude, I couldn’t scent you!” Nate grinned, but startled in alarm when Lenore launched himself on him and kissed him feverishly on the lips. He had to grab a hold of the Omega’s thighs to make sure that he wouldn’t slip off and hastily pulled away, looking at Lenore with wide eyes.

 

“What the fuck was that? What the fuck WAS that?” Nate asked, rushing to shut his door and turning to face the flushed Omega. Lenore didn’t answer and instead rose on his toes to kiss Nate again, pushing him closer to his body, grinding their lower halves together. Nate groaned and lifted Lenore off his feet and wrapped both his legs around his waist and kissed back, just as intensely. It wasn’t until Lenore let out a strangled moan did the Alpha come back to his senses. He growled and roughly threw Lenore on his bed and wiped his lips, glaring at the Omega angrily.

 

“What the hell is the matter with you?” Nate asked, maintaining a neat distance between the two of them.

 

“What’s wrong? I thought you’ve always liked me.” Lenore said, sitting up and looking at the Alpha. Nate's eyebrows reached his hairline as he stared at the Omega nonplussed.

 

“I did, but you never did. So what the fuck are you doing?” Nate snapped and Lenore gritted his teeth, getting back on his feet and shoving at the Alpha’s chest.

 

“Why, what’s wrong if I do this? Or would you rather it be Avery? Is that why you don’t want to kiss me?” Lenore asked, wiping his angry tears. Ok, Nate was just utterly bewildered and confused.

 

“Avery? Len, what the fuck are you talking about? I’ve been mooning over you since kindergarten! Where the hell does Avery even fit into the picture!?” Nate asked, trying to reach out to the Omega, but Lenore pushed him away again.

 

“Yeah, like don’t think I haven’t been seeing how you look at him lately. It’s like you are moonstruck or something!” Lenore yelled, and Nate was thankful to his fathers for soundproofing his room as soon as he hit puberty.

 

“Shut. Up.” Nate said, pointing a finger at Lenore and looking him in the eye. Lenore’s lower lip trembled as he tried to control his temper as well as his agony. Nate sighed and pulled the Omega closer to him and pulled them towards the bed so that they could lay together.

 

“Tell me what really happened?” Nate said, letting the Omega cry for sometime. Nate had a hunch he was just crying out of embarrassment.

 

“Papa yelled at me today.” Lenore’s muffled sobs were heard and honestly, that did not make Nate feel better. He pushed Lenore away from his body and sat up, glowering down at him.

 

“So what? You came to me so that you could piss him off?” Nate asked angrily, going to his dresser to put on a shirt. Lenore shook his head a hasty no and tried to touch the Alpha but Nate budged.

 

“It’s not like that. I really do like you back.” Lenore stated and Nate snorted.

 

“Yeah sure Len, whatever. Please get out.” Nate sighed, walking over to open the door.

 

“I do ok, I really do. I don’t know when I knew, but I really do Nate. Maybe it was the time when you gave Avery that stupid fucking smile after that fight he had with Bran. And lately, everyone’s been worrying about Caerys, there are two people hung over him and he’s hooked up, and today papa yelled at me for being rude, it’s just too much ok!” Lenore shouted, and Nate looked at him silently.

 

“There were always two people who hung over you, Len! Me and my stupid brother. Have you ever seen Cas complain?” Nate asked seriously and Lenore began crying again.

 

“Also I’m hormonal, so maybe it's that.” Lenore defended himself.

 

“Yeah, your hormonal, your papa yelled at you, your brother has a boyfriend, and you’re a jealous bitch. Get out!” Nate said, pointing to his door.

 

“I won’t! I really like you! Now shut the fuck up and kiss me you asshole!” Lenore cried and Nate grit his teeth and marched up to the Omega and did just that. Lenore sighed happily into Nate’s mouth and swooned when the Alpha pushed his tongue into his mouth.

 

“You’re a real pain in the ass you know that?” Nate said, trailing kisses down his neck and Lenore scoffed and grabbed Nate’s hair roughly.

 

“At least I had the balls to come and tell you that I liked you.” Lenore said gruffly.

  
“Yeah sure, and all these years I was just trailing behind you like a puppy because I had an ulterior motive.” Nate said, pulling them both into sitting positions.

 

“You flirted with me Nate, when did you actually ask me out?” Lenore questioned, crossing his arms and Nate pondered over that.

 

“Shut up!” he grumbled and kissed Lenore again. They made out thoroughly for a few more minutes when Lenore decided to spoil all the fun.

 

“I think I’m going into heat.” He mumbled against Nate’s lips and the Alpha jolted upright like he was tasered. He rushed to grab his car keys and pull on his jacket.

 

“I love you Len, but I wanna be alive the next time I get to kiss you. So I’m taking you back home so that your papa doesn’t kill me, and then when your heat is done, I’m gonna come to your house and ask for his permission to take you out.” Nate said pecking Lenore again and the Omega blushed. He liked the sound of that.

 

Lenore did go into heat after that (that goes unsaid) and he apologized to his twin for being mad in the morning and sheepishly told him he and Nate finally got together. Caerys just gasped happily at his brother and hugged him tightly. They both talked about their ‘boyfriends’ for a while until they heard a knock on the door.

 

“Len, it's me, papa,” Derek said standing outside the door. Even though the twins didn’t mind, Derek never entered their room when they were in heats.

 

“Papa I’m sorry,” Lenore mumbled, knowing Derek would be able to hear him.

 

“Me too pumpkin, how is the heat this time? Does it hurt?” Derek asked, shuffling back and forth outside.

 

“No papa, looks like Doc’s medicine is working.” He answered and Caerys was internally cooing at how cute their father was.

 

“Ok then, take rest baby, you know me and dad are right downstairs ok.” Derek said, moving to walk away when Lenore dropped the bomb.

 

“Papa I kissed Nate today, we are kind of a thing now.”

 

“Ok, what.” Derek stated, from outside, Lenore and Caerys giggled when their father walked away asking his mate if he knew about all of that.

 

\----------

 

Avery was sitting in the living room and reading the paperback his Omega dad always loved. All the others were busy doing their thing in the house. Caerys and Lenore dragged Avery to their room for some time so that the Omega didn’t have to be alone. But then, Lenore’s heat kicked in and both he and Caerys had to get out. The younger twin went to Tristan’s room when the kid needed help with his homework. Brandon was in Derek’s study while Stiles was preparing dinner. So Avery decided to just settle down on the couch with the book and give it a read. He finished a few pages when the doorbell rang. Avery looked at the door and then around. No one else was in the living room and he pondered whether or not he should open the door. He bit his lip and slowly walked over to do it anyway.

 

On the other end stood a tall, pale looking Alpha, who looked about Brandon’s age. Avery didn’t open the door completely as he eyed him.

 

“Yes?” he asked and the Alpha eyed him from head to toe, making Avery flinch back at his gaze. Avery knew the difference between checking someone out and simply looking at them. The asshole in front of him, was leering at him.

 

“Well, well, who are you?” the boy asked, moving his hand to trace Avery’s cheek. Avery, taken aback, moved away and another hand caught the Alpha’s hand just before it could grace Avery’s skin. The young Omega looked up at Brandon and instantly hid behind him.

 

Brandon Hale looked extremely pissed off as he eyed Alexander Deucalion.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez! what a lecher.
> 
> Lenore, stop your OTT. Be nicer to Nathaniel.


	11. Feel The Chill, Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a HUGE thank you to all my readers :) I feel so happy when I read the comments :D Dedicated to Scisaac fans :) <3

 

 

**_A few hours ago…_ **

 

“HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!” Isaac screamed loudly as soon as he entered his oldest son’s room. Nate and Nick were throwing punches at each other, and not very kindly. Well Nick was the one who was doing the most damage, Nate was just trying to dodge his brother away.

 

“NICHOLAS!” Isaac yelled, rage filling his body as he pulled his son away from his brother by the back of his hoodie. Well with as much strength as he could muster, his teenage boys, both Alphas, were getting way too strong for him.

 

“Stop, STOP! What the hell happened?” Isaac said, grabbing a hold of Nick’s waist. Nate as on the ground, slowly starting to lose all his patience. He growled and launched himself back at his younger brother and Isaac, thankfully, moved away just before he could fly back because of his sons’ forceful punches.

 

“STOP IT RIGHT NOW!” Isaac tried again, but nope. His kids weren’t bothered even the slightest. Isaac was starting to get worried now. It wasn’t their usual bickering or wrestling. Both of them were drawing blood out of each other. Nate had a cut lip and Nick was starting to grow a nasty looking black eye. Isaac took a deep breath and tried again, and went and stood between both his sons' eyes wild and just so fucking angry.

 

Nate and Nick screeched to a halt as soon as they realized whom they were aiming their punches at. Unfortunately for them, that was exactly the time their father decided to come into the room.

 

“HEY!” Scott roared, his eyes flashing red. Both boys immediately flinched and Isaac sighed, holding his forehead as Scott rushed into the room and held him tightly.

 

“Babe, are you hurt? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO EVEN DOING?” Scott shouted at his boys angrily. Isaac winced at his tone and smoothed his hands down Scott’s biceps and tried to calm him down.

 

“They were trying to hit each other Scott, not me, Christ! You two, march to the living room and if I see either of you touching each other, I’ll ground you for the rest of your life, I don’t care how old you are.” Isaac warned, his own eyes flashing a scorching gold.

 

Nate, Nick, and even Scott followed Isaac out like kicked puppies and Isaac really couldn’t help but smirk when Scott began whisper-yelling at their sons.

 

“Sit. And start.” Isaac said firmly, folding his arms around his chest. Scott looked a little confused, but saw that his husband was very angry, so he put on an angry face too. He then scanned his son’s bodies, they were kind of bleeding and he gasped.

 

“Oh my GOD! Why are you bleeding?” Scott asked, kneeling down in front of his kids and checking Nick’s black eye. Honestly, Isaac was so done. Scott was such an oblivious father that it hurt sometimes. Nate and Nick looked at both their fathers sheepishly.

 

“Scott, Scott love, you’re not helping. Please stand next to me angrily.” Isaac snapped and Scott blinked and did what he was told. Nate and Nick didn’t understand who the actual Alpha was sometimes.

 

“Now tell me what happened.” Isaac said and Nate grumbled while Nick began talking.

 

“Dad you know how me and Nate like Len right? Like we both like-like him right?” Nick started and Scott looked at his sons wide-eyed.

 

“You do? does Derek know?” Scott gasped and Isaac couldn’t help but facepalm himself.

 

“Pop, yeah of course we do! Wait how come you never knew, dude papa, we were like pining over—

 

“Nick.” Isaac interrupted their revelation and Nick pouted. Scott however, was scratching his head.

 

“So Lenore came home today and guess what Nate did?” Nick said as he glared at his brother accusingly. Isaac looked at Nate with a raised eyebrow, indicating he had to start speaking and Nate sighed.

 

“In my defense, he kissed me first.” Nate muttered and Nick looked livid.

 

“What! Does Derek know?” Scott asked again. What? He was worried for his child’s safety.

 

“Scott please just go and sit on the love seat hon, and let me deal with this.” Isaac scolded his husband and Scott immediately obeyed. Nate and Nick wanted to laugh at how adorably unaware their father was.

 

“Wait, when did this happen?” Isaac asked, waving his hands around and asking his sons to explain properly. And Nate proceeded to explain to him what had happened and Isaac listened to his son calmly.

 

“Nick, honey bear, if Nate and Len both like each other then shouldn’t you just step back and be happy for your brother? I know it's hard baby.” Isaac said calmly, as he held his younger son’s shoulder. Nick griped and held on to his father tightly and dug his face in Isaac’s waist.

 

“And aren’t you and Hayden getting a little cozy these days?” Nate inquired. He was genuinely starting to feel a little bad about the whole situation. In one way, it was bro betrayal and Nate knew he should have talked to Nick about it first. They were both pining after Lenore after all.

 

“Nick I’m sorry dude. I didn’t mean to do that to you, it just happened. Hell, I’m not even sure how, though.” Nate sighed, and tried to comfort his baby brother by laying a hand on his shoulder but Nick shrugged him off.

 

“Fuck off Nate. Don’t show me your ugly face again!” he sneered at his brother and left the room angrily. Isaac sighed at his sons and Scott looked very sad and worried. Nate felt extremely bad.

 

“Go upstairs and get your homework done and try and make your brother understand. Nicely. You both are tighter than that.” Isaac said, brushing his fingers through Nate’s hair.

 

“Will you please tell him I didn’t do it on purpose.” Nate mumbled fiddling with his thumbs.

 

“Of course baby, now go on upstairs.” Isaac smiled slightly at his son and Nate obeyed and left the room as well.

 

Isaac turned around and looked at his ever confused husband.

 

“You’re a big adorable puppy you know that?” Isaac said plopping down on Scott’s lap and kissing his lips sweetly.

 

“You only tell that to me every day. But seriously, they’ll be fine right? What about Derek, do you think he’ll kill Nate.” Scott asked fearfully and Isaac chuckled and kissed his husband again and Scott sighed happily into his mouth.

 

“Honestly, I have three sons.” Isaac said peppering kisses all over his mate’s face and Scott scoffed and turned the tables around by flipping Isaac over and hovering above him for some sexy times.

 

\----------

 

**_Present Time…_ **

 

“You can’t come inside.” Brandon said sharply as he stared Alexander down until the older Alpha stepped back.

 

“I’m here to meet Caerys.” He said smiling and it didn’t look pleasant at all.

 

“What’s going on over there?” Stiles asked approaching his son and Avery and almost gaped when he saw Alexander. Stiles took Avery’s hand and held him next to him.

 

“Alexander, what are you doing here?” Stiles asked. He couldn’t add any cheer to his voice and Alexander couldn’t pick a worse time to come and greet them.

 

“Is Caerys around Mr. Hale, I wanted to see how he was doing.”

 

“No, he’s not. And please stay right where you are. You aren’t allowed inside at this moment.” Derek’s voice piped in from behind Stiles. He motioned for both the Omegas to get inside the house and back to the twins. Stiles nodded and gently held Avery by his shoulder. Derek closed the door behind himself and Brandon and stepped outside, forcing Alexander to take his own steps backward.

 

“Where is he then?” Alexander inquired and Derek folded his arms over his chest and purposely flexed his muscles and stared down at the boy, intimidating him.

 

“He’s having a sleepover. I’ll take a message.” Derek said, and threw a hand out at Alexander, asking him to speak.

 

“I, ugh just wanted to talk about our date.” Alexander shrugged and Derek nodded.

 

“Sure, do you have any plans about where you want to take him?” Derek asked and Alexander gulped looking at both father and son.

 

“I could tell him that, I haven’t really decided on the date and time. I was wondering if maybe I could get his number so we could talk.” Alexander said. Derek wanted to punch the kid’s guts out but Brandon saved him from his own rage.

 

“Sure, gimme your phone, I’ll type it in.” Brandon said holding out a hand for Alexander to give him his phone. The boy let out a shaky breath and did as he was told. Brandon raised an eyebrow at him and snatched the gadget.

 

“Unlock it.” He said and muttered a ‘jackass’ inwardly. Derek looked at his kid like he lost his mind. Brandon took the phone back and typed in a number hastily and pushed it back into the Alpha’s hands.

 

“Here you go, text him. Bye.” Brandon said looking at the Alpha without blinking. Derek decided he should just trust his son and waited for Alexander to leave as the kid did so very awkwardly, thanking them. They both waited with identical glares as Alexander drove away.

 

“Chill pops, I have him my number.” Brandon chuckled when Derek eyed his son and the father sighed out.

 

“Should have given mine. Why did you give him yours?” Derek frowned at his son and Brandon smirked.

 

“Papa, I can take care of myself. Come on!” He said affronted and Derek let out a smile and patted his back.

 

“I know.”

 

\----------

 

“Brandon, can I come in?” a voice sounded outside his door while Brandon was changing. He sucked in a breath when he heard it was Avery and hastily put on his pants and opened the door, forgetting his shirt. Avery looked at the Alpha, and blood rushed to his pretty cheeks as soon as he found him bare-chested.

 

“Umm, sorry about that. Come on in.” Brandon stated, moving aside so Avery could get inside.

 

Avery fidgeted around and pulled at the sleeves of his sweater as he eyed Brandon’s room.

 

“It’s funny.” He said, still looking around and Brandon frowned as he put on a t-shirt and looked at the Omega.

 

“What is?”

 

“I’ve been in here before, and I don’t remember any of it.” Avery murmured and Brandon blushed.

 

“So, umm, did you want something?” Brandon asked, asking Avery to sit on the bed while he grabbed his computer chair and sat down on it. He swiveled back and forth as Avery looked at him, his lower lip between his teeth. Brandon had to look away before he’d do something stupid, like kiss him or trace that lip with his finger. _Avery just lost both his parents, Avery didn’t need all that now_ , was what was going on in his head as he avoided looking directly at the Omega.

 

“Who was that guy, who just came?” Avery asked and Brandon growled and sat back in his chair.

 

“Just some creep bothering Cas, don’t worry we have him sorted out.” Brandon shrugged it off and Avery looked at him surprised.

 

“But he came to the house and asked Uncle Derek and Uncle Stiles if he could meet Cas. How do you call that sorting it out?” Avery asked and Brandon sighed and explained to him what had happened over dinner the other day at the Boyds’. Avery bit his lip again and nodded understandingly.

 

“I think Jared and Caerys look cute. Jared is real gentleman.” Avery smiled and Brandon wanted to scoff and show him just how nice he himself was to the Omega. He pointedly ignored that statement.

 

“Jar’s got a douchy side too ya know.” Brandon pointed out and Avery smirked looking at him.

 

“Yeah, I can see why you’re friends with him then.” He teased and Brandon grinned, looking down at his feet.

 

“Will you ever forgive me for that day?” he asked. He didn’t care if his voice sounded desperate. Avery shrugged.

 

“I already have.” He said and Brandon snapped his head at him.

 

“You have?”

 

“Yeah, I also wanted to kind of thank you for being there for me when, you know…” Avery trailed off and Brandon nodded, not talking about the day either.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” He said and Avery smiled at him again.

 

Brandon felt so elated inside. Avery was finally smiling at him. That was a start.

 

\----------

 

“So looks like Deaton’s herbal mojo is working wonders on Len, he seems fine this time.” Derek said, getting under the sheets. Stiles was already on his side, reading a book.

 

“Yeah, he’s kind of relaxed this time. He’s sleeping right now.” Stiles said and Derek nodded, shifting over to spoon his husband closer to him. Stiles hummed happily and let Derek trail kisses up his slender neck.

 

“I am very worried about this Deucalion boy Der.” Stiles spoke after some time and Derek sighed and rolled back to his side and agreed.

 

“I am too. Bran gave him his phone number. I’m pretty sure Alex is not that stupid to know that’s not Cas’. He’ll come around again for sure.” Derek stated and Stiles frowned and wrapped himself around Derek, resting his head against his chest.

 

“What if he bothers him at school?” Stiles asked, looking up at Derek and the Alpha contemplated the situation.

 

“I’m sure Brandon can take care of him. And I hate to say this, but there’s Jared too.” Derek said and Stiles smiled at his husband lazily.

 

“Are we throwing too much responsibility at Bran?” Stiles wondered as he stared at the ceiling as Derek slowly ran his fingers through Stiles’ soft hair.

 

“At this point, we don’t have much choice baby. It really hard being a father to an Omega.” Derek sighed and Stiles glared at him.

 

“You know how I meant that!” Derek corrected himself and Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“Omegas are high maintenance.” Derek teased and laughed when Stiles smacked his chest.

 

“They are also extremely cute.” Derek said, burrowing his face in Stiles’ neck and biting at his skin. Stiles shivered and held Derek’s bare back, allowing him to get in between his legs.

 

“Correct that statement.” Stiles whispered demandingly, as Derek loosened the drawstrings of his pants and pushed them down his thighs.

 

“ **You’re** very cute.” Derek smirked, finally catching Stiles mouth in his as they lost themselves in each other’s arms.

 

 

 

Stiles got up an hour later to go and check on Lenore. He walked downstairs towards the kitchen to dilute more of the medicine Deaton gave them when a loud crash echoed around the house and Stiles jumped frightened. His heart skipped a beat when he saw someone rush past the kitchen window from outside and he managed to somehow move is shaking legs towards the living room. Derek was already downstairs, switching on the lights.

 

“Papa, what was that noise?” Tristan asked, as he looked at his parents and Stiles rushed into Derek’s arms and let his mate hold him tight.

 

“What happened? Are you hurt?” Derek asked and Stiles shook his head a no.

 

“I saw someone outside Der, I saw them.” Stiles said shakily and Derek gently pushed him away. Brandon had arrived and Caerys and Avery were behind him holding hands.

 

“Will someone go to Lenore and stay there?” Derek asked calmly and both the young Omega boys nodded and did exactly that.

 

“Tris, stay with dad and both of you make sure that all the doors are locked.” Derek told his youngest son and Tristan instantly nodded.

 

“Bran come with me.” Derek stated, eyes flashing red, as he did a full shift.

 

Brandon and Tristan looked a little scared as they looked at their father’s wolf form. Derek was extremely tall and huge for a wolf and his coat was jet black in color. They only saw their father’s full shift a fair few times before, but it always terrified them. Derek was very frightening as a full werewolf and was one of the very few werewolves in the world who could do a full shift.

 

Derek growled at Brandon and the young Alpha wordlessly followed his father out to see what all the chaos was about.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander, you fucking criminal! Or is it him?
> 
> Thank you guys!


	12. Here Comes Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys the Trouble starts!
> 
> Thanks again to all my lovely lovely readers for all the support!! <3 And also to dennygurl88 for suggesting a cute fella to play Hayden!! <3 He's hot guys!

 

 

When Nicholas got up the next morning, his head was hurting and his body was aching. He was a little surprised his dad or papa didn’t come to wake him up to go to school. Nick for a second stilled taking over his surroundings and what was happening. He was in his room, he was safe and secure. He could hear his parents, Uncle Derek and Uncle Stiles downstairs. They were talking. Nick gasped when his thoughts got back to his Uncles.

 

Oh Shit!

 

He rushed down the stairs, ignoring his headache and as soon as he was spotted the adults looked at him. His parents looked extremely angry, Uncle Stiles was looking at him and wiggling his eyebrows and Uncle Derek was smirking. _Uncle Derek was smirking_. Uncle Derek only smirked when he was going to give one of them a lecture.

 

“Nicholas, how nice of you to join us.” His dad said, smiling a little too sweetly for his liking and Nick fidgeted.

 

“Is your head aching son?” Scott asked, raising an eyebrow with lips pursed. Uncle Derek’s smirk didn’t disappear from his face as he fished out something from under his armchair and set it on the table, keeping his eyes glued to Nick. Nick’s eyes went wide in terror as he looked at the almost finished bottle of wolfsbane alcohol.

 

“You know I’m gonna have a talk with you AFTER Derek and Stiles do.” Scott warned his son as he got up and walked away, Isaac following after him, both of them giving him disappointed looks. Nick wordlessly sat down on the couch and avoided looking at Derek and Stiles.

 

“Before we start, I think you should have this bud.” Stiles said, handing over green tea to Nick. “It has honey!” Stiles eyes twinkled mischievously. Derek and Stiles looked at the boy as he wordlessly took a sip of his drink.

 

“I’m sorry ok!” Nick said a few beats later and Derek and Stiles nodded like they totally understood.

 

“About what though?” Derek asked, crossing his leg over his other as he pulled Stiles closer to him. The Omega snuggled upto his mate.

 

“Uncle Der please!” Nick pleaded and Derek sighed. He was doing that way too much these days.

 

“Alright Nick, it's really not our place to punish you or talk to you about the issue ok, your parents will do that. But I have to tell you this because I love you ok bud. Nicholas what you did last night was extremely dangerous. Did you know that I did a full shift? I could have hurt you. You could have been hurt or injured. That was a very irresponsible thing to do bud.” Derek started and Nick nodded, understanding.

 

“And sneaking your pop’s wolfsbane alcohol, and two bottles at that Nicholas. What were you thinking?” Stiles scolded him in his mom voice.

 

“I can’t believe Scott even has wolfsbane alcohol.” Derek chuckled and Stiles smacked his arm and Derek got back to being serious again. Nick chuckled, all their parents were so much goofier than they were.

 

“What’s so funny huh?” Stiles asked and Nick ducked his head.

 

“Look Nick, honey, with all that’s been going on with that Deucalion kid and the way he’s been stalking Cas, we all thought that it was him last night. It’s a good thing your Uncle Derek has a good control over his full shift. Do you realize how dangerous that was? What were you even doing there last night?” Stiles asked. When Nick didn’t talk, Stiles probed further.

 

“Is this because of Nate and Len?” he pushed and Nick growled and sat back, arms crossed over his chest. Derek had a similar expression on his face.

 

“I was so angry at them both ok. It was like I wasn’t even there all this time for them. Lenore could have told me that he liked Nate, I would have understood. Ok maybe I would have sulked, but I would have eventually gotten it. But Nate, that asshole, betrayed me! He didn’t think about what that could do to us Uncle Stiles. I was so mad last night; I was so angry! I stole pop’s bottles and drank them. I didn’t even realize what I was doing after that. Maybe I wanted to talk to Len. I just don’t know…” Nick sighed, covering his face with his hands.

 

Derek and Stiles looked at each other. They spoke to Nick about what they had to, now they wouldn’t interfere with the rest. That was Scott and Isaac’s job.

 

“Nick, we just came here to tell you not to do anything like that again ok buddy. We just don’t want you to get hurt. Your fathers will talk to you about the rest, alright.” Derek said getting up to ruffle the kid’s hair and gave his shoulder a reassuring pat.

 

“I know, I’m so sorry Uncle Derek.” Nick said morosely, and Derek nodded.

 

“We know bud, you’re a good kid Nick.” Derek said and left to get his parents. Stiles went and hugged the boy.

 

“In your defense, we’ll talk to Lenore too alright.” He said and Nick nodded. He was actually a little thankful for having uncles like Stiles and Derek.

 

After the accidental incident the problem was dealt with by the parents. Nick was grounded for two weeks and Scott also got a sound scolding for leaving his alcohol out in the open for his kids to sneak. Later that evening Nick refused to talk to Nate. And then they both had another huge fight where Nate mocked his brother stating that Nick was just being an egotistical douchebag who wasn’t able to digest the fact that Lenore didn’t choose him. It wasn’t even about liking the Omega anymore and that it was about his deflated ego.

 

Nate also brought up that Nick didn’t even like Lenore like that since ages and that he had been pining over Hayden for weeks. Nick scoffed and disagreed and started bad-mouthing Hayden, saying things like, he was such a snobbish and stuck-up little Omega who he couldn’t even stand for a second and all that jazz. And like every other cliché teen movie, Hayden chose the exact moment to enter the scene and then run away with tears and anger in his eyes. Ok so maybe Nate felt like a bigger jerk for provoking his brother like that. Nick ran after Hayden and Nate felt very guilty.

 

\----------

 

“You sure you’re up to going to school Ave. I was thinking you’d like to take the rest of the week off. You know, go from next Monday, and that too if you’re feeling up to it.” Stiles asked as he handed the boy his lunch the next day.

 

“I’m sure Uncle Stiles, I feel being at school will make me feel better. Get my mind off things.” Avery stated and Stiles nodded understandingly.

 

“Sure thing, you can ride with Brandon and the twins. Lenore’s heat surprisingly ceased last night. He’s coming to school too today.” Stiles smiled and Avery returned the gesture.

 

“INCOMING!” They both heard a shout form the staircase and Stiles’ eyes widened as he saw Brandon jump down the entire thing with Tristan on his back.

 

“HEY!” he yelled angrily as Brandon rushed into the kitchen with Tristan still clinging to him. They were both screaming and Avery had to hide his grin behind his hand as he looked at them. Stiles shook his head at his children and looked at Avery with a sigh.

 

“They’ll give me a heart attack one day!” he muttered and Avery chuckled. Stiles went off to fetch the twins and Derek and Avery decided he’d go and entertain himself with Brandon and Tristan’s antics.

 

But when he finally got to hearing range Brandon was scolding his brother, with a serious expression on his face. Tristan was sitting on the counter munching an apple as Brandon applied butter to his toast. The older brother was giving Tristan a glare and Tristan just shrugged.

 

“You should have told me sooner Tris, you know what he’s doing is wrong. You should have at least told papa.” Brandon was muttering to him and Avery just wordlessly sat down opposite them and began buttering his own toast. Brandon and Tristan gave him sunny smiles and Avery did the same.

 

“Papa’s been so worried lately, I didn’t wanna disturb him.” Tristan was mumbling and Avery saw that Brandon’s eyes got very gentle as he looked at his little brother.

 

“How about I come over during lunch break, that’s about the same time you have yours right?” Brandon asked and Tristan’s eyes lit up.

 

“You’d do that?!” he asked happily and Brandon scoffed, “Of course I would. What are big brothers for?” he asked, and Tristan smiled at him. Brandon affectionately smiled back at his brother and kissed his head mumbling ‘idiot’.

 

Avery didn’t want to point it out, but as soon as he and Tristan sorted out their little problem, he felt Brandon’s eyes on him. Brandon, on the other hand, discovered that he loved looking unblinkingly at Avery these days. He was just too damn beautiful to not look at. His mind began thinking up scenarios where he and Avery were doing things other than stealing smiles. He thought of kissing Avery, of running his hands over his body, of Avery cuddling up to him, of Avery being under him, in between the sheets… and his really pleasant thoughts came to a halt when Tristan shoved at his face, silently indicating that he was leering like a pervert.

 

“So Ave, you gonna ride me today— I-I mean ride **with** me today?!!” Brandon squeaked mortified as he hastily corrected his sentence, face going as red as his eyes would. Tristan fell off the counter, laughing so hard, he was clutching his belly. Brandon kicked his brother in the shin, but Tristan couldn’t help himself, he kept guffawing like a caveman. Avery, blushed beautifully as he scrammed out of the kitchen. Brandon screwed his eyes shut and dug his face in his hands, screaming into them. When he looked up, his papa was looking at him pityingly, trying very hard to hide his own laugh. The rest of his family, however, wasn’t so considerate. Stiles, Lenore, and Caerys were giggling and cooing at him. Brandon continued to groan in his hands.

 

\----------

 

Tristan was a very happy child. He genuinely got along with everyone he met and had a huge hoard of friends he loved spending time with. His best friend was Greg from his class, who was a beta. Tristan and Greg spent most of their time together and Greg loved hearing stories about the Hale pack from him. Tristan had many other friends besides Greg. He was generally a popular person and was very approachable and friendly. But there was one person who constantly bothered him these days and he was Kieron Masters. Kieron was an Alpha like Tristan, but the only difference was Kieron was extremely huge for his age and was a big bully. He seemed to have a problem with Tristan and his lineage so he always pushed him around for no reason. Tristan wasn’t one who’d get into silly fights, but the dude was testing his limits and patience.

 

“Hey Hale, I heard some Alpha was stalking your pretty omega brother. I hope he’s lovely enough to take it up his ass when he finally goes out.” The boy said, very unnecessarily and Tristan snapped. He launched himself at the asshole and began throwing punches. Unfortunately, Kieron was stronger and bigger than him so Tristan was the one getting hit. But even more regrettably for Kieron, Tristan’s older brother was much bigger and much, _much_ stronger.

 

Tristan growled angrily as Kieron moaned in pain when Brandon caught it and twisted it backwards almost sickeningly. Avery, who had apparently decided to come along with his brother, crouched down to him and helped him up on his feet again.

 

“You ok?” he inquired, wincing at Tristan’s forehead that had a huge gash. Tristan nodded, and thankfully took Avery’s outstretched hand and got up. Both of them looked at a livid Brandon.

 

“So what, you always bully people who are smaller in size when compared to you?” Brandon asked menacingly, as he held the kid’s arm in the same position and refused to let it go. Kieron started yelling in pain but Brandon wasn’t backing down.

 

“Anyone ever told you how abnormally large you are for your age?” Brandon continued. “You think you’ll touch my little brother and I’ll let you off the hook that easy, huh?” Brandon grit his teeth angrily and twisted the hand further. Everyone began gathering around them and were cheering for Brandon. Brandon Hale was quite the star of Beacon Hills apparently.

 

“And let’s not forget that your motor mouth has no respect for Omegas. What was that you were saying about our brother? What was he saying Tris?” Brandon asked, looking at his baby brother. Tristan was still scowling angrily.

 

“What is going on here?” a voice boomed from behind them and students immediately scattered away. The principal of Beacon Hills Middle School, Marin Morell was looking angrily at the Hale brothers and Kieron.

 

“Mr. Hale it would be nice if you’d let go of Mr. Masters arm.” She said firmly and Brandon looked at the boy and pushed him off, watching as he fell down. Brandon grabbed his brother and began walking towards the headmistress with Avery trailing behind them wordlessly.

 

Brandon was just about to enter the school building when he got a call. It displayed Len.

 

“Hello Bran, Bran shit we can’t find Cas!” Lenore was crying on the other end. Brandon’s breath hitched. Avery and Tristan also stared shocked at that.

 

“We’ll do fine here, GO!” Tristan ordered and Brandon nodded, his face displaying utter fear.

 

“I’m coming right now.” He muttered and started running.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh!


	13. You Don't Mess With a Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to alllllll my readers again!! <3 I love your love for Teenage Trouble (It's a lame title, I know! :D) I love you guys <3

 

 

“You do know that this is kidnapping right? Let me go right now, Alexander.” Caerys pleaded, albeit very firmly as he wiped the tears off his eyes harshly. Alexander, who was driving chuckled, as he looked at the Omega. They were driving somewhere, Caerys didn’t know where, but he was terrified.

 

Caerys had a nagging feeling at the back of his head the whole day. Brandon had asked him to stay safe and go to Jared or Nate if he even felt the slightest bit of unease. He told him about Tristan’s trouble with the bully at school and explained to him how he was dealing with that other boy for days now. Caerys felt very guilty, everyone seemed to have their attention on him and his safety these days. He asked Brandon to go and teach that kid a lesson. Caerys wanted to go along with him too, he knew someone levelheaded should be there with their Alpha brothers when they go to deal with something, but he stupidly asked Avery to go along. Maybe he thought Bran and Avery should get to know each other more or something like that, he regretted that decision as soon as Alexander cornered him in the locker room, after his gym class. A class he shared with no other pack member that day.

 

Caerys looked at the Alpha. He was getting extremely scared. Deucalion wasn’t lying when he explained to his papa and daddy that his kid was mentally unstable. This was the top-notch behavior to scare the shit out of someone.

 

“You know Cas, your father, Alpha Hale, he doesn’t like me. He didn’t even let me see you the other day when I came to talk to you about our date. And your big brother gave me his number. He was silly enough to think I’d never find out. Good thing we can have our date now, no one here to stop us.” Alexander smiled happily as he kept driving, Caerys didn’t know where. The place looked absolutely new to him.

 

\----------

 

“Where is he!?” Brandon hissed as soon as he spotted Lenore and the rest of them. Lenore was crying, and Hayden was comforting him. Nick and Nate were not around, probably still looking for Caerys, in hopes of finding him somewhere near school. Jared was on his phone, his hands were in his hair and his face looked like it was traumatized.

 

“He was supposed to meet us after his gym class for lunch. He never showed up, Nick even went to fetch him because his class was the nearest to the gym.” Lenore explained as tears rolled down his eyes.

 

“God Damn it!” Brandon wheezed out, slapping Jared harshly on the back to get his attention.

 

“Len, call papa, we’ll keep looking around in the meantime.” Brandon said, his heart was constricting with fear and extreme anxiousness. He and Jared sprinted out of the scene, loudly calling Caerys’ name.

 

“Shouldn’t we be looking around too?” Lenore asked, getting up and wiping his tears.

 

“No, that is the last thing we should do. Just listen to Bran for now and call your parents. I’ll call mine and ask them to warn the pack. They shouldn’t have to worry about us also, so let’s stay put.” Hayden said firmly, as he held Lenore’s face and sighed and pulled his best friend into a hug when Lenore began crying again. Hayden was the most intelligent at the time of a crisis. He was Lydia’s son after all.

 

“I’m so scared Hay, he’s my brother. I can literally feel his fear right now.” Lenore sobbed.

 

“Shhh, shhh,” Hayden soothed him and took Lenore’s phone and dialed Derek himself. Maybe a bawling Lenore on the phone was not the best way to go about it. Nate and Nick appeared around the same time, panting and crouching.

 

“Can’t find him anywhere.” Nick huffed, and Nate agreed, holding his brother’s back for support as they looked at the Omegas.

 

“Did Bran come? Has anyone told Uncle Derek and Uncle Stiles?” Nate asked, as both of them straightened and looked around.

 

“He did, he and Jared went to look around, just in case. I just called Uncle Derek.” Hayden said, fidgeting. He looked uneasy and Nate and Nick eyed him.

  
“What?” Nick inquired and Hayden shook his head.

 

“Uncle Derek didn’t sound good guys.” He explained.

 

\----------

 

“One thing Brandon! I asked you to do one easy thing and you couldn’t do it!” Derek spat at his son. Derek had arrived in less than 20 minutes to the scene with Jordan Parrish and a few of his deputies. It was a bit much if one questioned it. Caerys wasn’t even missing for half a day yet.

 

Brandon whimpered as he snuffled into his hands, he was feeling miserable. Derek didn’t pay any heed as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

“Deucalion, you fucking asshole. Where is my son?” Derek barked, feeling outraged. He was already half shifted.

 

“You listen here Deucalion, if your son has anything to do with my kid missing, then you have no idea what I can do. My son better be here, next to me in an hour, or you’ll have the entire Hale Pack at your fucking doorstep in the next few hours!” Derek concluded, his breath shaking in pure rage.

 

“Where did you GO Brandon?” Derek asked angrily as he looked at his son again.

 

“Derek, that’s enough man. He’s just a kid.” Jordan Parrish tried to placate the Alpha but Derek shrugged him off.

 

“Just a kid? JUST A KID? That kid is going to be a Supreme Alpha in the next few years? Is this how you’re going to take care of your pack when you become a Supreme Alpha? HUH?” Derek asked his son, hovering above him and Brandon recoiled further into himself. His friends wanted to comfort him as they looked at Brandon helplessly. But they were too scared to face Derek at that moment. The man was already half-shifted for God’s Sake.

 

“Well, YOU are the Supreme Alpha now Derek. You don’t seem to be doing a pretty good job yourself. Caerys was taken away under YOUR watch based on your theory.” Jordan Parrish spat back, as he held Brandon by his shoulder and glared at Derek.

 

Derek immediately shifted back as Parrish’s words struck him. He flinched and dropped down on the nearest bench, contemplating Parrish’s words. He was right. Caerys was Derek’s responsibility, not Brandon’s. He could have easily avoided the situation in so many ways. He shouldn’t have given a shit about political ties, he shouldn’t have bothered about a kid’s mental stability if it meant his own kid would be in trouble. Parrish was right, it was all Derek’s fault and Derek had easily thrown all the blame at his own son.

 

Derek didn’t know when Stiles arrived at the scene, but he could see through his peripheral vision as he took both Brandon and Lenore into his arms and began shushing them. He knew his mate was scared out of his bounds, but he was being strong just for their children, because Derek was sitting broken on a stupid school bench and contemplating his life choices at the shittiest time possible. Derek ran a hand down his face and got up. He gave Stiles one look and walked away from the school grounds.

 

“Deucalion?” Derek growled as soon as his phone rang. He was just about to get in his car and go look for his kid himself even if it meant it would be futile and pointless.

 

“Look, Hale, I’m so sorry. Alex has Caerys at our old boat house next to the preserve. I’ll text you the address, just please don’t get any cops.” Deucalion pleaded from the other end and Derek snapped his phone shut when a message appeared. Oh, he was not going to keep quite this time.

 

 ----------

 

Derek probably never drove that fast in his entire life, but he reached the preserve, the other end of the town in half the time. He slammed the door to his car shut and marched out. He really hoped to God that Alexander wasn’t doing anything stupid to his son because Derek was very close to committing murder.

 

He didn’t bother knocking and kicked the door open as hard as he could. It practically blew into pieces and Derek entered, scanning the house. Three more cars approached the boat house and Derek didn’t bother to see who it was. He knew it was Deucalion.

 

“Papa!” Caerys cried in relief as soon as he spotted Derek. Derek’s heart stopped for a minute, just because it was so thankful. Caerys rushed to his father and Derek took him in his arms, holding his son close to him and comforting him.

 

“Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you?” Derek asked Caerys and the boy shook his head a no. He scanned his son’s appearance and he looked just the same as he did in the morning when he left for school.

 

“Where is he?” Derek asked calmly, keeping Caerys close to him. His son was shivering, probably because of both the relief and terror he was feeling at the same time. “He’s passed out. Papa, I think he takes some sort of drugs.” Caerys’ voice shook as he took Derek’s hand and led his father inside to the living room where Alexander was indeed passed out on the couch.

 

“Alexander!” a voice said sharply from behind Derek and Caerys jumped in fear and clutched onto his father tightly. Derek hugged his kid again and glared angrily at Deucalion.

 

“I’m so sorry Hale.” Deucalion said as he watched some of his men grab Alexander and take him back to one of the cars. Derek snorted stoically.

 

“You’re sorry, YOU’RE SORRY!?” He screamed, pushing Caerys behind him as he looked at Deucalion like he was an insect that crawled in swamps.

 

“Your son kidnapped my boy and you’re sorry? Carys was telling me your son takes drugs Deucalion, drugs! Your kid is mentally unstable because you can’t keep an eye on him. Is your fucking political career more important than your own son. That kid has been in need for a doctor and or a physician for God knows how long and you’ve been too worried about ruining your reputation?” Derek asked the man and Deucalion looked defeated.

 

“Look I’m sorry, I’ll immediately get him some help.” Deucalion said pleadingly and Derek shook his head.

 

“You better Deucalion because next time you or any of your people touch my kids or any member of my pack, you can kiss your career goodbye. I want to see this in the newspaper tomorrow. I may be an Alpha to a huge pack Duke, but I’m also a very unforgiving lawyer who can ruin you for reasons you can’t even imagine.” Derek warned so menacingly that Deucalion almost lost his footing.

 

Derek grabbed Caerys and walked out of the building and back to everyone else.

 

 

 

“Oh Caerys!” Stiles cried out happily, as relief showed so spectacularly on his face. Caerys rushed to his dad and hugged him tightly. Stiles sniffled as he kissed his son’s forehead and didn’t let go off him until he was sure he was indeed there, in his arms, all safe and sound. Lenore soon joined them, and Stiles held both his boys close to him, looking at Derek and silently thanking him.

 

As soon as Stiles let go off Caerys, the younger Omega launched himself at his older brother and held Brandon tightly to him. Brandon squeezed his eyes shut and hugged back, just as tight and finally let out a shuddering breath and started crying. Derek looked at his children and thanked the lord his family were safe. He had a sudden urge to look at Tristan as well. He needed to see his entire family in front of him.

 

“Ally has gone to get Tris and Avery. You can tell me what happened today at home.” Stiles said, placing an arm on his husband’s shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 

\----------

 

Stiles and Derek were in the former’s library, talking about what had happened with Alexander and Deucalion. Stiles was just thankful that his son was safe and came home unscathed. He really hoped all of this shit was done with. A knock on the door stopped them from talking.

 

“Come in.” Stiles called out and the door opened and Tristan walked in, fidgeting.

 

“Papa, Len told me what happened at school today. I just came here to tell you that Bran wasn’t there during the whole thing because he was at school with me.” Tristan started and Derek and Stiles looked at their kid a little surprised.

 

“What do you mean baby, why did Bran have to come to your school?” Stiles asked, walking over to his youngest and running his hands through his hair to comfort him and easy his nerves a little.

 

“There is this guy at school, his name is Kieron Masters, he’s been bullying me.” Tristan started explaining and Derek jolted from his seat and sat upright.

 

“What? Tris, why didn’t you tell us?” Derek asked, looking at his son.

 

“Well you were already so worried about that Alex dude and Cas and I just thought it was a little silly you know. So I went to Bran when it was getting too much. I actually told him about it this morning. That’s why he came to school today. He wanted to talk to Masters and warn him.” Tristan answered and Derek and Stiles just stared at their boy. Stiles took Tristan in his arms and kissed his cheek.

 

“Listen to me very clearly ok Tris. You can come to me or papa and tell us if you have any problem. It doesn’t matter how big or small it is or how significant it is or any such thing. You have a problem, you come to us and we sort it out for you. That’s what parents are for. It doesn’t matter if Cas, or Len, or Bran are going through issues at the same time as you. You’re all the same for us and none of your problems are big or small in our eyes. You have a problem, we have a problem. Your papa and I are well equipped to look after all of you at the same time love, irrespective of how much trouble you get into. You are NEVER a burden on us Tristan, never. You four are the most important things in our lives, you will always come first. You come before anything else in the world for us, even pack ties. Me or papa love you guys the most baby boy.” Stiles explained to his kid very clearly and Tristan nodded with tears in his eyes.

 

“Then why did papa scold Bran today?” Tristan asked, as tears flew out of his eyes. Derek swallowed and felt his heart shatter. Stiles gulped and took Tristan’s face.

 

“Because parents can make mistakes too Tris. We’re people too after all.” Stiles explained. “Your papa didn’t mean to say any of those things to Bran, you know that Tris. He was just extremely worried. Things could have been so much worse than they were. We are extremely thankful that Caerys got out of the situation without being harmed in any way. Papa was just worried love.” Stiles mumbled and Tristan nodded.

 

“So you’re not actually angry with Bran right papa?” Tristan asked tentatively and Derek shook his head a no.

 

“No bud, I’d never be angry at any of you for such things.” Derek assured him. His eyes were getting glassy. He kind of felt like a failure that he had to explain all of this to his kid.

 

“Brandon will make one of the best Supremes.” Tristan continued. It was like he was trying to prove a point to his father and Derek wanted to sob.

 

“I know that.” He agreed, “He’ll be better than me. You don’t really think I meant any of that do you, Tris? Like your dad said, I was just worried. I did put complete trust in Brandon sure, I believed that he should have given Caerys top priority and that he should have stayed with him when he knew Alexander was a threat to him. I said that because I put so much faith in Brandon. I blindly shoved all the responsibility at him and he wasn’t there when he was really needed…” Derek gave a pause to clear his throat. He needed to clear the air out.

 

“But it was mostly my fault. It could have happened to anyone Tris. I could have avoided the situation before it even came this far and now when I look back, I feel stupid to have agreed to that Deucalion in the first place. I shouldn’t have even put such a huge burden on Bran, I should have just taken care of the situation myself. Bran is going to be an extremely good Alpha. He’s been keeping an eye on Cas, he was there when you needed him and he dealt with all of that on his own. Things that I should have handled as a father and as a Supreme. But your brother was so considerate, and so were you when you both put my worries before your problems. Your brother is a million times more responsible than I was when I was his age. I may raise my voice and talk nonsense when I’m angry and worried Tris, but I’ll never lose faith in any of my children. Brandon will make a better Supreme than me. I believe in that.” Derek explained to his son and Tristan nodded, smiling, reassured. The father and son hugged it out, as little by little their worries flew out of the window.

 

\----------

 

Brandon was feeling guilty, but he was also feeling this urge to explain to his father why he wasn’t there. Brandon believed he wasn’t entirely at fault, and he wanted his papa to know that as well. So as he made his way to his dad’s library, he realized that Tristan was already there.

 

His papa was talking, _“I did put complete trust in Brandon sure, I believed that he should have given Caerys top priority and that he should have stayed with him when he knew Alexander was a threat to him. I said that because I put so much faith in Brandon. I blindly shoved all the responsibility at him and he wasn’t there when he was really needed…”_

Oh…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Indeed... Sighs.... Hele, dude....


	14. Oh, What the Hale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm enormously thankful to all my amazing readers. You guys are my true inspiration. I love you all <3

 

 

Ok maybe Brandon was overthinking things, but he was also a little tired, so just once he thought he’d be selfish. He just needed to be alone and do things for himself once. He didn’t wanna worry about making his papa and dad proud, or watch Len and Cas or have Tris’ back. He just wanted to be Brandon. Not Brandon Hale, son of Derek Hale, the next Supreme Alpha of the Hale Pack; just Brandon, a regular teenage Alpha boy who had the permission to be crazy, silly, reckless, and ordinary for once.

 

So he ventured out of the house for a refreshing midnight stroll. Ok, so papa thought he was not responsible enough, Brandon was fine with that. Being irresponsible gave Brandon an adrenaline rush, he felt different. But he couldn’t deny that somewhere deep down Brandon felt like a failure. Brandon understood his papa was extra protective of the twins, and that he lost his cool whenever something happened to them. But his papa was never so vocal about his disappointment before. Sure he scolded Brandon or screamed at him or even gave him the red eye on occasion, but never did his papa ever question his trust on Brandon. So when Brandon heard papa say all those words he couldn’t digest them. He couldn’t stop the tears that flew down his face. He felt so lonely and downhearted.

 

And that was also probably the first time Brandon ignored the beautiful scent that followed him. Brandon did not need sympathy, so he ignored the calls of the person he liked from behind him.

 

“Brandon wait!” Avery called out, but Brandon ignored him. He wasn’t sure he was in a position to have anyone with him at that point of time.

 

“Brandon! BRANDON WATCH OUT!”

 

Avery’s eyes flew open in complete fright as he saw the boy roll over the car and land on the road with a loud thud and a harsh crunch. The car didn’t seem to have stopped, but Avery’s heart did as he looked at Brandon’s still form on the ground.

 

Avery was shaking from head to toe as he ran up to the Alpha and knelt down next to his unmoving form. Avery’s breath hitched as he pulled Brandon’s head onto his lap and ran his fingers down Brandon’s chest to see if his heart was still beating. He cried out in relief when it still was. People began surrounding them and Avery heard someone call for an ambulance. He wordlessly clutched onto the Alpha and rocked him back and forth as the visions of a similar accident played in his mind.

NO, no, Avery thought as he looked down at Brandon and started sobbing.

 

“Don’t worry son, they are almost around the corner. Is there anyone you want me to call?” a person asked Avery and the Omega absentmindedly nodded and handed over his phone, unthinkingly to the kind man. He didn’t hear anything after that, he just blindly followed after the paramedics as they hefted Brandon into the back of an ambulance.

 

\----------

 

“Avery, Avery how is he?” a person asked as he shook him to get his attention. Avery didn’t even realize he was zoning out when he finally acknowledged the person in front of him. Stiles was on his knees in front of the Omega and he was crying.

 

“He’s inside.” Avery managed to say and Stiles nodded and looked around as Derek was talking to Deaton, no particular expression on his face. Stiles wasn’t able to get his breathing under control. He got the shock of his life when a stranger called him in the middle of the night from Avery’s number stating that the kid, whom the phone belonged to, was clutching the body of an unconscious boy in the middle of a road and that he was required to come to the Beacon Hills Hospital as soon as possible.

 

“He’s stable, he’s healing at a normal rate and Deaton says he’ll be fine by tomorrow morning.” Derek finally said as he helped Stiles get up from the ground. Derek sounded exhausted when he talked. Stiles silently nodded and looked back at the door where his son was currently under observation.

 

“This is all my fault.” The Alpha whispered, settling down next to Avery and holding his face in his hands. For once, Stiles let him be as he walked up to the rest of his children who were frantically asking Deaton questions about their older brother.

 

Derek and Avery sat there in peaceful silence for a while, until the older Alpha broke it. Derek could see that his mate and kids settled down on the other end of the waiting room. It was a relief that Brandon was doing fine, but the shocks of the event were not leaving his body.

 

“Did you see it?” he asked Avery and the Omega wordlessly nodded.

 

“Are you ok? Do you need to see a doctor too?” Derek asked and Avery shook his head a no.

 

“I’m just a little shocked,” Avery answered and Derek understood.

 

“Deaton, the doctor, he told me Brandon will be fine by tomorrow. Don’t worry, alright.” Derek said, running a gentle, but a timid hand down the Omega’s hair. Avery gave Derek a nod and leant his head against the Alpha’s shoulder. Derek was honestly a little taken aback, but didn’t have the heart to ask the boy to move.

 

“Please talk to him Uncle Derek,” Avery mumbled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

\----------

 

When Brandon woke up, he had an ugly coughing fit and Derek and Stiles jolted awake from where they were sleeping on either side of his bed. Stiles rushed to his son with a glass of water while Derek ran out to fetch Deaton.

 

“Brandon…” Stiles sighed out happily as he made his son take gentle, small sips. Brandon sat up silently, with teary eyes because of his fit, as he glanced at his dad.

 

“Are you ok baby?” Stiles asked, sitting next to Brandon and the latter nodded, lifting his shirt to see that his bruises had disappeared and the nasty wound on his head had also healed completely.

 

“Ok, ok this looks good.” Stiles mumbled as he assured himself more than Brandon and repeatedly kissed his son’s forehead and held him tightly. Brandon chuckled at his father and just let him hold him.

 

“Hello Bran, feeling better?” Deaton asked smiling, as he entered the room. Brandon stiffened when he saw his papa behind the doctor and Stiles could feel the change in the atmosphere immediately.

 

Deaton checked Brandon’s wounds and bruises and decidedly told the parents that it was better for the boy to stay until the night was over, because his broken leg was yet to completely heal. Derek signed some papers and Stiles looked adoringly at Brandon, petting his cheek.

 

“Not too many at the same time.” Deaton scolded as he eyed Brandon’s little brothers at the door, waiting to go inside like puppies.

 

“Please Doc, we’ll see him, kiss him and get out.” Lenore pleaded and Deaton sighed and moved aside so they could all get in.

 

They all shuffled inside and Lenore and Caerys immediately rushed to their older brother and hugged him from either side.

 

“Mind his leg hon, it’s still healing.” Stiles warned Lenore when the boy got on the bed.

 

“And only two minutes, you know what Doc said.” Derek warned as he left the room to look after some formalities.

“Ok, sorry,” Lenore grumbled and gave his brother’s cheek a slobbering kiss which Brandon grimaced at. Lenore sighed happily and squawked when Tristan pushed him and took his place instead.

 

“Jerk!” Lenore griped, pulling Tristan’s hair and Stiles rolled his eyes and broke them apart. Brandon looked at them with a small smile. Caerys was stuck to his other side, not letting go. Brandon was sure he was tearing up because his hospital gown was starting to feel damp. He squeezed his brother and let him be for a while.

 

“You know you should listen to daddy when he says you should watch both sides when you cross the road.” Tristan teased his brother, and Brandon rolled his eyes this time. Tristan pulled out the shittiest of jokes (if one could call them that) at the worst of times.

 

“Daddy will also tell you to save your extraordinary talents for when your brother is not laying on a hospital bed with a broken leg.” Stiles smirked and Tristan narrowed his eyes at his dad and huffed.

 

“Alright midgets, get out.” Derek appeared at the door finally and the kids all groaned but obeyed as they left the room.

 

“I’ll go and see what kind of a shitty coffee this hospital has to offer. And watch over those brats.” Stiles said, not very subtly as he left the room giving both his husband and kid a kiss on their cheeks.

 

Brandon cleared his throat when Derek awkwardly sat next to him and looked at him.

 

“So, umm, no one else from the pack showed up?” Brandon asked.

 

“No, we were only planning to give them a call if it was a life threatening situation. But seeing as you are gonna be just fine, I asked Stiles to let them all sleep.” Derek explained, and honestly Brandon wanted to wince at Derek’s tone.

 

“What the hell were you thinking Brandon?” Derek finally asked after a beat and the son frowned looking down at his hands.

 

“I just wanted to be alone.” Brandon explained and Derek sighed and sat back in his chair, “Your dad almost had a heart attack. And not to mention both you AND Avery were missing in the middle of the night.” Derek pointed out. He was a little pissed.

 

“And what about you?” Brandon asked looking at his father and Derek’s eyes narrowed as he stared at his son.

 

“What about me?” He asked shaking his head and Brandon pursed his lips.

 

“Did you get scared?” he inquired. Derek stared at his oldest for a moment and realized exactly how much he had fucked up this time.

 

“Brandon, of course, I was worried. I was scared shitless. Imagine waking up to a call where you find out that your son and his boyfriend were involved in an accident.” Derek snapped.

 

“I know it's stupid pops, but you weren’t exactly saying the nicest things about me before the whole thing.” Brandon said and Derek was just a tad bit confused.

 

“What do you even mean?” he asked and Brandon looked at his dad like he wasn’t even real.

 

“Are you kidding me? I heard you when you were telling Tris all about what a huge disappointment I am.” Brandon said waving his arms around, a lot like his dad and Derek honestly wanted to laugh hysterically at how unreal the situation was.

 

“Are you seriously telling me that you had a self-pity midnight walk, only to get hit by a car because you thought I was trash talking about you?” Derek asked, wanting some clarity. Brandon rolled his eyes and shook his head a yes.

 

“Damn I did screw up didn’t I.” Derek chuckled without humor.

 

“Brandon Hale, first things first, never eavesdrop on any conversation ever again. I’ve told you a million times already not to do that. And secondly, when you do, have the patience to listen to the whole thing. Bran bud, you’re my pride and joy. I would never be disappointed in you. If you stuck your impatient butt around a while longer you’d hear me trash talk about myself after I put you up there on the pedestal.” Derek smirked, brushing his son’s hair off his face. Brandon blushed severely at his father’s words and looked away.

 

“You’re an idiot Bran.” Derek said fondly and Brandon had an adorable pout on his face that was threatening to break into a smile. The father and son shared a grin and Derek then took both of Brandon’s hands in his and looked at his oldest seriously.

 

“Brandon, I’m really sorry for yelling at you back then. I shouldn’t have and honestly none of it was your fault. I shouldn’t have thrown so much at your shoulders to begin with. You are extremely capable, smart and responsible. I may yell at you son, but I’ll always believe in you. You have to remember that Bran.” Derek explained the same thing for the second time within a span of a few hours.

 

Brandon nodded, feeling very lighthearted. Derek kissed Brandon’s forehead.

“Thanks, papa,” he said as Derek started to get up to go and fetch Stiles again.

 

“And Avery’s not my boyfriend.” Brandon corrected his father and Derek chuckled looking at his son from the door.

 

“Yet.” Derek counter-corrected his son with a shit-eating grin.

 

\----------

 

“So, how did that go? Lemme guess, Brandon pulled the clichéd historical scene when the father says all nasty things about his son and then takes a deep breath to finish the sentence, only to say nasty stuff about himself, but unfortunately for him, the son was hearing it all wrong and all he knew was the half-baked explanation before he sprints out of the door, feeling like crap and gets hit by the bus.” Stiles said, looking at his husband as he handed him his coffee. Derek gaped at his husband. The person he chose to spend the rest of his life, with, his mate, his forever.

 

“You’re a weird dude.” Derek said dumbly and Stiles giggled like a school girl and pulled Derek down into a kiss.

 

“I think I’m in a no-sleep high zone.” Stiles said, taking a long swig of his coffee. Derek raised an eyebrow.

 

“Which means I—

 

“Where are the kids?” Derek asked cutting him off and Stiles scoffed at his rude husband.

 

“They are in the cafeteria getting some snacks, I think you should go home with them. I’ll stay.” Stiles said, nudging Derek’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll stay, you take them and go home safe.” Derek answered back and Stiles groaned out, eying his husband.

 

“Go home and get some sleep Derek, God knows you haven’t slept a wink the whole week because of all the series of shit-storms that have been hitting us with full force.” Stiles explained and Derek rolled his eyes.

 

“What happened to you being in your no-sleep high zone?” Derek inquired, as Stiles pushed him towards the cafeteria.

 

“It’s a high zone Derek, it means I’m not gonna be sleeping anyway!” Stiles said in a ‘dude duh!’ tone and Derek chuckled and let Stiles push him more, well try to push him more. Derek was being generous and moving for his mate’s sake.

 

“Ok, call me if you need anything or have ANY problem, what so ever.” Derek said sternly and Stiles smiled and nodded.

 

“Understood boss man, now shoo!” Stiles pecked Derek’s lips lovingly and watched as Derek went to where the rest of their kids were. When he turned around he was surprised to find Avery smiling softly at them.

 

“Ave, Uncle Derek is heading home. You should also go and get some sleep love. And no school tomorrow, for any of you, all of you need the hard-earned break.” Stiles said beaming at the kid. Avery kept his little smile up and then proceeded to hug Stiles.

 

“Hey, Avery, are you ok honey?” Stiles asked, gently patting the boy’s back. He could feel Avery nod against his shoulder and the boy’s smile was wider when they pulled back from the hug. Stiles didn’t know why, but the endearments for Avery just slipped out of his mouth every single time. He couldn’t help it. Also maybe he slyly knew at the back of his mind that Avery will probably give him his very first grandchild! Stiles had a genius sixth-sense like that.

 

“Thanks for everything Uncle Stiles.” Avery said and Stiles practically melted.

 

“Aww, no sweetheart, thank you for saving Bran’s life today.” Stiles said, taking the Omega’s hands in his.

 

“Do you, umm, do you mind if I go and have a word with him?” Avery asked unsurely and Stiles eyes widened in mirth.

 

“Oh sure love, take your time. I was gonna go and pester Deaton and grab another cup of this abomination.” Stiles grinned, pointing at his cup of coffee. Avery nodded and slowly walked into the room Brandon was in.

 

\----------

 

Brandon was lying on the bed, and by the looks of it, he was sleeping. Avery slowly made his way to him and glimpsed at the boy. Brandon looked like he was almost healed, but his leg was still in a cast. Avery bit his lip and laid a tentative dainty hand on Brandon’s chest, just like he did when he was holding the bleeding boy on the road. The machines were clearly indicating that Brandon was healthy and stable, but somehow Avery wanted to feel the Alpha’s heart. Hear his heartbeat.

 

He carefully sat down next to the Alpha, not taking his hand off.

 

“You know it's creepy to stare at a person when they’re asleep.” Brandon’s voice interrupted his actions and Avery almost gasped and took his hand away before Brandon grasped it and held it in his own.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Avery stuttered, his own heartbeat rushing like a maniac as Brandon sat up and pulled Avery closer to him with his hand and placed it back on his chest.

 

“Don’t be.” Brandon whispered, and Avery almost lost himself with how physically close they were at that moment.

 

“I just wanted to make sure you were healing well.” Avery whispered into the room, and Brandon smiled, reaching his other hand out and tucking a strand of the Omega’s hair behind his ear. Avery shivered at the touch and looked at the Alpha, breath hitching.

 

“I’m all healed.” Brandon whispered back, chancing a look at Avery’s pale pink lips and then back at his beautiful honey eyes.

 

“Not all.” Avery breathed out, eying Brandon’s lips as well and they both moved at the same time, hearts beating wildly in their chests. Their lips almost touched—

 

“Hey! Do you guys want some— Oh shit! I’m sorry I came at the wrong time.” Stiles said covering his eyes and rushing out of the room. Brandon and Avery immediately moved away from each other and both of them wore identical red faces, avoiding each other’s eyes.

 

“Damn it, Stiles, you had to go and do it didn’t you!” Stiles muttered to himself as he grumbled and sat down on the waiting room chairs, cursing his extremely bad timing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we all thought Derek was the ultimate cockblocker here! Silly Stiles...
> 
> More of the other couples in the next chapter, this one was mighty rushed, so extremely sorry if it isn't up to the mark, I'll make it up!! <3


	15. A Deserving Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Guys, I'm soo terribly sorry for the wait and also for the delay! I wrote this in such a hurry, so you'll have to forgive me for all the horrible mistakes. Also, I'm ashamed to say it is not as long as I promised you it would be. I hope you guys like it enough? 
> 
> YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!

 

 

After Brandon was discharged from the hospital the next morning, Derek and Stiles made sure that their oldest was completely healed before heading out to **the** Hale House. The kids were so excited about the trip that Stiles decided they should spend two days out there in the preserve, instead of just one. Avery was a little hesitant about gatecrashing their family times, but Stiles shrugged him off and told him he was family (in all possible ways). Derek had insisted that Avery should come with them after Stiles not so subtly made that decision for the poor boy. Avery felt a little awkward, but agreed eventually.

 

The Hale House in the preserve was the home of the Hale pack since ancient times. That was also the same house where Derek lost all his family because of the Argents. Derek never looked back at it after he finally married and mated with Stiles. He had somehow successfully managed to block out those memories; but Stiles knew that there was only so much his husband could do. He knew Derek would always hurt and that trying to forget was never the best option. There would always be so many instances in the future when those memories would resurface to haunt him. The Omega wanted his husband to have a closure. Derek and Stiles moved closer to the city, and closer to John after they got married. Stiles wanted to be able to visit his dad as often as he could, take him lunches, and ensure that John had all the time he could with his grandchildren.

 

John’s escapades with his beloved grandchildren was another story altogether. Stiles could write a series of novels about those. He missed his dad, but at the same time he was glad his dad didn’t suffer like his mother did, when he passed. He died peacefully, in his sleep, with a picture of his grandkids, his sons, and himself in hand. When Stiles found his father like that, he just grabbed a hold of his cold hand and cried, but with a beautiful smile adorning his face. His parents could finally be together.

 

What Stiles really did miss was that John never got a chance to see his grandkids grow. John had died when Tristan was 9. He knew his kids missed their grandfather too, he was after all the only grandparent they ever had…

 

“I don’t know why, but I really miss grandpa.” Lenore mumbled, looking at the house as Brandon and Tristan rushed inside, followed by Avery and Caerys who were holding hands and chatting. Stiles was obviously having an aneurysm when Brandon and Tristan did half shifts and jumped on top of the roof in one leap. Derek looked at his son and pulled him in a half hug and kissed the top of his head.

 

“I miss him too. You can call dibs on his room.” Derek smiled and just like that, Lenore’s eyes lit up.

 

They spent the entire day lazing around. Derek purposely spent most of his time with Brandon and Tristan and indulged them in their silly antics and escapades. He went on a trek with them and just let them be for the day. He knew a selfish part of him was just trying to simmer down the guilt that was eating him inside. He was sure Brandon had already forgiven him and that Tristan was back to being his normal ray of sunshine; but as their father, it would take a lot of time for Derek to get back to normal again. The feeling that he had failed them for those few moments seemed to have etched in his mind to constantly haunt him. But bless his beautiful sons, Brandon and Tristan never gave him the impression that they were holding anything against him.

 

Stiles watched lovingly as Lenore painted. The older twin was in his grandfather’s room and decided he should paint a picture of all of them together, with Avery and John as well. Stiles found it funny how his family accepted Avery so openly, without a question. Maybe it was destiny. Stiles knew that the beautiful boy was meant to be a part of his family.

 

“That looks gorgeous love. You’re getting better with each and every painting Len.” Stiles said proudly as he watched his son give it some final touches. The painting was indeed beautiful. Lenore’s slender fingers moved so gracefully that Stiles was mesmerized.

 

“I guess the more things happen, the more I feel motivated…” Lenore trailed off as he stared at the painting unblinkingly. Stiles looked at his boy and nodded.

 

“Is it weird that I miss grandpa so much today?” Lenore asked, turning around and facing his dad. Stiles shrugged, eyes glassy as he looked away.

 

“Well, we did spend most of our little family times here. So I guess it’s reasonable.” Stiles answered, scratching at the wooden floor and Lenore agreed, as he looked back at his grandfather on the canvas.

 

“We should let it dry.” The boy trailed off as he held his hand out for his father to take.

 

Stiles got up and gave his son a hug.

 

“You’ve been a brave boy Len. I’m so proud of you.” He murmured into his son’s hair.

 

When the duo finally walked into the kitchen, they both had matching grins on their faces as they eyed Caerys and Avery, who were wordlessly baking a cake together.

 

“Cas how much longer do I do this?” Avery inquired, as he tempered the chocolate. Stiles raised an eyebrow. Caerys never let anyone do something so complicated unless he was sure that the person could handle it. He stared as his son walked around the other Omega boy and took a look at his work.

 

“Just a little more, gimme me a minute, I’m almost done with the batter.” Caerys told him and Avery nodded, not taking his eyes off his work. They were both so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn’t even realize they had new entrants in the kitchen. Lenore and Stiles shared a grin and walked out, leaving them to do their baking.

 

\----------

 

“So then papa caught me before I fell, isn’t that just great dad. Like I was standing at the exact edge of the cliff and papa came there in the blink of an eye and the best part was, he was half-shifted. See!” Tristan said gleefully as he showed his dad the pointy claw marks that were slowly fading on his forearm.

 

Stiles looked at his son, gaping in horror. Derek was standing behind the kid, holding his head in his hands while Brandon stepped forward and cuffed his little brother in the back of his head. They had come back from their little hike and Tristan honestly just looked high.

 

“Why the hell is he talking like that?” Stiles asked, hands on his hip.

 

“Jim Kirk the explorer here, ate some weird mushrooms in the woods dad, he’s been on a sugar rush ever since, the weirdo!” Brandon explained, holding his brother by the back of his collar.

 

“And what were you doing when he was popping garbage into his mouth?” Stiles enquired his husband and Derek groaned into his palms.

 

“I swear that kid if going to be the death of me one day. Bran and I were taking a piss Stiles and this one here went and ate off three mushrooms.” Derek growled, a little non-threateningly at his son and Tristan sniffled, brushing his nose against his sleeve.

 

“My nose keeps itching! Daddy my nose is itching!” Tristan complained and Stiles didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry.

 

“Bran take this idiot upstairs and hold him under the showerhead until his _high_ ness gets back to normal.” Stiles muttered and Brandon gave his dad a wide, thrilled grin and hauled his brother by the back of his collar and rushed up the stairs. Stiles looked at his husband and Derek raised his hands up in mock surrender and shrugged.

 

“The weirdness comes from you. I would never go and eat things that grow on trash. That’s all your genes there.” Derek pointed out and slowly walked out of the room.

Stiles looked at his husband disbelievingly.

 

“Now wait a minute mister—

 

\----------

 

“So Ave, I hope you’re having a good time here. I know my family can be overwhelming at times, but we all mean well.” Caerys smiled, as he slid under the bed covers next to the other Omega.

 

“I swear. Did you see dad’s face when Tris came home all wasted? It was priceless.” Lenore giggled, following suit as he tucked the covers around him.

 

“I think your family is great.” Avery stated, smiling softly and Caerys and Lenore both had genuinely happy smiles on their faces. And just like a switch, Avery noted that both their expressions turned from happy to mischievous in just a second.

 

“Is there anyone you like in particular?” Lenore teased, sitting up and Caerys perked up too, perching his head against his twins’ lap. Avery got flustered and laughed, swinging a pillow at the two of them.

 

“I think you guys are pretty cool.” He replied, with a winning grin on his face and Caerys and Lenore smirked.

 

“Liar!” Caerys said, throwing himself at Avery and all the three of them laughed silly at their own antics.

 

“You know, I never thought your brother was so responsible. I thought he was extremely cocky and rude when I first spoke to him.” Avery said after a beat, after they settled back down within the sheets.

 

“Oh, Bran is a cocky bastard! He’s just nice to _us_ because he loves us.” Lenore snorted and Caerys nodded in agreement.

 

“And you too apparently.” He sing-sang and Avery groaned and tucked his head into his pillow.

 

“What about Jared? Have you spoken to him after the incident?” Avery asked the younger twin and Caerys sighed and nodded.

 

“I did, he’s not very happy we’re taking a mini vacation.” Caerys said smiling stupidly as he thought about his boyfriend.

“You guys are very cute together, he seems like a good guy.” Avery said, and Lenore and Caerys both shook their heads a yes.

 

“He’s very sweet. Takes after Uncle Boyd mostly. Cas had a thing for him since 4th grade. He was too chicken-shit to say anything, so he used to duck his head and walk around like he didn’t know him.” Lenore said nudging his brother and Caerys rolled his eyes.

 

“Like he was any better, he always used to be so confusing. Either he would smile, or he would smirk. He never plucked up the courage to come and tell me he actually liked me either.” Caerys huffed and Lenore chuckled, hugging his brother tightly from behind.

 

“I guess it’s a good thing Alexander showed up. In a way you know.” Aver said, and Caerys agreed with a beam on his face.

 

“Hey, will you guys keep it quite in there? We’re trying to sleep here.” An angry knock came on their door and Omega boys looked at it and then at Avery with teasing grins.

 

Lenore slyly walked up to the door and opened it, to find an annoyed looking Brandon stand by the door, wearing nothing but his sweatpants. Avery pointedly looked away.

 

 _Show off_ , Lenore mouthed at his brother and Brandon growled.

 

“We’re not being loud, why did you actually come here?” Lenore asked, arms crossed across his chest. Brandon spluttered, and glared at his little brother angrily.

 

“You were being very loud. I can hear it in my room.” He said lamely, looking inside the room and at Avery. The Omega on the bed hid a grin and ducked behind Caerys who was now sitting on the bed.

 

“You sure Bran? You sure you didn’t come here because you wanted to see certain someone?” Caerys asked mock seriously and Brandon pursed his lips angrily as he stared at both his brothers.

 

“You guys are the absolute worst!”

 

\---------- 

 

“I love this place so much.” Derek sighed out, happily closing his eyes as he stared off into the woods, nursing his very early morning cup of coffee. Stiles, who was partially awake laid his head on his husband’s shoulder and took a sip out of his own mug of extra dark coffee.

 

“I know, I love it too. But is there any reason why you’re up so early?” Stiles grumbled, and Derek looked at his husband and kissed the pout off his pretty face.

 

“And I love you.” Derek stated, completely ignoring Stiles’ griping. The Omega blushed and was embarrassed for the same because, damn his mate! He could make him blush even after being together for almost twenty-five years.

 

“I love you too you big goober!” Stiles mumbled, kissing Derek again, and crawling into his lap so that they can snuggle closer together.

 

They just sat there in peaceful silence and gazed lovingly at the place that they really called home. After the unfortunate fire, Derek rebuilt the Hale House into a gorgeous wooden palace. Stiles was the one who had given him all the encouragement and the push he needed, to get the work done. Another reason that motivated Derek to bring his old home back to life was the fact that he was going to become a father. That he was going to have a family again. All his doubts about washing away the remains of his old home went down the drain when Stiles told him he was pregnant. Derek was ecstatic, of course, he was, but the feeling he was experiencing the most when his mate had blurted out the news, was gratitude. Derek was so thankful to God that he had given him a shot at having a family again. He remembered how he cried that night as he snuggled up into his husband. Stiles lovingly explained to him that Derek was going to do the right thing by rebuilding the broken house. That it was time for the sad, old memories to fade away because life was giving him a second chance to grow a new life from where old ones were taken. Derek loved how easily Stiles put those words out, so genuine, and just so damn pure.

 

“You know I still remember Bran’s first steps. They were right here, out in the front. I remember your face morph from sheer joy to complete terror when he took three steps and fell face first onto the leaves.” Stiles recollected the memory fondly, and Derek smiled at that, nuzzling the Omega’s neck lovingly.

 

“He was 10 months old babe, he was this tiny little thing that could hardly stand steadily on his little legs, and then out of the blue he started walking like it was as easy as breathing.” Derek chuckled and Stiles snorted at that. Derek was really such a brag when it came to their kids.

 

“Three steps Der, and thud!” Stiles joked and Derek growled and playfully bit his neck making his husband squeal and laugh out.

 

“He was always such a determined baby. I can still very vividly remember how he was completely heartbroken that he was the last one to say the word _juice_ properly among all three of them.” Derek grinned, and Stiles scoffed.

 

“Pfft, in Bran’s defense, Nate and Jared were abnormal babies. I mean who says juice so accurately at the age of four?” Stiles asked like that was the silliest notion in the world. Derek rolled his eyes, “Like about 9 out of 10 kids, the one being ours.” He clarified his mate’s query and laughed at the smack he received in return.

 

“Bran was a little slow when it came to talking. But that little twerp gave me so many heart attacks with how fast he learnt how to run and jump. Imagine that Der!” Stiles stated and Derek just stared at his husband.

 

“Kids do scurry around a lot love.” Derek pointed out to him and this time Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“At the age of eleven months? I don’t think so.” Stiles voiced out.

 

“Still think Nate and Jar are abnormal kids?” Derek smirked and Stiles asked him to shut up.

 

“It was dangerous because Brandon was so energetic all the time. Remember when he was 3 and the twins were 1 and they tried to run after him to chase that bear cub?” Stiles asked and Derek winced. He remembered very vividly. He was lucky he sniffed his kids out before they could actually enter the woods.

 

“Len and Cas had a thing for Bran’s name when they were small. I always used to hold back my giggles because they always made sure to use their brother’s name before and after every sentence they spoke to him. _‘Bwan gimme the twain Bwan’, ‘Bwan, wook a baby bee Bwan!’_ Aww, they were both such angels!” Stiles sighed, thinking about his twin boys.

 

“Still are, but I really think Tris takes the crown for being our easiest kid among the lot. I remember he was happy to swim in his own pee at times.” Derek said chuckling as he scrunched his nose cutely, thinking about their youngest.

Stiles laughed, “I guess he knew we’d just catch on. I swear the kid was born a prodigy.” Stiles reasoned and Derek agreed like that was the answer to the universe.

 

“He was such a cute pudgy little thing. Cas used to love trotting around his crib and poking and just randomly kissing his cheeks.” Stiles cooed at the memory and Derek got that sunny smile back on his face.

 

“Hey, do you remember that time when Tris got lost at the mall when he was 8?” Derek asked chuckling and Stiles laughed out thinking about that incident.

 

“He cried so loud that my mom could hear him from heaven.” He shook his head.

 

They sat there for a while longer and watched together as the sun came up.

 

“I think we should wake them up.” Stiles muttered, and Derek nodded in agreement.

 

“We better if they want to get to school in time from here.”

 

\-----------

 

Brandon looked sick when he saw his best friend and little brother suck faces like it was no one’s business. As soon as they got to school, Jared was waiting for them at the parking lot. Brandon didn’t even park properly before Caerys was out of the car and inside Jared’s arms, their mouths already glued. He blatantly ignored his other brother, who was chortling unnaturally, loudly next to him at his facial expressions.

 

“Hey watch it around me asshole!” Brandon scowled as he pointedly looked away when Caerys let out a breathy moan. Jared smirked into the kiss and pulled away softly, before stroking Caerys’ cheek and gazing lovingly at him.

 

“Hi,” he grinned and Caerys grinned back, kissing him again.

 

“I missed you.” The Omega whispered to the Alpha and Jared agreed with the statement by planting another kiss on the younger boy’s mouth.

 

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Brandon said, holding his chest and Lenore wordlessly nodded as he looked at them with a grimace.

 

“I would normally disagree, but this is a bit too much.” He reasoned and Avery, who was unfortunate enough to stand between the both of them, smacked Brandon’s bicep and gave him a pointed look. Brandon didn’t know what to read into it as he watched the younger boy walk away, looking annoyed.

 

“You guys, at least do all of that when we’re not around, come on for God’s sake!” Lenore groaned and Caerys and Jared laughed and pulled apart, not being able to take their hands off each other. They didn’t exactly speak many words, but Lenore understood that this was the first real encounter they were having after the whole Alexander incident.

 

“Nope, you’re not doing **anything** when you’re alone. Nope.” Brandon disagreed, not giving the young couple his blessings.

 

“Dude, would you rather prefer if we made out in front of you?” Jared asked, like his best friend had lost his mind. Brandon made a horrified face at that statement.

“You know I was in an accident a few hours ago. You know me, your best friend?” Brandon said sarcastically and Jared waved him off like it was nothing as he and Caerys held hands and walked inside the school.

 

“Unbelievable.” He muttered.

 

“How’s your leg now?” a voice asked from behind them and both Brandon and Lenore turned around to see Nate.

 

“Good dude, where’s Nick?” Brandon asked, giving his other best friend a hug and pulling away.

 

“Around, hey Len can I talk to you for a minute?” Nate rushed his statement and Lenore nodded, while Brandon looked between the two of them confused.

 

“You both better not be hooking up too.” He said, and walked away after giving them both warning glares.

 

“So, what’s up?” Lenore asked, looking up at the boy.

 

“Look, Len, I don’t think it’s fair we go out. Not until Nick settles down at least.” Nate said and Lenore stared at him for a minute and then let out a sigh.

 

“You know what, I think you’re right. It’s better if we just take things slow. Maybe we should do something about Nick and Hayden and help them see that they’re being total idiots.” Lenore grinned and Nate followed suit.

 

“Nate, I’m really sorry about what happened that day at your home. I shouldn’t have jumped you that way, that was very unfair and I really had no intentions of getting in between you and Nick at all. And in a way, I was being very unfair to Hay as well. I mean I’ve known for a while that he likes Nick and by doing what I did that day, I just complicated things for him. He’s my best friend.” Lenore stated, biting his lip as he looked at the Alpha.

 

“I know what you mean. So we take it slow for now?” Nate asked and Lenore nodded with a small smile.

 

“We take it slow, and also I think we should find a way to get them both together. I can’t see Hayden pine anymore.” Lenore chuckled and Nate rolled his eyes.

 

“Trust me, Nick’s been moping all around the house ever since he’s made Hay cry that day.” Nate stated.

 

“I guess we should head to class then.” Lenore said, looking behind him.

 

“Yeah let’s go.” Nate smiled, wrapping an arm around Lenore’s shoulder as they walked inside.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope it isn't TOO bad, yeah?


	16. What It Means To Be An Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so terribly sorry for the recent delayed updates. I'll be more prompt from next time, I promise. And once again, thank you ALL for all the love <3 <3 <3 I love you guys!! :D :D :D
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to all my readers who wanted some Nick and Hayden :) Please enjoy :D

 

 

Hayden Drew Martin-Reyes was not your average Omega. He was extremely feisty like his Beta mother and was tremendously smart like his Omega mother. Hayden was an Omega who could leave an Alpha unsettled and furiously confused. Hayden was Lydia and Erica’s second born. They did have a baby girl before Hayden, who was born a beta, but was a stillborn. Hayden visited his older sister quite often with his mothers. His sister’s name was Harper. So it wasn’t really surprising that Erica and Lydia spoilt their son crazy.

 

Hayden had an attitude that was difficult for most Alphas to tolerate. He generally shrugged them off and didn’t understand what was so superior about their orientation. If there was anyone who understood Hayden better than his mothers did, it was his best friend, Lenore. But off late, Hayden had been having an internal conflict about his relationship with the other Omega. Lenore was always the center of everyone’s attention. Albeit, not as sweet as his younger twin Caerys, Lenore was always admired for his good nature and his sensibility. Lenore was a lot like Uncle Stiles, and maybe that’s why he and the Hale boy became such good friends. After all his mom and Uncle Stiles were considered to be the fiercest Omega pair in the Hale Pack. But what Hayden hated about his friendship with the Hale Omega was that he had the attention of the McCall boys.

 

Ever since they learned how to talk in full sentences, Nate and Nick were stupidly in love with Lenore. And ever since they learned how to talk in general, they didn’t let go off a chance to get into a fight with Hayden. Well, it was mostly Nick, Nate was actually a little nice to him. Nick and Hayden’s relationship was no secret to the residents of Beacon Hills. The two of them just couldn’t get along, and were always at each other’s throats for no reason at all. But then something extremely shitty happened and Hayden’s feelings for Nick changed from A to Z in a millisecond.

 

That shitty thing was called puberty and Hayden’s first heat sent everything downhill for both of them. Hayden was 13 years old when his first heat hit him, and despite the fact that he was well-prepared for the occurrence (Come on, he’s Lydia Martin’s son), the damn thing hit him like a freight train outside school, where no one else was present. Fortunately, or unfortunately for him, it was Nick who saved him from all the embarrassment. Hayden felt utter humiliation when he was wet down between his legs and was shivering with a high fever along with an intense urge to sex someone up… He remembered that day like it happened just yesterday.

 

**_3 years ago…_ **

 

_“Come on now Martin, let’s get out of here and have some fun.” A boy, he was sure he didn’t know existed said, staring at Hayden from head to toe as the boy cried. The worst part of the whole exchange was, Hayden wanted to go with the boy and let him have his way with him. And that just made him cry harder._

_“Come on, I’m gonna show you such a good time. I’m gonna shove my cock up your pretty little tight hole. It’s just calling for me to stick my dick up it.” The Alpha boy said, roughly pressing his front to Hayden’s back and began rutting against him. If that wasn’t bad, Hayden felt mortification when he actually let out a loud moan._

_“Please, please…” Hayden cried out, not sure what he was asking for, delirious in heat and irresponsive to anything else. A part of him knew he was showing signs of submission, but a majority part of him was being a traitor and letting his body give in._

_“Please what bitch? What do you want?” The boy asked, shoving his hands down Hayden’s pants. Hayden let out a shudder and arched into the touch, letting the Alpha turn his head as he planted his lips right on Hayden’s and pushed his tongue into the Omega’s mouth. Hayden moaned loudly, and pressed closer, letting the boy shove him up against the wall as he started unbuttoning his pants._

_“I’ll tell this to you just once. Get. Your. Hands. Off. Him.” A voice was heard eerily severe from behind them and Hayden’s eyes widened when he saw who it was._

_“Nick…” he gasped, suddenly trying the push the Alpha away like he just realized what he was doing. When the other guy just growled and flashed red eyes warning Hayden to stay still, the Omega whimpered and Nick lost it. He swung himself at the other Alpha and pushed him off of the Omega and Hayden just stood there helpless and feeling ashamed._

_“I said Get Off Him, you asshole!” Nick shouted, landing a heavy fist right on the boy’s nose. The other boy wasn’t that weak either. With an urge to make the Omega submit, the guy punched Nick right in the gut and the 14-year-old gasped, as blood formed in his mouth._

_“Nick, oh God Nick…” Hayden mumbled, not in a position to do anything other than watch in horror. He was feeling too weak. Nick, however, didn’t back down. All that training that his dad, Uncle Derek and Uncle Boyd forced on them was starting to come in handy. Nick kneed the guy, and elbowed his jawline as sharply as he could and then immediately punched him in the stomach and his ribs. The guy was a little taken aback by the quick moments and eventually he relented, as Nick flashed his red eyes, an ultimatum to prove that he was going to end it. The other guy, worn out and extremely bruised, raised his hands up in surrender and wobbled away from there. Nick looked on as he walked away, breathing heavily through his nostrils._

_He then growled and turned to face Hayden and the boy was crouched down, hands holding his belly, his face contorted in pain._

_“Hey, hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong? Hayden, what’s wrong?” Nick panicked, holding the Omega with one hand, not taking his extremely worried, crazed eyes off the boy, as he pulled out his phone and sent an SOS message to his dad._

_“I… Nick…” Hayden sobbed, clinging to the boy tightly as the Alpha held on. Nick was starting to lose his control. He was too young and had just one rut. He was too inexperienced to handle an Omega in heat, unsupervised._

_“What do I do? What should I do Hay?” Nick asked, smoothing the boy’s hair and rubbing his cheeks with his thumb._

_“Need…” Hayden whimpered, climbing on top of Nick’s body as he began rubbing himself against him. Nick squeezed his eyes shut as he took deep breaths. Hayden was even more persistent with his humping._

_“Ugh Fuck it!” Nick swore loudly, pulling Hayden flush against him as he smashed their lips together in a frantic kiss. Hayden let out one of the happiest sighs in his life as he kissed back, just as enthusiastically._

_“Want you Nicky, need you in me so bad.” Hayden gasped, peppering kisses all over Nick’s face while Nick trailed kisses down his neck._

_“FUCK!” Nick growled, pushing both their bodies against the wall as he began fumbling with their clothes._

_“Oh no you DON’T” A voice roared loudly interrupting their fun and Nick and Hayden froze in shock when they saw Scott and Jackson approach them._

_“GET OFF HIM!” Scott screamed, eyes glinting red in order to influence authority. Jackson, wordlessly approached them both, mindful of Nick and his stance as he very carefully pried Hayden off the wall and into his arms._

_Hayden relaxed marginally as he felt the older Omega’s presence._

_“It’s ok now Hon, breath, take long breaths. I’m taking you home to your mums ok.” Jackson said soothingly, as he brushed the Omega’s damp hair off his forehead and gently nudged him to walk alongside with him._

_“Be smart Scott, they’re both way too young to understand control in such matters.” Jackson warned his pack mate as he walked towards the car, with Hayden nestled against his side._

Needless to say, Nick got a sound beating (not literally) for his deeds. While most of the adults did understand that it was a very common instinct that both the kids felt, they didn’t omit the facts that obviously could have been scarring and terrifying. Lydia was horrified that her son had to go through all of that and Erica was livid at the whole situation. It was ultimately, and also fortunately and also a tad bit unfortunately, Derek who had to make the final call. Now generally for the person that he was, Derek would leave the entire situation up to the parents to decide how they would deal with their child and the problems related to him or her. But the Werewolf laws were so full of shit. A family that does not have an immediate Alpha had to resort to the Head of their pack who would obviously be an Alpha. In their case it was Derek. Werewolf laws somehow did not let any other orientation be authority figures in a child’s life, despite that fact that they may be the parents of the kid.

 

Derek was extremely angry. One, Derek adored his pack, he loved all the pack children like his own and because Hayden fell directly under his authority, he felt a great sense of responsibility towards the child. Two, Derek hated people who tried to take advantage of another person just because of their orientation. Three, Derek was generally a very angry person when someone hurt his loved ones. He and Erica went to the school and made sure that the kid got suspended. Derek wanted him behind the bars, but the kid’s parents begged him to show mercy. Erica was hard to convince but she eventually did give in.

 

With days the issue mellowed down and things were back to normal. But what had completely changed was Nick and Hayden’s relationship. Maybe it was the humiliation, or the unsaid, obvious attraction that the two had for each other, but Nick and Hayden were in no position to give in. Instead of making things better, somehow things went further downhill for the two of them.

 

It was miserable. And now with Nick pining over losing Lenore on one end and then showing Hayden signs of wanting to get together on the other, the Omega was just so done with him. But, like already mentioned earlier, Hayden wasn’t one to be easily perturbed.

 

“Turn the lights on honey, you’ll hurt your eyes.” Lydia griped as she entered her son’s room to find him doing his homework on his bed, in the dark.

 

“I’m ok mum.” Hayden sighed, closing his laptop as Lydia switched on the lights.

 

“You know I don’t wanna beat around the bush.” Lydia stated, getting up the bed to sit next to her son and Hayden managed a small smile and snuggled into her side. Lydia’s parenting style was unconventional, but extremely useful. Hayden was mature beyond his years thanks to her.

 

“You never do, that’s why you’re easy to talk to.” Hayden replied and Lydia grinned and kissed his head.

 

“You know teenage is a piece of shit... she started and Hayden laughed,

 

“No trust me, all kinds of really stupid and pointless things will seem oh so important when you’re a teenager. And that’s the beauty of it you know. Not knowing much about what real problems are, about how dull and dark the actual life is. You’re still so innocent and naïve when you’re a teenager. God, I miss being one.” Lydia stated, letting out a deep breath as she stared up at Hayden’s ceiling.

 

“Shouldn’t you be cocooning me from all of that darkness instead of telling me about it?” Hayden asked his mother, raising an eyebrow. Lydia chuckled and kissed his cheek this time.

 

“Hay, you’re an exceptionally smart kid. Too smart if you ask me. So I know you’ll take what you have to from what I say.” She said, smiling down at him and he looked at her for a second and smiled back, understanding what she was implying.

 

“What’s mama making tonight?” Hayden asked after a small pause.

 

“Well it's her turn, so maybe spaghetti and meatballs.” Lydia said rolling her eyes and Hayden laughed, feeling light-hearted.

 

 

\----------

 

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Brandon called out, a wide grin on his face as Avery startled and clutched onto his chest, glaring at the Alpha.

 

“Who says that anymore?” he scoffed, turning around and gazing at the stars again. Brandon kept grinning as he lied down on the mat next to Avery and stared along with him. It was really fascinating how far they came from the time they met. It was easy to just lie down next to the boy, without worrying about making him uncomfortable anymore.

 

“When we were in the city, I could never get to see them. They’re just beautiful.” Avery mumbled, not taking his eyes off the sky. Brandon nodded and turned his head to look at the boy. Avery was mesmerizing and it was funny how crazily Brandon was falling.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Brandon whispered, keeping his gaze locked to Avery’s pink flushed face. Avery looked back and held in a breath when Brandon hovered over him, one hand next to his head and one on his cheek.

 

“So beautiful…” he trailed off, bending down slowly, eyes still glued to the beautiful Omega’s. Avery’s breathing increased rapidly as he gently placed a palm on Brandon’s jaw to meet him halfway and steal their very first kiss.

 

Their lips almost met when a loud cheer interrupted them along with heavy footsteps and loud laughs. Brandon groaned loudly, ducking his head into Avery’s neck in agony while the Omega giggled, looking up to see who interrupted them this time.

 

The entire second generation of the Hale Pack was huddled together in their backyard, looking awkwardly at the young couple on the floor. Jared and Nick were sharing identical smirks as both of them had a Hale-Argent triplet each, hanging off their backs. Nate was rolling his eyes at their stupidity as he let a very impatient Megan tug at his arm as much as she wanted. Lenore and Caerys looked sheepish as they looked at their older brother and his almost boyfriend and Tristan wore a shit-eating grin and did a very unimpressive eyebrow wiggle as he held onto Flynn. Avery noted that Hayden was absent.

 

“Fucktards.” Brandon muttered against his neck and gave it a surprise kiss before getting off and winking at him. Avery, surprised at the surprise, stared at him with wide eyes and let him pull him on to his feet.

 

“Sorry for ruining your romance, but we’re here to talk about Hayden’s birthday.” Tristan said, still grinning like a baboon and Brandon wanted to smash his brother’s teeth in. Flynn fussed in his arms and yelled a ‘BWAN!’ before shooting off to the Alpha. Brandon caught him halfway and kissed his cheek, letting the boy cuddle up to him. Avery may have died a little bit inside.

 

“When is his birthday?” Avery asked, very relieved little Flynn diffused all the awkwardness with his cuteness.

 

“This weekend, we’re throwing him a party at our place. Dad and Pops are gonna head out for the weekend for some personal time.” Jared grimaced, as he mentioned the last part.

 

“Well if that’s sorted out, what are ALL of you doing here?” Brandon asked annoyed as he looked at his pack mates.

 

“We wanted to see that look on your face!” Nick said happily and Brandon rolled his eyes at how immature some of his friends were.

 

“Also you’re in charge of food.” Nate told him and Brandon groaned.

 

“Shouldn’t Cas be in charge of food?” he inquired looking at his brother and Caerys shrugged while Lenore looked at Brandon like he was stupid.

 

“It’s at Jar’s place Bran, do the math!” he said and Brandon couldn’t solve that equation.

 

“How can I help?” Avery asked, looking at them all.

  
“Well please help us pick out a good gift for him? We’re so hopeless at gift giving!” Caerys stated and Avery chuckled, nodding in agreement.

 

“But you’re so sweet.” Jared smiled, presenting his googly eyes at his boyfriend and Caerys awed and stood on his tip-toes to plant a kiss on his lips. Jacob, who was swinging on Jared’s back smacked the Alpha’s face from the side and the latter blinked, looking at the kid bemusedly. Caerys dissolved into a fit of giggles with everyone else and Tristan and Brandon applauded the kid for his good timing.

 

“Good one Jake, I’m proud, you’ll be my second.” Brandon said, shaking his head approvingly at the 6-year-old. Everyone laughed more when Jared whined a ‘Will not!’ at that statement.

 

 

“Ugh, I can’t believe I birthed four from that idiotic lot.” Stiles huffed, wiping the plates as Derek rinsed them with a wide grin.

 

“Did you see Jake’s slap. That was epic.” Derek chortled, wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes. Stiles looked at his husband stupidly, with his nose scrunched up.

 

“Why are you such a child?” Stiles asked seriously, putting on his intelligent face and Derek just couldn’t stop laughing at Allison’s kid’s hand motions.

 

“Come on babe, that was so brilliant.” Derek sniggered and Stiles smacked Derek’s bicep and carefully set the plates down.

 

“But what’s this party that I’m hearing?” Stiles asked as he eyed the kids, Jared was playfully sparring with Jacob and the other kids were chatting. Brandon and Avery looked too cozy and too close. There was still a little tension between Nick and Nate, but at least they were talking.

 

“I’m kind of glad they’re throwing Hay a party. God knows the kid will be ecstatic.” Derek said and Stiles thought about it for a second and nodded.

 

“Hayden is actually a tough kid to please. Lydia and Erica have given him everything. It will be fun to see what the kids get him.” Stiles said, looking out of the window and Derek nodded in agreement.

 

“Scott better hide his bottles this time.” Derek said and Stiles laughed.

 

“You bet, that goof.” Stiles said fondly and then looked at Derek with narrowed eyes as the later filled a glass of water to drink.

 

“Do you know why Boyd and Jackson are gonna be away this weekend?” Stiles asked and Derek who was taking a sip, raised an eyebrow indicating he didn’t.

 

“They’re trying to get pregnant again.” Stiles said like that was the most boring statement he ever made and Derek spat all the water out, mouth hanging open in shock.

 

“What!?” he squealed and Stiles snorted, patting his husband’s chest.

 

“Not that I’m against it. I’m just shocked.” Derek reasoned and Stiles nodded in understanding.

 

“I know.” He agreed. They both the did the dishes for a few more minutes silently, looking at their kids outside. So now they were gonna have a party debacle coming up. They both thought of all the weird scenarios their kids could come up with and cause trouble and then silently prepared themselves for all the entertainment. A few more minutes passed by and all the dishes were almost done when Derek couldn’t help himself.

 

“That slap though,”

 

“Oh My God Derek, shut up!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Derek!
> 
> I make Scott and Jackson work at the same place, that's why they come together!! :D No other reason :)
> 
> Yes, go makes some babies you goofballs! <3


	17. A Dash of Chaos And a Pinch of Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to Hele who was sooo excited for the party scene! And to alll my lovely, lovely, lovely readers who just won't stop making me smile like an idiot whenever I read the comments!! <3
> 
> And thank you ash, my lovely little kohai for being my beta! <3 You are so adorable!!! <3

 

 

“I hate this!” Tristan grumbled pushing the cart forward with a deep frown on his face.

 

“Yeah well, payback’s a bitch. Suck it up!” Brandon said, grabbing a handful of various sized snack packets and throwing them into the cart. It was 10 am on a Saturday morning and Tristan was forced out of his bed by his jerk of an older brother to accompany him to the local store.

 

“Are you trying to feed a country? What the hell man?” Tristan flailed clumsily as his brother kept stocking up on junk food. Brandon ignored him as he decided on what type of soda drinks to get. He eventually just waved it off and threw in four cartons of soda cans into the cart.

 

“Dude!” Tristan said, eying the drinks, “How many people are we inviting exactly?” he enquired, looking up at his brother.

 

“Hayden surprisingly gets along with almost every face in school. It’s funny ‘cause he’s such a bitch.” Brandon chuckled and Tristan kicked his brother in the shin silently asking him to watch his mouth.

 

“Ugh fine, whatever!” the older Hale muttered, walking away to get some goods to satisfy the sweet-tooth. Tristan grumbled about ass-hat older brothers when a certain someone appeared in his peripheral view. The said someone was reading the contents written on a Chex box with a rather serious expression on his face. The boy scrunched his nose up in dissatisfaction as he straightened his glasses and put the carton carefully back in its previous place. He then took out another cereal box and inspected it with fixated blue eyes.

 

“How can anyone take that long to get a stupid cereal? You get what you like. Simple.” Brandon’s voice piped in from behind him as he threw more stuff on their already piling Mount Everest. Tristan absent-mindedly nodded as he stared at the boy. He didn’t look pleased with any of the items and walked away.

 

“Hey, you know that guy?” Brandon asked, looking at his little brother with a teasing grin on his face. Tristan shoved him away and glowered.

 

“He used to be my classmate, he moved out when I was in the 6th grade. Didn’t realize he was back in town.” Tristan muttered, seeing what all unnecessary crap his brother brought this time.

 

“Oh, he’s back in town for sure. Saw Cas help him once or twice during lunch.” Brandon shrugged and Tristan whipped his head around to face his brother.

 

“What? But he’s like just a few months older than I am. What the hell was he doing in High School?” Tristan asked alarmed and Brandon looked at his brother.

 

“How should I know, maybe he’s just too smart.” He shrugged and Tristan bit his lip and looked back at the place where the boy was standing previously.

 

“His name is Ivan something…

 

“Ian, Ian Talbot.” Tristan faintly stated, confusing his older brother.

 

\----------

 

“Hey, dad guess what!” Brandon said cheerily as he plunked a few hundred plastic bags on their kitchen counter. Stiles who was silently enjoying a nice, strong cup of coffee and secretly rejoicing the fact that he was in a house full of no one, sighed as he eyed his oldest.

 

“What?” he asked, looking as his youngest came inside, holding a few more bags.

 

“How much did you two spend on all that?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared at his children.

 

“Forget that dad, Tris here has a crush on the new local Omega. An older one at that.” Brandon grinned happily as he sat down next to his dad as they both eyed Tristan. The latter just rolled his eyes.

 

“I don’t have a crush on anyone. Dad Bran’s being an asshole like always.” Tristan told his father and Stiles nodded, as he eyed his son’s moments. Tristan looked slightly dejected, and he looked like he was in no mood to entertain his brother with a banter. So in order to pre-diffuse an upcoming battle, Stiles got off his seat and walked over to Tristan, ruffling his hair.

 

“So what did you guys get?” Stiles asked, taking a peek into the bags, holding his youngest by his shoulder and gave his oldest a sharp glare when he opened his mouth to continue teasing his brother. Brandon immediately got the message.

 

“Well we got loads of soda, look inside that one dad.” Brandon stated, easily diverting the tension and the topic. Stiles smiled at his son, and felt immensely proud about how understanding his children were.

 

\----------

 

“So Brandon spent your entire fortune on Hayden’s birthday snacks today.” Stiles told his husband as Derek walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dripping wet. Stiles blushed and couldn’t believe his husband still had that effect on him even after all the years they’ve spent together.

 

Derek chuckled at that as he stood in front of the mirror to brush his hair. “Well that’s fine I guess. I sure don’t remember the last time any of our brats spent more than 50 dollars on something without telling us.” Derek reasoned, as he eyed his husband in the mirror.

 

Stiles lost his focus as he looked at Derek. Nearing fifty, his husband was still so handsome. He had gotten even more muscular with the years and the little gray in his hair was just making Stiles super horny. Derek smirked as he turned around to stare at his flushed husband. He dropped his towel and walked slowly up to his husband, a predatory glint in his eyes.

 

Stiles breath hitched as the bed dipped under his mate’s weight. Derek hovered over his husband and sealed their lips in a long, lazy, wet kiss, that had Stiles going weak in the knees.

 

“Wanna make baby number 5?” Derek joked, as he trailed syrupy kisses down his mate’s slender neck and slowly pulled his t-shirt off his head. Stiles laughed and pushed his husband’s face roughly back to his and pressed their lips together again.

 

“Not sure about the baby, but I do wanna make something else, though.” Stiles said, biting his lip as Derek slid his pants down, along with his underwear. He looked down at his Omega’s naked body and groaned, pulling him up and kissing him again, all rough and full of love.

 

“You’re gorgeous.” Derek growled against his lips and Stiles squealed when Derek dropped them both back down on the bed eliciting loud moans from his mate.

 

\----------

 

“Len, love, I know it’s a surprise party.” Hayden grinned, looking at his best friend and the Omega groaned, as he turned around to face him. They were both outside the Boyd residence and the entire house was completely dark and some idiots inside were already giggling in excitement. Lenore felt so bad that it was such a give away, he wanted to do something special for Hayden.

“I’m sorry the preparations were so half-assed. But please just pretend to be surprised. Poor Jared worked his ass off on the decorations.” Lenore chuckled and Hayden laughed and pulled his best friend into a hug.

 

“Hay, just so you know, you mean the world to me and you’re my best friend. You’ll come before any Alpha boy and I’ll always stand by you no matter what.” Lenore mumbled and Hayden grinned happily, tears in his eyes.

 

“I know, I love you.” He said, feeling like a boulder has been lifted off his shoulder. The worry in the cranny of his heart that Lenore and his friendship was slowly fading, flew away with one simple, beautiful gesture.

 

“Love you too, happy birthday Hay.” Lenore said, pulling away and both friends smiled brushing each other’s happy tears off.

 

“Ok, let’s go get fake surprised now!” Hayden cheered and Lenore chortled as he let his best friend drag him to the door.

 

Hayden slowly opened the door and did the perfect mock impression of being completely stupefied when everyone else shouted ‘SURPRISE’ on top of their lungs and cheered loudly. He also did the most perfect, ‘ _Oh, my God, guyyyysss, you Didn’t!’_ expression along with the classic surprised, hands on the mouth and glassy eyes gestures. Everyone looked exceptionally pleased with their hard work and they all gathered around the birthday boy and hugged him and wished him Happy birthday. Lenore sighed contently as he watched all of it happen, with a big happy smile on his pretty face.

 

Things were going fantastic and the most important thing was that Hayden was having a blast. Some of his friends from school were nice enough to get him presents and wish him many happier birthdays to come. Lenore, Caerys, and Avery were very excited to give Hayden his present.

 

“Well, what is this?” Hayden smiled as he looked at the huge rectangle shaped gift in his hands. The three of them urged him to open it and honestly, Hayden was expecting an expensive jacket or something like that, but his eyes widened when he saw what it actually was.

 

“Guys, where did you get this?” he gasped, eyes filled with genuine interest and surprise as he stared at a brand new Bestiary. The Omegas were very pleased with Hayden’s reaction, probably the most unpretentious one they managed to pull out of him that evening.

 

“Well honestly, Ave was the one who stated that we should go and ask Aunt Lydia what you’d love, because we could honestly not think of anything to get you. I mean you already have everything. So one of the things she told us that you were always interested in looking at and reading was her old Bestiary when you were little. And I always knew how you wanted to do a course on Mythical Studies in college, so we decided that getting you one of your very own Bestiary was our best choice.” Lenore answered with a smile and Hayden looked at all three of them and pulled them into a group hug.

 

“But this looks brand new? How in the world did you get a new Bestiary?” Hayden asked, as he eyed the book. Caerys and Avery looked at Lenore and grinned.

 

“Well, Len did all the painting and the sketching for the book, while Avery and I typed in the content. We somehow managed to do the entire thing in three days.” Caerys stated and Hayden was touched by that gesture. That was one of the most endearing things anyone ever did for him.

 

“Thanks, guys, I love it.” He said tearing up once again and all of them hugged it out to bring back the happy smiles.

 

“Hey, everything alright here?” Brandon asked, approaching them with worried eyes as he saw all of them with teary eyes.

 

“Yeah we’re fine Bran,” Caerys chuckled, and the oldest Hale child nodded, as he looked at Hayden.

 

“Well, Happy Birthday then brat.” Brandon stated as he looked at Hayden and the Omega rolled his eyes and took the gift from Brandon.

 

“My Bran, this actually is quite thoughtful!” Hayden said, as he looked at Brandon wide-eyed. All the three Omegas looked to see what he got and laughed when they saw a $500 gift voucher from Omegasm, Hayden’s favorite brand of clothing.

 

“Yeah well, you got everything and I thought well clothing is something we always wear out, so I just… ya know.” The Alpha shrugged and Hayden for the first time in his life understood why the twins thought their older brother was a big adorable dork. Hayden hugged Brandon tightly around his waist and the Alpha stumbled back but steadied himself.

 

“Thanks, Bran, I love it!” Hayden whispered against the Alpha’s chest and Brandon affectionately ruffled the boy’s hair and pet his cheek.

 

“Well have fun, look at all the food we got for you!” Brandon shouted happily and everyone grimaced when Jared suddenly turned on the loud music.

 

“YAY, LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!” He yelled from above the stairs and tore his shirt open and Caerys could honestly just stare at his boyfriend with a baffled expression on his face.

 

\----------

 

Hayden got loads of gifts from many people. Jared gave him a stylish Omega-Needs watch that helped them keep track of their heats, their scents, and so on. It was actually a very useful gift and Hayden was getting heaps of surprises from his friends. Nate gave him an expensive stationary set that came with a vast array of pens, markers, pencils, in many different colors and sizes. He explained he got that gift for him because he understood how much Hayden loved studying. Hayden was giddy with excitement by just looking at it. He thanked Nate profusely and immediately took a pen out and tried out his signature on a sticky.

 

Tristan was the most creative of all, and that was not at all surprising. He gave him a set of two diaries that read, _‘The Blameless’_ and _‘The Ruthless’_ on each of them. He then explained to him that whenever Hayden felt morose or low he should use the blameless diary to write down how he would want to overcome that feeling. And if he was ever feeling highly over-confident and wrong about any of his doings he should use the ruthless diary to list out all his unattractive qualities and make them better himself without anyone else having to pinpoint it for him. It was a way to boost his confidence and let go off his insecurities and Hayden was actually quite surprised at how amazingly talented the youngest Hale actually was. He hugged the boy and kissed his cheek in thanks and Tristan just outright blushed and fled from the scene asking him to have a good time.

 

And then there was Nick, who walked up to him with just a stupid rose in his hand.

 

“If that’s your gift then I’m gonna go straight out and say you’re cheap and lazy.” Hayden said affronted as he eyed the rose and Nick rolled his eyes and grabbed Hayden by his waist and pushed his body flush against his own.

 

“I guess we make a pretty good contrast then.” Nick said with a grin on his face and lowered his head down to plant a sweet, tender kiss on Hayden’s lips. It was just a small, teeny peck, but it was so full of adoration that the mighty Hayden Reyes blushed. Hayden pushed himself out of Nick’s arms and marched away from him, feeling angry and unimpressed.

 

“Hay, wait, wait please!” Nick begged him as he cornered him into an empty room and closed the door.

 

“I’m not some rebound guy Nick. I mean it!” Hayden said, tears pricking his eyes as he glared at the Alpha. Nick groaned reaching a hand to brush those tears away and caress his cheek.

 

“You’re _never_ a rebound. Never were. If anything, Lenore was the one who I was using just to distract myself.” Nick said, taking both of Hayden’s hands in his and looking into the pouting Omega’s green ones.

 

“Look when I kissed you that day in middle school, I knew I wasn’t gonna stop Hay and I was so thankful my pop rushed in. I would have forced myself on you while you weren’t even half aware of your surroundings and do you even know how I felt after that? I felt like there was no difference between me and that asshole who got to you before I did. I felt so dirty and disgusted with myself.” Nick stated and Hayden whimpered, moving closer so they were touching each other.

 

“But you were so young, it is hard to control yourself during such times.” Hayden tried to reason and Nick growled and held the boy by his shoulders and glared at him.

 

“Don’t you get it? Do you think Nate or Bran or Jar would have taken advantage of you like I did in that situation? No Hay, they would never, because they respect you as a little brother, as a pack mate. But I did Hay, I wanted to ruin you that day! I wanted to never stop kissing you ever after that!” Nick said through gritted teeth as he shook Hayden by his shoulders. Hayden gulped as he stared at Nick’s angry face.

 

“But you were always so worked up about Len.” He tried to reason and Nick groaned and pushed the Omega away, pulling at his own hair.

 

“Look, what I had for Len was just a stupid preschool crush. I just stuck to it because it was convenient for me to get away from you.” Nick explained and Hayden’s lips wobbled, as he looked at the boy.

 

“You were a complete douchebag to me for no reason!” he spat at the Alpha and Nick scoffed and chuckled humorlessly.

 

“And you were all peachy and caring. You were always a stuck up bitch to me.” Nick retaliated and Hayden threw a pillow at the boy and turned around, ready to leave. Nick was quick enough to grab his arm and push his lips against his in a rough, owning kiss. Hayden sobbed into the kiss, but kissed back with just as much passion and soon enough, Nick slowed it down, and cupped the boy’s cheeks, gently peppering kisses all over his face while wiping his tears away for the second time.

 

“I’m always gonna be a stuck up bitch.” Hayden pouted and Nick chuckled, kissing him again.

 

“Good because I’ll have you no other way.” He said, and Hayden smiled at him and pressed another kiss to his lips.

 

“And get me a real birthday present.” Hayden complained into the kiss and Nick grinned, wrapping his arms around Hayden’s ass while the boy climbed up his body and coiled his legs around the Alpha’s waist.

 

“I thought I was the best gift you got today!” Nick smirked and Hayden smacked his back and pulled him into another steamy kiss. Hayden would never say it out loud, but Nick was his best birthday present ever!

 

\----------

 

“Tristan what the fuck are you drinking!” Lenore asked sternly as he snatched the cup away from his brother’s hands and looked at his blitzed face. He grimaced when he smelt the wolfsbane laced alcohol and glared at his younger brother.

 

“Tristan Jonathan Hale you are in so much trouble!” Lenore scolded the young Alpha, as he rushed to get some water for him.

 

“Hey what’s up?” Nate asked Lenore as he saw him frantically fill a glass of water.

 

“Tris’ drunk, make sure Bran doesn’t see him like that.” Lenore said hastily as he rushed to his little brother and crouched to his height. Tristan was completely out of it as he looked at his older brother all dazed and confused.

 

“Drink up you asshole, if dad or papa find out about this we’re all dead!” Lenore muttered, as he carefully made Tristan drink the water. “I’m gonna find out who gave my 14-year-old brother alcohol and end his existence!” Lenore said to himself through gritted teeth as he made sure Tristan took slow slips. Tristan gave out a loud whine pulling his head away from his brother and threw up on the carpet. Lenore winced when Tristan started sobbing and immediately hugged him.

 

“It’s ok Tris, it’s ok.” He mumbled, rocking him as he eyed Nate who was standing over them with a worried expression.

 

“Can you please get Cas, he handles Tris better when he cries.” He said and Nate rushed out of the room. Jared and Caerys were not pleased that their sexy times were getting interrupted, but Caerys got wide eyed when Nate just said Tristan’s name with worry laced in his voice.

 

“What the hell happened?” Caerys asked, approaching his brothers and immediately pulled Tristan into his own arms and soothed his hair.

 

“It’s ok bear, see you threw all that shit up!” Caerys said, kissing his brother’s sweaty forehead.

 

“What the hell Jar, I thought we agreed on no alcohol!” Caerys snapped at his boyfriend and Jared immediately raised his hands in defense.

 

“I swear I don’t know how it got in. Is he gonna be fine?” Jared said fast as he looked at his fuming lover.

 

“No, he’s not! He’s a baby werewolf who just drank wolfsbane laced alcohol for the first time in his life without supervision!” Caerys growled, eyes flashing gold and Lenore patted Jared’s shoulder in sympathy.

 

“Cas kind of likes babying Tristan, so you better shut up. My fault actually, Bran would have been a better choice to call.” Lenore stated looking at his twin.

 

“We better get him back home. He shouldn’t even be here in the first place.” Caerys said, a little over dramatically if questioned, and glared at his boyfriend, wordlessly asking him to help him with Tristan. Lenore didn’t have the guts to argue and Jared and Nate were just a little scared.

 

\----------

 

Back in the backyard, Brandon was facing his very own set of problems. There was this Omega dude who was making googly eyes at him all throughout the party and it was seriously making him uncomfortable. The guy looked a little drunk and Brandon was starting to wonder where the alcohol was coming from. None of his brothers better be touching that shit. Avery too.

 

And so as the night progressed, the Omega’s actions too progressed. He slowly made his way to Brandon on many occasions and teasingly ran his finger up and down the Alpha’s muscular chest like it was a very welcome thing to do. Brandon was too shocked to even move, but he did shrug the guy off at least a thousand times. But nope, none of those rejections from Brandon’s side are witnessed by Avery. What he does choose to witness is the scene where the Omega presses his body up against Brandon’s and kisses him square on the lips.

 

Avery’s eyes widened and watered and looked betrayed, and just displayed several different nasty emotions at the same time. Brandon’s eyes widened too as he looked like he was caught red handed doing something scandalous. Avery walked away from there, and Brandon tripped over his own feet as he dashed after him.

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, Ave, Avery…”

 

Ah Life!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this is just the beginning folks! The show goes on!! :D :D :D :D


	18. It's A Mad Mad Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm extremely sorry for the delay but I JUST HAD A NEPHEW!! OH MY GOSH!!
> 
> ASH! Thanks again for being my Beta!! <3
> 
> Once again, I thank alll my wonderful readers for all their love, their inputs and their constant adoration for Teenage Troubles!!
> 
> There was a bit of a confusion back there about this Ian Talbot person and trust me guys, he's not the dude for Tristan. Tristan will not have a love track in Teenage Troubles. But I do want to write a small one-shot where his love life will be the center of the plot. And also according to me, Tristan is into Omegas! (yikes!) I was thinking in the future I'll make him a detective and will also make him fall for an Omega who is involved in an abusive relationship. This Omega is actually already mated to his big-shot sadistic Alpha who likes to torment him, and Oh! they have a kid. And Tristan, the knight in shining armor, will kind of save the Omega and his kid. This happens wayy into the future guys! Like when Tris is like 27 and he already has a bunch of nieces and nephews already. I hope this idea isn't tooo bad?????????
> 
> And for those who missed it, 
> 
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/c3ba7b1fe9c95bd7ef8c461cf4ba3f45/tumblr_omyn7fF33t1rd6qqbo1_500.gif THIS IS TRISTAN! Thank you rainyrin!! <3 <3
> 
> Also, this chapter will have some supernatural elements in it!! Beware! :D :D :D Dedicated to my Bravery fans! <3

 

 

“Avery come on, do you seriously think I’d go around kissing people when I’m practically dying here to get one from you?” Brandon asked, jogging after the disturbed Omega who wasn’t showing signs of stopping. He didn’t care if he sounded pathetic or desperate. He was not gonna walk out of this situation leaving behind an angry and upset Omega.

 

“Avery, don’t ignore me!” Brandon grit out grabbing a hold of the boy’s elbow and roughly turning him around to face him.

 

“Are you seriously going to make the same mistake you made back then?” Avery dared him, eyes glinting in challenge. “Because I don’t care if my hand breaks, but you’re gonna feel a sting on your cheek again if you don’t let go off my arm right now.” He sneered, harshly freeing himself from Brandon’s unforgiving grip and marching off again.

 

“Fuck, not this time.” Brandon muttered to himself as he easily caught up to the Omega and cornered him inside the Boyds' kitchen and totally ignored the younger boy’s protests to be freed. Avery’s face was red with anger, his eyes were filled with absolute rage and his entire body was shaking in fury as he looked at the Alpha. And Brandon never ever thought Avery looked more beautiful than he did at that moment.

 

“I really hate you.” Avery spat, and Brandon growled and caught him around the waist and dropped him down on the kitchen counter. He got in between the Omega’s legs and wrapped them around his waist, not taking his hands off his midsection. Brandon wanted to smirk when Avery didn’t protest about that, but kept that to himself.

 

“You and I know very well you don’t.” Brandon said, using his height as an advantage and closing in on Avery so their faces were almost touching. Avery’s heartbeat rapidly increased but he didn’t let go off his angry gait.

 

“If you put your mouth on me after just having it smothered by that fucking slut then you better think twice.” Avery warned him, moving his face away from the Alpha’s. Brandon did smirk this time and he didn’t care if it pissed his Omega off even more.

 

“You’re cute when you’re jealous.” Brandon told him, grinning ear to ear and snaking one of his hands around the side of Avery’s slender neck. Avery shivered slightly when he felt the boy rub his thumb up and down his vein. He snatched his hand and shoved it off and glared at the Alpha.

“And you’re an arrogant prick and a raging douchebag and you don’t look cute when you’re being either of those.” Avery retorted and Brandon kept grinning, bumping their noses together.

 

“I swear to God Bran, if you kiss me right now, I’m gonna kill you.” Avery said shaking his head and pointing his finger at Brandon’s face. Brandon took that finger and pulled Avery’s face closer to his.

 

“Then how about you remove his disgusting taste off my lips.” Brandon asked, wiggling his eyebrows and Avery rolled his eyes and grabbed Brandon’s hair, their noses touching again.

 

“Here’s what you’ll do. You’ll rinse that damn mouth of yours with some mouthwash and then I’ll decide if you can use it against mine.” Avery explained patiently to him and Brandon groaned and dug his face into the boy’s neck.

 

“Why are you being so damn difficult.” Brandon pleaded looking at the Omega and Avery gave him a sugary sweet smile and patted his cheek.

 

“Because I’m possessive and I don’t appreciate some bitchy tramp touching my man.” Avery told him and Brandon raised his eyebrow at that statement and just stood there flabbergasted when Avery placed a loud, wet smooch on his cheek. He then looked downwards and silently asked Brandon to move. The older boy wordlessly obeyed and moved backwards. Avery calmly got down the counter, gave Brandon’s chest a pat and the Alpha just watched as the Omega walked away, all haughty and sexy. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he did get a tad bit tight in his pants.

 

\----------

 

“What the hell, what the hell, what the ever fucking hell?” Brandon inquired as he watched his best friends kidnap his little brother, who looked like he was just hit by a freight train.

 

“Bran!” Tristan blinked and started tearing up again and Brandon freaked out. Tristan wiggled out of Nate and Jared’s grip and ran to his oldest brother and gave him a tight hug. Brandon wrapped his arms around Tristan’s back and almost did a half-shift.

 

“IS MY LITTLE BROTHER DRUNK? JARED, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!” Brandon screamed at his best friend and honestly, Jared was so done with being told off my all the Hale siblings that evening.

 

“Dude I’ve already told Cas and Len I had no idea how this happened. I didn’t even know who got the stuff inside the house. What do you think is gonna happen to me when my dad finds out?” Jared groaned, looking at Brandon and Nate agreed morosely as he shook his head, thinking about Jackson’s reaction.

 

“Oh yeah, and who’s gonna explain this to MY dad?” Brandon asked seriously as he crouched down and waited for Tristan to get on his back. The youngest Hale did exactly that and within 5 seconds, dozed off against his older brother.

 

“Now where the hell are Len and Cas, I swear to GOD if they’re drunk too them I’m gonna be put behind the bars for murder.” Brandon growled completely annoyed with the whole situation.

 

“Dude chill. Obviously, some asshole snuck the shit inside the house. Look around you, there are like a hundred people in here.” Nate said, pointing around the house and Brandon huffed out.

 

“You sure it wasn’t your brother?” he threw in a jab and the other Alpha shot his friend a glare.

 

“Where _are_ Nick and Hayden by the way?” Jared asked, looking around and what he saw made his eyes bug out of their sockets. Caerys was in a corner, heavily making out with some random Alpha like it was nothing.

 

“HEY!” Jared roared, marching up to the pair while the rest of them stared in pure horror. The boy who was kissing Caerys squeaked when Jared tore them apart.

 

“What the fuck Cas, who the hell is he?” Jared asked outraged as he grabbed a hold of the other Alpha by his collar and shook him like a rag doll. Caerys, sweet sweet Caerys, had a sneer on his face as he looked at his boyfriend.

 

“Well, I got bored,” he shrugged, not taking his wearied eyes off Jared and the boy couldn’t help but blink at the Omega’s weird behavior.

 

“GET OFF ME!” a sharp cry tore through the living room and all heads snapped in that direction in an instant. Lenore came rushing out of the kitchen, tears in his eyes as he latched onto his brother.

 

“What the hell? Len, what’s wrong?” Brandon asked, dropping a sleeping Tristan back on the couch as he gently took his brother’s shaking face in his hands.

 

“They…they…” Lenore sobbed out, pointing at two figures, a boy and a girl, the former a Beta and the latter an Alpha, emerge out of the room with sneers on their face.

 

“What the fuck did you do?” Nate growled, fangs dropping as he glared at the two of them, standing in front of the brother duo and blocking Lenore from their view. Brandon grabbed his brother’s arm and pushed him behind himself.

 

“Caerys, come here.” He said sternly, looking at his other brother, edging closer to the couch so that he was next to the youngest. Caerys rolled his eyes and walked up next to Brandon, purposely bumping his shoulder against Jared’s. Avery, Hayden, and Nick rushed into the room, looking scared and tensed.

 

“Something’s terribly wrong. Everyone is acting extremely horny.” Nick said, and Hayden agreed, holding his hand.

 

“I think it's time we called an adult.” Avery interjected, clearly frightened as he grabbed onto Brandon’s arm and looked around.

 

Another shrill cry made their blood run absolutely cold and the lights in the living room flickered and the entire house became completely dark in seconds.

 

“Guys I can’t see a thing!” Jared exclaimed, terrified out of his life when his night vision didn’t kick in like it was supposed to.

 

“I-I can’t see anything either.” Brandon uttered, pulling all the three Omegas closer to him, while bending down to lay a hand on Tristan, just in case.

 

A trill reverberated around the room, chilling their spines, as the group huddled together. The room suddenly became cold and a nasty smell emanated through their nostrils, making them grimace and shudder. For seconds there was just pin-drop silence until the sound of someone panting shallowly was heard.

 

“Guys, I can feel someone breathing down my neck.” Lenore’s voice shook as he said those words.

 

And what happened next, went on as a blur for the kids of the Hale pack. An extremely loud roar shook the mere foundation of the house and all the kids heard the terrifying sound of bones crushing right behind them.

 

The lights came back on and Lenore and Hayden gasped when they saw a dead man on the carpet with a furious looking Derek Hale hovering over him. Deaton was right next to him, along with Erica.

 

“This party is over.” Derek declared looking around. Confused and dazed looking teenagers looked at the Supreme like he was an alien species. When no one moved from their spots, Derek let out an earth shattering roar, and that’s all it took for them was to tuck their tails between their legs and run as fast as they could.

 

“What’s going on?” Caerys asked, looking around the room and then stared up at his father in surprise.

 

“Papa, what are you doing here?” He mumbled, clutching his head, and everyone just simply stared at him.

 

“Interesting,” Deaton mumbled, crouching next to the mangled dead man.

 

“You just killed the body Derek, he’s still around for sure.” Deaton stated, and Derek did a swift full shift, scaring the bejesus out of all the kids. He looked at Erica and gave her a nod. She immediately took out her phone and started calling for backup. Derek trotted up to Tristan and sniffed him out and gave his face a lick. He then glared at his children and rushed away, before giving Deaton a look.

 

The man took out a cloth bag and said a few chants and threw the contents upwards. Sparkly dust swished around the air for a while, before forming a perfect circle and dropping down on the floor, around the children.

 

“Do not break the circle, there is a demon on the loose.” He warned them and all the kids stared at the man shocked as he and Erica ran out of the room as well.

 

“Did he just say a demon is on the loose?” Nick asked, as he looked at his friends. Everyone simply nodded their heads. Truth to be told, none of the Hale Pack children ever saw any supernatural occurrence happen in their town ever. All they heard were the many stories of how their parents fought against them. But to actually witness one for the first time, and that too apparently with a demon, was a whole different experience altogether.

 

“Well honestly, I’m just scared.” Caerys said, looking around and Jared gave his boyfriend a stink eye.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Caerys asked him and Nate gave the Alpha a slap on his head, “Come on man, he was clearly not in his senses.” Nate stated, defending the Omega and Jared just huffed.

 

“What did I do?” Caerys asked pleadingly and Jared sighed and pulled him closer to him, kissing his forehead.

 

“Nothing, you did nothing.” He replied, hugging the smaller boy.

 

“So I guess that explains that you don’t have a cheating bone in your body.” Avery stated, looking up at Brandon and the Alpha raised an eyebrow.

 

“Cheating can only happen when two people are actually together ya know.” Brandon pointed that out to the boy.

 

“Why _are_ we not together then?” Avery enquired and Brandon opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

 

“Are you two seriously fighting right now when there’s a fucking demon out there trying to get us to seduce people?” Lenore barked at the two of them.

 

“We aren’t fighting—

 

“Bran I swear to God, shut up!” Lenore snapped, sitting down next to Tristan.

 

“I wonder what Demon that was, since it was feeding off on lust, I’d say an incubus or a succubus, but then again, they do the seducing themselves, they don’t need pawns for that.” Hayden reasoned as he looked at his friends. His friends just looked back at him like his opinion meant shit to them.

 

\----------

 

The adults of the Hale Pack reached the Boyd mansion one by one, all looking hysterical. Stiles, Isaac, and Allison rushed to the kids and made sure that all of them were ok, careful about not breaking the circle.

 

“Look, I know you guys have a lot of questions to ask us, but for now we just need you to stay close and not move out of this. Even a small wave of the hand is enough to break it, and it can only be broken from inside. I need you all to stay as far away from it as you can. This demon that is out is not going to be gracious if it gets to you. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Stiles asked them all sharply and they all shook their heads swiftly in answer. And then Stiles' eyes went to Tristan and he sighed, he looked at Brandon, looking tired.

 

“Do I want to know?” he inquired.

 

“Nope.” Brandon said, popping the ‘p’.

 

“I’m gonna be here with Isaac. Stiles, I think you should go.” Allison said, and Stiles nodded, giving his children one last look and rushing out of the room.

 

“Are you guys alright? Did he get to any of you?” Isaac asked, worry clearly etched on his face.

 

“It kind of got to Caerys and some kids tried to assault Lenore.” Nate explained to his father and Isaac’s eyes scanned the twins to make sure they were fine.

 

“They’re fine now, I think when Uncle Derek killed that man, the demon lost some of its grip for a second.” Hayden added and both the adults nodded with a shaky smile.

 

“You both should get inside the circle too.” Avery stated, looking at them. Allison smiled at him.

 

“We’ll both be just fine, we’re here to make sure that you’re all safe. It’s been a while since we faced some weird shit, but we’ve still got game.” She assured him and Avery nodded, unsure about the whole situation.

 

\----------

 

“This is very strange Derek. I’m also feeling some magic, but I don’t know where it’s coming from. It feels like a witch, but I’m unable to pinpoint it.” Deaton said, looking around. They both saw that Stiles, Erica, and Boyd rushing towards them.

 

“We couldn’t find any trace whatsoever, Scott and Malia are in the woods sniffing right now. Jackson and Lydia are tending to the rest of the kids from the party.” Boyd explained to his Alpha.

 

“Doc, I found this while I was on my way here.” Stiles said handing over an egg to Deaton who inspected it, face scrunched in confusion.

 

“Wait, I saw one too.” Erica stated. Deaton nodded and looked at the egg, trying to find any traces of magic on it.

 

“Are you ok?” Derek asked, pulling his mate closer and kissing his forehead.

 

“Fine, just saw the kids, they all look pretty shaken.” Stiles said, palming his face.

 

“We have to rush back to my office and find out where this egg came from. I think I may know what kind of a demon we’re dealing with.” Deaton said, carefully placing the egg in his cloth bag.

 

“I’ll drive you there.” Boyd immediately stated, “I’ll come along, I can be of some help.” Stiles said looking at his husband.

 

“Fine go, but be safe and stay out of sight. If you find anything on your way there or while you’re in there, howl as loud as you can.” Derek instructed and the three of them nodded and ran off towards Boyd’s car.

 

“We need to keep looking Der, this thing has just started its hunt.” Erica warned him and Derek agreed.

 

“We’ll get the bastard.”

 

\----------

 

“Uncle Isaac come on, we can’t just sit here. Please let us come out and help you search for that thing.” Brandon argued for the sixth time already and Isaac and Allison was starting to lose their patience.

 

“Come on dad, this is what you have been training us for.” Nick also broke out, and Isaac sighed sharing an exhausted look with Allison.

 

“It’s very different when you really have to face it hon, we cannot risk you being out there while we’re already dealing with this thing. Please, just for this once, stay calm.” Allison explained patiently and Brandon and Nick groaned, feeling useless.

 

Behind them Tristan began stirring awake as he breathed in sharply, head writhing in pain. Caerys immediately leant next to his brother and laid a firm hand on his chest, making sure he stayed down.

 

“What’s happening?” Tristan groaned, blinking his eyes.

 

“You’re fine, we’re all fine, just keep your eyes closed for a minute.” Lenore stated, brushing his fingers through his brother’s hair and blocking his vision from direct light. Tristan moaned and complained about a severe headache when the lights began flickering again.

 

“Shit!” Brandon cursed, moving closer to his brothers while Allison and Isaac looked around, alert and steady. The room became completely dark again and right from the front, the main door opened, diffusing a thin green light into the room, zooming straight on the circle the kids were in.

 

The kids looked on in fright as Allison and Isaac crumbled to the ground all of a sudden, almost looking dead.

 

“DAD!” Nate and Nick shouted at the same time and made a swift move out of instinct. The circle immediately broke and a dark figure emerged from the light, instantly making Nick and Nate gulp and move backwards. The kids just stared at it with baited breaths as it floated around them and examined them with deep green eyes.

 

It stopped right next to Avery, who was standing behind Brandon and the Omega abruptly lost his footing and began tumbling backwards.

 

Brandon watched in complete horror as the figure grasped Avery within itself and vanished in thin air before any of them could even take their next breath.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this didn't seem like utter trash!
> 
> Hele, here are the ages of all the children :D :D <3
> 
> From the oldest to the youngest
> 
> Brandon-18  
> Nate-18  
> Jared-18  
> Nick-17  
> Avery-17  
> Hayden-17 (just turned)  
> Lenore-16  
> Caerys-16  
> Tristan-14  
> Karen-6  
> Megan-6  
> Jacob-6  
> Flynn-Almost 3


	19. Destiny Can't Be Changed-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a HUGE thank you to allllllll my wonderful wonderful lovely readers for showing Teenage Trouble so much love!
> 
> WARNING: Ok guys, I'm not gonna be subtle about this chapter. This chapter has some scenes that can be disturbing to some of my readers, like my adorable kohai. So, right after the major conversation that happens with Stiles and Derek, comes the Avery scene. I suggest that you don't read it if you are uncomfortable...

 

 

“Well, well, well, who do we have here?” an old, haggard voice cheerily asked as a dark, disfigured entity entered, what looked like a dungeon. The figure swooped down the ground and released Avery, who fell to the floor, catching his breath as he coughed violently.

 

“My, my, you got me a beauty Liderc. I’m very impressed.” The voice stated again, face shielded behind a long, opaque veil.

 

“I got what she asked me to bring.” The entity stated, pointing behind the old figure.

 

“And you did a good job Liderc and as a price, you may have him as you please. But before that, I’d like Marissa here to tell me a little about the boy’s future.” An old woman, who looked like she could kick the bucket anytime, emerged from a corner, her eyes shining bright red despite her age.

 

Avery stood there in pain as he looked confused, angry and completely frightened. He hastily looked around the area and noted that there were practically no visible exit routes. His voice shook as he opened his mouth to speak.

 

“W-What do you want from me?” he asked, looking at the old woman and the lady just gave him a sadistic smile as she pointed at the veiled person.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m about to find out Avery Argent.” She said, and Avery’s spine became stiff as a stone when the entity held him in place, allowing him no escape whatsoever.

 

“Please, please let me go.” The Omega pleaded with them and the old woman laughed.

 

“As soon as Liderc is finished with you, you’re free to leave my boy. Marissa, you may begin.” She ordered, sitting down next to the person.

 

“So shall I…” they trailed off and lifted the veil off their face and Avery screamed in horror when the face was empty, void of any sensory organs. Marissa loomed towards Avery, and the boy shook terrified out of his mind and cried out when the former laid a finger on his forehead, producing an agonizing pain in his skull.

 

“Your boy was right about him Satomi. The Hale boy is very fond of him. The boy will be mated to the Supreme’s son. He shall be the next prime Omega of the Hale Pack and will indeed birth the current Supreme’s grandchild who will go on to become a Supreme himself. I see a bright future, a very bright future for this one. A loving family, a loving pack, a loving husband…

 

Avery sobbed, falling to the ground, unable to take the pain anymore.

 

“Too bad he won’t see any of that or experience it.” Marissa ended, taking their finger off the Omega’s forehead.

 

Avery collapsed on the floor, barren of any more energy in his body.

 

\----------

 

 

**_Back at the Boyd Mansion…_ **

 

 

“Ave, Ave… Where did he go?” Brandon asked, body and voice shaking brutally as his hands grasped emptiness. The others just stared at spot from where Avery vanished in pure shock. They were all so paralyzed in fear that they didn’t even notice the adults of the pack approach them.

 

“Shit Isaac!” Scott gasped, rushing towards his unconscious husband while Malia worriedly crouched over Allison. Nate and Nick immediately joined their father to make sure their dad was alright.

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine, he’s just unconscious.” Scott instantly assured his sons when their face contorted in concern. “Are you both ok?” He asked them, facing Nate and palming Nick’s cheek. They both wordlessly nodded, more worried about their dad on the ground.

 

“I’ll go get some water, they look like they’ve been drained off their energy.” Lydia stated, as she checked on Allison. “Try and put them on a softer surface.” She added as she rushed inside the kitchen. Malia gently lifted her wife in her arms and placed her on the loveseat.

 

“Ally, hey wake up…” she mumbled, patting her mate’s cheek.

 

Meanwhile, Erica, Jackson, and Derek dashed over to rest of the kids.

 

“What happened here! How the hell did the circle break?” Derek asked, face incensed in fear as his eyes zoomed in on each kid.

 

“Where’s Avery?” Derek asked, and Brandon looked at his father, eyes showing nothing but agony. Derek looked at his oldest and immediately understood what happened.

 

“We’ll get him back. Bran, I need you to get yourself together.” Derek immediately assured his broken son and Brandon began shaking his head, like he couldn’t believe it was actually happening. Everything was passing by in a blur around him and Derek warily approached his son. Brandon’s face started shifting, while his fangs dropped and his eyes shone red. Derek could sense that his son was losing control over his shift.

 

“Get back!” Derek snapped at the rest of the kids and they jumped at their Alpha’s tone and did as they were told. Derek very cautiously walked around Brandon and noiselessly helped Tristan off the couch and handed him over to Jackson and Jared. He then turned back to look at his oldest.

 

“Brandon, Bran, hey look at me. Nothing is going to happen to Avery, you hear that, we’ll get him back.” Derek said, ignoring his son’s sharp claws as he placed his hands on Brandon’s cheeks and made him look into his own red eyes.

 

“I don’t even know where he is.” Brandon broke down, and Derek pulled his son into a bone crushing hug, running his hand through his hair, while he shushed him.

 

“We’ll figure it out. Doc said he already has an idea who that demon might be. Dad and Uncle Boyd are out there with him helping him figure it out. I’m here, the whole pack is here. All we need to do is split up and locate Avery’s scent. But you need to calm down Bran, you have to remain in control.” Derek explained to his oldest. They stood there for a few seconds and Derek didn’t let go until he was sure Brandon was going to be fine.

 

\-----------

 

“Based on the traces that I have found, the thing seems to be Liderc, the Hungarian lust demon that is generally born from the egg of a black chicken and can take the form of a dead relative to seduce its victim. The sign that it is actually not the dead relative who has come back to life through some resurrection spell can be detected from the fact that one of its legs is always a goose’s leg.” Deaton explained as he looked at Stiles and Boyd.

 

“But why has it been attacking people and making them all horny?” Boyd asked the doctor.

 

“I don’t think that’s what it is. There was someone in that party who was helping some sort of a witch do that. That was a spell that was being cast on those kids by a witch, it had nothing to do with the demon.” Deaton stated and Stiles and Boyd just stared at the man.

 

“How do we defeat this demon?” Stiles asked after a few beats.

 

“Liderc is a very tenacious demon, it’s hard to escape it or outrun it. The only thing that can defeat it is by challenging it to do something extremely impossible, like making it carry a bucket full of water with holes in it without dripping any, and so on. It generally tends to perish when it fails to live up to the challenge.” Deaton said and Stiles nodded thoughtfully.

 

“What exactly does it do when it gets to the victim?” Boyd asked and Deaton sighed, running a hand through his bald head.

 

“Well, it does take the form of a dead relative and it normally doesn’t have sexual intercourse with the victim, but there is some touching and draining off energy and then, of course, the killing.” Deaton ended and Stiles and Boyd just nodded. The door to Deaton’s office immediately slammed open and Derek barged in with Brandon and Erica.

 

“Well, did you guys find anything?” Derek asked while Stiles looked surprised at his son’s presence.

 

“What’s Bran doing here Derek?” he questioned, teeth gritting and eyes narrowed.

 

“Avery’s missing. The kids saw the demon take him away with him.” Derek cautioned his mate to be careful while using his words. Stiles and the rest gasped at that new piece of information and Brandon didn’t have the patience for all of that.

 

“Well, did you?” Brandon enquired, extremely anxious. His whole body was shaking and his shift was galloping from half to full. Stiles opened his mouth to protest his son’s involvement when Derek caught his arm.

 

“Doc, tell them ALL you know about that thing, we just need a moment.” Derek said, dragging Stiles into the next room.

 

“No Der, whatever you have to say, there is no way in Hell I’m letting my son go out there and fight some frigging demon.” Stiles cut his husband off before he could even begin to speak.

 

“Stiles, baby come on, this is Avery we’re talking about. Do you really think Brandon will keep calm? He’s already lost control over his shift a couple of times.” Derek tried to reason with his husband but Stiles just stubbornly shook his head a clear no.

 

“No, I’m not going to allow this.” Stiles repeated the same sentence with different wordings and Derek palmed his face, letting out a frustrated breath.

 

“If we do not take him with us now, he’s going to sneak out on his own anyway and that is even more dangerous. At least in the first scenario we can keep an eye on him.” Derek tried again.

 

“We’ll restrain him with wolfsbane if we have to. Listen to yourself Derek! Brandon has no experience whatsoever in dealing with the supernatural. This is a huge risk we’re about to take.” Stiles put forth his own points and Derek’s patience was starting to crumble.

 

“Stiles, this is my chance to redeem myself and to prove to my son out there that yes, I trust him on the field, I trust him to act during dire circumstances, and that I have complete faith that he’s ready to be the next Supreme. If not now, he will have to fight some kind of shit in the future anyway. I’ve been training him all his life to face such situations. Consider this as that start. Stiles, let your son prove himself as an Alpha.” Derek pleaded and Stiles’ eyes started watering as he still disagreed.

 

“He’s our boy Der…” he implored and Derek ran a hand through his hair and held his husband’s shoulders.

 

“And that person who has been taken away by that demon is his mate. Just put yourself in our son’s shoes. Had it been me in Avery’s position would you still be standing here arguing with someone about whether or not you should come save me?” Derek asked one final time and Stiles sniffed, understanding his husband.

 

“No…”

 

“Good, because what you are to me, is what Avery is to Bran. Do not try and restrain him, it’s futile baby, and you know he’ll get out of whatever thing we trapped him in.” Derek said and Stiles nodded, burying his face in Derek’s chest.

 

“Papa, dad, we have to go now! We found out about the demon, apparently he’s a sex demon and God pops we need to hurry the fuck up!” Brandon begged.

 

“Brandon’s right, it’s best if we hurry, Avery doesn’t have much time. We have to get back to the mansion and you people need to sniff out the scent. Avery’s scent will be very feeble, but the magic in there was strong. Get a good whiff because I’m pretty sure that the demon and Avery will be in the same place as this witch.” Deaton stated.

 

“Alright, let’s head out then.” Derek said, running towards his car.

 

“I think we should call Marin and ask her to put up shields around the house so that the kids and the others are safe inside.” Erica said as she got in the back.

 

“I’ll make a call to her right away.” Deaton agreed, fishing out his phone from his pocket. Stiles looked at his beaten up son and ran a hand through his hair, managing to calm him down a little.

 

“Avery will be by your side in less than an hour. Trust your papa and daddy.” Stiles assured his boy and Brandon looked at his dad with tearful eyes and nodded.

 

“I know, I’m gonna fucking kill that bastard.”

 

\----------

 

Avery woke up with a severe headache. His eyes hurt when he tried to open them and his throat was parched. Avery also realized that he was laid upon a cement slab and his blood ran cold when he sensed that he was incapable of moving his body from neck down. A cold gust of wind blew past him and his breathing became labored as he saw the dark entity stand before him, facing backwards. Marissa and the other lady were standing at a distance and watching the scene unfold before them.

 

“What are you doing? Let me go!” Avery demanded, as he thrashed his head side to side, trying to feel his body.

 

“Please, please let me go!” he pleaded, eyes spilling tears as he watched the entity start to take a form.

 

“No, no LET ME GO! PLEASE LET ME GO!” Avery screamed. The figure finally stopped shifting and in its place stood a man. Avery’s heart stopped when he recognized the person from behind.

 

The man slowly turned around, making Avery shake his head in disbelief and fear as he looked at him.

 

“No this cannot be possible. You are supposed to be dead. YOU DIED! YOU BLEW YOUR HEAD OPEN IN FRONT OF ME” Avery yelled, not trusting his own damn eyes that were probably deceiving him.

 

“Aww, come on now love. Daddy came back for you.” The figure came into full view, making Avery gulp.

 

“And daddy’s gonna have some fun with you as well.” The figure, who supposedly looked like Christopher Argent smirked with a devious glint in his eyes. Avery cried out in sheer terror when he felt the man, his dad, his apparent father, run a hand up his torso to cup his cheek.

 

“You are so gorgeous Avery, just like your father.” Demon Chris stated, leaning down to place his lips on his son’s.

 

“No, NO, NO, BRANDON!” Avery screamed on top of his lungs, not caring if he’d lose his voice forever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the pseudo inceset stuff, but the demon is a shit like that! There will be some non-con in the first few lines of the next chapter but Ave will be fine! <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	20. Destiny Can't Be Changed-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you alll SOO Much!! I promise this chapter is much happier and milder than the previous one!!! :D :D No non-con, only con-con! LOL!
> 
> Liderc is real folks! He's from Hungary! :D :D :D And he DOES have a Goose leg!
> 
> Ash, thanks again for being my lovely beta love!! <3

 

 

“I want the three of you to be safe, stay close to the others and please for God’s sake do not wander off!” Stiles was talking to the rest of his kids in a hurry, knowing his oldest was in no mood to wait even a second longer. His fingers ran through Caerys’ hair while Tristan was stuck close to his side.

 

“Please…” Stiles added and his children nodded, giving him a hug each as quickly as they could.

 

“Stiles, come on!” Derek yelled after him and he looked at his sons worriedly, gave them one last nod and jogged away.

 

“They’re gonna be safe right?” Tristan asked as he saw his parents and his older brother leave the house in a frenzy. Caerys absent-mindedly nodded while Lenore took his brother in his arms and kissed his forehead.

 

“They’ll be just fine.” He assured him, hoping to God his words weren’t gonna fail him.

 

Jackson, who was staying back with the kids, Isaac, and Allison walked up to the Hale children and gave them a gentle smile, which was very unlike his usual gestures. Jackson was the cool Uncle who let all his pack kids be the way they were. It was very surprising how fond of them all Jackson was, considering his arrogance in his younger days. He was probably the friendliest Omega guide that any of the kids could go to if they wanted to talk about something awkward. The best thing about their Uncle Jackson was that he NEVER judged them or cut them off when they were speaking to him.

 

“Hey, you three should have more faith in your parents. They didn’t just become the leaders of the toughest pack in the state for no reason.” Jackson said, ruffling Caerys’ hair and pulling him into a hug.

 

“But the demon, what if—

 

“Hey, you listen to me now Caerys Hale, your papa out there is the most dangerous Alpha ever known to man when it comes to saving his pack. A stupid demon is not going to be able to stop him. _Nothing_ was ever able to stop him. You don’t know that because your papa is a goof in front of you guys…,” Jackson chuckled, looking at Lenore and Tristan who managed to give him a teeny smile.

 

“And don’t even get me started on your dad. That idiot is the most determined Omega I’ve ever known in my life and he’s slayed demons I can’t even begin to count. He’s your papa’s biggest strength and they are the best team we got. You shouldn’t underestimate them this way, now come on, get that frown off your faces, none of my boys should be wearing that face. I’ll make some hot chocolate.” Jackson said, squeezing Caerys tight to him and pulling the other two in a warm hug as well.

 

That brought wide smiles from all the three Hale kids and Jackson felt content with that.

 

“I’ll make the hot chocolate Uncle Jackson.” Caerys said and the other two also agreed to that.

 

“Yeah I guess that makes more sense.”

\-----------

 

 

“Papa, please step on it!” Brandon cried and Derek did as he was told, knowing full well arguing with his son was pointless.

 

Stiles just sat in the back extremely anxious. If it were just him or Derek, then he would never get that worked up ever. But the fact that Brandon was going to set his foot into that side of their world was bothering him. He and Derek always made sure that their kids grew up safe and content. Never did they want any of them to have a face off with the supernatural shit they had to face when they were young. Their kids were supposed to live a better life than they did. How the hell did it all come down to this?

 

And then his thoughts ran in Avery’s direction and his heart constricted in pure agony and fear. The young boy must be feeling so scared. Why was the world so against his happiness? He had just lost both his parents and theoretically, he had no family to call his. They were all just starting to bond with him, make him feel at home and help him become a member of the pack. He and Brandon were doing so good. Stiles just hoped he was going to be unharmed until they got to him. He didn’t even want to imagine what shape that asshole was going to take to traumatize the poor boy.

 

“Derek, hon, please hurry.” Stiles said involuntarily as he envisioned that scenario. Derek sped faster than ever before and a few minutes later his nostrils flared and his face immediately contorted into a half shift, letting his senses become stronger.

 

“The scent is getting stronger now, Stiles call the others and ask them to come to the south end of the preserve. I think I have an idea where they might be.”

 

“Brandon I need you to think of just getting Avery out of danger while I subject that asshole to an impossible task that can aggravate him while the others deal with the rest. I am gonna be there right next to you, but be cautious, you cannot cause this thing any bodily harm.” Stiles explained to his son, helping him prepare for the situation. Brandon nodded hastily and he looked out of the window as Avery’s scent suddenly hit the air surrounding him.

 

“He’s in there. Pops I can scent Avery!” Brandon exclaimed and Derek swiveled the car around and abruptly made it come to a stop.

 

“Alright we’re still a few meters away and if there is a werewolf inside then they can sniff us out. Be careful.” Derek stated, leading the way as the three of them got down.

 

“His scent is getting stronger, dad he’s scared.” Brandon whined, and Derek held his arm to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.

 

“… BRANDON!” A piercing cry tore through the woods and all three of them stilled as they looked towards the nearby cave. Brandon didn’t even think for a second before he tore away from his parents and dashed over towards the entrance of the cave.

 

“BRANDON!” Derek and Stiles yelled simultaneously in complete horror as they watched their son run headfirst into danger.

 

“FUCK!” Derek growled, running after his son. Stiles knew he had to be smart, his son was in trouble, but Derek was there. He needed to think fast.

 

 

As soon as Brandon reached the inside of the cave he skidded to a complete stop. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Chris Argent on top of Avery, trying to fucking _kiss_ him.

 

“Oh look, the mate is here.” The old vermin witch resounded happily as it set eyes on a shocked Brandon. Avery’s head snapped in the Alpha’s direction and he cried out in relief.

 

“Get. Off. Him.” Brandon warned him in a deep, low, threatening voice as his fangs descended, and his eyes shone scarlet.

 

“Don’t you worry Brandon Hale your precious boy here won’t feel a thing I do to him.” Demon Chris sneered with a sly grin as he bent down, not taking his eyes off Brandon while running his hand down Avery’s thighs.

 

That was it. Brandon completely lost it as he lunged at the demon with full force and plunged his fist right into its solar plexus, smashing both their bodies into the other end of the wall, breaking it into pieces.

“HOW DARE YOU, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!” Brandon roared, taking a hold of the demon’s collar and slamming him back against the wall, hard. The demon just smirked at the young Alpha, causing Brandon to just get angrier.

 

The witch, Marissa rose from their stand and raised a palm to lodge a spell when two hands came around their neck and snapped the head clean off the body. Derek didn’t even bother to look down at the head rolling on the ground when he rushed over to his son and the demon.

 

Demon Chris was totally unscathed and rose to his full height and just did a small hand motion causing Brandon to fly backwards and hit the opposite end of the cave.

 

“Bran!” Avery screamed, trying with all his might to move his paralyzed body.

 

Derek roared at the thing but before he could move his body his mate’s voice interrupted him.

 

“Hey, Liderc!” Stiles yelled, gaining the demon’s attention.

 

“Why don’t you save that smirk for some other time and count every single hair on your shape-shifted fucking head!” he asked, wearing a smirk of his own. The demon hissed at the challenge and looked at the Omega. Derek immediately stood in front of his mate ready to protect him if needed.

 

“You think I can’t do it?” the demon asked and Stiles grinned at him.

 

“I’d like to see you try.” He challenged him and resolute, the demon set to do exactly that. Brandon rushed to Avery and looked down at him.

 

“You ok?” he asked him and Avery nodded, looking at the demon in his father’s form.

 

“He’s pretty stupid for a demon isn’t he?” Brandon asked, trying to get some cheer in the Omega’s body and Avery just averted his eyes and looked up at Brandon.

 

“Thanks for coming for me.” He mumbled and Brandon crouched to Avery’s height and took a hold of his face and brushed his thumbs against his cheeks.

 

“I’ll always come for you.” He smiled at him and Avery couldn’t help but spill out some tears, of both relief and grief.

 

“Hey, none of that. I’m right here.” Brandon stated and Avery shook his head, silently telling him that’s not it.

 

“It’s not that, there’s something that the witch told me and it was so beautiful, but then they were about to take it away from me.” Avery said and Brandon kissed his forehead, “No one is going to take anything away from you. Not as long as I breathe.” Brandon told him and Avery nodded. He believed him.

 

A few steps away from them, Derek and Stiles were staring at the weird demon with amused grins.

 

“I mean you’d think that for a demon he’d have some self-preservation.” Stiles giggled, not believing that the demon was actually sitting on the cave steps and counting every hair in every strand on his head with a determined expression on his face.

 

“He does look more like a circus clown than a demon, and that Chris Argent face is not helping.” Derek piped in, pulling his mate to his side.

 

“Ugh, what a waste of time this is. Let’s just finish it off.” Lydia’s voice came through the cave and Boyd and Malia had gob smacked expressions on their face while Erica outright laughed at the scene. Scott looked at little flustered and shocked as he saw Chris Argent.

 

“Dude, did Chris Argent come back from the dead?” Scott whisper yelled at Stiles as he eyed the demon. Derek and Stiles just shook their heads at their friend.

 

“Liderc or whatever your name is, while you’re at it, prove that the sun doesn’t rise in the east and that a pig can birth a fully grown peacock.” Lydia said bored, and the demon abruptly stopped what he was doing and looked at Lydia. In that process, he lost count and cried out in frustration. The pack looked on as his body slowly started wilting away and tearing into pieces.

 

Avery looked away, not wanting to see his father’s body get mangled. Eventually the demon, in all it’s entirety blew into pieces making Avery let out a loud gasp, as his body finally was free from its restrained state. Avery drained completely out of energy, fell into unconsciousness again.

 

\------------

 

“He’s going to be fine, he’s just a little tired that’s all,” Deaton assured the Hale family as they all went back to their homes, completely exhausted.

 

“Ok good, that’s a relief.” Stiles mumbled, not taking his eyes off Avery’s sleeping form. Caerys, Lenore, and Tristan were all glued to their papa and Derek was more than happy to indulge them, content with having his family safe in his arms.

 

“Let him rest for a while alright. I’ll walk you out Doc.” Derek stated as Deaton was ready to leave.

 

“Come on, he’ll be fine. I’ll keep coming to check on him and I don’t think Bran is going to leave his side anyway.” Stiles told his kids and they all nodded, looking at their oldest brother and Avery as they followed their dad out, gently closing the door behind them.

 

Brandon stared at Avery for a while and stood up, carefully shifting Avery’s body a little further. He then got in next to him and curled his body against the Omega’s holding him tight.

 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” Brandon whispered to Avery’s sleeping form and tucked his head into the Omega’s neck and placed a lingering kiss there. Soon after, he also joined the boy in a deep sleep.

 

Back at the front door Derek watched as Deaton drove away and sighed when he felt Stiles come and rest his head against his shoulder.

 

“This isn’t over, is it?” Stiles asked him and Derek shook his head.

 

“Not even close.” he replied and Stiles whimpered and dug himself in his husband’s arms, and the Alpha silently hugged his mate kissing his head.

 

\----------

 

 

When Brandon opened his eyes again, he felt fingers run through his hair and he looked up to see Avery smiling down at him. Brandon’s own face split into a smile as he slowly sat up, making the Omega lie against the headboard as well.

 

“You ok?” he asked him and Avery nodded, looking up at the Alpha.

 

“Thanks for saving me again.” He mumbled and Brandon waved him off, taking a hold of the Omega’s thighs and parting his legs to get in between them. Avery’s breath hitched in eagerness as he allowed Brandon to wrap his hands around his waist and pull him flush against his body.

 

“There is no way that I won’t ever come for you.” Brandon whispered to him, face inching closer to Avery’s and the Omega swallowed, raising his hands to rest them in the Alpha’s hair again.

 

“Yeah?” he asked, chest heaving in anticipation.

 

“Yeah.” Brandon established and finally, dove forward and sealed their lips in a searing kiss. Avery instantly let out a moan, and Brandon took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside. The room was filled with silence save for both their ragged breaths. Brandon ran his tongue down Avery’s bottom lip, making the Omega shiver in pleasure. Avery pushed Brandon closer to his body and climbed on top of his Alpha, wrapping both his legs around his waist. Brandon groaned and let one of his hands slip from Avery’s hip to his pert ass. Avery broke the kiss to let out a breathy moan and Brandon panted, digging his face into the Omega’s neck. Avery gasped and moved his head away letting Brandon run his warm tongue down his slender skin.

 

“Bran…” Avery moaned, when he felt the Alpha bite into his sensitive skin.

 

“You’re mine,” Brandon growled and Avery frantically nodded in agreement and pulled his Alpha in for another passionate kiss.

 

“I’m yours, only yours,” Avery said between labored breaths and kisses and Brandon let a hand slip underneath the Omega’s t-shirt and touch his bare skin. Avery arched his back, pleased with his touch and hurriedly let his own hands roam down Brandon’s shirt as he pulled at its hem, silently asking Brandon to take it off. Brandon broke their kiss and pulled the offending clothing off him and pulled Avery to his body again, plunging his tongue into his mouth as he laid them both down on the bed.

 

Their mouths chased each other’s for a while longer when Avery flipped them over and began peppering kisses all over Brandon’s torso while straddling him. The Omega ground both their hips causing Brandon to throw his head back. Avery slid further down and palmed Brandon through his pants causing the Alpha to jolt and pull Avery back to him in a low growl.

 

“You don’t have to. I don’t expect you to.” Brandon told him firmly and Avery nodded, pulled their mouths together again, making Brandon sigh into the kiss as he squeezed his Omega’s ass.

 

Finally, indeed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sighs happily....
> 
> And do you guys think Bravery should have sex, like not right away, after a while, or do you think I should leave them the way they are??


	21. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read :)

 

Hey, Guys!! I just wanted to leave this Author's Note because I didn't want to keep you guys in the dark with respect to why I'm not updating. So I met with an accident last Sunday and kind of hurt my right arm and have managed to gain several bruises as well. I am able to type and stuff, but I'm not able to put in too much pressure on it. Which is why I'm currently concentrating on finishing up my deadlines instead of updating the story (priority you see and it sucks that Teenage Trouble is not my priority right now!)

 

I just thought it was my duty to let you guys know that I'm not going to be updating the story at least until this weekend. I will try my level best to rest my arm so that I can get back to our beloved story as soon as possible <3 I hope you guys understand my plight :D :D

 

 

 

 

 

Most Sincerely,

dereknstiles <3

(Note will be removed to replace the next chapter)

 

 

 

 

 


	22. What It Means To Be An Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!! I'm back and I'm also extremely sorry for the delay and for not updating sooner like I promised. I've been very sick the last few weeks and I'm so truly grateful for all the good wishes I got from all of you. So I thank you all from the bottom of my heart! <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> Also, because I think they need all the love and encouragement in the world, I'll give a little shout out to the wonderful Adeni and their wonderfully cute independent fic In God's Eyes. It is adorable to read <3 
> 
> Thank you all SO MUCH for all the patience, kind words and all the love!! <3 Here is the official Chapter 21 :)

 

 

“So you sure you have no idea who spiked your drink?” Derek asked again, and he felt Tristan sleepily shake his head a no against his chest. They were both laying down on Tristan’s bed while the younger Alpha moaned in discomfort. Derek had a paperback in his hand and was very slowly leeching Tristan’s pain away.

 

“Doc said you should just sleep it off. I don’t want you on any medication unless it’s a natural remedy.” Derek told his youngest and Tristan groaned.

 

“But papa, there’s a very dull ache in my head and I feel like shit.” He complained and Derek ruffled his son’s hair and silently agreed with him.

 

“Well, you’re going to have to endure it. I’m sure you’ll sniff a drink out next time before you chug it down your throat.” Derek smirked, and Tristan lifted his head from his papa’s chest and gave him a glare and a pout simultaneously. Derek just shrugged and continued reading his book. Tristan scoffed and got back to his previous position and started whining again.

 

“Ugh, I thought a whale was dying.” Brandon grimaced as he entered his brother’s room. Tristan flipped his brother the bird from where his face was dug in his papa’s chest and Derek caught that hand and put it down, raising an eyebrow at his oldest. Brandon raised his hands in mock defense and crept in on Derek’s other side, but just sat there instead of laying down.

 

“I’m so jealous he had his first drink at 14. I had mine when—

 

Derek raised his other eyebrow, challenging his son to finish that sentence and Brandon gulped and have his papa and awkward laugh. He saw Tristan snickering and flung a pillow at his face, causing Tristan to get up and throw it back at Brandon.

 

All Derek had to do was clear his throat for them to settle back down again.

 

“Papa, ask him to get out, he’s being an asshole.” Tristan griped.

 

“Papa, I came here to talk to you, not meet this brat.” Brandon threw back an unimpressive jibe and Derek rolled his eyes and lifted a hand, silently asking both his sons to shut up.

 

“So, you finally kissed Avery?” Derek asked and Brandon outright blushed while Tristan sat up and gaped at his brother.

 

“For real?” he asked him with wide interested eyes and Brandon covered his face with his hands and groaned in them, making Derek and Tristan produce shit-eating grins.

 

“I can smell it all over you. Should have at least showered before coming to me if you wanted to save some of your dignity.” Derek pointed out and Brandon shot his father a glare and Derek just continued to grin, totally unaffected by his son’s discomfort.

 

“So, how is Avery?” Derek asked after a few beats, gently petting Tristan’s back. Brandon smiled and sighed, “He’s doing fine actually. Just a little shaken up after the whole thing, but otherwise, he’s doing fine.” Brandon nodded and Derek returned the gesture and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. All the three Alphas just sat there in blissful silence, happy to be around each other for a while. That was until the twins decided to check on their little brother.

 

“Hey! How come we weren’t invited to the slumber party!” Lenore pouted, briskly walking up to Tristan’s bed. Caerys, ever the calmer twin, followed him slowly with a grin on his face.

 

“How are you doing bug?” he asked Tristan, ruffling his head and Tristan gave his favorite brother a fond smile, “Much better now,” he assured him and Lenore and Caerys, happy to hear that, climbed onto the bed as well.

 

“There is no space here, get down!” Brandon hissed, as Caerys wiggled himself between his papa and brother and laid back down against the oldest, hugging his papa’s waist. Derek chuckled when Lenore managed to lay half on top of him and squished between Tristan and himself.

 

“Papa always spends time with you two, he never takes time out for us!” Lenore complained, digging his face into Derek’s chest. Derek rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his son’s hair.

 

“That is not true and you know it.” Derek pointed out and Caerys gave his papa a sunny smile and planted a smooch on his forehead. Derek adored his boys somewhat fiercely and despite being suffocated and trampled by them at that moment, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Papa, Bran smells weird.” Caerys’ said with a scrunched nose and a muffled voice as he looked at his brother. Derek and Tristan snorted and Brandon gave Caerys a shove, causing the boy to yelp. Derek’s smile immediately vanished as he glared at his son, and Brandon raised his hands in mock defense and rolled his eyes, while Caerys frowned and rubbed his sore spot.

 

“Don’t look at me like that pops, that is exactly how your angel here smells like after he and his boyfriend play tonsil hockey.” Brandon retorted hotly and Caerys, wide-eyed and embarrassed, sat up and pushed at Brandon, warning him to shut his mouth.

 

Derek didn’t look even a slight bit impressed as he gave his son his patented, ‘I’m judging you’ look.

 

“Hey, you idiots are having a kitty party without me!” Stiles finally decided to make an appearance as he looked at his family with his hands on his hips. Derek’s serious face instantly morphed into a happy one as soon as he looked at his mate.

 

“They have decided to smother me to death.” He said bored, laying his head back down as he felt his husband climb up the bed as well, and settle down next to Brandon.

 

“Ugh, something smells weird.” He griped and then looked around and stared at Brandon, eyes wondrous while the rest of the family laughed.

 

“No wonder, Avery wore himself out and fell asleep again, poor boy!” Stiles teased, nudging his shoulder against his very mortified son's.

 

“I do not wanna talk about who my sons are kissing, especially these two.” Derek said, pointing fingers at Lenore and Caerys. Lenore yawned, as he slowly began drifting off to sleep against his father’s chest, while Caerys decidedly ignored looking at any of them.

 

“Then let’s talk about our kids getting wild at the age of 14, shall we.” Stiles said, sending his youngest a deadly look and Tristan cowered under his father’s arm and whined.

 

“Maybe tomorrow, he’s still descending from cloud 9.” Derek smirked, and Tristan wore his signature pout. Stiles sighed and rested his head against Brandon’s shoulder, while Caerys leaned back against his chest. Derek’s eyes closed; a happy smile and content sigh on his lips.

 

 

\----------

 

 

“It is going to look so horrible if your dad or your papa decide to come down right now!” Avery breathed out, moving his head aside to give Brandon better access to his neck.

 

“I’m sure they’ll hear us before they see us.” Brandon mumbled between kisses, and Avery giggled, wrapping his legs around Brandon’s waist and pulled him closer, resting their foreheads together. Avery was sitting on top of the kitchen counter while Brandon smiled at him and planted a baby peck on his nose, standing between his legs.

 

“So are we like together now?” Avery asked tentatively, laying a hand on Brandon’s chest, their faces inches apart.

 

“What do you think?” Brandon asked, as a smirk played on his lips. He ran a palm up and down Avery’s bare thigh, kissing the Omega’s chin.

 

“I think you should answer my question.” Avery bit his lip, and Brandon stared at Avery for a second before holding the back of the younger boy’s neck and pulling him closer to kiss him thoroughly. Avery moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Brandon’s shoulders.

 

“I think you can’t belong to anyone else but me, so yes, we are together.” Brandon replied seriously after their kiss broke and Avery blushed, grinning as peppered kisses on Brandon’s face.

 

“You belong to me and no one else too.” The Omega asserted and Brandon agreed with a nod.

 

“I better head back to bed, I just realized that I have a test tomorrow.” Avery sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and Brandon frowned.

 

“You don’t have to go to school tomorrow. You’ve just been kidnapped and we barely got to you on time.” The Alpha firmly implied and Avery smiled at his boyfriend and stroked his cheek.

 

“I’ve already lost too many days of school; I can’t afford more.” He mumbled and Brandon huffed out and stepped away and helped the younger boy off the counter.

 

“Well, I guess you can see me practice then.” Brandon shrugged and Avery looked up at him with quizzical eyes.

 

“What practice?” he asked, nose tipping up in confusion. Brandon almost gawked at his Omega and let out an unimpressive snot.

 

“What pra—Baby, you know I’m captain of our school’s basketball team right?” Brandon asked, looking down at Avery imploringly and the younger just bit his lip and gave him a dismissive nod.

 

“I didn’t know that…” Brandon just stared at the boy and Avery patted his chest and walked ahead of him and up the stairs.

 

“Don’t gimme that kicked puppy look, you never mentioned it to me Bran, and you never played basketball when I was in school.” Avery pointed it out and Brandon scratched his neck and agreed.

 

“Yeah I guess, I got a little busy with my idiotic siblings to concentrate on my games or practices.” Brandon mumbled and Avery smiled at his adorable boyfriend and kissed his cheek lovingly.

 

“You might wanna check if you’re still on the team.” Avery smirked, and Brandon gave him a humorless laugh and put on a smug face.

 

“The team would piss without me. Even coach knows that.” He proudly stated and Avery rolled his eyes and opened the door to his room.

 

“Goodnight then Mr. Captain.” He grinned and Brandon leaned forward and planted a kiss right on his lips.

 

“How about I tell you all about my games tonight?” he asked against his lips and Avery giggled and pushed him away, making Brandon pout.

 

“Maybe some other time, I’m too exhausted today.” He said, and leaned up to gave Brandon another kiss, then rushed into his room and shut the door. Brandon gave out a deep sigh and grinned goofily on his way to his room.

 

He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Caerys in the hallway and a happy, teasing grin was adorning his brother’s face.

 

“Wipe that stupid grin off that ugly face.” Brandon growled and Caerys chuckled and trailed after his big brother.

 

“You and Avery make such a cute couple. Just like me and Jar. I’m soo happy you’re finally together.” He said with a silent clap.

 

Brandon would never admit it, but it was very hard to get riled up over Caerys. The kid was just genuinely happy for everyone around him and was also a little naïve. The oldest Hale brother silently thanked his stars Lenore was slightly more opinionated about people and things around him. The twins wonderfully balanced each other out.

 

“Jared and you look like a pedophile is going after a cute little boy with a sunny smile. And that reminds me, I need to give that bastard a big-brother talk.” Brandon said, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at his little brother.

 

“Either I am ugly or cute, decide Bran.” Caerys grinned and Brandon rolled his eyes at his brother, “Obviously you’re cute. You’re my brother after all.”

 

“You’re such a huge jerk. Anyway, about what happened at the party tonight, Len was telling me that I got a little frisky with some other dude. Do you think Jar will hold it against me?” Caerys asked, fiddling with his fingers and Brandon frowned at him and took his shoulders.

 

“Hey, what happened out there was not your fault. I feel stupid saying this, but you were possessed and you didn’t ask for it to happen. And I know Jar better than anyone else and trust me, he may be a cocky jackass sometimes, but he’s a good guy. He understands the situation. So you don’t have to worry ok?” Brandon smiled at him and Caerys nodded and gave his brother a hug.

 

“But if the asshole does give you a tough time, you know you have a big brother who’ll gladly break some bones. I’ve been dying to do it for days anyway.” Brandon said grinning and squeezed his brother tighter when he felt him smile as well.

 

“What are you doing up so late anyway?” Brandon asked him and Caerys rolled his eyes and pointed to the kitchen downstairs.

 

“Lenore was feeling too lazy to get a snack.” He murmured and Brandon raised an eyebrow.

 

“Tell Lazy Len to get his own snacks from next time, I’m heading to bed.” Brandon yawned and Caerys nodded and walked down the stairs, wishing him a good night as well.

 

\----------

 

Derek and Stiles entered their favorite restaurant with matching smiles on their faces. They were doing this after so long and both of them decided they needed some alone time and some pampering. The family did go out often, but it was always a place their kids enjoyed eating at. They decided they’d ditch their kids to rot at school, forget about their work (which they did quite often these days; good thing Derek was loaded) and just have some fun together.

 

Derek pecked Stiles as he took his coat for him and Stiles returned the favor happily.

 

“Wow, how long has it been since we went out on a proper date?” Stiles asked, eyes twinkling as Derek pulled his chair back for him to settle down. Derek looked at his giddy husband, amused.

 

“Fourteen years?” Derek questioned, taking his own seat opposite his mate and Stiles got wide eyed at that.

 

“Damn! That long huh? I bet after we had Tris, even dad was a little worn out to take care of all of them together.” Stiles stated, scanning the menu.

 

“Good thing our sex life still has the fireworks.” Derek smirked and Stiles blushed and smacked him with the menu and looked around to make sure no one heard.

 

“Some decency Derek, that’s all I ask.” Stiles said, pinching his fingers together and indicating that some.

 

“You have no right to talk about public decency when you are a complete embarrassment when you open your mouth on most occasions.” Derek chuckled and Stiles gave him a ‘bitch please’ look and scoffed.

 

“Hey, my antics are restrained to just uncomfortable one-liners and my lack of a brain to mouth filter. You on the other hand, are just pure lewd and shrewd.” Stiles retorted.

 

“What can I say, it’s my Alpha charm.” Derek said dismissively as he flipped an invisible collar and Stiles didn’t look even a little impressed.

 

“But wait, now that I think of it, none of our loyal pack members ever offered to take care of our kids.” Derek said, thinking back to those days and Stiles gave his husband a look.

 

“What?” Derek asked defensively and Stiles sighed, sipping his wine.

 

“Derek love, back then Lyds and Erica were still in New York and Ally was going through shit with Chris. You, as far as I can remember, had a huge problem with the others taking care of our kids. You were afraid 5-year-old Jared, Nate, and Nick would put the moves on your precious 3-year-old twins.” Stiles smirked and Derek blushed.

 

“Hey, Lenore and Caerys looked like angels back then. They still do, you can’t deny that. It was so obvious that they’d attract attention. And moreover, no one ever offered either.” Derek stated and Stiles raised his eyebrows.

 

“If I remember correctly babe, you gave poor Scott a lecture on why it was important for him to control his cubs when they were around Len or Cas, because the former never had an experience raising an Omega child. And the word spread like wildfire and even Boyd and Jackson were a little scared to offer to look after them. Scott, the poor thing, still gets scared to talk to the twins.” Stiles dismissed him and Derek frowned and dug his face in his own menu.

 

“Whatever. I’d rather 5-year-old them make moves on my 3-year-olds; than have 18-year-old them lusting after my 16-year-olds.” Derek muttered and Stiles let out a dramatic sigh and looked at his menu again.

 

“You’re impossible and also a little late for that.” Stiles said with a cheeky grin and Derek growled.

 

“Remind me to give Jared a talk later. That kid has been smothering my poor baby.” Derek said seriously and Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“Sure hon, whatever you say.”

 

“It’s funny how even when we are on a nice private date, we still talk about our brats.” Derek said and Stiles nodded agreeing.

 

“Kids changed us forever huh? Although I don’t mind it, our kids are totally worth it.” Stiles stated.

 

“Agreed, our kids are the best.”

 

They ordered their food and drinks and had a nice long chat and a comforting lunch together. It may have been ages since Derek and Stiles went out, but it never felt like they’d missed out on anything. And if after that, they went back home for some lazy sex and couch cuddling, then no one was complaining.

 

 

\----------

 

 

“The new talk of the town is Brandon Hale and Avery Argent getting together. I thought they were already together, honestly.” Hayden said, taking a seat next to Lenore as they waited for their teacher to come.

 

“Eh, whatever. They were together even when they weren’t anyway, so you’re not entirely wrong about that. Although I’m sorry about the birthday fiasco.” Lenore told his best friend and Hayden shrugged him off with a hand wave and grinned.

 

“Are you serious? That was probably the best birthday ever!” Hayden exclaimed and Lenore chuckled at his best friend and shook his head fondly.

 

“Also, congratulations. Nick is a lucky guy.” Lenore said, nudging Hayden’s shoulder and the Omega blushed and flipped his hair a little.

 

“He is, isn’t he? I’m just glad he and Nate aren’t fighting like the primates they are anymore. It was really boring seeing them that way.” Hayden said and Lenore nodded, thoughts drifting off.

 

“Sometimes it’s ok to make the move Len.” Hayden said a few seconds later, squeezing his hand. Lenore looked at his friend and smiled, understanding what he was trying to say.

 

 

“Stop fidgeting and playing with your hair. You look amazing.” Caerys scolded his twin, swatting his hands off and looking into his eyes. Lenore bit his lip as his body vibrated in anxiousness and excitement.

 

“Hay says its ok to make a move, what do you think?” Lenore asked his brother and Caerys just shook his head and pulled him into a tight hug, immediately calming his nerves.

 

“I think he’s right. And besides, in your case, I think it’s best if you asked him out instead of the other way round.” Caerys explained soothing Lenore’s hair for him and the older twin nodded, trusting his brother.

 

“Ok, here he comes, all the best!” Caerys said excitedly as he shoved Lenore forwards. Lenore ran his sweaty palms down his jeans and looked back at Caerys who gave him a wave and asked him to go on.

 

“H-Hey Nate,” Lenore started as soon as he reached the older boy’s locker. Nate stopped putting his books away and grinned wide seeing Lenore.

 

“Hey, Len! What’s up?” he enquired and Lenore smiled at him.

 

“How is Uncle Isaac?” he inquired and Nate nodded, “He’s doing much better. He’s already given me, Nick, and dad an earful just this morning.” He chuckled and Lenore too gave his own nervous smile. He chanced another look at his twin and was surprised to see Jared with him and both of them were giving him encouraging nods.

 

“So, hey Nate, I was wondering, if maybe you’d like to go out this Friday?” Lenore said, trying to sound casual but coming across as more hopeful than anything. Nate stared at him and Lenore panicked instantly and went off on a tangent.

 

“I mean it’s ok if you’re busy, with Uncle Isaac needing rest and you and Nick may want to spend some time together, and just yesterday Bran was talking about your Lacrosse team—

 

Lenore was cut off when a pair of soft lips landed on his own. Lenore immediately smiled into it and pulled Nate in by his neck as the kiss deepened a little.

 

“I’d love to go out with you this Friday,” Nate said as soon as the kiss broke and Lenore blushed hard and have him a happy grin.

 

When they looked around Caerys was smiling at him with Jared’s arms around him, both of them looking elated for them. Brandon, on the other hand, looked like he sucked on a lemon while Avery rested against his boyfriend’s shoulder and gave them both a thumbs up as a blessing from both him and the dork next to him.

 

Ah! Life was so amazing…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the huge gap I left! Like at least 30% of it!! <3


	23. Moody Teenagers And Reckless Teenagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii guys!! Here is the new chapter!! Would have loved to put it up sooner, but my typing skills have drastically changed since my injury. It's taking longer to type.. :( But I hope this does it!!!!!
> 
> Thanks again to ALLL my lovely readers for all the LOVE!! <3 You guys are the best best best!! <3

 

 

The whistle sounded and Brandon felt rejuvenated again. His posture changed, his body twisted and turned, and his legs flew high in the air while the ball bounced beneath his fingers. This was what made Brandon feel confident more than anything else in the world. Yeah he felt immense responsibility and pride when he saw himself as the next Supreme, but Basketball was his passion; and Brandon wouldn’t ever want to give it up. He wasn’t sure if he’d pursue it as a profession in his coming years, the 18-year-old also had a deep interest in law just like his papa, but he wanted to keep his options open. Brandon knew his dad would support whatever choice he made, and he knew so would his papa, but he also knew that deep down, his papa was hoping Brandon would pursue law. But despite his father’s hidden hopes for him, the young Alpha never felt the pressure. In fact, his papa and dad were always so encouraging and energized during his games. They never missed a single game since Brandon made the school’s basketball team.

 

But what did bother Brandon was his boyfriend’s absence. Avery promised him he’d be there to see him practice and the Alpha was actually doing great on the court that day, dodging his opponents and making some crucial points for his team and all. Jared was all fired up as well. Nick was absent for practice, otherwise the three made a formidable trio against their opposing teams. Brandon lifted his head probably the eleventh time that evening and nope, no Avery. His brothers were there, cheering them on along with Hayden. Nate was there too and his practice didn’t start again until the next day. Something pulled at Brandon’s heartstrings and he felt extremely let down and low.

 

He walked out of their locker room after his shower and Caerys and Lenore were waiting for him there with Jared and Nate.

 

“Avery’s fever started, Aunt Allison and dad came to pick him up a few hours ago. I called dad and he told me Avery was going to spend his heat at Aunt Allison’s.”  Lenore shrugged and Brandon groaned, not at all happy with the situation.

 

“Why did he have to go?” he asked and Jared and Nate clapped their friend’s back from either of his side and grinned manically.

 

“Now you’ll know what torture feels like.” Jared smirked and Brandon growled at his friend and shrugged them both off.

 

“Well, papa was dead against the two of you being under the same roof. He actually wanted you and Tris to be shipped off to Jar’s for a few days so Avery could be taken care of, but Aunt Allison suggested otherwise.” Caerys explained and Brandon huffed as they all walked towards their cars.

 

“Also dad instructed the three of us to get home directly after practice.” Lenore chipped in only for all the three Alphas to grunt simultaneously.

 

“You guys can always come along, _we’re_ not in heat.” Lenore rolled his eyes as he got in the back while Caerys took the passenger seat in their brother’s car.

 

“Well yeah, but dad was giving us a lecture just this morning and asked me and Nick to get our pigsties cleaned up before he gets home from work today. I’m already 30 minutes late.” Nate whimpered like he’d rather die and Lenore cooed at him and kissed him soundly. Brandon wordlessly hit his head against his door.

 

“What about you?” Caerys asked Jared from the window and Jared sighed and kissed him, “I have to get home early because pops is gonna be away for work for two nights. I just don’t want to leave dad alone.” Jared stated and Caerys immediately nodded and pecked him again.

 

“Ok baby, see you tomorrow then.” And with a few more parting kisses and loving words, and before Brandon could lose his shit, the other two Alphas left while the Hales drove away.

 

\----------

 

 

“Dad—

 

“No, Brandon, listen to me when I say no. No means no. Now go and finish your homework or whatever it is you have to do.” Stiles said firmly as he toiled in the kitchen to make dinner.

 

Brandon gave his dad a glare and stormed up the stairs just in time for Derek to come inside the house and witness his son’s antics.

 

“I guess he found out Avery is not coming home anytime soon.” Derek said, shrugging his coat off while he looked at Brandon’s retracting form.

 

“He’s been pestering me to let him go and see him.” Stiles sighed, chopping some vegetables.

 

“Where are the others?” Derek asked looking around for his other kids.

 

“Tristan is doing his homework, Caerys and Lenore went upstairs as soon as they got home and have been giggling and chatting in their room ever since. I didn’t ask.” Stiles offered with a shrug and Derek frowned, grabbing an apple and munching into it.

 

“That sounds suspicious.” Derek grumbled and Stiles grinned at his husband and leaned up to give him a deep, loving, welcome kiss.

 

“Do you think Bran will sneak out?” Stiles asked and Derek looked at his husband, contemplating the situation and shook his head like it can be a possibility.

 

“Well, maybe, he’s my son after all. Remember how many times I snuck into your room when we were younger?” Derek smirked, and Stiles smiled thinking back to their younger days.

 

“That seems like it was ages ago. I can’t believe we both managed to make kids and then see them grow up and follow our footsteps today. Feels surreal.” Stiles said, grinning and going back to finishing dinner.

 

Dinner was quite the mixed affair in the Hale house that evening. Brandon was sulking, and his mood was killing his appetite as well. Caerys and Lenore kept sharing looks and stealing smiles like they were 13 and not 16 and it was annoying the hell out of Derek. He wanted to know very badly what was making his Omega boys so damn happy, but he knew with teenagers it was better to not ask unless told. On the other hand, Stiles and Tristan were engaged in a rather riveting conversation about social media and its hazards. Tristan and his scary theories sometimes gave even a genius like Lydia the goosebumps.

 

“Bran, bud, can I talk to you for a sec?” Derek said as his son took his plate to the sink to wash it. Brandon looked at his father and decided he’d remain stubborn, but one eyebrow raise from Derek had the kid sighing and walking up to him.

 

“Look, I know it’s hard to stay away, especially during times like these, but you gotta understand son. How would you like it if Jared or some dude snuck up when your brothers are in heat, behind your back?” he questioned him, placing a comforting hand around his shoulder and Brandon sagged, as soon as his mind began relating to his father’s example.

 

“I’d probably kill them with my bare hands.” Brandon nodded and Derek grinned and ruffled his hair.

 

“Good boy, it’s just a matter of three days. In the meantime, I think you should plan a wonderful date with Avery. I’m sure he’d love that.” Derek threw in the suggestion to get his son’s head occupied with something better than sulking and Brandon’s eyes lit up at that.

 

“That’s brilliant pops! I hadn’t even thought about it yet!” Brandon beamed and Derek smiled and squeezed his boy’s shoulder affectionately.

 

Back upstairs Stiles was watching lovingly as Tristan got ready for bed.

 

“Dad, God go away!” Tristan blushed and groaned when Stiles began peppering his cheeks with kisses.

 

“You’re my baby, lemme pamper my baby!” Stiles teased, pulling the boy into a tight hug.

 

“Ugh, daaaaad!” Tristan whined and Stiles took pity on his son and let go.

 

“So, how is school these days? No more bullies right?” Stiles asked, looking at his son as he got under his covers. Tristan shook his head a no and his dad smiled and kissed his forehead.

 

“I’m glad, you know you can always come to me or papa with any trouble right?” Stiles asked his youngest, brushing his kid’s bangs off his forehead.

 

“Of course,” Tristan grinned and Stiles smiled at his son and kissed his cheek one last time.

 

“Go to sleep early ok, no staying up until its dawn and sleeping for three hours.” Stiles warned him and Tristan waved his dad off making the father roll his eyes as he walked out sighing to himself.

 

Derek and Stiles got ready for bed that night, a little tired but a lot more content than they were in the past few days.

 

“I spoke to Bran, I guilt tripped him by bringing the twins into the picture. He should be fine for a day. I also asked him to plan for a date with Avery.” Derek said and Stiles looked at his husband, quite surprised at his smartness.

 

“Wow husband, that was good advice, although we need to give our kids some space when it comes to dates. Especially Bran, he’s 18 now. Just subtle touches Der, you don’t want our kids to think you’re interfering.” Stiles pointed out and Derek huffed at him and pulled him to his chest.

 

“You’re just jealous I can give better advice than you.” He smirked, moving them around so he could hover over Stiles.

“Dream on, old man.” Stiles teased, sticking his tongue out only for Derek to dive in and capture it in his mouth, making the Omega moan in delight.

 

“I’ll show you an old man!” Derek growled, nipping his mate’s neck and sucking it raw.

 

After a satisfying session of thorough lovemaking, Derek and Stiles, sated, drifted off to sleep, curled up in each other’s arms. It wasn’t until a few hours that their eyes flew open, their flesh jumped out of their skins, and their heart completely stopped when they heard their twins scream in pure terror.

 

\----------

 

 

Lenore and Caerys were having a great, great day. Both the boys were exceptionally happy for each other. The entire day they spent like typical 16-year-old Omega teenagers, gushing about their boyfriends and all the lovely time they would get to spend with them in the future. It was a little silly, but Lenore and Caerys were both creative kids with a wild imagination and they both were wildly delighted as they discussed how their future weddings would be like, if they should have a joint wedding (that would be so fun!), what they’d name their kids, and so on. If only their papa knew the kind of things his angels were planning for their future. They both were giddy with excitement and just so happy that they drifted off to sleep, as soon as they hit their beds. It wasn’t until much later that it started happening.

 

The first little stone that hit against their window made Lenore, who was the closest to it, just squirm in his sleep. The second stone made him open his eyes still half asleep, while the third shook him completely awake as he saw the stone hit the window. Spooked out, he involuntarily crawled up to Caerys and shook him awake, not taking his eyes off the window. He was so freaked out, that his mind wasn’t thinking of any possible scenarios.

 

“Cas, Caerys, wake up! There’s someone outside our window!” Lenore said hastily, shaking his brother’s shoulder and Caerys immediately sat up, eyes wide.

 

“What!” he gasped, as they both jumped startled when another stone hit their window. Whoever was throwing the stone, wasn’t making any noise or speaking and as their minds settled a bit, Lenore and Caerys were half expecting it to just be one of their boyfriends.

 

“We should go check it out.” Lenore stated as he clutched his twin’s hand tight. Caerys nodded and followed him as they both slowly walked over to the former’s bed. This time they heard some loud grunts and hisses and the moment they were close enough to take a peek at who it could be, a figure popped up at their window, making the twins scream in sheer terror. And when they registered who it was, they just yelled louder, holding onto each other as tight as they could.

 

Seconds later their bedroom door flung open and a panicked Derek and Stiles rushed to their shaking twins.

 

“What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?” Derek growled, taking both of them in his arms as they held onto him.

 

“Papa, th-there’s someone outside, window… outside.” Lenore said, trembling from head to toe as he pointed at the window. Caerys, who was no less terrified than his brother had dug himself deep into his father’s chest, shielding his face away from the window.

 

“Derek.” Stiles whispered horrified as he looked outside the window to see a hooded figure, face not visible in the dark. Brandon and Tristan rushed into the room, tensed and Tristan shrieked as soon as he spotted the figure at the window. The most chilling part was that the figure was just staring at them all, unmoving.

 

Tristan hid behind his brother and Brandon walked up to Stiles and pulled his dad in a side hug. He looked visibly shaken as he took a look at the figure.

 

“Papa, why is he staring at us like that?” Tristan whimpered, peeking at it from behind his brother’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t look Tristan.” Derek told his son, but Tristan couldn’t not look at it. He was too scared to move. Derek motioned for Stiles to take the twins and the latter immediately did, pulling them both behind him.

 

“Derek no, NO!” Stiles pleaded when his husband made a move to examine the person. Derek completely ignored Stiles and motioned for Brandon to stay down and close to the rest of their family when he saw his son move.

 

“There’s no one here, the cloak is empty.” Derek mumbled, opening the window and grabbed it. Derek looked down and his eyes instantly narrowed as he looked down at a shadow, clearly hiding from sight. Derek instructed his family to silently stay in place as he very slowly, without making sound, swung over the window and leapt out in a single go.

 

“DEREK!” Stiles squealed, shocked, as he pushed himself to the window and see what the hell his husband was doing! His kids tailed him in an instant and their eyes went wide when Derek caught Alexander Deucalion by his t-shirt and pull him towards their front porch.

 

“Shit!” Stiles hissed and rushed down the stairs. Caerys hesitated but was led downstairs by Brandon who didn’t want any of them to be different rooms at that particular point in time.

 

“Mr. Hale, please, no no, you’re getting this all wrong. I was just here to apologize to Caerys and offer him a proper explanation.” Alexander pleaded as Derek’s hold on him got tighter by the second.

 

“Derek, let the boy go, you’re choking him!” Stiles snapped and Derek growled but did as he was old, watching as Alexander fell to the ground, panting and coughing.

 

“Really Alexander? You want us to believe your sob explanation?” Stiles questioned, arms crossed across his chest as he shared a look with Derek. Caerys stuck to Brandon’s back while Lenore and Tristan stood on either side of their older brother, shielding him from the boy. Brandon was breathing fire as he glared at the boy on the ground.

 

“It’s true, please, no one deserves to treat anyone like how I treated Caerys. I just want to say sorry.” He said between his coughing fit and Derek grit his teeth.

 

“Didn’t your father send you to the home?” he asked rudely and Alexander hung his head, ashamed and shook his head a yes.

 

“I just really needed to get this guilt out of my system. I didn’t mean to do that to Caerys. Hell, I’m not even into Omegas! I did that just to get you to get pissed at my asshole father! I have a boyfriend, he’s an Alpha and I really love him.” Alexander said, choking for different reasons this time and Derek immediately felt bad for the kid when he sensed he wasn’t lying one bit. Stiles too looked genuinely sympathetic as he looked at the boy on the ground.

 

“Ok now, get up bud, and come inside. We need to have a talk about how not to spook people in the middle of the night.” Stiles mumbled, helping the boy up and leading him inside the house. Derek looked at his husband like he was insane to think it was ok to bring him inside, but Stiles shot him a look and Derek sighed and flung his arms around, defeated.

 

“Sit down, do you want some tea? Because I want the tea, I’m dying for some tea and also some sleep.” Stiles mumbled. Caerys looked between Alexander and his dad and immediately volunteered to make the tea with Tristan following behind him, glaring daggers at the Alpha on their couch.

 

“So tell me, is it like your pass time, creeping people out and shit like that? How the fuck did you get your hoodie to hang like that outside my baby brothers’ room?” Brandon fired at him and Derek ran a hand down his face.

 

“Bran, calm down. He wants a chance to explain, we’ll give him one. But I do want to know how you did that trick though?” Derek said and Alexander shrugged.

 

“Well, my hoodie got stuck to something at the top of the window and they both began screaming and that caught your attention and all I could think of was slip outta my sleeves and hide.” He mumbled and Derek’s mood was slowly beginning to transform from morbid fury to feeble amusement. Stiles, on the other hand, was actually full on grinning.

 

“Seriously dad, don’t provoke the asshole.” Brandon said disbelievingly as he looked at his father and Stiles smacked his arm and sat down next to Alexander.

 

“Alexander, I know what you did, you did out of anger towards your father, but dude, it’s not done what you put my kid through.” Stiles said, shaking his head and Alexander agreed with a vigorous nod of his head.

 

“Whish is why I wanted to apologize Mr. Hale. I know it was stupid of me to try the Romeo style, but tell me, would you have let me meet him without deforming my face?” Alexander asked and Derek and Brandon shared looks and agreed to his words a few beats later, understanding the kid had a point.

 

“So, what? You think you can just waltz up here and apologize to my brother after all the shit you did to him? He still feels ridiculously scared to walk alone in public. He still gets nightmares because of you, you asshole. If you wanted revenge, you should have just gone and fucked your Alpha boy in front of your father when he was in the middle of a freaking press conference! What did my brother ever do to you?” Lenore spat, clearly not buying Alexander’s shit as he glared at the kid menacingly.

 

“Lenore!” Derek and Stiles both chastised their son, but he looked so damn livid, they both understood he wasn’t backing down.

 

“Len, it’s ok, let him speak. Maybe it will make me feel better too, after he’s done.” Caerys said shrugging and Lenore huffed and dropped down on the love seat, pissed off.

 

Caerys offered Alexander his tea and sat down next to him, taking a deep breath. Derek immediately sat down next to his son, pulling him closer to him.

 

“Look, Caerys I’m so damn sorry. I had no right to bring you or your family into my life’s mess. I hated my father because of his ignorance and his lack of acceptance, but that didn’t give me the right to treat you or harass you that way. Please forgive me if you can.” Alexander said, looking down at his lap as a single tear streaked down his face.

 

Caerys bit his lip as he looked at his dad and Stiles gave his son a reassuring nod.

 

“Tell me about your friend, the Alpha. Is he good to you?” he asked and Alexander’s head snapped to look at Caerys, surprised by his question.

 

“Yeah, yeah he’s amazing. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me.” Alexander let out a smile as he thought about the man in his life. Caerys smiled seeing the boy’s smile.

 

“Is he one of the reasons you’re here today?” Caerys asked, and Alexander nodded, “I was feeling miserable for days now. Dad sent me to the center, but I got out soon enough, because I quote ‘Dad’s career was at stake’. Oliver, that’s his name, he told me I’d feel a weight lift off my chest if I spoke to you and apologized. I guess he was right.” He said and Caerys smiled at him.

 

“Thanks for telling me this and for apologizing. This makes me feel safer.” Caerys said and Alexander smiled at him.

 

“I’m really sorry again.” He mumbled and Caerys just continued to smile.

 

“Alright bud, it’s too late now and you should get back home. I’ll make sure to have a word with your father.” Derek assured the kid with a squeeze on the shoulder. Alexander nodded and got up, slowly heading towards the door.

 

“Alexander, stay happy son. Don’t let your father decide your future for you.” Stiles said softly and the kid looked at Stiles with a thankful look on his face.

 

“Thank you so much, all of you. Thanks, Caerys.” Alexander stated and Caerys waved him a goodbye and grinned, “Have a good life.” Was all he said before Alexander blushed and grinned and walked away, feeling much, much relieved. Brandon and Tristan looked at their brother in wonder while Derek and Stiles beamed in pure pride.

 

“He didn’t deserve it!” Lenore grumbled, and Caerys smiled and hugged his brother and kissed his cheek.

 

Sometimes the best thing to do in life was to forgive and to forget.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this wasn't too boring and has too many mistakes!
> 
> Avery and Allison in the next chapter along with some new characters!! We also have a double date coming up along with some teenage shenanigans.


	24. New Trouble Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Here is the new chapter!! <3 I hope it's good :D :D :D
> 
> I miss my beta!! MY KOHAI!
> 
> Again, I thank ALLLLL My lovely readers who show me and Teenage Troubles ALL the love!! I love you guys!! <3

 

 

“So, you’re telling me that this person is the former mate of Brett Talbot, the man from Satomi’s pack?” Derek asked, pointing to the unconscious Omega on the Hale House (The one in the woods) carpet. Scott bit his lip and nodded, while Erica just stared at Scott like he was crazy.

 

“What the hell were you thinking, bringing a member of Satomi’s pack into our den Scott?!” Erica exclaimed, flapping her hands in the air and Scott sighed and ran a hand around his muzzle, clearly scared and confused.

 

“Look, I know this is seriously crazy, but you have to listen to what I have to say. This man’s name is Liam and he’s, like you can guess, an Omega. He’s been working at the clinic with me for a while now and he’s been doing a great job too. But the thing is, he always showed up bruised and in total pain, I could _always_ sniff it out. I never dared to ask because his credentials stated that he was a member of the Satomi pack. But it just kept getting worse and today he just outright collapsed while we were performing a surgery! I completely freaked out. I tried waking him up and he did. When I told him I’d take him to the hospital, he went completely hysterical and begged me to take him somewhere safe, not an obvious public place. Before I could say anything else, he passed out again and my mind went blank and before I knew it I was driving him here.” Scott said hurriedly and Derek groaned, completely frustrated as he looked at his pack mate.

 

“Why did you think this was a safe place for a person who is _not_ pack Scott?” Derek growled out and Scott cowered a little but caught himself.

 

“I was panicking Derek! I didn’t know _what_ to do. I mean this Omega has been coming to my clinic every day with bruises for God’s sake and maybe he really was in danger! I just did what my instincts told me to do.” Scott cried out.

 

Derek took a deep breath and calmed himself down. There was no point crying over spilled milk now.

 

“Ok, ok, what’s done has been done and we can’t undo it. What we need to do now is wake this person up and ask him what his deal is. Boyd is not here and I am in NO mood to visit a rival pack without my second. Scott are you sure no one saw you bring him here from the clinic?” Derek asked strictly and Scott immediately shook his head a no.

 

“Great, well, we’ll wait till he wakes up and then we talk. Meanwhile, no one from the pack needs to know about this until Boyd comes back. I mean NO one, not even the mates. We cannot take the risk of the word going out because this can become a pack war if we don’t deal with this properly and carefully. We’ve had issues with the Ito Pack for decades now and although they aren’t violent, there has always been a great amount of hostility. Even my mom wasn’t very clear about why the cold war exists, but it does. We can’t take the Itos for granted. We may be strong, but we don’t know what’s up their sleeve and with all the new supernatural shit that’s being cropping up, we cannot afford to take risks. So this stays between just the three of us. Is that understood?’” Derek asked firmly, in his ultimate Alpha voice and Scott and Erica agreed in an instant.

 

“Scott, you take first watch and try and find out what his deal is. Boyd returns tomorrow night and we need to get this stuff sorted out as soon as possible. And no one blames anyone if shit hits the fan. What Scott did, he did because he was only trying to save someone. We’re a pack and we’re in this together.” Derek said, pointedly looking at Erica and she huffed and nodded. Scott looked at his Alpha gratefully and Derek gave him a firm nod.

 

“Ok, I’ll come back in a few hours Scott, try and get something out of him. And also call Isaac and let him know you’ll be a little late. Come on Erica.” Derek said and the Beta followed him out, leaving Scott behind to look after the Omega.

 

 

\----------

 

 

“You two are just cowards! You’ve known my papa all your life. He’s obviously not going to kill you, he loves all of us the same!” Lenore complained as he glared at Nate and Jared. The four of them were in the McCall Household. Both the parents were out working, and Nick and Hayden were probably making out in the latter’s house. Nate internally wanted to smack himself when he thought about how easy his little brother’s love life was. He, on the other hand had to deal with the actual wolf himself. His Uncle Derek adored him sure, but he doubted those affections when it came to his relationship with Lenore. Derek was very scary when the twins were involved.

 

The young Alphas gave the Hale boy a humorless chuckle and shared a look.

 

“Are you even listening to yourself? Uncle Derek loves us, we know that. But when it comes to you two, even Bran doesn’t get a free pass. How the hell are we supposed to survive this impending doom of ours?” Jared sniped and Lenore rolled his eyes while Caerys bit his lip.

 

“Just ask, the worst he’ll do is give you a lecture and say no. He’ll do even worse if you take us out without taking his permission. That’s what you gotta really worry about.” Caerys pointed out and Jared and Nate groaned, clearly questioning their life choices.

 

“Can’t we just have a hangout date?” Nate asked hopefully as his face screwed up and Lenore gave his boyfriend a look that spoke destruction.

 

“What the hell do you take us for? Take us to a real date like gentlemen and true Alphas, you jerks!” he snapped. Jared blew out a low whistle, looking at Nate pityingly.

 

“Ok, how about we ask Uncle Stiles. They’re both equal, they are both your parents.” Jared said clapping his hands in delight and Lenore gave him a sardonic smile while he clapped along with him in pure sarcasm.

 

“Yeah sure, create problems between my parents why don’t you.” Lenore said sweetly, but the bite was so, so obvious. Jared glared at his boyfriend’s brother.

 

“Damn dude, yours is a firecracker. Mine is a complete marshmallow.” He said, patting Nate’s back sympathetically and immediately cursed his mouth when he saw the look on Caerys’ face.

 

“Baby, I didn’t mean it like that! Not that you’re a possession or anything… shit it was meant to be a compliment!” Jared pleaded out, and Caerys narrowed his eyes, “At the expense of my brother? Really?” He questioned, folding his arms across his chest.

 

This time it was Nate who patted his back in sympathy. He pulled Lenore closer to him so the Omega’s back was to his chest and his arms were around the younger boy as they watched Jared placate an upset Caerys.

 

“There is no backing down from this, huh?” he sighed, bending down to place a loving kiss on Lenore’s neck. The Omega smiled and turned his head around to look at his boyfriend.

 

“Nope.” He replied and planted a wet, firm kiss on Nate’s mouth.

 

A few minutes later all four of them found themselves in the Hale home where Stiles was in his study typing away, Brandon and the triplets were on the kitchen table with the former helping the trio with their joint science project (which they were doing for absolute fun because they saw Tristan do it before and were completely fascinated. Brandon readily agreed when he saw that as an opportunity to ask about his boyfriend and how he was doing). Derek was nowhere to be seen, so the twins guessed their papa was in his home office, busy with some work. But the good part was, Derek let his kids disturb him when he was working at home. Stiles, on the other hand, was a menace if he was poked even the slightest. The young Alphas had no choice but to take their chances.

 

“What are you two doing here?” Brandon asked, putting the glue down on the table, while he cupped his chin with a hand and eyed his best friends. The kids who was too engrossed in putting together their fake garden, looked up, all their tongues still sticking out.

“Hiiiii Jar!” Jacob exclaimed happily as he pushed himself off the chair and ran into Jared’s arms, elated to see his best friend again.

 

“Hey bud, how is it going? Whatcha three piglets up to?” Jared asked, placing Jacob on his hip as he walked towards the dining table where the rest of them were.

 

“Look you guys, we’re making a fake garden like Tris did!” Megan stated happily, giving them all a toothy grin while Karen shook her head happily sharing her sister’s sentiments.

 

“Wow, this looks amazing. You know what, you guys should wait for me before you start coloring. We’ll have soo much fun! Right Karen bear?” Lenore asked the little girl, kissing her head as he admired their work.

 

“Looks like Branny bear is doing a great job too.” Caerys cooed as he flung his arms around his older brother’s shoulders and planted a wet smooch on his cheek. Brandon grimaced but let his brother be as he threw Nate a glare.

 

“Well?” he inquired again, ignoring the way Caerys was smushing their cheeks together. Sometimes his brother felt a swell of affection for them randomly and no one could do anything about it but let it pass.

 

“We’re here to talk to your pops.” Nate said, and Brandon hummed and smirked at his friend.

 

“What for, might I ask?” he asked and Lenore sat on the table next to Brandon and faced his brother.

 

“Bran, come on, papa’s gonna give them a hard time anyway. They don’t need it from you.” He scolded him and Brandon clicked his tongue and sat back, unknowingly throwing his younger brother backwards because of the force and Caerys screeched, landing on his butt. Brandon was instantly up from his seat, while Jared put Jacob down and rushed to him as well. But unfortunately for them the head of the family was much faster.

 

“What the hell happened?” Derek barked, as his figure loomed at his door. Caerys immediately got up before his papa could go feral, that was the last thing they wanted.

 

“Papa, I’m fine. It was my fault, I slipped!” Caerys said fast and placating and Derek eyed the bunch for a while before nodding.

 

“Uncle Der, I’m very hungry.” Karen complained, walking over to him and holding her arms out to be held.

Derek smiled at the girl and crouched down to pick her up. He planted a kiss on her cheek and walked towards the counter, placing her on it as he took out a fresh loaf of bread.

 

The older kids breathed out in relief when Derek’s tensed form transformed into happiness. They had Karen to thank for that. They all watched silently as Derek pulled out six slices of bread, cut out the edges, dolled out generous amounts of peanut butter and jelly on them, cut them in triangles and placed them on three different plastic plates. He then walked over to the fridge and pulled out three juice boxes and poked straws into them and placed each plate in front of the triplets as soon as they were seated. Derek smiled contently as the kids dug in and then shifted his gaze to his kids and their friends.

 

“You’re old enough to make your own sandwiches now.” He pointed out before marching back to his office. All the kids just stood there, gobsmacked for a bit before Lenore and Caerys shared identical looks and skipped after their father, looping am arm around each of his, from either sides.

 

“Pumpkin, I have loads of work to do.” Derek told his boys, as he walked over to his desk and Lenore and Caerys shot him identical pouts and Derek raised an eyebrow. He settled down on his desk and sighed when his boys didn’t give up.

 

“Fine, ask those morons to come inside. And you two will wait outside.” Derek warned them when they squealed and planted a kiss on each of his cheek.

 

“But—

 

“No buts Len, do as I say. And ask them to hurry, I haven’t gotten all day.” He said and Caerys and Lenore nodded as they rushed outside. After a little commotion outside his office room, Jared and Nate finally graced Derek with their presence.

 

“Hii, Uncle Derek.” Jared chuckled, running a hand through his hair and Nate also grinned, displaying all his teeth.

 

“Hello boys, what can I do for you today?” Derek asked, imitating Brandon’s pose from before as he looked at the boys with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

 

The Alphas shuffled around for a bit, and fumbled with their words before Nate finally plucked up the courage and took a deep breath.

 

“Uncle Derek, I really like Lenore, and I’d like to take him out to a date this weekend.” Nate breathed out and Derek sat back and turned his gaze to Jared.

 

“I’d like to join them too, umm this Friday… With Caerys I mean. I mean I like Caerys too, no wait, not that someone else likes Caerys, I mean I like Caerys, and he likes me back… I think, so Nate and Len are going on a date and I… I mean Cas and I wanna go with them—

 

“What he’s trying to say Uncle Der, is that the four of us want to go on a double date. And we’re here to ask for your permission.” Nate sighed out, giving up and understanding he has to shoulder all of it on his own because Jared can’t stop being a complete failure and an idiot.

 

Derek narrowed his eyes at the kids and swiveled in his chair, very easily morphing into his intimidating state. Nate and Jared gulped, scooching closer, ready to use the other as a human shield if required.

 

Before Derek could open his mouth, he saw two heads peek into the room through the gap between the door and the frame and Lenore and Caerys were giving him such identical expectant looks that Derek’s heart literally broke in half. He let out a heavy sigh, and looked at Jared and Nate.

 

“Fine. But before that I need to know where you’re going, when you’re going, and how you’re going. It should be in the town, within my territory. You will not get frisky with my kids, because God save you two if you do. I’ll need them both home before 11 pm not even a second late. No pubs, clubs, drugs, alcohol, smoking, and anything that you know is wrong. I better not sniff any kind of shit on my boys when they get home. You make sure to drive slow and carefully, because you don’t want me as a chaperone on your ‘date’.” Derek said fast and firm as he stated his conditions. Both boys just stood there and shook their heads obediently.

 

“Jared, Nate, remember that I have eyes and ears all around this town. Remember that Lenore and Caerys are just 16. You don’t want to see my bad side. I love you boys, make sure it remains that way. Understood?” He warned them and Jared and Nate gulped again, but instantly agreed.

 

“Yes, Uncle Derek.”

 

“Good, go have fun, not too much fun.” He stated when they ran over each other to see who could get out of the door first. He smirked and shook his head, and waited for the twins to come in and smother him with hugs and kisses and thank yous.

 

\----------

 

 

“Hey Ave, how are you holding up now?” Allison asked as she entered the room with the fresh sheets. Avery was resting on the bed, he was extremely exhausted but he was doing much much better.

“I’m ok now, I guess the worst is over.” Avery gave his sister a faint smile and Allison smiled and crawled up the bed and stroked his forehead, getting rid of any sweat traces.

 

“Hmm, your fever seems to have gone down now. But give it a few more hours before getting out of bed ok?” she said and Avery nodded. It was still extremely awkward between the two of them, but Allison and Malia have only been amazing to him.

 

“Umm, Allison, thank you for helping me and letting me stay here.” Avery mumbled, and Allison gave him a smile and nodded.

 

“Anytime, you’re always welcome here Avery. And when you’re better, we’ll talk more alright? You just take rest for now. The triplets are out with Brandon, Flynn is asleep, Mal is going out to get ice-cream, what’s your favorite flavor?” Allison asked, smiling as she laid out the new sheets and collected the old ones from the hamper.

 

Avery looked at her a little unsure, but she nudged him and he let out a tiny chuckle.

 

“I like chocolate.” He said and Avery smirked, stroking his cheek.

 

“Bran loves chocolate too.” She teased and Avery gave out a blush and avoided looking directly at her. She laughed at his cuteness and walked out, leaving him to redden at leisure.

 

As soon as she was gone, his phone rang and he rolled his eyes when he saw the name that flashed on the screen. Brandon had already called him a million times that day asking how he was doing, if he was ok, if he missed him, if he wanted kisses, and so on.

 

“Yes?” he answered in a fond tone and he swore he could hear Brandon’s smile.

 

“You never told me you liked chocolate.” He could hear Brandon’s smirk and his eyes widened. He pushed the covers off his body and raced towards the window and looked down to see Brandon grinning up at him, waving his phone.

 

“You jerk! What are you doing here?” Avery asked, placing a hand on his chest.

 

“Move aside love,” Brandon said, and Avery immediately did when Brandon leaped up and climbed the vine, and was at the window in an instant.

 

“You’re crazy Brandon Hale.” Avery laughed, pulling Brandon by his collar and pushing their noses together.

 

“I’m crazy about you baby, yeah.” Brandon grinned and before Avery could say anything else, he pushed their mouths together, making Avery sigh happily into the kiss.

 

“I’m kinda crazy about you too.” Avery mumbled, against the Alpha’s lips and Brandon raised an eyebrow and pinched Avery’s waist under his shirt, making the Omega gasp and push their bodies closer.

 

“Kinda huh?” Brandon whispered, gently biting Avery’s chin, making the boy shiver in his arms.

 

“I’m so crazy about you I’d probably die.” Avery whispered back and Brandon stopped his ministrations on the boy’s skin and looked down at him seriously. He squeezed him even closer so their bodies have no breathing space.

 

“Don’t ever say shit like that again!” Brandon hissed and Avery just smiled and kissed him again, climbing on top of him, so Brandon could carry him in his arms and towards the bed. Their lips stayed connected and they were lucky no one walked in on them.

 

\----------

 

“Seriously Tris, my body is not cut out for this kind of trekking baby.” Stiles complained as he huffed and panted. His son was looking for some unique plants to show in class. Tristan asked Derek at first, but the Alpha was neck deep in some work, Brandon went out to do God knows what and the twins were out of question. Stiles didn’t have a chance but to volunteer because he was sure as hell not going to send his 14-year-old alone in the woods after 6 pm or anytime for that matter.

 

“Just a little more dad, you can stay here for a bit, I’ll just be around the corner.” Tristan offered and Stiles shook his head a no.

 

“No, I’m coming. Get your stuff quickly.” He said and Tristan nodded. His son was super excited and Stiles didn’t want to complain more and spoil his mood. Tristan as promised, finished picking his herbs in a few minutes and they started heading back home.

 

“Daddy, maybe we should rest a bit at the preserve before going home, you look really worn out.” Tristan said worriedly as he stared at his father and Stiles looked at his watch, and then back at his son and agreed.

 

“Ok, I guess we can take a small break before driving back. Let’s go.” He said, pulling his arm around Tristan’s shoulder. As soon as they got a little closer to the preserve home, Tristan’s nose twitched and he went stiff.

 

“What’s wrong hon, are you ok?” Stiles asked and Tristan took his father’s hand and pointed to the house.

 

“Dad, I think there’s someone in the house.” He mumbled and Stiles went still as well.

 

“Ok, ok, don’t panic. We’ll call papa ok.” Stiles said fast, taking his phone out and before he could dial, the front door opened and Stiles instantly pushed Tristan behind him and let out a relieved breath when he just saw it was just Scott.

 

“Dammit Scottie, you scared the shit out of us.” Stiles snapped at him and Scott also looked relieved it was just Stiles.

 

“What the hell are you two doing out here so late? Does Derek know?” Scott asked and Stiles looked at his friend weirdly.

 

“What are _you_ doing in _my_ house Scott?” he retaliated and Scott immediately ran a hand down his face and sighed. There was no backing down now.

 

 

“So this man, you just got him here. And he hasn’t woken up at all?” Stiles asked, looking down at Liam as he slept.

 

“Nope, I mean he wakes up for a bit, but he’s so incoherent and silent. I felt bad pushing him to talk.” Scott answered and Stiles nodded in understanding.

 

“Dad, isn’t that Liam Talbot?” Tristan asked from behind his father and Stiles turned around and shook his head a yes.

 

“Yeah Tris, how did you know that?” Scott asked him, and Tristan looked at both the adults with a slightly worried expression.

 

“I know his son, Ian. Ian Talbot.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well???


	25. Accusations And Allegations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!! If anyone missed it, I recently started the first spin-off of Teenage Troubles and it is called Munchkin Matters and it is a series of one-shots about the Hale siblings and their childhood!! <3 Please let me know how it is! It is a part of the same series that Teenage Troubles is a part of now.
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, so this chapter will bring light to some history between the pack members when they were younger. I'd like to clear some things out before you guys read it <3
> 
> Boyd was once stupidly in love with Isaac, but that was all in the past. He now loves only Jackson and treats Isaac like a pack mate and a friend, nothing more, nothing less.
> 
> Scott was kind of a douche bag when they were young and constantly made Isaac cry and because of that he and Boyd had a rocky relationship. But now, Scott and Isaac love each other a lot and they're it.
> 
> WARNING: There is some unintentional violence in this chapter.
> 
> LIKE ALWAYS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!! <3 I LOVE YOU ALLL SO MUCH!! <3

 

 

Vernon Boyd was generally a very calm, cool, and a composed person. He rarely lost his cool and he rarely raised his voice. He had his own ways of showing people indifference, hatred, and other such antagonistic feelings. Boyd only ever lost his cool ‘epically’, twice after he became a member of the Hale Pack. The first time was when he was stuck in the middle of a heartbreaking love triangle where he sadly or fortunately didn’t get the boy and the second time when he rightfully defended the love of his life. This particular situation made his thoughts travel back in time to the very first instance. When Isaac called him, all frantic and tearful, Boyd didn’t know what to do. His mind just tuned back to when Isaac used to call him up in the middle of the night and cry for hours in his arms because Scott was being a complete asshole.

 

So when he knocked on the door to the McCall residence, he only hoped it wasn’t something drastic. Isaac instantly opened the door and Boyd frowned when he saw his bloodshot eyes and his worn out face.

 

“What happened?” Boyd inquired, gently taking the Omega in his arms and shushing him. Isaac began crying again and Boyd silently closed the door behind them and led them inside the house.

 

“Where is Scott?” Boyd asked him and Isaac sniffed and wiped his tears.

 

“He’s out…” he whispered, voice hoarse and Boyd looked around for the kids.

 

“Nate and Nick are out too, they won’t be home for a while.” Isaac answered his unasked question and the Alpha nodded.

 

“Zac, what makes you think Scott is cheating on you?” Boyd asked, and Isaac let out another sob and sat back on the couch, covering his face in his arms.

 

“I don’t know, he’s been coming home smelling like another Omega the past few days and when I asked him about it, he constantly dodged the topic and, just today, like a few hours ago, we got into a major argument and he snapped at me and told me it was none of my business who he was with. It was like all my doubts were coming to life.” Isaac whimpered and Boyd could feel the blood rushing through his veins boil.

 

That was exactly how Scott was when they were young too. He’d go around Isaac, give him hope, make him feel special, and then go back to Allison the next day and break Isaac’s heart in half. Boyd couldn’t do anything but take the young Omega in his arms and let him wallow in self-pity. There were times when Boyd and Scott couldn’t even look each other in the eye. They were both in love with the same Omega, Boyd more so than Scott. But Isaac always harbored romantic feelings only for Scott and always looked at Boyd like he was his platonic soulmate whom he could go to with all his sorrows and joys.

 

That was also probably because Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were Derek’s first pack mates. They shared a special bond and it was only just the four of them for a very long time. Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, all of them came a little later into their lives. So it was natural for Boyd to have a unique relationship with the three of them. He always felt protective of Isaac because of how he was previously abused by his father. And soon enough, those protective feelings grew to become love. Boyd was so madly in love with Isaac, he couldn’t even imagine thinking of someone else in those times.

 

But, times changed, and Boyd couldn’t be happier today…

 

“Maybe this is just a misunderstanding. You should sit and talk to him about it calmly.” Boyd said, crouching down in front of Isaac and Isaac shook his head a no.

 

“I tried that, I tried that so many times! He just won’t listen or talk about it.” Isaac sniffed and Boyd sighed.

 

“You should call Jack and let him know you’re here. He must be worried.” Isaac said softly and Boyd smiled at the Omega, “I did, he asked me to take my time. He also told me to call him if Scott was really being an asshole so he could kick his ass.” He chuckled and Isaac also let out a breathy laugh.

 

The best thing about Jackson was that he was exceptionally easy-going. Sure, he was stuck-up, rude, arrogant, and uptight when they were young, but he changed and became this angel that Boyd couldn’t help but adore more and more each day. He still laughs when he thinks about how small his love for Isaac actually was, when compared to how much he loved his mate.

 

“You got lucky with Jackson,” Isaac smiled, and Boyd felt a prick in his heart. He may not love Isaac the way he did back then, but he still _loved_ him as a pack mate and as a best friend and he was still just as protective of him as he was when they were younger.

 

“I’ll skin him alive personally if he really is cheating on you, but I think you should give him the benefit of doubt. He’ll come around eventually.” Boyd assured him calmly, placing a warm hand on Isaac’s shoulder and the Omega nodded and pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“Thanks, Boyd, I knew I’d feel better about the whole thing after talking to you.” He smiled and Boyd squeezed him tighter. That was also just about the same time, Scott, Derek, Nate, Nick, and Jared decided to enter the house.

 

Well, all hell broke loose…

 

“What is happening here?” Scott asked, face contorted in uncomfortable shock. This was the last thing he wanted, Boyd and Isaac together, in each other’s arms. It was always such a sensitive topic for the pack, the kids didn’t even know about it. But seeing them hugging again, made Scott go extremely bitter. Only he knew how hard he fought to finally be with Isaac and mate with him, marry him, and have kids with him.

 

Nate, Nick, and Jared looked at Scott weirdly. It wasn’t unusual within their pack to hug each other; they _always_ did it. Derek sensed the kids’ confusion and cleared his throat.

 

“Boyd, when did you get back?” Derek asked, trying to deflect the growing tension in the room. Scott was glaring at Isaac and Boyd, Isaac was pointedly looking away from his husband, while Boyd answered Derek’s question.

 

“An hour ago, I’m coming from home.” He replied and Derek nodded.

 

“So umm, there’s something important we need to talk about, so we’re all heading to your place. Jar’s having a sleepover here, Tristan is coming too.” Derek stated and Boyd gave Derek a perplexed look but nodded.

 

“I’m not going anywhere until I find out why those two were tangled in each other.” Scott snapped sharply and Derek sighed, Isaac looked at his husband disbelievingly while Boyd just gave him a really ugly glare.

 

“I’m not sure about you Scott, but I sure as hell don’t want to do this in front of my son.” He said menacingly and Scott growled. Derek instantly looked at the kids, knowing full well what was about to happen and quickly took them by the shoulders.

 

“Go upstairs, stay there ok, everything’s fine here.” He told him with a reassuring nod, but the kids didn’t look like they were going to buy his story.

 

“Papa, what are you even saying?” Nate asked his father shocked and Scott just ignored his son and kept his eyes fixed to his husband and pack mate.

 

“Scott, really. Stop this shit right now!” Isaac said hurriedly as he looked at Nate and Nick.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry we interrupted your little love fest, should we leave you two alone?” Scott spat sarcastically and Boyd gave him a warning growl.

 

“What?” Jared and Nate gasped and Derek sighed, rubbing his temple.

 

“Scott seriously, shut up!” he pleaded and Jared looked at his father in disbelief.

 

“Papa, what is Uncle Scott saying?” he demanded, and Boyd looked at his son.

 

“It’s nothing Jar, your Uncle Scott is being a delusional fool that’s all.” Boyd told him and Jared and the rest of the kids were beginning to look disturbed.

 

“How dare you Scott?” Isaac whispered and Scott breathed fire as he looked at his husband.

 

“How fucking dare you! You come home smelling like a foreign Omega every single day the past two weeks and you have the balls to accuse me of cheating you?” Isaac shouted, his voice raising a few decibels with every word.

 

“What?!” Nate and Nick gasped simultaneously, clearly worried and shaken by the news.

 

“All of you shut up! This is not the time or place.” Derek snapped and he was ignored.

 

“So? So you decided you’d get back at me by sleeping with Boyd?” Scott asked stupidly and the next second his face was smashed against the wall by Boyd, making him groan in pain. Isaac gasped covering his face in his arms, while Nate, Nick, and Jared looked on in utter shock.

 

Derek had, had it! He roared, pulling his pack mates apart, eyes bleeding blood red.

 

Boyd and Scott instantly recoiled.

 

“If you ever say shit like that again in front of my son, I’ll kill you!” Boyd warned Scott, but Scott just swung his hand in the air and flung his fist. The only problem was, it hit Isaac who had rushed over to stop their fight.

 

“DAD!” Nate and Nick yelled, immediately crouching down to their father, who was clutching his face and sobbing into his hands.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Isaac pleaded with his sons, never wanting them to witness something like that. He then started sagging and became unconscious. Nate and Nick just shook their heads frantically and looked at their other father accusingly.

 

“Isaac,” Scott breathed, clearly trembling because of his own action. Derek was fuming, but he knew it was better to just keep calm. Boyd pushed Scott away and carried Isaac upstairs, while the kids followed him mutely.

 

“Stay here, and I want the three of you to listen to my heartbeat when I say this. No one is cheating on anyone in this pack. This is all just a misunderstanding and what happened down there was a plain accident. Am I clear?” Boyd asked, looking at the three distressed boys with a determined expression.

 

“Did you hear a blip?” Boyd asked and they all shook their head a no.

 

“Ok, Jar, call your dad and ask him to come here and keep an eye on Uncle Isaac ok, he knows I’m here already.” Boyd told his son and Jared wordlessly pulled his phone out and did as he was told.

 

“Good, now Nate, Nick, look, I know you shouldn’t have seen what you saw back down, but that punch was meant for me and not your dad, always remember that. We do not raise our hands on Omegas in this pack, we take care of them. And your papa is the last person who will ever do such a thing. He’s a good man. There is no cheating happening here, we’ll explain when we get back because I just came home to this disaster and I’m just as confused as you are. Please stay strong and be with each other.” He explained to them. Nate and Nick didn’t really understand what to say or do, they were paralyzed in shock.

 

“Your dad will be fine; he’s just knocked out. Text Doc and he’ll come and take a look at him.” Boyd said one final sentence and left the room.

 

Derek and Scott, who seemed to have heard what Boyd said straightened up when he came back to the living room. And before Scott could open his mouth, Boyd gave him a solid punch and the shorter Alpha was out cold, on the carpet.

 

Derek looked at Boyd and gave him a ‘really’ look. Boyd shrugged, silently indicating he deserved it.

 

\----------

 

 

Jackson came in less than 15 minutes and silently watched as Deaton tended to Isaac.

 

“Well, he’ll heal, but you know, it will take a while.” Deaton said, leaving behind a balm for the pain and the swelling. Injuries inflicted by Alphas.

 

“I can’t believe Scott did that.” Jackson said with a frown and Jared walked up to his dad and gave him a tight hug, needing one badly.

 

“Hey, I knew your papa was here because he told me he was gonna come. If you are worried about cheating, then you should look outside this pack love. We’re painfully monogamous over here.” Jackson rolled his eyes and Jared huffed out a laugh and kissed his dad’s forehead, happy he wasn’t being subjected to pain. Jared then took a deep sniff of his dad’s scent from the same spot and pulled pack puzzled.

 

“Dad, you smell weird?” he said with a frown and Jackson scrunched his nose.

 

“Really, I just took a long bath…” he mumbled and Jared clicked his tongue.

 

“No, you smell sweet, sweeter. Daddy are you pregnant?” Jared asked with narrowed eyes and Jackson gave his son a sheepish look and shrugged.

 

“I could be,” he stated and Jared went wide eyed as he shrieked in happiness.

 

“For real! DAD!” Jared laughed happily and hugged his father tight to him and then immediately pulled away, sputtering apologies.

 

“It’s ok hon, they’re not even the size of a peanut yet.” Jackson giggled and Jared just smiled happily at his dad, all his tensions diffusing.

 

“I want a baby Omega sibling so that I can cuddle with them. I feel so jealous whenever I look at Bran or Tris. Len and Cas always smother them with hugs and kisses and keep pinching their cheeks, and they always get to be protective over them. I want all that!” Jared demanded and Jackson grinned at his kid and kissed his cheek with a loud smack. Jared was so elated; he didn’t even grimace or wipe it off like he usually did.

 

“Does papa know?” he asked him and Jackson sighed and shook his head a no.

 

“I’ll tell him after this debacle. I came to know just this morning.” Jared just nodded in understanding. There was a slight clearing of throats behind them and Jackson turned around and faced Nate and Nick. He stretched his arms out, offering a hug and both the boys got in, needing one just like Jared did.

 

“He’ll be fine, Doc said he’s gonna be fresh as a dew tomorrow morning. Forget about what happened today ok, we’re all just hitting our middle-aged hormonal problems.” Jackson mumbled and Nate and Nick nodded in agreement.

 

“Speaking of hormonal problems, congratulations Uncle Jacks.” Nick smiled softly and Jackson pinched his cheek.

 

“Yeah Uncle Jack,” Nate also wished him and slowly the McCall kids were also feeling slightly better.

A while later, Jackson went into the bedroom and closed the bedroom door to comfort Isaac. He called Stiles and asked him to send Brandon and Tristan to stay with the boys. So a few minutes later, the two Hale siblings arrived as well and were pretty surprised to hear what had transpired in the past few hours within their pack.

 

“Hey, come on you guys. Leave that doubt out of your minds. Our parents would never do that to each other or us.” Tristan told his friends, patting Nick’s back.

 

“Tris is right, come on, we’re all family.” Brandon also assured them and Nate and Jared agreed with their sentiments. It was still a lot to take for them.

 

“It’s not that what’s bothering us. Papa was talking like there was some history between dad and Uncle Boyd. I want to know the truth.” Nick mumbled. Now that did surprise the Hale siblings, and if they wanted to say something, they kept it to themselves. What they really needed to do was distract their friends from all that had happened. And the distraction came like it was a godsend. The doorbell rang and Nate got up to go and answer it.

 

“Hey Nate, look I have to go to the preserve right now, so I’m leaving the lot here. Please, by all means, make sure Avery stays with Jackson and Isaac inside the bedroom, his heat is gone, but the traces are still there.” Allison said hurriedly as she handed a sleepy Flynn to Nate and ushered the triplets inside. Lenore, Caerys, and Hayden were standing behind Allison with Avery squished between them. He looked tired, but he looked refreshed.

 

Jackson appeared in the room and smiled when Megan hugged him around the waist.

 

“Avery, come here hon,” Jackson stated and the Omega silently shuffled from between the rest of them and walked over to the older Omega.

 

“Don’t worry Ally, we’ll be fine.” Jackson stated, and Allison nodded, “Keep Brandon away from that one.” Allison warned him making Lenore and Caerys grin while Hayden rolled his eyes.

 

Lenore walked up to Nate and gave him a kiss which the Alpha tentatively reciprocated. Lenore gave him a questioning glance but Nate pulled him to his side and held him there. Allison left, and Nate made sure the house was locked securely before herding the lot upstairs. The triplets were especially excited about having another sleepover.

 

“Keep and eye on Flynn and the triplets and don’t make too much noise alright? I’ll get you some snacks in a while. Come on Ave.” Jackson said, holding his hand out for the younger boy to take. Avery followed Jackson inside the bedroom and soon enough the door closed.

“Hey you,” Nick smiled, pulling Hayden in a long kiss which the Omega responded to in kind. Caerys cocooned himself in Jared’s arms as soon as he found him, while Tristan pulled out his board games to entertain the triplets. The older kids instantly understood that some shit was gonna happen in their pack again.

 

“Aunt Allison said she’d break your legs if you go near Avery,” Lenore teased his brother and Brandon smirked.

 

“If only you knew…”

 

 ----------

 

“Scott, you can be such a raging douche bag sometimes!” Lydia huffed, flipping her hair as she glared at him. They were all in the Preserve home and Scott was tending to his damaged jaw with an ice-pack Stiles threw at him.

 

“The kids Scott, they must be traumatized!” Malia chided him and Scott sighed. Derek, Allison, and Boyd were inside the room as the Supreme discussed the whole Liam Talbot issue with them, since they were the only ones left in the dark about the situation. Erica and Stiles were making coffee in the kitchen, while Malia and Lydia gave Scott an earful. Liam was still passed out on the couch and the pack was starting to think that maybe he was drugged because he was sleeping like a log.

 

“Maybe we should have just called Doc.” Lydia wondered as she stared at Liam, Malia disagreed as she shook her head.

 

“It wouldn’t have been wise. We first need to know what his deal is.” She stated and Lydia could see her point. She hovered over Liam and gazed at him, and before she could get back up, Liam’s eyes flew open and he snatched her arm in a rough grip and gasped for breath.

 

Lydia screamed and Malia and Scott instantly jumped to protect her while the others rushed to the room as well. Stiles was about to go and help the Omega when his mate stopped him. Malia held Lydia tight to her as she freed her from Liam’s grip.

 

“You’re all in danger. They’re coming for you!” Liam struggled to breathe as he spoke.

 

Derek and Stiles just stared at the Omega, baffled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hurried, but I hope it wasn't too shitty.
> 
>  
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10706547/chapters/23716017


	26. Don't Trouble Time-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I'm a little sorry this update took a while, my arm was bothering me a little, so I was taking my sweet time to write and I think I did a sloppy job! :( (Sorry alis.jackson.59)
> 
> Ok, so some of the ideas incorporated in this chapter and the previous chapter were given to me by Hele, so credit to them!! <3
> 
> Once again, I love you, you adorable readers of Teenage Troubles! You guys are truly the best inspiration!! <3

 

 

 

“What the hell do you mean we’re in danger? Who is coming for us?” Stiles asked, moving towards the Omega. Liam didn’t answer and instead just scanned his surroundings in pure terror. He was breathing heavily and his eyes zeroed on Scott.

 

“Boss,” he whispered, probably a little surprised. Scott blushed and resolutely ignored the skull burning glare Boyd was throwing his way. The rest of the pack also didn’t exactly give him breezy looks, but they had more persisting matters to handle.

 

“Who is hurting you?” Derek asked, not taking his hand off Stiles’ arm. Liam shifted his startled gaze in Derek’s direction and began wheezing.

 

“Hey, what is up with you?” Stiles asked worriedly as he shrugged out of his husband’s grip and crouched next to the Omega.

 

“Stiles…” Derek warned his husband, instantly ducking down next to him and pulling him closer to his chest. Something about the Omega was rubbing him the wrong way. He did not want ANY of his pack members close to the man, even Scott. Mostly, there was a smell on the Omega that was bothering him to no end. And then Derek’s sharp eyes immediately caught Liam’s slight hand movements.

 

“Baby, get up, get up!” Derek hissed, pulling Stiles up by his hand,

 

“Der wha—

 

And Derek’s instincts were absolutely right. The Omega pulled out something from his sleeve and before he could get to Stiles, Derek pulled his mate to his body and shielded him away from the impending attack. He gasped when he felt a minor poke and a sting on his neck. Boyd growled and instantly caught the Omega and knocked him out cold. The others stood there not being able to understand what was happening.

 

“Der, Derek, hon what’s wrong? WHAT’S WRONG?” Stiles screamed, when his husband buckled against him.

 

“DEREK!” Stiles cried out, as tears smudged his vision.

 

“GET ME A KNIFE!” Lydia yelled, pushing Stiles out of the way and checking Derek’s neck.

 

“Wolfsbane, don’t know what kind, but if it is taking instant affect on an Alpha of Derek’s stature then it is absolutely dangerous. WHERE THE FUCK IS THE FUCKING KNIFE!” She yelled, gold eyes burning bright in the room.

 

Malia scurried to her with the knife and Lydia snatched it and sliced the skin where he was injected, off clean.

 

“Tell me someone called Deaton.” She mumbled when Derek began collapsing against her.

 

“I just did!” Allison mumbled and all of their eyes landed on Stiles. The Omega was shaking, trembling from head to toe, scared out of his wits as he stared at his immobile mate.

 

“GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” Lydia screamed again.

 

\----------

 

 

“What do you mean Derek’s critical?” Jackson asked, worrying his bottom lip and unfortunately for him, the serial eavesdropper of the Hale family hijacked his private phone conversation.

 

“Uncle Jacks, what’s wrong?” Brandon asked, as he looked at Jackson talking agitatedly on the phone. Jackson went wide-eyed as he looked at the Alpha.

 

“Bran, please go out. It’s nothing, everything is fine.” Avery tried to assure his boyfriend, but Brandon could clearly hear his lie.

 

“Don’t lie to me.” Brandon shook his head forebodingly and Avery shuffled backwards and bit his lip.

 

“Please…” he pleaded, snaking his hands around his boyfriend’s neck and using his momentary affections to push the Alpha outside the room.

 

“Something happened at the Preserve didn’t it? Is it papa, is everyone ok?” Brandon asked, voice already shaking as he tried to push past his Omega and get back inside the room.

 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Lenore asked, the rest of the kids following him. Avery couldn’t help it; he began tearing up.

 

“Hey, hey baby, what’s wrong? Please tell me what’s bothering you.” Brandon pleaded, rushing to him and framing his face lovingly as he gazed into Avery’s hazel eyes.

 

“It’s nothing Brandon. Avery get back inside the room. Don’t you Alphas know better than to be here?” Jackson asked sternly as he looked at the lot of them. But it was too late, the kids weren’t that young to not understand something was wrong.

 

“But—

 

“No Cas, it’s fine. We’ll all get back now, sorry Uncle Jack.” Brandon stated seriously. He was pissed and he showed it by pulling Avery hard to him and closing his mouth on the Omega’s.

 

“Be safe,” he mumbled against the boy’s lips and Avery nodded, knowing full well Brandon was up to something. Brandon ignored Jackson’s disapproving look and marched away. The others looked between the adult Omega and their friend and followed after the latter wordlessly as well.

 

Brandon entered Jared’s room and gazed outside the window.

 

“I have to go, something is wrong with papa, and I have to find out what it is. Cover for me.” Brandon said, not wasting even a second as he began climbing up the window.

 

“I’m coming with you.” Lenore said firmly.

 

“Me too.” Tristan and Caerys also stepped up and there was a lot of commotion after that. Nate, Jared, and Hayden began protesting, everyone was arguing and Brandon ignored them all and leapt off the window in a single swing. Everyone stared after him and Lenore grit his teeth and without caution jumped off as well.

 

“LENORE!” Everyone screamed, and Brandon must have heard them because before his brother could land on the ground and break some bones, he was in his arms.

 

“You fucking asshole! What the fuck were you thinking!” Brandon barked at him, shaking him by his shoulders.

 

“Move aside dickwad!” Tristan snarled and he landed on the ground as well, with Caerys on his back.

 

“I’m not saving your asses if you get hurt.” Brandon grumbled, he looked up and nodded at Nate and Jared who were staring at the four of them like they just escaped a mental asylum.

 

“Sure you won’t.” Lenore scoffed, walking past him and Brandon growled under his breath as he pushed the other two to walk before him as well. If their papa was hurt, he would surely be at Deaton’s.

 

\----------

 

“Ok, the poison that has been injected inside Derek’s body does not exist anymore. And that means that the antidote is also not available.” Deaton said fast as he hurriedly tried to stabilize the Alpha.

 

“What the fuck does that mean! If it doesn’t exist, then how did that bitch get to him?” Stiles cried out as he looked at his almost lifeless husband.

 

“Well, I cannot give you an explanation for that. Hemlock was discarded into the dark way before a decade and because it doesn’t grow anymore, people have stopped making an antidote as well. I used to have it in my kit, but I had to use it on someone before. I’m sorry Stiles,” Deaton said morosely as he looked at the shattered Omega.

 

“No, no, no, no, please, Deaton, please. There has got to be a way!” Stiles sobbed, holding onto his unconscious husband.

 

“We can only get the antidote from the time the plant existed Stiles,” Deaton tried to reason with him. Stiles didn’t like how Deaton was asking him to give up on his husband. The rest of the Pack didn’t want to be convinced either. They were going to save their Alpha’s ass even if it meant they had to go to a bloody Alternate Universe!

 

“I’ll go; I’ll go anywhere you want me to go. I’ll get the antidote from any corner of this universe. Please just tell me how to do it.” Stiles begged, grabbing Deaton’s arms frantically. The Doctor sighed, “You’ll have to go back in time. I may have a solution for that…”

 

“Anything, God, I’ll do anything to get my mate back!” Stiles said wiping his tears harshly as he stared at the man. Deaton nodded firmly.

 

“There is a very old witch in the outskirts of the town, close to the east end of the woods. She has been an ally of the Hale Pack for centuries now, but she has been dormant. She may have a way to help us with the travelling.” Deaton explained patiently and Stiles nodded.

 

“Anything.” He pressed and Deaton pursed his lips, but agreed.

 

He motioned for the Omega to follow him. Scott, Malia, and Erica immediately followed along, while it temporarily fell on Boyd’s shoulders to take over the Hale Pack.

 

\---------- 

 

Meanwhile, Jackson and Isaac were having a panic attack each when they realized that all the Hale kids disappeared.

 

“You are all SO Irresponsible!” Jackson growled, as he glared at his son.

 

“We were so shocked dad, they just up and left before we could even understand what those idiots were doing…” Jared tried to console his hysterical father, but no avail.

 

Isaac dialed Scott, ignoring the throbbing on his cheek.

 

“Baby?” Scott asked tentatively, as soon as he answered the phone.

 

“Brandon, Lenore, Caerys, and Tristan are missing. They must be heading your way, make sure they’re safe and inform us. Tell this to Stiles as calmly as you can. He must be going berserk already; he doesn’t need to die of a heart stroke.” Isaac said fast and snapped his phone shut and looked at his kids.

 

“Did they at least tell you where they may me heading?” Isaac asked, running a hand through his temple.

 

“Brandon heard me on the phone, he knows Derek is hurt.” Jackson said as he bit his nails.

 

“This is absurd!” Isaac whimpered, sitting back on the bed and tugging at his hair helplessly.

 

 

 

Scott didn’t know how to break this out to Stiles, they were almost at the edge of the forest, close to the witch. Stiles looked like he would stop breathing if he heard another bad news. The Alpha honest to God, didn’t understand what to do.

 

“Stiles, there is something you need to know,” Scott said slowly as he grabbed Stiles by his arm to slow him down. Erica and Malia also turned around to listen to what Scott had to say.

 

“Not now Scottie, Derek doesn’t have a lot of time!” Stiles snapped as he continued marching forward. And because Scott was Scott; Tactless and Stupid; he blurted it out.

 

“Your kids are missing.” He mumbled, almost in a whisper, but Stiles heard him. Scott panicked when he heard Stiles’ heart skip a beat. Erica clutched her mouth with her hand, shocked, while Malia and Deaton got wide-eyed.

 

“What?” Stiles choked, looking at his best friend.

 

“Bran, Tris, and the twins found out about Derek, and they fled home.” Scott said, shrugging his shoulder like he was truly sorry and Stiles lost his footing. And that was the same time a bright light emanated a few feet from them.

 

All five of them turned to see what the hell was happening and Stiles watched in complete horror as all four of his kids vanished in thin air.

 

Needless to say, he fainted.

 

\----------

 

Brandon, Lenore, Caerys and Tristan weren’t your average teenagers. They shared the blood of Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski, and hence, they were strong and brave. They were stupid, reckless, completely irresponsible for having traveled past in time, but their need to save their papa was even more magnified than their inability to think during dire circumstances. But as soon as they landed in the same town they grew up in, almost three decades down the lane, they were completely lost.

 

“Wow, Beacon Hills was clearly not a peach back then,” Tristan grumbled, as he tried to keep pace ahead of his oldest brother. Brandon ignored him and kept walking briskly, one hand holding Caerys’ while the other ushered both Lenore and Tristan to keep walking.

 

“Remember what the witch said, we need to be discreet and we need to make sure that our identities do not get revealed. Now shut the fuck up and put those legs to use or I swear to God, dad and pops will have just three kids in the future!” Brandon hissed menacingly.

 

“Please don’t talk like that,” Caerys said, as he eyed his surroundings. Brandon sighed, but tightened his grip on his brother.

 

“I told you two to hold hands dammit! Why don’t you ever listen to me?!” Brandon barked, flashing red eyes at his other brothers. Tristan and Lenore cowered and then managed to scowl at the older Alpha. But they did hold their hands.

 

“Make sure you keep that attitude at bay when you become the Supreme.” Lenore sneered at him and he got ignored as well.

 

“Morell said close to the preserve, so that probably means we’re already there…” Brandon mumbled to himself, looking around, trying to understand his surroundings.

 

“This is so different from what we usually know it as. Maybe we should just ask someone around.” Lenore offered and Caerys instantly shook his head a no.

 

“What if we get caught, we’ll never get—

 

“Hey, we WILL, don’t say such things!” Lenore snapped and Caerys whimpered, but nodded, understanding that they all had to just stay positive at this point.

 

“Ok, maybe Len is right, we’ll ask someone from that diner, just… just keep your mouths shut!” Brandon warned them as he dragged them inside. A man emerged from behind the counter and immediately zeroed his eyes on the four siblings.

 

“Well, what do we have here? Are you kids new in town?” He asked and Brandon nodded, pushing Lenore and Caerys behind him, while Tristan plastered himself to the oldest.

“We’re actually here to visit someone, do you by any chance know where the preserve is?” Brandon asked, not ready for small talk and the man nodded.

 

“Sure, just a few blocks away you’ll find a straight road. On the right will be the woods and just a few meters in is the preserve.” The man answered and Brandon was thankful he wasn’t the chatty kind.

 

“But listen here kid, the Hales have been dead years now. The whole preserve is abandoned and the main house is burnt down to ashes. You sure you wanna go in there, especially with two Omega boys tagging along. Can be a scare out there,” he suggested with a shrug, but the siblings looked resolute as they shook their heads.

 

“We’ll be just fine,” Tristan stated, “Thank you for the help.” He added and they began making their way out of the diner. But Beacon Hills was a bitch back in those days and trouble lurked in every damn corner.

 

“Will you look at that Finch! That thing’s got an ass I’d spread open on my cock in a go!” a voice said from behind them and they all stilled in shock and looked around to see two extremely bulky Alphas leering strongly at the twins.

 

“Shut. Your Fucking Mouth!” Brandon growled, almost losing his control. If it weren’t for his Omega brothers holding him down, Brandon would have definitely lunged. Caerys immediately held Tristan to himself, stopping him ahead of time from doing something stupid, while Lenore had a tight grip on Brandon’s arm.

 

“Aww look at that, being held down by an Omega. Why don’t you let him go and bring him here to us? We’ll make sure he’ll put both his hands and mouth to good use. I assure you baby doll, I have a cock you’ll love to suck.” The other guy, Finch laughed with his friend and Lenore looked away, fuming and feeling ashamed. Brandon growled low and before he could cause some damage something spectacular happened.

 

“Well, I have a rather cold lock up sitting in my station. Why don’t you come and warm it for me?” A new voice interjected their little spat and all the Hale kids stood there stunned as they eyed the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. The two hooligans scurried away while he ordered some of his deputies to take care of them.

 

He looked just like how they remembered him. He was just slightly younger, with a tad bit more bulk and shine to his eyes. He looked more energetic, but he still had the same gait and strength that they remembered when he was in their presence. They instantly felt the sense of being cocooned and protected.

 

“Grandpa,” Tristan whispered, eyes wide in wonder while the other three shared his sentiments. The man turned around and faced the kids, thankfully not having heard Tristan’s little slip.

 

“Well sorry about that kiddos, I swear some Alphas have no manners, whatsoever. If someone talked like that to my kid, I’d skin them alive.” John told them, putting his gun away and walking closer to them. He looked at the stunned kids for a moment, eyes narrowed before speaking again.

 

“Why do you seem like I’ve seen you before?” he inquired, craning his head back and taking a focused look at Tristan’s face.

 

“Well, umm, we’ve been in town once before sir, we were just visiting,” Lenore shrugged and John hummed, as he kept his gaze on Tristan.

 

“You look like someone I know,” John mumbled, and Brandon cleared his throat, trying to change the topic. They did not need their grandfather to get a heart attack.

 

“Thank you for saving us sir, well my brother mostly,” he said with a smile and John shrugged him off with a wave of his hand.

 

“That’s my duty son. Now where are you lot heading off to?” he asked and Brandon, Lenore, Caerys, and Tristan looked at each other.

 

“We’re going to just take a look around. We were thinking of going to the lake in the woods to take a few pictures.” Caerys said quickly and John seemed to have bought it. If he heard a blip in the kid’s heart, he ignored it.

 

“Ok, enjoy yourself, although keep away from the Hales’ Property, Hale gets touchy when people head there without permission.” John warned them and the kids dutifully nodded.

 

“Ok off with you then, steer clear from the rogues,” John told them and before going Lenore gave him a small hug. He couldn’t help himself, “Thank you, sir,” he said and rushed out of the door, followed by his flustered siblings.

 

John ignored the fact that the kid was smelling a little too much like his own as well.

 

\----------

 

“Really, what the hell is the matter with you!? Grandpa would have caught our scents and then he would start asking questions.” Tristan asked Lenore as they neared the preserve. Brandon rolled his eyes, Tristan didn’t know when to shut up.

 

“We’ve been through this four times already Tris, quit it!” Caerys scolded him. Tristan growled lowly, but didn’t speak much after that.

 

A little deeper into the preserve made them stand right in front of the burnt down Hale House. The scene was completely charred and in ashes, with no one having bothered to clean it. The faint smell of smoke still lingered if the Alpha boys put their noses to good use. The kids felt a sense of loss as they stared at it. It looked so wrong. This was their home. They came here for their holidays and it wasn’t even a home at that point in time.

 

“Damn…” Caerys breathed out, throat raw. Lenore gulped, as his eyes pricked with tears while Tristan and Brandon just set their jaws and stared at the remains of their future home. What happened next was probably what shocked them more. Sure they were prepared for it, but boy were they _shocked_.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” A voice called out from behind them.

 

“This is Private Property.” Another voice interrupted.

 

All the kids snapped their heads in the direction of the voices and almost had to collect their jaws from the ground as they stared at their parents.

 

A 23-year-old Derek Hale and a 17-year-old Stiles Stilinski to be precise.

 

Oh wow!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooh!


	27. Don't Trouble Time-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm so terribly sorry for the two-week delay. I have been soo damn busy with my work, and I also had to do some traveling for the same, I just had no time to write the chapter. I am soo terribly sorry for doing this, really. 
> 
> Also, the time traveling idea was Hele's and I just stupidly forgot to mention that in the previous chapter, so the credit to them now! <3 Lots of Love Hele :)
> 
> And once again, I will thank my amazing readers for being soo supportive and positive towards me! You guys are such angels!! You are the Lenore and Caerys to my Derek!! <3 Love you guys!!!!!

 

 

Derek stared at the kids intently for a full five minutes before his nose began doing its work. They didn’t have any distinctive smell, they smelt fresh, like they just entered the world and just started adapting to the scents around them. At that moment, their scents resembled his favorite diner, a tad bit of worry, shock, and some pain. This really irked him, because not having an individual scent generally meant trouble. And Stiles was just a few feet away, and there were four of them, and his pure instinct was to get his stupid little mate out of the scene.

 

Stiles, on the other hand, noted that the four of them looked a perplexing mix of both surprise and shock; like they saw a ghost and then forgot to run after noticing its presence. They also looked extremely vulnerable and timid, especially the youngest of the lot who was clutching one of the Omegas tightly and whimpering. Stiles melted. He didn’t know why, but the urge to comfort the boy, take him in his arms, and tell him everything was going to be fine, was very strong. And so, he made a move.

 

“What are you doing?” Derek hissed, as he made note of Stiles’ movements. The Omega was walking towards the lot with an unnecessary confidence.

 

“They look scared Sourwolf!” Stiles chastised him and the kids shared weird looks.

 

“Stiles!” Derek warned him again, and the Omega rolled his eyes and gave the Alpha a ‘bitch please’ look.

 

“You’re not the Alpha of me big guy, so shoo…” Stiles waved his hand at the older man and Derek just looked frustrated. The kids legit gasped this time.

 

“Wait, you’re not mated?” the tallest asked, looking gobsmacked and Stiles and Derek gave him identical puzzled looks and raised an eyebrow each.

 

“What?” Derek asked, not looking happy with the question and the boy just shook his head like it was all wrong.

 

“But you… he… you’re…” he said in a word jumble and Stiles stared at the boy amused.

 

“Dude, I’m like 17, not exactly marriage material yet, and Sourwolf here is not gonna get with this jailbait until the next four months.” Stiles smirked, motioning to his body and the four of them looked downright uncomfortable at both the statement and the hand gestures. Derek however, just looked pissed.

 

“Stiles. Shut up.” He demanded in a low voice and the Omega rolled his eyes again. Derek noted that the oldest was looking at Stiles with a keen interest and it wasn’t ok.

 

“What are you looking at?” he growled eyes shining a deep red as he glared at the boy. The four of them jumped a little, and Stiles just sighed and palmed his face.

 

“Derek, they’re just small, young, boys, who are probably lost! Look this one has your swiveling colored Hale eyes too!” Stiles exclaimed, pointing at Brandon’s face and Derek just growled louder. Brandon kind of looked affronted.

 

“Technically I’m 18, and that makes me a year older than you.” Brandon scoffed and Stiles opened his mouth as if to say something, but Derek beat him to it.

 

“Yeah, well, that does not give you a shot at him. He’s taken, just not bonded yet!” the older Alpha sneered and Stiles rolled his eyes again and Brandon and the rest just looked confused and a little nauseated.

 

“No, wait, that’s not…! I have a mate!” Brandon said firmly, stomping his foot as if to confirm the point and Derek raised an eyebrow, but it was Stiles who spoke.

 

“You do? You don’t smell bonded though…” he drifted off as he gave the four of them another once over.

 

“Yeah, he’s still 17, so…” Brandon shrugged, as if that was enough explanation needed and Stiles was happy with that bit of information.

 

“What’s your name? I’m Stiles, and that big bad there is Derek. This is kind of our property-

 

“My property.”

 

“Oh Shut Up, Sourwolf, we both know it’s ours!” Stiles rounded him and Derek hid his smirk as he looked at the young Omega amused.

 

“Anyway, this is our land, you shouldn’t be trespassing. Well, we’ve established that already didn’t we? Forget that? How did you get here? Are you their guardian? What are your names?” Stiles asked, not bothering to make any connection with his questions and the kids just smiled with their eyes at their daddy. He sure didn’t change much over the years.

 

“I’m Caerys, and this is my twin Lenore, the one sticking to me like glue is our younger brother Tristan, and that tall angry one of our older brother Brandon. We’re actually looking for this plant, one of our pack members got injured and we’re looking for the antidote.” Caerys said, straight to the point and the others nodded, finally gathering the urgency of their situation.

 

“What pack to you belong to?” Derek asked eying the four of them suspiciously and they all looked at each other and gulped.

 

“We, we, can’t tell you that sir, we’re really sorry for trespassing, we’ll leave as soon as we find the plant. Please…” Lenore pleaded and that did not appease Derek whatsoever.

 

“Aww Der, they’re just kids. They don’t even smell offensive!” Stiles tried to reason, but one look from Derek made him zip his lips.

 

“Stiles come here. And you can’t stay here without telling me which pack you belong to. I’m the Alpha of this territory and I can only welcome you or kick your ass if I know who you are!” Derek stated firmly and Brandon sighed, running a hand down his face in frustration.

 

“If we told you, you wouldn’t believe us.” Tristan told the younger version of his papa with a challenging look. Derek threw the look back at the kid and smirked.

 

“Try me.”

 

\----------

 

 

“So you’re telling me, that you came here from the future.” Stiles asked blandly as he placed four glasses of chocolate milk in front of them. The four of them were seated at the kitchen counter at Stiles’ home and as soon as the mother in Stiles heard their growling stomachs, he made them some milk and placed a plate full of sugar cookies for them to devour. The Alphas didn’t have much problem digging in, but the Omega boys looked a little unsure. Derek just looked pissed as he stood opposite them and glared daggers.

 

After much consideration and a little argument between Derek and Stiles, the pair decided to take the kids to the Stilinski residence and just hear them out. Derek wasn’t much for the situation, but the pleading look his mate was giving him, just killed his insides and melted his anger. He made sure to keep a close eye on the older Alpha though, he kept staring at them like he was planning to do something strange.

 

“Umm, yes, you see, our papa got injured by wolfsbane and it was this weird kind that doesn’t grow or exist in our time anymore and hence, the antidote began dwindling away with time as well. We can only tell you it was a witch’s doing, but the only way we could make our papa right again was with that antidote and we had to do some good ol’ time traveling for that.” Tristan answered and Stiles looked excited when he heard time traveling.

 

“That’s why, you don’t have individual scents? It’s because you still don’t exist!” Stiles said excitedly and Derek sighed as he looked at his mate.

 

“As much as I like your story, I’m still not buying it. Why should I trust you lot?” Derek asked pointedly and the boys looked at each other and their papa.

 

“We don’t know, honestly you shouldn’t even have a reason to trust us. But you are our only hope here to help save our papa. We can only give you our word that we mean no harm and we just need the antidote. Our daddy always tells us that we should go with our instincts when we aren’t sure of how to handle a situation. And we’re all doing just that.” Caerys said softly as he stared at his parents with a look that spoke volumes.

 

Something stirred inside Derek, the need to protect these kids. And Stiles just looked on the verge of tears for some bizarre reason. He turned around and looked at Derek with a look the Alpha could never resist. And then, just to add some effect, he walked over to him and planted a long, searing, kiss on his mouth. Derek soon deepened it, holding his mate’s waist and pulling his body in. Their ‘kids’ just squirmed in their seats uncomfortably.

 

“Oh dear God! Every time!” a voice hissed from the door and Derek and Stiles jumped apart startled and looked at John, who just wore a defeated look.

 

“That’s another hamburger in my pocket son.” John told his boy as he patted Derek’s shoulder on the way to the fridge.

 

“It’s NOT. Dad, I swear to God!” Stiles warned his father and Derek just grinned looking at the two of them. John’s eyes finally found the four sitting by the counter, munching on his cookies.

 

“Oh, it’s you guys!” John said with a confused look, “Son, I told you no more strays.” He said with a head shake and the kids just stared at the situation unfolding in front of them.

 

“Do you know them from before John?” Derek asked, as he accepted the beer the older Alpha offered him.

 

“Hmm… saw this one getting harassed by some assholes back at the diner. Wasn’t pretty.” John answered pointing at Lenore, standing shoulder to shoulder beside Derek and it just warmed the kid’s hearts to see that sight again.

 

Derek looked at Lenore and frowned, “You really should be careful when you move in public, you never know where trouble can come from.” He reprimanded and the Omega boys hid their smiles behind their glasses. Their papa didn’t change much either.

 

“No but seriously, are you alright?” Stiles asked, going over to the twins and stroking their hair. When he realized what he was doing, he instantly retracted his hand back and mumbled a small apology and stuck himself back to Derek’s side.

 

“So, did you get the photos, I assume you didn’t because you’re sitting in my kitchen and eating my cookies. I told you Derek was touchy about his land.” John reasoned and Derek and Stiles gave the kids a look at could be translated to amusement and ‘ _Explain_.’

 

 ----------

 

Stiles was the brains of their pack and that wasn’t a secret. Tristan suggested that it was better to involve little to no one else in their little operation because that could be a major risk and Stiles agreed. So when Derek protested that he should at least call Boyd, Isaac, and Erica, Stiles put his foot down and explained to Derek how they can ruin the future by simply involving more people. So as they waltzed towards the woods to look for the stupid plant, John said it was better if they split so that work could be done sooner.

 

John also insisted that it was better for Brandon to come with him than go with Derek for certain obvious reasons. Caerys and Tristan were still glued to each other, so Stiles insisted they both come with him, while Derek was stuck with Lenore. It was clear the Alpha didn’t want Stiles out of his sight, but he trusted Stiles to take care of himself and the little Tristan kid seemed to have some zeal in him, so he relented a little hesitantly.

 

Before splitting up, Derek, Stiles, and John observed how the oldest took all his brothers in an embrace, asked them to stay strong and howl as loud as they could if they were in danger. They noted he was a good big brother and smiled silently as he kissed each of their foreheads and ushered them in their respective directions.

 

Brandon watched in awe as his grandfather walked briskly, eyes searching intently for the plant. He remembered his grandpa as the respectful ex-Sheriff of Beacon Hills who was probably the best cop the town ever had. But getting to see it live and up close was something else altogether.

 

“Never see a cop up close before? Look for the plant kid. You can stare at me afterwards.” John humored him and Brandon blushed and did as he was told. There was a moment of peaceful silence between the two of them, before John decided to break it.

 

“So, you say your papa is injured and you came here with all your siblings to get the antidote,” he inquired and Brandon hummed, eyes on the small bushes by his feet.

“Does your dad know you’re all out here?” he asked and Brandon sighed, feeling a surge of fear at just the thought.

 

“Only I was supposed to come, but those idiots weren’t hearing a no.” Brandon tried to vaguely defend himself, knowing full well that if anything happened to any of them, he would be completely blamed. He didn’t even want to think how Avery was gonna react when he got back. And just the thought made him whimper. Avery had lost so much at such a young age, and with Brandon being gone all of a sudden, without a trace must be eating him up from the inside.

 

John was nodding in approval, as he gathered that the kid knew what he did was stupid, that he was taking responsibility, and that he knew he was gonna be in deep shit when they went back.

 

“What do you think your dad will do when you go back?” John asked him and Brandon shrugged, feeling a chill run down his spine as he thought of the answer he was about to give.

 

“I really hope he hasn’t already gotten a heart attack,” he mumbled and John turned around to face him and smirked, “You know my kid is just like you. There are two people in the world he’ll do the stupidest things and take the most dangerous risks for, without fearing for his own life.” John stated shaking his head and Brandon felt the corner of his mouth quirk.

 

“You and Derek?” Brandon asked, even though he already knew the answer.

 

“Me and Derek. Derek’s the same way. He lost his family young, so he warmed up to me after that. Treats me like his own dad. And then he fell stupid in love with my spaz of a kid. He just can’t see us bothered, that big brute.” John said fondly and Brandon’s lips split into a full grin this time.

 

Stiles meanwhile, was wearing a focused face as he crouched to a plant and inspected it.

 

“Well, this surely does look a lot like the plant you’re looking for. I’ll get a sample anyway and we’ll show them to Deaton later for inspection and verification.” He mumbled and took his scissors and clipped the plant.

 

Caerys was crouched next to him as he looked at it wearing the same focused face. He then looked up and saw Tristan moving ahead of them, still taking a look.

 

“Tris, don’t go too far now!” Caerys warned him and Stiles smiled at the younger Omega.

 

“You brothers are tight, huh?” he asked, opening the zip lock after he finished securing the plant in a neat cotton cloth. Caerys shrugged and nodded.

 

“Kind of, they can also be such a pain in the ass sometimes.” He said and Stiles chuckled while Tristan made a protesting noise from his spot.

 

“I hope your parents don’t freak out and cause a storm up in the future by the time you get back,” Stiles said and Caerys bit his lip.

 

“My dad, he’s crazy protective of us all. Like papa is always worrying over me and Len because we’re his precious Omega boys, but dad loses his shit when something happens to us. Papa is generally the angrier one, but when dad gets angry, it’s like a catastrophe.” Caerys winced as he said the words and Stiles raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips in understanding.

 

“The dude sounds like me,” he said and Caerys stiffened next to him for a second and Tristan also looked at the two of them, mouth hanging open a little. Stiles felt their reactions and he looked at them weirdly.

 

“What?” he asked, stroking his face to make sure there was nothing on it, and the boys shared a look and assured him it was nothing.

 

“So you’re worried he’ll kick your asses when you get back?” Stiles asked with a shit eating grin and Tristan’s shoulders sagged as he replied with a defeated ‘yes’.

 

“Hey, you know I do all kinds of stupid things for my dad. Like if I sense he’s in danger, I don’t think about the consequences, I just jump right in. It’s a protective instinct, well at least we Stilinskis are heroic that way. So it’s not entirely your fault, although if you look at it from your dad’s perspective, as a parent, he’ll probably not understand. Parents are hypocrites that way, they wanna do everything for their kids, but they don’t like it when the kids wanna return the favor in kind,” he explained and Caerys and Tristan shared another worried look.

 

Their past dad was both reassuring them and scaring the hell out of them as he spoke about himself.

 

 

Lenore was having a field day. He always knew his papa was strong, handsome, and brave, but his past self was so much better than the photographs he saw. Lenore only hoped that his past papa would help him make his papa better and soon. With his mind cluttered with thoughts about their awkward homecoming, he lost focus on his surroundings and nearly tripped on a branch. And if it wasn’t for his father, Lenore would have had a great face plant.

“What where you’re going!” Derek scolded, as he righted the boy with a hand on his arm.

 

“Thanks, pa… ummm, Derek!” Lenore almost squealed as he corrected himself in the nick of time. Derek gave the kid a suspicious look but waited as Lenore stood his full height again and blushed beet red as he began walking ahead of his father.

 

“And here I thought Stiles was one of a kind,” Derek muttered to himself as he followed the boy wordlessly after Lenore’s almost little slip.

 

“Did your dad or anyone from your pack tell you how to get back?” Derek asked the kid and Lenore smiled sheepishly as he looked at the Alpha.

 

“Actually, no one but the witch that got us here knows we’re here.” The Omega answered and Derek sighed.

 

“Your brothers were very reckless, bringing you two along. Just a few days ago we had to pull a stranded Omega out of the gutter after she was raped and beaten to death by some rogue Alphas. Stiles still has nightmares as he thinks of the body.” Derek said irritated and Lenore felt exceptionally guilty as he heard him speak. He then understood the degrees of tension and worry their papa generally goes through when he or Caerys go out on their own, or with their dad. His papa has probably seen so much violence against Omegas that he just can’t help but be over protective of them.

 

And then there was also the fact that the four of them didn’t even give a second thought about how their parents would react when they got back, eventually. Their dad must be freaking out and hyperventilating, their pack must be going crazy just looking for them. All they had in mind was to save their papa and make sure he was healthy again.

 

But boy were they wrong. Their dad was going to kill them if they didn’t die before that already.

 

“Looks like this is it,” Derek said as he held up a plant, digging it up by the roots and Lenore startled as he looked at his father. He inspected the plant and nodded and Derek gave the boy one look and held his head up and gave a short howl, one that was enough to just make John and Stiles attentive and not disturb the rest of his pack.

 

\----------

 

Derek and Stiles went up to Deaton and made him take a good look at the plant and verify that it was indeed the stuff that the kids were looking for. John was meanwhile staying behind with the kids bundled up in his cruiser as he looked at them. Brandon was tapping his foot and biting his nails. Tristan was laying his head his shoulder and looked extremely scared. Lenore and Caerys were clutching their hands tightly and silently praying.

 

“Hey, it will take some time, but they’re your parents. They’ll eventually cut you some slack. Just be obedient and do as they say till then,” he gave them a tip and they all whimpered at the same time. Stiles and Derek jogged back in the mean time.

 

“Doc says, this is it, come on now dudes, we better get to this witch of yours before it’s too late.” Stiles stated as Derek began driving the cruiser.

 

The ordeal with the witch was pretty simple. She had given them a small token that they had to present to her in the past, so that she could recollect her magic and send them back. In exchange she would take something from them or their close ones. Before it was time for them to finally go back, Stiles pulled a ring from his finger and gave it to Brandon.

 

“This was my mother’s show it to me, when you go back.” He said, his eyes tearing up and the kids gasped as they looked at him.

 

“How did you…”

 

“Hey! I’m your dad, I know my kids when I see them!” he chuckled, tearing up as he kissed each of their foreheads.

 

“Spoke to her, she seems ok with the deal,” Derek stated morosely as he walked back to them after speaking to the witch. He then looked at Brandon, Lenore, Caerys, and Tristan.

 

“Don’t ever do that again.” He growled, looking at the four of them and they all didn’t know how to react. Lenore and Caerys just hugged him tight while Brandon and Tristan looked at their parents, still unable to decipher how they even found out.

 

“You kids aren’t as subtle as you think you are. You kept describing my boys to me and the witch just confirmed it to Derek.” John chuckled and then he was bombarded with his own set of hugs. The kids let out the part that he was not in the future they came from anymore. They just savored the situation.

 

“But, why would she tell you anything like that?” Tristan asked Derek after John let him go and Derek shrugged.

 

“Whatever time frame you idiots come from, you’ll always be my spawns and it will always be my responsibility to make sure you’re safe. As a witch she’ll always take something from a person as a returned favor for her magic. In your case, I asked her to take our memories as soon as she ensures us you’re back safe in the future.” Derek explained and Stiles laughed, wedging himself to Derek’s torso as he stared in wonder at his kids, still not believing it.

 

“We must have been darn good parents for you to come to save our asses like this,” he said and they all grinned and hugged them once again. Derek and Stiles squeezed their eyes shut as they took their kids and gave them one last look.

 

“Be safe, and be together. All the best, we love you.” Stiles said and Derek wordlessly nodded at the witch who was waiting to do her job. Before the kids could say anything else, they disappeared and Stiles let out a sob.

 

“We did good huh?” He said between sniffles and Derek gulped as he agreed wordlessly. John walked up to them and hugged them both to each of his sides, waiting for the witch to confirm that their kids were save back home.

 

“They’re in the future now. Their father spotted them.” The witch said and snapped her finger. In a second Derek, Stiles, and John shared confused looks as they took in their surroundings.

 

“How the hell did we end up in the middle of the jungle?” Derek asked, looking at Stiles and John sighed, “I swear to God Stiles, if this was another one of your impromptu picnic ideas…

 

And life was back to normal for them…

 

\-----------

 

_**Present (Future)** _

 

Brandon, Lenore, Caerys and Tristan were standing in the same spot as before, but it still looked different. It only meant they were back in the future, which was their present and they squealed in delight and hugged each other in happiness. But their jolly good moments were interrupted by an earth shattering roar, that promised some serious damage in the coming times.

 

The Hale kids stared in plain shock as their papa stared at them, eyes bleeding blood red, his fangs dropped, his claws out. He looked murderous as he stared at his kids.

 

“Where the fuck did you go?” And Derek asked that in such a dangerously low tone that the kids, for the first time in their life, thought their papa was going to hurt them.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again...


	28. Don't Trouble Time-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I guess it is futile to say how sorry I am for being such a horrible 'updater' in the past few days. But you guys have been so damn patient and nice to me, I don't think I deserve amazing readers like you. But I'm having such horrible days, I can't even explain. That, in turn, is causing a bit of a writer's block, but I'm slightly better now. I'll be busy with work until the 22nd this month, but I promise that I'll surely squeeze in another chapter along with a one-shot on Munchkin Matters in the meanwhile.
> 
> Thank you all, I really love you guys <3

 

 

**_Around the same time the Hale kids were being stupid in the past…_ **

 

**Present**

 

“I’ll only ask you once more time and after that, you’ll have tested all my patience and trust me, I forget gender roles when I’m planning to get my suspects to talk the other way. I really don’t want to hurt an Omega, so you better tell me now.” Jordan Parrish warned Liam one last time. The Omega, ever since his capture, has been shivering in fright, and was in no mood to speak. Jordan was having none of it. He may be the Sheriff of the town, but their Alpha was in danger of dying and it wasn’t a good situation to be in. And on top of that Stiles still, hasn’t woken up from being shocked by his kids’ disappearance. Beacon Hills was running on the last of their fuel without their Supreme Alpha and Prime Omega and Liam was probably one way to refuel their share.

 

“I-I was scared, no you have to understand. I didn’t mean to do it, but Derek, he… he—

 

“Alpha Hale.” Jordan corrected him sharply, slapping a hand hard on the desk and Liam startled in fear as he let a few more tears run down his face.

 

“A-Alpha Hale killed that witch that night…. I don’t know what to do, my son is trapped a-and the only way to get him o-out was through that w-witch who De- Alpha Hale killed,” Liam sobbed and Jordan wore a confused face as he heard him.

 

“Which witch are you referring to? And what do you mean your son is trapped? Is he in danger, do you know where he is?” Jordan asked and Liam shook his head in defeat.

 

“He’s in danger because he was being controlled by that witch. My mate, B-Brett was a part of Satomi’s P-Pack. You don’t understand, Satomi w-wants to kill Der- Alpha Hale and take over as the Supreme, so whoever was against her, l-like Brett, she killed. I couldn’t help but run, but she caught Ian. She has ties with a witch, the same one De- Alpha Hale killed when his son’s mate was kidnapped. This witch had my kid u-under some kind of a spell. Satomi has been using Ian to get to the y-youngest Hale kid, T-Tristan because he always liked him since t-they were kids. Satomi doesn’t know I’m here, sh-she’ll kill me. I wanted to get the witch to get I-Ian off the spell, and I know the witch was looking for a druid to k-kill so that her powers could get strong, so I-I began working with Sco… Alpha McCall so that I could g-get to Deaton. You have to understand; I was only doing this to save my son. He’s not in his senses! When I saw Alpha Hale, I was just so angry, because he killed the only thing that could get my son back to normal!” Liam cried out, his face in his hands and Jordan took a deep breath, running a hand down his face.

 

“Look I’m so fucking sorry for hurting Alpha Hale, but I have the antidote. I stole it from the witch’s den. The den was the same place I got the wolfsbane in the first place. They knocked me down before I could even explain anything else,” Liam offered timidly and Jordan gave the Omega a look that couldn’t described.

 

“Well fuck you! Do you even know what the hell has been going on ever since you stupidly injected Derek? His kids are missing, his mate is almost dead, unconscious, and _he_ is almost dead, period! That old bat Satomi didn’t have to do shit for the Hales to break. You did it singlehandedly. I swear to God Liam, you’re not gonna get out of this easy. Because if the kids don’t get back alive and whole, then God knows you’re dead.” Jordan said, eyes glassy and jaw set as he un-cuffed the Omega and dragged him out of the room.

 

 ----------

 

“We can deal with this bitch later, now let’s get to work, Hay, honey, get the bestiary. We need to start putting our brewing skills to test.” Lydia sneered as she gave Liam a withering look, snatching the plant form his small hands, ignoring how the thorns cut into his palm. Hayden threw the exact same look at the man before he followed his mother to Deaton’s cauldron room.

 

“Wait, isn’t Deaton gonna help you?” Jordan asked, eyes shocked as he watched Lydia put her hair in a bun, while Hayden began reading the bestiary for all the necessary instructions.

 

“Nope, he’s out there stabilizing both Derek and Stiles at the moment, will you please send Scott in, he’s had some experience with this stuff since he worked with Deaton earlier, and I really need a hand now. I mean Stiles would have been my first preference, but since he’s out cold because his kids fled on him, I say Scott should do, so—

 

“Mom, breathe. Please… We need to make sure Uncle Derek is fine. Come on, you can’t panic now, or else my hands will start shaking. But how the hell will we do this without Doc?” Hayden said, his lips wobbling, in the verge of tears and Lydia hugged her son tight to her chest and took a deep breath.

 

“No, your mom is kind of right. If we get Deaton here, then we’ll have to get some other doctor working on them and the town doesn’t need to know Derek is down at the moment. It will give the Itos or whoever is against us a chance to charge. We’re weak without Derek and Stiles, let Deaton stay there.” Jordan reasoned, shaking his head and Hayden nodded in understanding. Lydia wiped her son’s tears and looked at the Sheriff with determined eyes.

 

“Ok, ok, I’m fine now, Jordan please hurry, we don’t have time.” Lydia said and as soon as the Alpha heard his name, he was out of the room, Lydia and Hayden didn’t spare the third Omega in the room a glance, busying themselves into understanding how to brew the antidote. It was a little complicated, but they had to do it. They had to.

 

Minutes later Scott barreled into the room.

 

“I’m here, I’m here! Whoa what the fuck is he doing here!?” Scott growled, seeing Liam in the room and he instinctually stood before Lydia and Hayden to protect them.

 

“He’s fine, I’ll keep an eye on him, you guys better get to work.” Jordan said coming back to the room with Nick, cuffing Liam again, ignoring the pleading look the Omega was giving him. Lydia still saw the unsure look on Scott’s face and grabbed his shoulder.

 

“Liam has the antidote and we’re brewing it right now. I’ll explain the rest later. He is no threat anymore. So concentrate on this and not on anything else. We need to get this right, we have only one of this plant and we will have to make it work. Is that understood Scott?” Lydia asked seriously and Scott wordlessly nodded his head.

 

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked his son, and Nick glared at Liam.

 

“Uncle Boyd sent me here, just in case,” he said, and Hayden gave his boyfriend a thankful look, which Nick returned with a smile. Lydia and Scott rolled their eyes.

 

“Eyes here honey, eyes here.” Lydia chastised her son and Hayden shook himself and wore his concentrating face. He was not gonna fail his mamma.

 

\----------

 

“This looks good enough. The smell is right, so is the texture, the flames seemed to have dissolved, and the color is perfect. It needs to cool down just a little more.” Deaton mumbled, examining the brew and Lydia and Scott sighed in relief, while Hayden relaxed against Nick. All three of them were sweating after working nonstop since the past hour.

 

“Any progress on Stiles?” Lydia asked and Erica bit her nail and shook her head.

 

“He’s still unconscious, but Deaton says he’s fine.” Her wife explained to her. Isaac and Jackson had come to the clinic with the rest of the kids, not wanting to stay there anymore. It just didn’t seem right with both Derek and Stiles down and their kids missing. Obviously, there was a bit of a guilt and worry down in both their hearts. Allison, Boyd, and Malia were scouting the woods to understand where the kids vanished off to. Their best lead was the witch Deaton was talking about earlier, but she was immobile in her spot for the past two hours now, frustrating the members of the Hale Pack. Avery was refusing to leave Stiles’ bedside, not saying a word and looking like he lost a parent all together again. It was so messy and devastating for them, that they didn’t know how they would ever hold it together again. Their only hope was for Derek to wake up again and in turn help in reviving his mate.

 

“You need to stop blaming yourselves, you didn’t even think they’d do something like that to begin with,” Lydia said, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Isaac’s back while Jackson stood next to him, biting his fingernails.

 

“Put yourself in my shoes right now Lydia, I dare you,” he said with a challenging voice and Lydia sighed, but didn’t say anything else. She only hoped the kids understood how stupid they exactly were for running off like that.

 

“Hey Lyds, they’re giving Derek the antidote now, you better get down here,” They heard Scott’s voice come from inside and she gave the two other Omegas one last look and got up, walking briskly to where their Alpha was.

 

The process was stressful and uncomfortable for all of them. Derek was in no state to swallow or even comprehend what the hell they were throwing in his mouth. Deaton was doing his level best to make sure the liquid was going straight down his throat and they had to call Boyd to assist Scott to hold Derek up because the dude was like a brick wall and in his apparent state, more so like a sack of cement, completely sagged out in his unconscious form.

 

It took approximately four minutes for Derek to start heaving strongly, while his body began sweating and showing signs of healing. Finally, he opened his eyes groggily, flung half his body over the edge of his bed and threw up a huge gunk of black goo. It was both disgusting and relieving to see him up again. Lydia gave him a hug that had the capacity to rival both Scott and Boyd’s strength combined. Derek ignored his coughing fit to pat her back, indicating he was fine. The others looked plainly happy he was breathing and his eyes were seeing again. But they weren’t even remotely prepared to answer his impending questions.

 

“Where’s Stiles?” he gasped, still trying to catch his breath; no, he actually sounded dejected and disappointed that his mate was not kissing and hugging the shit out of him at that moment. Scott and Boyd shared a worried look as they stared at their Alpha whose face was fast morphing into a worried one.

 

“Well, where is he?” Derek stressed again, as he looked around for his Omega.

 

“Where are the kids?” he asked next and it was becoming increasingly painful for every member of the pack present.

 

“Stiles is in the next room,” Scott finally said, pointing to the door. Derek looked at his finger like it was an offensive object and raised an accusing eyebrow.

 

“What is he doing there?” he asked again and the remaining two Alphas shared a look before looking at Derek.

 

“He’s kinda fainted?” Scott said with a mild shrug and Derek almost leaped off the bed to hurry to the said room. Both Boyd and Scott held him up after seeing Derek hold his head and scrunch his eyes shut.

 

“Calm down Derek, you need to let the healing process finish.” Deaton scolded him and Derek gave him a _‘I don’t fucking give a fuck’_ look.

 

“Why the f—Stiles is NOT the kind to faint during such circumstances Deaton and you know it. And where are my kids?” Derek pressed again, glaring at every person present in the room.

 

“Derek, please, you will need your strength for what you’re about to hear next, but for that you better sit down first alright? Lydia, can you please go and get the tea I made? It is on the counter.” Deaton said as calmly as he could. Derek and Deaton had a promising stare off contest for a full five minutes before Derek relented. He wouldn’t have if his head didn’t feel like it was trying to tear his skull open and spring out.

 

“Fine.” He snapped, sitting down, still on the edge. Lydia hurried back with the concoction and handed it over to him with a morose look on her face. None of the idiots in the room was helping settle Derek’s nerves if you ask him.

 

“Sip it as slowly as you can, you don’t want to vomit the whole thing again and hurt yourself.” Deaton told him firmly and Derek was just done with his shit.

 

“Here’s the deal Deaton, either you tell me what the fuck happened to my mate and kids, or I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth.” He warned him with a low growl and Deaton sighed, and palmed his bald head and motioned for Boyd to speak.

 

“Well after you went down, we found out that the wolfsbane injected in your body was some outdated shit that didn’t exist anymore and so, Stiles and some of us headed to the witch in the preserve to get some help from her. She suggested time traveling to get the damn antidote and maybe your hellions heard all that conversation, because the moment we stepped out of the witch’s den, your kids, all of them, disappeared like dust right in front of Stiles. He lost it. He fainted and hasn’t woken up since.” Boyd explained as fast as he could and for a second there, he was worried that Derek was dead because of how still he was.

 

“Der?” he asked, nudging him, and the Supreme shoved him away and rushed to the next room to check on his husband. Completely ignoring the nausea, the blistering headache, and the lack of energy in his body, Derek stared at his sleeping husband like he was a ghost.

 

“H-How did I wake up then? Did the kids come back with the antidote?” and Derek asked that with such hope in his voice that it literally broke everyone’s heart. His eyes were glued to Stiles as he waited for them to answer.

 

“No, they didn’t make it back still. It turns out that Liam had the antidote with him as well, we just had to put it together. It was all our fault Derek. None of us were thinking straight, you were sinking and we didn’t even comprehend that maybe Liam would have the solution, considering he started the problem to begin with.” Lydia said, rubbing Derek’s back as he let out a small choked sob.

 

“All of them? All four of them are gone?” Derek feared the answer even know he knew what it was.

 

All they could do was give him a nod each.

 

\----------

 

“Derek, Derek please slow down. You’re going to hurt yourself. Derek…” Scott pleaded as Derek staggered around the woods like a mad man. He was completely hysterical, his mind was going crazy, his kids were missing.

 

“My kids, my kids Scott. Oh God why!” Derek sobbed out, eyes glowing red as he gathered up all his energy and rushed to the witch.

 

“It’s no use Derek. She won’t move.” Lydia cried, as she saw her Alpha hold his hair in utter frustration and let out another loud sob.

 

“ALL MY KIDS LYDIA. BRANDON, LENORE, CAERYS, TRISTAN! ALL OF THEM ARE GONE AND I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE FUCK THEY ARE!” Derek screamed, “I gotta find them, Oh, dear God, I have to find my children.” Derek asserted, harshly wiping his tears as he barged into the den and spotted the witch. She was sitting Indian style on a small rug, with her hands on each of her knees. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was chanting. Derek bent down and took her by her shoulders and began shaking her, all the while losing himself and his sanity.

 

“Where are they? Where did you send them? Please tell me where my kids are!” He pleaded with her, but no avail. She just wouldn’t budge.

 

“Please, please, Oh God, why!” Derek howled, holding onto her. Scott, Boyd, and Lydia didn’t know what to do. They wanted to comfort Derek, but they were afraid of touching him. His whimpers slowly began fading with the passing seconds only to be replaced by sheer anger.

 

“He’s clearly not ready. Clearly not ready Scott. I’ve made a mistake trusting him.” Derek garbled a while later, crazily looking at his pack mates.

 

“Derek you’re not thinking straight, come on, you need to calm down. You’ve just come back to life from almost being dead. Give yourself a small break man.” Scott tried to shush him but Derek swatted his hand away, looking fiercely at him.

 

“No Scott, can’t you see. I clearly misjudged my own son. He is an irresponsible, reckless, dangerous fool who shouldn’t have been given so much responsibility to begin with.” Derek said, swaying his hands in the air with a humorless grin on his face. He was clearly going crazy.

 

“Derek please, listen to yourself, Bran would never—

 

“Brandon does not deserve to be the next Supreme. Hell, he is not even a worthy Alpha!” Derek spat. And Scott, Boyd, and Lydia understood the situation. Derek was delirious with agony and rage. They knew wolfsbane would do that to a person. He was extremely confused and shocked and he wasn’t handling the situation well. He needed rest, but given their situation, they couldn’t do much about it.

 

“He is your son.” Boyd said slowly, as gently as he could, and Derek let out a laugh.

 

“He is no son of mine.” He breathed out, eyes flashing crimson with rage.

 

“No kid of mine will ever put his own father’s life in danger, take his 16-year-old Omega brothers and a 14-year-old little brother with him and plunge headfirst into danger without thinking about the consequences. What kind of a would-be Supreme Alpha would he make? Clearly an incompetent and a useless one who will put his own pack in severe danger.” Derek said, shaking his head.

 

“Derek, you’re not in the right state of mind. Brandon is your son, your pride. You clearly don’t mean a word you’re saying. You’re buzzed man, calm the fuck down!” Scott pleaded and Derek shrugged him off. Before he could come up with a counter retort, the witch gasped and opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings and staring at Derek, who looked at her with his mouth hanging open.

 

“They’re here.” Was all she had to say before he pushed everyone in his way aside and rushed outside to see if what she said was true. There was a slight glow in a distance and he rushed towards it. He screeched to a halt when he saw all his kids, safe and sound, rejoicing their return back home, like they didn’t do shit. And before Derek could even enjoy the feel of being relieved, he was bombarded with intense anger and charge.

 

He let out an earth-shattering, ear-splitting roar, that had the three older pack mates closer to him, whine and stand down, hands protecting their ears, necks bared. Derek never, ever displayed such dominance and rage ever before. Not even when he had a final showdown with the Argents.

 

The kids looked like they were caught murdering someone. They were frozen in their spots, smiles washed off their faces, and hands sweating from the fear they were feeling because of their father’s aura.

 

“Where the fuck did you go?” he asked, in a low, dangerous, tone that scared even Boyd and Scott.

 

Derek was in no mood to forgive or forget. All he could think of was his unconscious mate looking dead on the clinic bed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again guys! <3 I'll update the next chapter faster.
> 
> Sorry if this sucked...


	29. A Change Sounds Lovely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is I'm very sorry. I was going through hell the whole of last month. I got cheated on and we had a messy breakup and I'm still not ok. But I'm much better now I guess.
> 
> Thank you guys for showing me so much concern. I am very grateful and thankful for the wait. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. I am in dire need for some change myself.
> 
> I love you guys <3

 

 

_“Hey, stay where I can see you, I don’t want any trouble and I really can’t keep running around after you with papa not here either!” Stiles fondly warned his kids, as he watched them play in the backyard, laughing brightly with shining eyes and happy smiles. He sighed contently as he stroked his four-month old belly, and kept an eye on Brandon, Lenore and Caerys playing tag. His twins, almost three, were shrieking in delight as a just-turned-five-imma-big-boy Brandon chased after them. Sometimes he just couldn’t believe that he and Derek made those tiny beings running about before him. They were so beautiful and so perfect, it literally took his breath away most of the time._

_Brandon was an attentive and loving brother to the twins. He was protective, patient, and smart as he taught them new things, introduced them to new aspects of their little lives, entertained them and indulged them. It always bothered Derek and Stiles that maybe their oldest was a little too responsible and firm for his age. He was always on alert, looking out for his little brothers. But as days went by and as they saw Brandon interact with Lenore and Caerys, Derek and Stiles just agreed on the fact that their child was simply made that way. He loved being the protector, the one who looked out for others, the one who liked to take the lead in matters, and stuff. That was also one of the main reasons why Derek had high hopes for his son. He saw a lot of himself in Brandon and he took pride in it, probably a little more than necessary in Stiles’ opinion._

_He was snapped out of his stupor when he heard his phone ring from inside. Groaning and cursing for not having brought it with him, he asked his kids to behave again before slowly getting up to head back inside to fetch the offending gadget. He knew it was Derek, it always was Derek._

_“Hey babe, how is the conference?” Stiles asked, grinning ear to ear as soon as he answered his phone. He heard a sigh and Derek gave out a small grunt, which indicated that he didn’t want to talk about the conference, at all._

_“Fine. I miss you guys, I feel horrible for not being there. You’re pregnant, I should be with my mate and my kids.” Stiles rolled his eyes as Derek grumbled and gave a kiss to the phone while heading back out to the kids._

_“This is not the first time you put a baby in my oven Der, and you’re home tomorrow, I’m sure I can manage a day or two without you. Say—_

_His words died in his mouth as a loud gasp took their place instead. The said kids were missing from the backyard and Stiles noted that Derek sensed his distress._

_“Honey, what’s wrong, are you ok? Stiles!” Derek pressed, worry laced his voice, but Stiles panicked as he looked around not being able to respond._

_“The kids—Derek, the kids… BRANDON!”_

 

“BRANDON!” Stiles woke up with a start, chest heaving, voice strained, head splitting, and heart hammering. He coughed violently, trying very hard to breathe before arms came around him and held him tight while he heard murmurs surrounding him.

 

“Shhh, it’s ok dad, we’re here now, we’re all here now, papa is fine too, he’s healing, we came back, we came back, we’re sorry daddy, we’re so sorry…”

 

Stiles knew that voice, despite the distant ringing in his ears he could recognize the voice of his oldest even from miles away. Stiles let out a loud sob as he held on to the body, letting it all out.

 

“We’re sorry dad, so damn sorry.”

 

A few beats later, Stiles pulled apart, body aching, but feeling relief. He lifted his eyes to meet his son’s and there he was, all of himself, healthy and fine as ever. Brandon offered his father a small, timid smile and wiped his tears away. Stiles hurriedly ran his hands over his face, while scanning the room to see Tristan, Caerys, and Lenore standing by the bed, behind their brother, watching him with tear stained faces. He then looked around to search for his husband, and Derek was right there, next to his bed, asleep.

 

“He’s fine, he was awake, he woke up. Doc had to sedate him so that his body could heal itself properly. He’s just sleeping right now. We’re all fine dad, and so are you,” Lenore rushed to assure his father, taking his hand and Stiles nodded, relaxing as he drank some water from the glass Caerys offered him. He was silent for a few seconds before his eyes blazed.

 

“Where the hell did you go? I got the SHOCK of my life!” Stiles hissed, smacking Brandon’s head as he glared at all his children.

 

“So fucking irresponsible, so fucking STUPID! I wanted to KILL Someone!” Stiles yelled and then started coughing again.

 

“Calm down Stiles, and take rest. Don’t make me sedate you like I had to with Derek.” Deaton stated and for the first time, Stiles realized that apart from his own family, Deaton, Lydia, and Scott were also present in the room.

 

“Is he ok?” Stiles asked, still staring heatedly at his kids, as he questioned the doctor.

 

“He’ll be fine, he was about to say some unforgivable things to the kids because of the aconite and so I had to put him down for a bit.” Deaton stated casually and Stiles sighed, rubbing his temples.

 

“You guys are idiots. Come here!” he sobbed, holding his arms out and all four of them rushed into his arms and they had a rather tearful reunion.

 

“I was so worried, I thought you were lost forever, who does such shit to their parents? You guys are the worst,” Stiles bawled and kissed Tristan’s forehead.

 

“We love you, daddy,” Caerys sniffed and Stiles kissed his cheek, “I love you guys too, even though you are a pain in my ass.”

 

“Wow, I am monumentally disappointed right now. I was expecting so much drama.” Scott mumbled to Lydia from some corner and Stiles head poked out from the sea of Hale heads and burnt holes in his best friend’s body.

 

“Well, I’m relieved my family is not dead and is alive Scott. So do shut up.” Stiles spat murderously and Scott jumped out of his skin and nodded urgently.

 

“Will do.”

 

Lydia snorted and looked at her friend, approaching them.

 

“So don’t tell me they’re getting off the hook that easy,” she smirked, pulling Lenore to her side.

 

“Oh no, they’re just grounded for life.” Stiles stated matter of factly and like he expected no protests came forth.

 

“Sure, but after your vacation, you’re leaving in two days.” Lydia stated and Stiles nodded absent-mindedly before looking at her again.

 

“Wait, what?!”

 

\----------

 

Things settled pretty easily after that. Stiles was somewhat able to get his family together and keep them all sane. Brandon looked like he was wallowing deep down in guilt, Lenore looked worried, while Caerys and Tristan just seemed ashamed of their carelessness. But Stiles got them, it was how he was when he was their age. He’d go through hell and back if it meant he could keep his loved ones safe and he was still that way.

Stiles also knew Derek was like that. But he also understood his husband needed to be left alone. So he gave him his space.

 

“You’re not exactly opposing Lydia’s brilliant idea.” Stiles said, cautiously side eying his mate as Derek wordlessly packed their bags. Derek shut himself out after the entire incident. He looked desolate and calmer than ever, and it was eerily unfamiliar to Stiles and it scared the hell out of him. When Derek was pissed or angsty, he always blew out all the steam in the form of unforgivable rage. This was an all new side to his Alpha.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure she knows what she’s doing. I trust my pack to take care of themselves for a few days without us. And I’m always there to take care of us when we’re together,” Derek murmured and Stiles' heart ached. Derek was hurting very badly.

 

“Baby we don’t have to go.” Stiles said going up to Derek and kneeling down beside him where Derek was crouched on the floor, neatly packing their things. Derek swallowed his words and Stiles felt like his heart would burst when he saw the older man’s lower lip wobble.

 

“I’m just very tired. I need this.” The Alpha said softly and Stiles just made Derek face him and enveloped his much larger body in his arms so the Alpha’s head was resting against his chest.

 

“Let it out Der, I’m right here,” he urged, holding his husband tightly and Derek made a low sound, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Stiles kissed his mate’s forehead and rocked him like a baby as Derek cried to his heart’s content.

 

\----------

 

Brandon didn’t know how to settle scores with his father. His dad seemed fine, but he knew Stiles was just trying to bring a balance. He was just as upset with them as their papa was, who wouldn’t even look at their face properly. Brandon wasn’t even sure how the stupid family vacation was supposed to help them. It seemed like the worst idea to him.

 

And then there was Avery.

 

Somehow Avery didn’t have it in him to be forgiving. He never forgave his own father for being the sole reason his dad probably died, he never forgave his dad for dying on him and nor did he forgive his father for abandoning him by putting a bullet in his own goddamn skull. He had, had it to the brink and he was so done.

 

Also, it was no secret anymore that he was Brandon’s mate. Sure they weren’t mated, they hardly knew each other, and all they ever did was make out heavily and grope beneath the clothes when they got time, but _there was_ a bond there that was sacred and all that balderdash. He was so fucking furious at Brandon Claudius Hale that he couldn’t even look at his fucking face anymore.

 

“Please…” Brandon begged him, “I know, I know I shouldn’t have just gone off without even telling you, I know and I’m so damn sorry for that, but please God just look at me for a second here Ave.” he pleaded, trying to hug Avery around his waist and pull his body to him. The Omega made a face and shrugged him off, not wanting to be touched by him either.

 

“Avery, please…” Brandon tried again, but the younger boy had his back turned to him, eyes glazed with unshed tears as he glared at the wall in his bedroom at his sister’s place.

 

“Look, I don’t know how many times I’ll have to say sorry for you to even look at me, but I’ll keep doing it. I was in shock back then Ave, my father was gonna die, I just wasn’t thinking straight, and I just couldn’t sit around doing nothing. You have to understand; **you** have to understand. Please baby, I’m so sorry!” Brandon sobbed, and Avery rounded on him, eyes angry as he harshly wiped his tears.

 

“ **I** have to understand. I have to understand what exactly Brandon? Huh!? You left me, you didn’t even think twice about me. I know we haven’t been together that long for me to be this mad at you, but come on Brandon, you know we are more than just a fling of a few months. Tell me you can’t feel it that I’m your fucking mate! Tell me, Bran!” Avery screamed, pushing the Alpha with every punctuated word. Brandon let him for a while, he let himself be punished.

 

“I _know_ it that I’m your fucking mate and that you are mine.” Brandon ground out, grabbing Avery’s small wrists and holding them in place.

 

“Then you left me!” Avery fought back and Brandon snapped.

 

“I didn’t know what else to do! I was trying to save my father; why can’t you get that?” Brandon yelled back, hands going to his head.

 

“You could have died you fucking selfish asshole.” Avery bit back with a hiccup and with so much spite that Brandon recoiled. All Avery could think of was his future the stupid witch implanted in his brain before she died. All Avery could think of since then was having a chance at life again, to start afresh, be happier than ever before, lose himself in Brandon’s comfort, have a family he could finally call his.

 

But even if it was for a few hours, Brandon had abandoned him. There was no guarantee of his return. Avery had never felt that alone and helpless every in his life.

 

“I hate you so much right now.” Avery cried, roughly wiping his face with his sleeve. Brandon just stared at his boyfriend for a second before pulling the boy to his body and smashing his mouth onto his. Avery resisted for a while, flailing around before melting into Brandon’s hold.

 

Brandon pulled away and wiped Avery’s tears with his thumbs, his hands cupping his gorgeous face. “I won’t do that to you again, I promise.” He whispered, kissing his forehead, then his eyes, his cheeks, his nose, his chin, his neck, and slowly one by one each article of their clothing came off.

 

“Good. Because next time, I won’t be sticking around.” Avery told him, looking straight in the eye and Brandon’s spine stiffened. Avery looked so sure when he said those words that it chilled his very being.

 

“I promise.” Brandon gulped, running his knuckle down Avery’s bare back and pressing his lips tenderly against the Omega’s again.

 

Lips remained in contact with skin as Brandon laid Avery down on the bed, beneath the covers. For those few delicate moments, Brandon and Avery didn’t care if they were rushing into things. It felt like they needed some kind of reassurance when it came to their relationship. And the best way to establish that was to bond. Both of them had no idea what would happen to them after they’d bond. Brandon was barely of age and Avery wasn’t even there yet. And yet, nothing felt more right. Hell, Brandon felt like he’d burn alive if he didn’t assert his claim over the Omega beneath him.

 

Brandon groaned, as Avery kissed his body, running his slender palms over the broad span of his back. He then gasped when Avery took him in his mouth, and teased him till he almost reached his peak.

 

Avery arched his back with deep moans as Brandon opened him up with one, two and then three fingers, all the while leaving delicate little bite marks on his beautiful body.

 

Both of them panted, heavy breaths leaving their lips as Brandon entered his Omega and split him open on himself.

 

Lost in each other’s eyes, the pair became one, sealing their bond.

 

\---------- 

 

“How did your talk with Nate go?” Caerys asked as soon as Lenore came back home to their room. Lenore shrugged and sat down on his bed, covering his face with his hands.

“He was a little pissed off, but then he just seemed glad I came back in a single piece. It was Hayden who wouldn’t even look at my face.” Lenore whispered, looking at his brother and Caerys sighed, sitting down next to him.

“Jared was just very relieved, he wouldn’t let go off me and Uncle Jacks had to remind him that I needed to breathe to survive every now and then.” Caerys smiled and Lenore chuckled and held his brother’s hand.

 

“Something feels extremely wrong.” Lenore said, and Caerys nodded in agreement.

 

“Hey you two, did you start packing yet?” Stiles asked from their bedroom doorway and Lenore and Caerys looked at their father with solemn faces.

 

“I don’t see the point of this vacation.” Lenore mumbled, and Stiles sighed and looked at his children.

 

“I wasn’t very sure of it either, but I trust your Aunt Lydia. Her plans always work. And maybe it will give your father also a chance to loosen up a bit. He’s still pretty shaken.” Stiles said, pulling out their suitcases from under the bed.

 

“How come papa even agreed to go on this vacation with so much pack and territory tension?” Caerys asked, helping his father set up the suitcases on the bed.

 

“He’s just tired. And he knows his trade better than anyone else. Uncle Boyd can manage a few days without him here and after what’s happened with Liam, I’m pretty sure Satomi will keep some safe distance for a while before launching again.” Their father didn’t look enthusiastic at all, in fact, he looked the opposite and Lenore and Caerys shared tensed looks.

 

“Maybe this isn’t the best idea dad,” Caerys said, cocking his head to a side, wearing a worried expression.

 

“No, we all need some time together as a family. And the sooner we heal ourselves, the better we fight our enemies. And he’s your father. He is bound to come around eventually, but just because of that he’s not going to act normal like nothing has happened. It’s a miracle I’m able to act this way, but that’s also because I feel more relief than anything else to see you guys back home alive and safe. But when you left, your father was unconscious, and when he woke up, you disappeared and I was down. I want you to place yourself in your father’s shoes. He may be a badass Alpha, but he lost his entire family at the most tender age. You made him relive all that fear when you guys recklessly decided to embrace the past. Give him some time. Please.” Stiles said. His words were soft, yet very sharp. The twins understood it was their parent speaking to them, but at the same time, they grasped that it was a mate protecting his husband.

It wasn’t until then did Lenore and Caerys understand the gravity of the situation and the kind of harm they actually managed to cause.

 

They didn’t say another word and silently assisted their father as he packed their stuff for them. It was almost like Stiles just needed to do something to keep himself and his mind occupied.

 

Back downstairs Tristan was fidgeting in his seat as he tried to finish his homework. Derek was sitting across him with his laptop out, glasses on, a cup of lemon tea at his side, and a serious, concentrated look on his face. Ever since their papa got up after being sedated, he refused to speak or utter a word to all four of them.

 

“Papa, when do we have to start?” Tristan asked, trying to get his father to look at him.

 

“6 am tomorrow.” Derek kept it short and curt, no endearments, no smile, no looking at him either. Tristan felt like his stomach was dropping.

 

“So is your packing done?” he tried again, and Derek just gave him a curt nod, refusing to take his eyes off the gadget screen. Tristan wanted to cry and get a hug from his father, and tell him he was very sorry. Before Tristan could say anything else, the main door opened and Brandon walked in. He looked at his little brother and then at his father. Tristan gave his older brother a helpless look. Derek pursed his lips, but ignored his oldest.

 

“I’m… ah, I’m going to go finish packing.” Brandon stated, hoping to get a reaction out of his father, but Derek didn’t budge.

 

“I finished it for you, go get some rest, I hope Avery wasn’t too pissed,” Stiles said, coming down the stairs with the twins. He rested his hand against his oldest son’s shoulder and Brandon gave his dad a small smile, answering all his questions and also thanking him.

 

“I don’t feel too hungry, I ate a snack at Aunt Allison’s, I think I’ll just call it a day,” he said, and Stiles nodded.

 

“We leave at 6 tomorrow, do you want me to wake you up or—

 

“I’m sure they’re all old enough to do things on their own now love. Let them be.” Derek said from where he was seated and there was absolute silence in the room. Tristan whimpered and Stiles looked at his son and then at Derek with a sigh. Brandon gave his brother a small nod, and wordlessly motioned for him to follow him upstairs. Tristan gathered all his things and walked up to Brandon. The older brother placed an arm around his shoulder as they walked out of the room.

 

“I don’t want dinner either,” Derek stated, getting up to go to his study.

 

“Derek…” Stiles made a frustrated noise but was ignored.

 

Lenore bit his lip as he saw his father retreat and followed his brothers upstairs. Stiles left to take care of dinner while Caerys stared after his papa. He timidly knocked on his father’s office door and when no response came, he gently opened the door and peeked inside. His papa never minded if any of them interrupted him when he was at work.

 

Derek was sitting in his chair, head relaxed, his glasses taken off, eyes closed.

 

“Papa…” Caerys mumbled slowly walking over to him. He knew his father knew he was in the room. His father always knew, and not just because of his enhanced senses.

 

“Papa, I just wanted to say—

 

Caerys couldn’t hold back his tears anymore as he saw his father’s lack of reaction. Derek never treated the twins that way.

 

“I’m sorry papa, we’re all so sorry.” Caerys cried out and he saw his father gulp and hugged him awkwardly.

 

“Sorry,” Caerys mumbled again and kissed his father’s cheek and without another word walked out of the room and closed the door behind him on his way out.

 

\----------

 

Stiles never ever thought things would be awkward within his family. They were a lively group, the six of them and they were very close to each other. So standing in the airport, waiting to take boarding passes in a long line, was not something he ever thought would make all six of them feel like the world was ending.

 

Stiles was standing behind Brandon who was up front with half their luggage. Tristan was next to Stiles and behind Stiles was standing Derek with the rest of their luggage. So to say, the twins were standing behind their hulking father and it was bothering Stiles that Derek wasn’t pestered by that. They were standing in a public place with their backs unprotected.

 

Derek was itching, and not literally. Ever since Caerys came to his room the night before, Derek was very bothered. He knew his husband was resolutely trying to give him the time and space he required and Derek was very thankful for that. But Derek wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold back when it came to his kids. And his doubts flew out of the window when he felt his son clutch his jacket tightly from behind.

 

He turned around and caught sight of his twin boys huddled close to him, with an Alpha eying them with no good intentions. Derek’s nostrils flared as he gently placed a palm on the back of Caerys’ shoulder and nudged him to go stand closer to their dad. The Alpha realized that the Omegas were not alone and lost some of his confident gait. Derek loosened the death grip his older twin had on his jacket and held that hand, flashing his crimson eyes threateningly at the Alpha, making Lenore stand next to him. The twins shared small, cheerful smiles at that and Brandon and Tristan also looked a little hopeful at the scene.

 

Derek gave the Alpha one last growl, making the man look away with fear. He didn’t look at any of his sons, but at the same time, he didn’t let go off Lenore’s hand. Stiles gave him husband a smile with twinkling eyes and Derek raised an eyebrow. Brandon who was looking at them with his own smile, blinked when Derek wordlessly pointed to him that the line was moving.

 

Maybe this vacation wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient. <3
> 
> And sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> I'll respond to all the comments on the previous comments shortly. Sorry for the delay <3


End file.
